


Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V : the fifth arc

by novadragon1000



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh: Arc-V [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 102,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadragon1000/pseuds/novadragon1000
Summary: season 3XYZ / Fusion Arc





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies , for the mess in the later pages , or dragged on events. so bear with me...

yusei : Everything will eventually be made clear ryuu for now we have to focus on the main goal for now  
reiji :which is to rescue our comrades and fight off any more invasion should it come to that however we will have it split between the groups  
yusei, jack, crow, aki, kugeki, yuya, will be paired with the following lancers , I'll go with yusei, satawari will go with jack, crow will go with shun, aki will go with reira, yuya you will go with kugeki, so your d-wheel will be managed by moon shadow who will go with luna, and gogenzaka will use his d-wheel and go with leo. Ryuu that leaves you to handle your part of the mission since I know you would rather go on your own.

I just may come out of this war totally different then how I am now , or maybe i will be dead. Besides the war something supernatural is also at work. I am just thinking really , guys Yuya and Reiji your efforts are worth more than us in setting a example for the others. Now my stardust is calling out to its light . Yusei I think we can create the gate for the others a slip stream , you may need me to invoke the crimson dragon

yusei nods and they both head on their d-wheels and revs the engine, and take off at the same time... once they reach a certain pace , both of them hold out their stardust dragons respectively " TAKE FLIGHT STARDUST DRAGON ! " with a clash of light and whirl of wind the stardust dragons roar and both resonate as both yusei and ryuu speed up further.. as the ripples open... and the crimson dragon roars in responds to the dragons' cry..  
It spreads it's wings and with a surge of red cosmic energy , a passage is opened...  
yusei and ryuu circle each other to keep it stable and call out to the others...  
" Guys now ' s our chance ! Whoever is going to whichever dimension you're needed to be , the crimson dragon's energy will take you there but hurry it won't stay open for too long ! "

The others and the respective lancers all hop on their d-wheels and also take off , reiji walks to yusei and hops on with yusei giving him a helmet.. "hang on"  
he spins the yusei go one more time as they both look back at ryuu who speeds up side by side.  
" yusei and reiji best of wishes to you and everyone else... " ryuu speeds ahead and disappears with yusei and reiji following suit.  
The crimson dragon lets out one more cry before it alongside the gate disappears without a trace.

using the gate way the energy of the dragon transports them to their desired destination...

* * *

shun, crow, aki , Layra, yuya and kugeki find themselves in an area of battered ruins... with barely any life in sight... the buildings in the surrounding area some are demolished others are just holding on.. with the scenery finally sinking in.. shay speaks... " We made it... to my home.. the xyz dimension.."

* * *

another flash of light as leo, luna, satawari and gogenzaka find themselves in a futuristic city booming with life... and billboards and videos showed on the building of every scene in the streets.. gogenzaka announces we made it to standard come my comrades we must go to the LDS at ounce.

* * *

the ripple opens in a circle and yusei, reiji, jack and moon shadow pass ahead..  
they make a curve as they come to a complete stop seeing that they are in a small town in the middle of a public square  
reiji takes in their surroundings before he finally speaks.. "It's certain that we made it... we're in fusion.. "  
yusei turns and looks around noticing ryuu isn't with them... "ryuu must have made it also it's just he was transported elsewhere in this dimension."

jack notices a vendor with a bunch of cloths to the side and makes a grin "leave this to me jack atlas.."  
He approaches the vendor very quietly before.. grabbing as much of the cloths as possible and jumping to the side walking back to the others in the shade behind one of the shops.  
Yusei slowly face palms himself before nodding..  
jack : What ? It was the only option I could think of ... he tosses the layers of cloth to each of them.. stating.. This way we can go unnoticed.. "  
reiji : one problem though your d-wheels ... reiji takes up a few pieces of the cloth and covers them. "Okay let's get started."

* * *

Gogenzaka, Luna, Leo and satawari walks through the streets with leo mostly getting distracted and excited over everything that they see every 5 minutes.. finally having enough of her brother's antics not that she doesn't understand luna pulls him by his collar.  
"Leo you know that we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves right ? "  
"Yeah luna i get it but come on it's not everyday you see stuff like this..  
" Luna sighs before resigning to the statement.. "yeah i suppose you're right"  
satawari : It will be a while before we reach LDS headquarters so a little sight seeing isn't so bad  
Gogenzaka... : I simply wish to relate the information to LDS asap however as soon as that's done.. he turns to the kids and smiles "I the man gogenzaka will personally show you our beautiful Miami city and all it has to offer."

With their objective made clear the 4 of them proceed further down the district to reach LDS.

* * *

shun walks among the ruins...he's angry with seeing the rubble among them but he tries to keep composed though as he, yuya, kugeki, aki, Layra and crow follow his lead.. as he explains to them where their going.

"We are going to where I believe the resistance base was last... I'm uncertain if anyone is still there but I want to believe some of my comrades managed to escape..  
" Aki, Crow, Yuya, Kugeki, and Reira... just look wide eyed to the horror as they take each step further into the ruins  
Aki : I still can't believe this.. they aren't human...  
crow : Damn it... even children... they brought children into this mess.."  
Yuya... : shun... "  
Kugeki remains silent but observant with Layra holding yuya's hand just feeling frightened as they walk.

At the resistance base only a few people remain Allen Kozuki , Devon Knox , Spencer , Sayaka Sasayama and Yuma Tsukumo another duelist who can see duel spirits along with Gabriel. who appears to be in a pissed off state  
" we went to find Ruri and you just brought other people , we are in a state of war here , nonetheless i am the guardian here along with Yuma it is the reason why this small area isn't destroyed  
i cannot let this get closer "


	2. Chapter 2

Yuma looks up at the others... " I swear to all of you that I'll protect you all and that I'm sorry this all happened but I won't allow anyone else to be targeted or captured by those invaders.."  
he clenches his fist... his expression was calm yet serious... a few years passed since his days as a student his hair mostly still the same but a bit sharper and longer, his eyes brooding yet show signs of experiences.. and as tall standing side by side with his guardian and friend he looks at allen and is reminded of his younger self silently saying to himself he'll keep his word to them by any means..

Gabriel looks over to shun and uses his duel disk " hieratic dragon of su come to me and drive these people away from this place " slamming a card onto his duel disk. a blue dragon then appears and attacks the invaders " Shun , I simply cannot trust those people , and for you to bring them here you are also on their side "

tisk... Gabriel we are all victims of this war and these comrades are here to help... he also picks one of his cards to his duel disk... " Show yourself ! Raid raptors Rise Falcon ! " The bird with red lights burning through it's sockets that looks more machine than bird appears above shun protecting him and readying for battle

" Yuto was with us when we went to stranded what happen to him , you just let one of our allies die and joined up with the enemy , like the people of the barian and astral world i too can use darkness , and with our best gone or captured by fusion. The task left to protecting our homeland had fallen to me and Yuma , you had grown weak shun and we had gotten stronger by our own power "

Gabriel it was an accident we didn't know that would happen for one and two these people aren't our enemies in fact they were attacked just like we were , and as for you thinking I gotten weak... shun raises up a fist and lets out a battle cry " Argggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! "  
As his raid raptor... files higher and higher burning it's wings to all to see in a grand sight as it charges forward slamming into the dragon and burning it ...then flying back to shun it's flames covering them in a sphere dome.  
" I've gotten this strong through believing that others out there could help us especially when we all have been wronged by the same enemy. "

Gabriel then braces the impact " I felt that impact , our duel disks cannot create solid vision and this is not even a duel , the only way that can happen is if we have links to the barians or astrals in this dimension , that will mean your duel disk is also theirs and if it is not the duel disk where did you even learn to control that kind of power. I should just send you all into the shadows "

yuya seeing all this had his fair share... in add his input .." WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ?! we are all on the same side...we heard from shun that the xyz dimension was in ruins because of the duelists of the fusion dimension... we came here to help...and you are treating as like scum just because of what ?  
Shun found people who can contribute to helping to fix things ? "  
by now everyone was a bit taken back as this statement  
even kugeki who was about to step in remained silent  
yuma however got up and looked to yuya then back to shun and finally to Gabriel  
"Gabriel the kid here is speaking the truth... stand down and let's see to reason "

" you too i see ... that's it i am going on my own " he then puts away his duel disk and walks off the current war caused him to steel himself to do justice at any cost

That is when shun stood to block his path " if you're going to think of doing anything on your own you'll have to get by me first "

" so you will rather use force Shun that is not like you to stand up against me. but very well if i win your soul will be sealed. This will be a shadow duel , I don't need solid vision to create real damage.  
I can do that on my own "  
( Kotori Mizuki , Ryoga Kamishiro , Rio Kamishiro , Tron , Trey , Quattro , Quinton , Durbe , Vector , Alito, Girag , Mizael...Everyone... I promise i will set you all free )

Gabriel , upon saying that , the words had caught the attention of astral who appears to Yuma.  
( Yuma , your friend will use the barian sphere )

Shun : (I don't believe for a moment that you've changed that much but something does feel off about you... ) shun readies his duel disk and duel gazer after he turns and looks to his new comrades before signaling them to get back he stares down at Gabriel as he steels himself his only thought.. of being the wall that will not allow Gabriel to separate himself from his friends.

" shun , i tell you this now i am different now since i came back i been hunting down fusion on my own to free my other allies , a duel with me now results in death , when this starts there is no stopping it , my powers had grown since we last fight together and now my own soul is in my deck with it i don't need allies "

"I understand where you're coming from however none of us is capable of doing anything just by ourselves , you say you don't need allies but you still can help our comrades as of right now you're contradicting yourself!"

" a close friend is taken from me Mizael , his card gave me strength and he is a barian . using it i killed a lot of fusion duelists , like them i am also formed of chaos i am not of this world , knowing that you will press on Shun i will just have to break that wall , i will release those spirits at any cost even if it means i must defeat you "

" very well "

they both declare it...

" DUEL ! "

============  
shun lp 4000  
Gabriel lp 4000  
============

" I summon raidraptors king's lanius ! " atk 1300 I activate the spell card raidraptors call ! "

I target my king's lanius and special summon another from my deck atk 1300. next I use that king's lanius effect to special summon my raidraptors fuzzy lanius 500 atk def 1500  
then I overlay my 3 raidraptors ! "Obscured falcon from adversity, raise your sharpened claws! Spread your wings of rebellion!" Xyz summon ! come forth ! rank 4 raid raptors rise falcon ! atk 100 def 2000  
Like a flash of thunder it descends it's six eyes gazing down upon Gabriel..

I'll set one card turn end  
1 card left in his hand

Gabriel then raises the card in his hand and summons a metaphysical duel disk " Barian sphere " a dome of red energy then surrounds the area lifting them up to mid air. " this is not arc vision like stranded when fighting in here there is no running away or entering only i can stop this duel then looks on the field while in his hand were 2 hieratic seals of supremacy , 2 Hiratic dragon of su , hieratic seal from the ashes and sandstorm mirror force the card he just drawn.

" and you should know that raise falcon is useless unless there is a special summoned card on the field " Then grabbing 2 cards in his hand and playing both spell cards hieratic seal of supremacy " this allows me to special summon 2 hieratics from my hand , come hieratic dragon su , now i overlay them , Xyz summon , rank 6 hieratic dragon king of autm "

" are you going to stop this ? "

shun " There isn't any need go ahead " shun stares down the monster his eyes show nothing but resolve

" i use my dragon's effect by using one overlay unit i can special summon a card from my deck and make its attack 0 , Descend, Incarnation of Light ! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon !  
then you should know this since you been fighting along side me that galaxy eyes can kill Xyz monsters , battle i use galaxy eyes to attack your monster and i activate its effect during battle i can target it to banish your monster till the end of the battle phase and if the banished card is a xyz monster it gains 500 attack points for each overlay unit when it returns , this dragon is my soul "

shun remains looking unfazed  
" I've noticed , it's completely the opposite of the xyz summoning that we are known for.. It's funny I could have sworn your other dragon was going to make it's appearance "  
" you thought i will destroy raise falcon ? " Gabriel know he was referring to the rank 8 Hieratic sun dragon.

" you can try "  
" how long had we been fighting together i know your deck pretty well and what you will do "  
he then sets the remaining 2 cards in his hand " Turn end "  
and his proton dragon returns to the field with 4500 attack points  
"I draw and we been fighting long enough to be able to know how we would play whenever we team up"

I activate the spell card rank up magic raid force ! I overlay my rise falcon to one rank higher ! Ferocious falcon , break through this fierce battle and spread your wings ! Destroy our gathering foes ! Rank Up ! Xyz Change ! Come forth ! Rank 5 ! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon ! atk 1000 def 2000  
I activate it's effect I detach one overlay unit to destroy as many special summoned monsters as possible and you take 500 damage for each one !  
blaze falcon files higher and higher.. opening it's wings revealing several missile sockets and fires them rapidly at the opposing monsters  
" reverse card open hieratic seal from the ashes , and it allows me to send one card from my deck to the grave , I send hieratic dragon asar "  
while his 2 cards on the field are destroyed .  
" You haven't won yet , just because proton dragon is gone , besides taking real damage is nothing compared to whats happened here , i don't feel bad at all when the area around is rubble already there is no reason for me to hold back "

Gabriel's current life set to 3000...  
" Likewise in fact because photon dragon is destroyed my fuzzy lanius is sent to my grave, which allows it's effect to activate so I add another one to my hand " then I'll summon it atk 500 def 1500 , then I activate the last card in my hand raidraptors nest " I control two or more raidraptors I can one raid raptors from my deck to my hand "

"I add raidraptors last strix to my hand next I attack you directly with blaze falcon ! "  
" reverse card open , sandstorm mirror force , forgot about the set card I got "

" tisk.. "   
shun sets both his monsters into defense facedown  
" turn end "

he draws hieratic dragon of gebeb and summons it " battle " and uses it to attack fuzzy lainus " when this card destroys a monster i can special summon a normal dragon type monster "

because you destroyed fuzzy lainus I also got to add my final one to my hand

" i special summon hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord in defense mode , lets see where your drive gets you Shun , if this can really get me to change my heart on this. This barian sphere cannot kill me but it can kill normal people , besides why do you want me with you now fusion has put a bounty on me and will stop at nothing to capture me now , you just wasting your life on a lost soul "

" Because no life in this world is meaningless , everything that's happened created a line that can pierce this despair called hope. So long as we hold on to that , we can rise above our enemies and end this war"

" what makes you so certain that this war will end , as long as people exist there will always be wars look at what happened here , i am going to release those spirits back to the astral and barian world , i am also one of them i am chaos  
...Turn end "  
on his field are the 2 cards the sun seal and gebeb

I summon raidraptors napalm dragonius ! atk 1000 def 1000 I use it's effect and inflict 600 damage to you  
Lp 2400  
I end my turn

his draw gets hieratic dragon of nebthet and tributes Gebeb for it , " when i have a hieratic i can special summon this card come nebthet , also because Gebeb is sent to the grave i can special summon another sun seal , now i overlay my 2 level 8 sun seals , and Xyz Summon a monster stronger than a Cosmic Storm ! A behemoth with the ability to bend time to do its will ! An interstellar terror leaving destruction in its wake ! Arise my beast ; for we shall claim victory for Barian ! Come forth ! Number 107 : Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon ! "

Revealing a card that was not in his deck when he was in stranded dimension " my friend sorry i have to use you like this but i swear i will release you form fusion. Galaxy eyes tachyon dragon , is a spirit of chaos , proton dragon is not what this dimension is known for but they are the souls of me and the people taken from me.  
Battle , and i use the effect of my dragon Tachyon Transmigration , this negates the effects of all the monster cards on the field other than itself and also their ATK and DEF become their original ATK and DEF. "

shun braces himself for impact.. and steadies his stance.. staring at the dragon.. his eyes in shock... but maintains his composure.

Grabiel attacks raidraptors napalm dragonius

I use my napalm effect since it was destroyed I add one raidraptors from my deck to my hand , I add raidraptors nerco vulture  
shun hand : 3 cards

" since you activate a monster effect Tachyon dragon's effect activates it gains 1000 atk and can attack again Tachyon Spiral of Destruction " targeting the xyz monster on Shun's field.

" what ?! " Tachyon atk rises to 4000 and it lets out a massive beam at the xyz monster...  
with the destruction of his card.. shun acts  
" I play my reverse card ! Rank-Up-Magic Death Double Force ! I revive my destroyed blaze falcon and then xyz summon a monster that is two ranks higher than it I overlay my blaze falcon ! " Let your fallen allies know the cry of triumph in your rebellion as you soar to new heights ! xyz summon ! Rank 7 ! RaidRaptors Arsenal Falcon ! "  
he places it in defense atk 2500 def 2000  
A new raidraptors soar in mid air as it lands safely shielding shun with it's wings..

" that cannot stop my partner , but i will spare you the pain this turn , turn end "

my turn draw  
shun hand : 4  
" I summon raidraptors necro vulture ! " atk 1000 def 1600  
I can tribute one raidraptors to add one rank up magic spell card from my grave to my hand, however I can't xyz summon any other way this turn except through the rank up magic. I tribute my raidraptors necro vulture and add rank up magic revolution force from my grave to my hand and activate it ! I overlay my arsenal falcon !  
It disappears within the swirling vortex as thunder strikes the field...  
" Dauntless falcon ignite the flames of wrath and become an earth scorching light ! Xyz Summon ! Take Flight! Rank 8 ! RaidRaptors Satellite Cannon Falcon ! " atk 3000 def 2000

"When this card is summoned using a raidraptors monster as a xyz material I can destroy all your spells and traps cards and you can't activate any cards in response to this effect!"

Satellite Cannon fires off several shots

his hieratic seal of ashes is destroyed " but this card activates from the graveyard "

" what ? "  
" when this card is destroyed while face up on the field i can special summon a hieratic from the graveyard come asar " and places it in defense mode  
" furthermore our attacks are the same your cannon falcon and my dragon "  
" However my falcon second effect makes up for that. By detaching one overlay unit.. I can weaken one of your monster's atk by 800 for every raid raptors in my grave.. I detach my raidraptors arsenal falcon. I weaken your tachyon dragon , thanks to the power of my allies in my grave.. "

I have 8 raidraptors so tachyon's atk is at 0. satellite cannon falcon glows...as it takes flight... soaring higher and higher... as it reaches a distance.. and takes aim  
shun points at Gabriel  
" Gabriel with the strength of your allies there isn't anything we cannot do , we will overcome these trials ... ! satellite cannon falcon battle ! Eternal Avenge ! It lets out one powerful ray of green energy striking down... tachyon dragon... and shattering the dome in one earth shattering conclusion...

there is nothing but dust... in the wake of the attack and no one can see what's going on. The blast injures Gabriel as well but he breaks the fall and lands on the ground ,  
" Shun "  
" Gabriel... "  
Shun falls as the systems go off and faints...


	3. Chapter 3

Yuya runs up to shun to which Yuma calls out to him " They are both knocked out we should just get them back inside to rest for a while "  
Yuya and Crow picks up shun , as Yuma and Allen picks up Gabriel and lies them both down on futons and as everyone sits in the main room.

" Gabriel he changed since he came back here , he gone cold and is more assertive. Like you seen used that barian sphere at every duel , he stopped using that sun dragon and instead used galaxy-eyes proton and Tachyon Dragon , all duels in there any life point damage becomes real. I try to stop him ounce but i got defeated , only reason why i survive is because of Astral , but he is not the only wondering person who choose this road also Kaito "

Yuya head raised up as he was listening... " Kaito "

" the other user of galaxy-eyes only he uses cipher , Gabriel uses proton , together they had raided the fusion bases here looking for our captured allies but over time they contacted us less and less to a point they decided to turn their power against us as well if we get in their way.  
Galaxy eyes is a powerful archetype and they are also monster spirits with ties to the barian and astral worlds , they are spirits created by the Numeron Code and are the most powerful out of all the duel spirits. There are three of them  
Galaxy eyes Cipher dragon ,  
Galaxy eyes Proton dragon ,  
and Galaxy eyes Tachyon dragon.

They had fallen into despair and seek vengeance thanks to you all the spirit of the proton dragon is now put at ease. But Gabriel he had cast himself into the chaos "

Yuya and everyone nods understandingly  
then Crow interjects " But if that's the case from what we can see the galaxy eyes is also an xyz killer.. is it not ? "  
" just the galaxy-eyes that carries the proton name , Their counterparts is an Xyz monster  
Gabriel most likely had gotten injured in that battle as the same thing did happen to me as well in the past ...either way you all put yourself at great risk facing him head on like that. "

" Yeah well it's shun that did most of the work " yuya replied   
Aki, Crow, Yuya, Kugeki, and Layra.. continue to listen on to Yuma

" your actions opened his heart , I am Yuma and this is my partner Astral " he replies holding up his emperors key  
" I know why you all are here , we are in need of some help to liberate the captured resistance bases there are 4 here Spade , Diamond , Clover , Heart. This city is known as Heartland , and this is the last remaining base that me and Gabriel had been guarding but he decided to take the fight to the enemy , I told him not to and that is when you came here , now that you all are here lets go rescue our allies. But if you all see another person using galaxy eyes do not face him you will only get destroyed , he will card players who loses to him and distrust outsiders "

aki : Is he this kaito you spoke of?

" Yes , A pro duelist of this dimension , but something happen to him and as a result of it he vows to seal everyone who is not of this dimension. kaito fights this war out of vengeance since the invasion or rather shortly after Shun and Gabriel left looking for ruri. He can also cause real damage during a duel but his is more physical based "

Crow : So the situation led to those who survived to do whatever means is needed to press on... it's understandable..  
kugeki :... this kaito.. sounds like he himself is just as dangerous as the invaders..

" Gabriel and the other barians are the only ones who can deal real damage without solid vision or need their duel gazers , when they fight "

Layra : um excuse me but what's barians?...

" this dimension has 2 spirit worlds one is tied to the darkness that world is called barian , its counterpart is tied to the light called astral world . Chaos is the source of life here proton dragon is tied to the astrals or rather chaos itself and that other dragon belongs to a barian , Gabriel will stop at nothing to free its master so he has been fighting every battle using it and over time it has clouded him. "

Layra: oh..  
yuya : wait it's master ?...that means the dragon isn't his..

" no that Tachyon Dragon belongs to Mizar , but sacrifice himself and that card end up in his deck. Mizar is a barian , we believe he is brainwashed , but without this dragon in his deck he is not as strong but still a force to be reckoned with. "

Yuya : Okay so he wants to avenge the dragon's master and..free his comrades

" he has 2 servants really he passed one of them to use in hopes it can one day free him , his other partner is another dragon , For Gabriel yes his allies are the other barian emperors "

hmm... crow folds his arms and think

" Lend us your power , kaito and Gabriel are being hunted by fusion , aside from me they are our best "

Layra : we will ,  
aki : yes gladly,  
crow : of course,  
kugeki : that's why we're here,  
yuya : we want to rescue our comrades as well so we understand.

the 5 of them nod  
kugeki : So now that we have a course of action I need to ask ,

he looks to yuma.. : are you the leader of this dimension?

I am the one who brought peace back to the astral and barian worlds , as a part of this dimension's history the spirit worlds are in state of war and now another war has started

I see...  
kugeki.. takes a moment to think before he speaks up again , these two worlds... are they still at peace ?

the situation has calmed down over the years , they know now is not the time to fight each other but there had been small skirmishes ever so often , a war fraught using the numbers cards

Layra : number cards?

" but without the other barian emperors this will only get worse , the number cards are these "  
Showing them number 39 utopia  
" they are duel monster spirits who reside in the barian and astral worlds , but using one in battle can amplify the powers of darkness and desires of the person using it for good or for evil "

the 5 of them look at it in both amazement and shock

" if the duelist reaches a high state of emotion they can evolve the numbers into a chaos version of itself. Shun was lucky Gabriel was not able to evolve it that could had been troublesome "

yuya : I see... so they are that strong..

" That card nearly killed me and kaito "

aki : but you guys pulled through it and turned it positive

" tachyon dragon is meant to crush an opponent in one shot "

crow : yeah that monster had an ominous feeling to it

" but as long as he keeps using it that dragon will keep eating at his spirit , is because he has astral energy as well takes a lot of willpower to keep using it like he did and that card is not even his and i herd something about he not being of this world saying he is formed of chaos. Who is he really ? Someone with links to the current war ? "


	4. Chapter 4

The universe created by the Numeron Dragon and recorded by the The Numeron Code.  
The world inside the Xyz dimension has always been in a state of war.  
Caused by Don Thousand to conquer and subjugate the universe.  
Through the efforts of Yuma and the Barian Emperors ,  
Don Thousand is defeated and its power absorbed and sealed away into 7 cards.  
Each one held by a barian.  
Nash , Durbe , Marin , Vector , Alito , Girag , Mizael.

Number 101: Silent Honor ARK  
Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry  
Number 103: Ragnazero  
Number 104: Masquerade  
Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus  
Number 106: Giant Hand  
Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon

Since the war the seven cards became known as the cards of chaos.  
The seven barians then proceed to become the Gods of Barian World.  
While Eliphas , Astral and Yuma became the leaders of the astral world.  
They decided to fuse the Astral and Barian world into one.  
As a result the chaos returned and would had destroyed their world if not for the efforts seven spirits of the Astral world who absorbed it now under the control of  
Yuma and Astral.

Number 73: Abyss Splash  
Number 44: Sky Pegasus  
Number 94: Crystalzero  
Number 65: Djinn Buster  
Number 54: Lion Heart  
Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu  
Number 46: Dragluon

As for what remains of the Numeron Code that was used to end the last conflict it became the souls of three monster cards  
Galaxy eyes Cipher Dragon  
Galaxy eyes Proton Dragon  
Galaxy eyes Tachyon Dragon  
The guardians of the universe with the power to call on the creator god ,  
'Numeron Dragon'  
when used together in some way.

This original world is again destroyed but not by chaos but by ZARC and the Zero Reverse ,  
and later remade by the three guardian spirits that became known as  
'Galaxy Eyes'.  
A new war now threatens their world so the seven spirits were sent to the barians ,  
Welding the 2 spirits the barians fraught back against the invasion but ,  
were defeated in the end leaving only the guardian  
Gabriel and Yuma.

\- The Numeron Code -

* * *

  
Here in the Xyz dimension , Chaos is an innate power that exists within mankind. It is said to be the power of desire created for oneself and a force that drives primitive life to keep on living , to protect others , as well as the heart's ability to keep hoping.  
As such , the power of Chaos is typically found in humans and Barians. Furthermore , its existence is what led to the creation of the Barian World as any soul with such power was banished to that place. Those who are killed in a duel with chaos in their hearts are taken to barian world or if they lose a duel to someone from that world.  
  
The second world Astral world is a world without chaos , only individuals who have risen in a spiritual way can reach this world. Chaos also gives way to create negativity such as hatred and malice and can create suffering to those that misuse it. It can also be used to eliminate the adverse effects it causes.  
  
Using this power of chaos Gabriel mercilessly hunted down fusion duelists that invaded their world. The current situation had caused Gabriel to bury his human side and act according to his role as a guardian of the spirit worlds and earth , often called his second soul according to Astral and linked to the duel spirit 'Galaxy-Eyes'.  
  
Due to the efforts of Gabriel the base was never taken by fusion and was originally a duel school for the training of pro duelists so it also had a infirmary. Gabriel had killed anyone who had gotten too close to the duel school and driven off others who he deemed as a threat carrying on the will of his friends and allies from the barian world to work with Yuma.  
Mizael had sent his partner 'Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon' to Gabriel in hopes one day it can be used to free him and the other barian emperors...

* * *

  
  
Shun awakens some time later , when a resident nurse checks on him.  
  
" Oh , you are awake "  
  
Images from the duel flashed in his mind. He also felt the effects of the attacks. The thoughts then went to his opponent and friend.  
  
" Hows Gabriel ? "  
  
The nurse looks over at the bed next to him. " he has not regained consciousness yet and is very weak. I do not know the cause. However the good news is he is in stable condition. Take care that he is not disturbed. He needs to rest. "

* * *

  
kugeki : That is what we don't know... but apparently shun knows who he is.  
yuya : I'm sure he may have some connection to the recent events too especially considering he has one of your companion's cards under his control.  
_Layra_ : My brother told me that aside from you yuya, there are also people that also look like ryuu and yuzu... he doesn't look like ryuu but he may be working for the enemy since they attacked this dimension first before coming to ours.  
Crow : ( snaps fingers ) that makes a lot of sense... but if that's the case it could be the card's power corrupted him.. I thought he was on your side yuma...?  
yuma.. : I thought so as well but maybe ( folds his arms ... ) perhaps that he's been manipulated.. sure he's a bit reckless.. but from how he's been before.. he has helped , but we'll keep a close eye on him all the same  
aki : I can sense different powers due to my own psychic ability he's not psychic but I can say for certain that something is off about him personality wise.  
yuma : It's decided then when they wake then , we'll talk to Gabriel in the meantime feel free to relax and rest up.. tomorrow we'll make plans for the next step.  
  
As the morning light approaching Yuya.. walks into the resistance base.. kitchen where he's sees yuma drinking some tea... hey Yuya  
hi yuma.. situation aside I'm gonna just say this.. don't you think it's weird our names.. kinda sound almost alike..?  
heh I thought the same exact thing.. here take a seat ( pours him a cup of tea ).  
Yuya : thanks ( he takes a drink... ) ughhhhhhhhhhhh ! ( he spits it to the side.. ) what the heck is this ?  
yuma : ( laughs... ) wow now I know you're a kid.. relax it's oolong tea my grandmother used to make it for me when I was your age. It tastes better with age but being so young you wouldn't quite like the taste but it helps with the nerves and refreshes you for the day.  
yuya : oh... alright.. s-sorry... he takes a slower sip and tries to contain his disgust as he swallows it.  
yuma : in addition to having the tea. ( He then opens a box and hands him a rice ball... ) this goes good with it.  
Yuya : ohhhh a rice ball ! Don't mind if I do ( he swipes it and takes a big bite... ) owwwwwwwww !  
  
Yuma : pfff.. hahaha yuya.. you're not supposed to take a huge bite right away .. it's not warm as yet.. I was just handing it to you.. , you can use the microwave there  
yuya : okay... yuya ( warms the riceball and takes a bite.. ) mmmmm that's better..  
yuma : when I was still a younger teen and a bit inexperienced with dueling.. I use to call that a duel lunch and eat up to restore my energy. hahha watching you eat that is bringing back memories.. but .. anyways. He turns to yuya his expression turning a bit sharper.. "Tell me what you know regarding the situation of the war ? "  
  
yuya : From what we figured out is the people who been attacking the dimensions are under the control of the fusion dimension's duel academia, the one responsible is someone called the Professor.  
He's able to control certain people with a type of mind control... we aren't sure how he does it but it leads to horrid results.. not just controlling people but what they are capable of doing..think of it like this.. yuma.. as if it's a drug and it allowed you to do things you normally can't do..  
Yuma nods understandingly .. yea I see where you're getting at..  
in addition to this.. he has the dimensions attacked in different sets of armies.. each led by a single leader. We managed to fight off some of the invaders but they could be back.. and another thing is.. we also know he's looking for people that look like me... my brother ryuu and my friend yuzu..  
but why ?  
  
That... is..  
  
yuya hesitates .. before speaking up..apparently I'm one of the four pieces to create some kind of demon...my brother is supposedly a guardian and my friend yuzu is a part of someone who can stop the demon.  
the demon's name is zarc.. yuya whispers.. and lowers his head.. slightly  
yuma : I see... but seeing how you're just a part... you are you right...? Don't be ashamed for being something that you don't believe you are  
yuya : wha?... wait aren't you scared.. or terrified .. .I'm the reason why these people are attacking they want me and my brother and friend...  
yuma : of course I'm surprised but after seeing what this worlds.. these dimensions... are.. a demon isn't exactly not that strange with the things that aren't in reality.. right ? It makes sense.. somewhat  
  
yuma finishes his tea then looks to the others  
" i can give you that much galaxy eyes has connections to the duel monsters spirit world and the code it is the origin of all life in this dimension "  
  
yuya... I see... he turns behind him to see aki... crow... kugeki... Layra... behind him... you guys...  
crow : hey we heard you talking but did not want to interrupt  
aki : but it seems like since this is related to galaxy eyes.. we will eventually meet up with your friend kaito and figure out more on this  
_Layra_ : shun will wake up soon he just needed to rest  
yuya : that's great ,  
yuma : fantastic  
kugeki : yuma.. what should be our next move ?  
  
Yuma puts his hands behind his head and looks up... the next move is for you guys to eat and relax for a bit.. gather your strength.. afterwards we can discuss this further..  
  
he gets up and washes the silverware and excuses himself to go and check on the other members of the resistance.


	5. Chapter 5

yuya : Morning to you guys.. I know that we know nothing of this dimension but while we are here let's do our best to support them best we can.. and prepare in case there may be future attacks

Yuya then finds 2 of them to be missing Allen and Sayaka , the two people talked among each other to find kaito and bring him back to the resistance the rest of the group remains silent but tells them to be careful if they head out and if there are any survivors to bring them in.

Yuma then talks to Yuya " I take it you are the leader here ? , but for this task at hand it is best for someone who can sense spirits since our target will be the holder of the other galaxy eyes and the barian emperors "

aki : ( steps forward... ) I can see different powers to some degree...  
kugeki : ( also steps forward.. ) I been able to the see the sprits for as long as I could remember..  
Yuma : good then you two can come along  
yuma : ( turns to yuya.. ) I'm not saying you aren't capable yuya but it's best that the rest of you stay here and watch over the base.. in case of additional attacks and to watch over shun and Gabriel

yuya agrees while the the 3 of them step out " we will be back soon "

Yuma then talks to the 2 people with him , " our target is galaxy eyes cipher dragon his owner is from the clover branch of the duel school here. a rival of Gabriel and Mizael , The galaxy-eyes cards seem to always call out to each other as well. As far as i know this spirit is just as powerful as the other two "

while at the base , shun awakens and heads over to the gathering area of the duel school. That duel still fresh in his mind.. something was off about his opponent could it had been brainwashed or something else. As he walks to the school he comes across a duel between two students while a few others are watching.

shun decides to seek out the lancers finding them at their usual gathering area " so only you and crow are here ? "

yeah we are , yuya is in the back

" there is something i will reveal about him , Gabriel is a close friend and rival to me. But the only person who understood him best was another holder of the galaxy eyes cards. I had fraught them both on several occasions when there was a tourney involving all four branches of the duel school. I talked with him briefly but the doctors here told us he is not to be disturbed outside visiting hours. He did intend to kill me as well and revealed the cause to be the very power that drives this dimension explaining that had been a shadow duel. I do not know what that means but it is perhaps linked to that card he last used "

yuya : ( raises his head.. ) " yeah we all have our eyes on what transpired concerned the card he used.. and yuma informed me about the numbers, barians , and astral world.. so we are up to the speed a bit in that regard. Yuma , Aki , Kugeki , Allen and Sayaka went out to look for Kaito while we wait here for them and to keep an eye on the base in case of additional attacks in this area. "

Shun : " Kaito , this is bad its possible that the only one who can beat it will be the other holders of that dragon "

Yuya : yeah... that's why yuma insist on going to find him

Shun : " It felt like the damage caused by the use of that card is real , though i never felt real damage before the invasion. Yuya maybe we have another piece of the guardian , tell me this do you know anyone in the stranded dimension who uses galaxy eyes or did the same play in a duel. "

Yuya : no i cannot say i have this is first time I ever seen such a thing

Shun : " you are sure about that , we seen while in the synchro dimension that certain cards are split and have mirrors of each other like Ventus having the same card as Yusei and even Ryuu refused to fight him that time. its hard to forget and forgive what that kid did but he was being controlled , based on what we herd here Galaxy eyes is a duel spirit "

Yuya : yeah that's true.. but I really haven't seen a galaxy eyes till now

Shun : " oh well , i mind as well look around the area , i too am concerned about them going out "

Yuya : yeah I'll be with you in a sec

Shun : " you and the other lancers should stay here , I know very well who his target is , i felt something from that battle maybe i can go bring him back "

Yuya : okay but shun be careful , yuya folds his arms and his gaze becomes more serious...  
you just recovered you are in no position to go anywhere but I know I can't stop you , but I just want you to watch yourself

Shun : " I... , yeah you are right facing the owner of that dragon is most likely going to be just like this last battle ... all i can do now is to is believe Yuma and the others can find Kaito "

* * *

Kaito continues his one man vendetta against the fusion duelists a explosion is then herd near the site of a captured resistance base. He stands over the fallen fusion duelists " are you ready to repent ? " before carding them and moving on to his next victim. Yuma and the others walk those the debris... looking at the trail of destruction left in its wake.

" only one person i know could had done this , can you sense the existence of a duel spirit , be careful though and I still don't know your names "

well...I can't sense the existence of spirits.. but...I do know we were given the duel dragons and they count as spirits..

" Duel dragons ? spirits like the number cards of this dimension ? "

yes .. except they are counterparts to the signer dragons that we wield aki explained

" Kaito must still be able to sense the existence of spirits but not to the extent of me and Gabriel , but you all seen that battle between he and shun , you know anyone on your dimension who process galaxy eyes , i have a feeling he is related to this current war , Astral also feels the same but cannot tell for certain. "

As they draw closer Kaito is seen in another duel with 3 fusion duelists and has one galaxy eyes cipher dragon on the field.

wait... look up ahead it's Kaito

Kaito then uses the effect of the dragon and takes control of an opposing monster turning it into another galaxy eyes and plays cipher diffusion and interference doubling its attack to 6000 and allowing it to attack 3 times.. ending the duel  
Allen and Sayaka is also seen at a distance near by and attempts to approach him only to be shrugged off coldly and Kaito walks off to his next victim...

Yuma then turns to the lancers and hands them several duel gazers.  
" you need this to fight in this dimension , just pair them up with your duel disk since the ones we use here do not have any holographic projectors for solid vision "


	6. Chapter 6

aki and kugeki puts on the duel gazers... "hmm it feels a bit weird... "  
" don't worry aki you'll get used to it now let's go meet up with allen and sayaka.. "  
  
yuma then runs up to them calling out their names... " oi ! Allen ! Sayaka ! "

" Ah .. yuma ! "  
" Yuma-Senpai ! "  
"Glad to finally caught up to you guys.. any luck with Kaito ? "

They shake their heads..  
" he's walking over there , we tried to persuade him but to no avail he wants revenge upon those that attacked us and he won't allow anyone to stand in his way or work with anyone "  
Aki : hmm... like a lone wolf..  
Kugeki : ( he reminds me a bit of ryuu in that regard )  
Yuma : arite I'll go talk to him then... and see if I can reason with him..  
Allen : yuma I know you guys have a history... but still be careful the way he's acting right now.. I don't think he cares if you're friend or foe.. he'll defeat and card anyone who gets in his way..  
Yuma :" all the more reason to try and speak to him... I'm going to kattobingu "

He turns to the others "you guys are coming along too.. let's go"  
The five of them run and reach kaito.. who was just about to go over some debris to another area of the destroyed city he once called home.

" You guys again , I told you already i am going to kill them "  
he still intends to raid a captured fusion base on his own " i am tired of seeing people just vanishing into thin air or getting captured "

"I know how you feel kaito believe me I want things to be justified as you do.. however you can't go at this alone.. right now we have our comrades , you are still suffering from the aftermath and we need to regroup , rebuild our forces and plan our counter attack. Besides we aren't on our own , we got reinforcements that came from other dimensions..  
This is aki and kugeki who came from the synchro dimension.. which was also attacked by those invaders"

" those outsiders , i don't trust them you say they are synchro but they can be undercover agents "

"If they were then they wouldn't have gone to the lengths to assist us back at the case for one and two they have the cards and skills to back up their claim"  
kugeki steps forward "I heard you're strong kaito.. how about this.. we have a duel if I win you come back with us and we can talk this out , if you win however you can do as you like and we won't persuade you any further. "  
everyone else is taken back by that proposal ,  
yuma : kugeki..

yuma turns back to kaito.. ."okay kaito the only way for these people to prove themselves would be duel you.. a duel will reveal their true nature."

" furthermore i kind of felt something and it nearly cost me one duel but i was able to win , you guys may had something to do with it. its aura is now gone what happened to the proton dragon ?  
your answer determines your fate "

aki "your comrade shun dueled against Gabriel. when shun was in the standard dimension he fought against the invaders then he joined forces with the duelists of that dimension to form a group called the lancers, then they came to the synchro dimension where they met me and my team 5ds alongside kugeki, together we all fought to bring that dimension back to the peace from the fusion invaders.. shun accepted us as fellow comrades in arms in the end and is willing to join forces to defeat fusion.  
However when we got here Gabriel wants to eliminate us on the spot and called out shun as a traitor for leaving the dimension only to come back with strangers. Shun defended us and they dueled Gabriel used a dark chaos energy during the duel that turned all the damage to reality but shun managed to pull through and defeat him along with proton dragon but the duel took a lot out of both of them so they are back at the base. So we came here to assist in fixing this dimension and to protect it from any further attacks.. and to help it's citizens. "

" the spirits tell me what you are saying is true , and yes me and Yuma have a history i believe him , but i just want to be certain let me see your deck "

turning to the 2 people from synchro .

aki and kugeki take out their decks and hand them to kaito  
void speaks to kugeki from his mind. ( kugeki... it's been a while... but I came to tell you I feel an intense.. presence within this duelist.. before you.. if you two duel.. it won't just be a duel but a battle of spirits)  
kugeki : (I understand void.. I felt it .. too there's a pressure... of raging heat I'm feeling just from looking at kaito.. it must be his own duel spirit.. )  
void (yes but don't worry if it comes to that we will fight together )  
kugeki (yes of course)  
void slowly disappeared from his mind

allen , sayaka, aki, kugeki and yuma await with bated breath  
aki (This guy he's really confident... just like jack but it's different..more .. malicious)

looking through the decks one appears to be full of spell casters , warriors , plants and cards with white borders. then giving that back to aki , " yes you are from synchro " before checking the other deck

aki takes back her deck slightly relieved and puts it back in her hostler strap.

he finds a few machines in it but is not ancient gear as well as fusion , synchro and Xyz cards. Kaito then looks to its owner ...

kugeki keeps his cool and his expression remains neural leaving only a hint of seriousness in his eyes , as if channel his own duel spirit to his presence as kaito gazes at him

" you are a fusion user but you are lucky this is not the card or cards used by our target " he gives back the deck but intends to keep an eye on him for any fishy business ,

kugeki decides to elaborate.. "I am a duelist that uses all summoning method into a balance.. to me using a fusion is represent unity as one force, synchro is the bond of different mechs working together and xyz summoning is using the dimensional aspect to bring out turn around play. In addition to that.. the fusion you're seeing can only be played once a synchro monster is used with another synchro monster.  
Aside from myself there are two others than can do the same but are on a different level.. they use something from the standard dimension called pendulum summoning.. "  
he takes back the deck and places it back in his duel case hooked to his belt

" you are lucky Yuma is here with you if not you will had suffered the same fate Shun would had "  
Kaito then brings up news on another possible raid.

yuma : "Then we should head back and come up with a counter attack with the others "  
allen and sayaka nod and proceed to turn to leave, with aki following suit with kugeki, and yuma and kaito along the rear

as they approach they see the last base getting surrounded by duel soldiers... the spirit of the galaxy eyes proton dragon is also seen appearing to be crying out to stay away ...  
( kaito , they only need one of us , we need to keep the god of this world out of their hands. the person raiding is a barian - vector )  
while on the inside its master struggles to his feet ( the raids never end , i cannot protect these dragons and they are also related to this war )

some of the duel students try to fend off the invaders but to no avail as they are defeated one by one... but a roar could be heard from base as yuya, alongside the other Lancers  
yuya holds up a card, "let's go odd-eyes!"  
they summon their ace monsters to strike down the duel soldiers

as shun strikes back the invaders he sees a few sneaking in... "dammit ! he runs back inside to see them getting ready to surround.. Gabriel..  
"no you don't rise falcon!.." with a powerful screech rise falcons attack strikes them down, and shun helps Gabriel to get on top of the falcon "come on they are attacking from all sides we got to defend everyone"

" don't get involved with me anymore , since joining you at stranded i felt something in my soul change an unknown darkness calling out to me from someone i had met there , continuing down this road will lead you to despair . I am a duel priest "  
gathering his energy and summons his two dragons his own galaxy eyes proton dragon and galaxy eyes tachyon dragon that was given to him by Mizael.  
" my partners prepare to battle and cut me a path "  
getting on his proton dragon .  
the summoned spirits then bust open a window and take off into the sky leaving rubble in its wake , from the air he seeks out the commander of the attacking forces. Gabriel again uses darkness becoming one with his other persona but remains in control.

shun decides to fly on ahead after him.. calling out to him.. " Gabriel wait ! "

" Shun i care a lot about you but i don't want you to get hurt either physical or emotional , right now you are playing with forces beyond your understanding. This is my fight and also those with a connection to the spirit world. My dragon can lead me to their commander "

"Then I'll go with you as back up.. you can't deal with this alone.."  
they soar as they are neck and neck.. before proton dragon roars signaling Gabriel

" you found our target partner ?  
shun you are human your endurance is not close to us please even if it destroys me stay out of this "

shun... bites his teeth before pulling away... " make sure you come back Gabriel " he proceeds to lend his strength to his fellow lancers as he dives down to attack the soldiers at the front.

" if not me the one who can also fight will be Yuma , turning to mizael's ace go find him " while he goes to Vector following the trail of his dragon.  
" Vector " calling out to him  
" you and the other barians are needed to protect the spirit worlds... wake up , we don't need to fight "

"who are you and how do you know know my name?"

Vector trapped in his human form and forced to submit to the will of the Professor of Fusion. Thanks to the ability of the duel priest his true form and name is revealed to him.

" how can you had forgotten about me Gabriel , i was there when you and mizael allowed me leave till i get back you all said you will protect this place , you all are my friends and allys.  
I am the priest of the spirit world you should remember the dragon at least ...you all are being used by fusion "

vector raises his head.. and sees the dragon " huh ? I have no idea what you're saying. .but the orders of the professor are absolute  
do it ... numbers 104 masquerade " vector summons his own ace and hops on it

" Brainwashed but how ?  
galaxy eyes lend me your power and release the spirit warrior proton stream of destruction , destroy his monster , if fighting is the only way then we settle this in a duel "

vector licks his lips and grins.. I agree... the order of the professor are .. absolute ! go numbers 104 masquerade attack that dragon ! The two monsters slash at one another then fly back to the respective masters on the ground.

" I am the professor's target your duel goons were in the base looking for me , so stop attacking xyz dimension if you win i will come no questions asked but if i win you will join me as it should be . "  
( then thinking to himself i have to end this quickly Yuma get here soon )


	7. Chapter 7

Kaito looked to the sky and saw someone fly by overhead thinking to himself ( " no he couldn't " ) Knowing the very power of Photon transformation and the Barian battle morph is a type of power that originates from the same power source directly linked to the spirit world and the soul of a person , over extending it can be risky for one's life. That was mostly what was used to make all damage done in a duel to become real. He knows it all to well as the power that can control spirits.

then turning to Orbital " we need to go after him. "  
" Yes Kaito sama " it responds then taking a glider form on his back and then taking to the air while telling some nearby resistance members to lend their strength to the defending forces and regroup

* * *

" eh... alright but a xyz scum like you will not be able to defeat me "  
vector then takes out his duel disk and turns it on

" I will make you eat those words I am also a barian or process their powers "

"eh.. barian ah whatever.. once I'm done with you I'll deliver you to the professor.."  
they both declare "duel!"

" and this will prove it using the same card i got from Mizael " , his spirit forces his opening hand to be 2 hieratic seal of supremacy , 2 hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord , Storming Mirror Force .

Again he will go all out from the start to xyz summon Numbers 107 : tachyon dragon  
" its master trusted me with this dragon now its power will release you i set a card and turn end. "

Gabriel turns to his ace " how can we free the barian from fusion's control ? "

My turn draw  
vector looks at his hand seeing.. umbral horror ghost, umbral horror ghoul, card of endurance , umbral horror retaliation , and guard off.

he draws his sixth card seeing it as evil 1  
" I summon umbral horror ghoul ! atk 1800 def 0 , I activate it's effect reducing it's atk to zero and i can special summon another umbral horror monster.. like this one.. umbral horror ghost ! atk 200 def 200 both are in defense, vector takes two cards from his hand, i set two reverse cards and end my turn

" I know what your deck is able to do and if you want to give me to the professor you have to do it over my dead body , I draw " and gets gebeb ( tachyon will negate the effects of face up cards when it attacks using its effect so i will save this for later ) battle and i will use the effect of my dragon , during this turn it negates the effects of all face up monsters other than itself , Tachyon dragon attacks your ghoul , vector please come back to us you are a guardian like the others "

tisk... I'm no guardian you're nothing more but a hindrance .. but don't worry it would be over soon enough..  
since you destroyed my ghoul this reverse card is triggered... umbral horror retaliation... with my monster destroyed.. I can destroy the monster that destroyed it... so your dragon is dismissed  
vector points at tachyon dragon as a spell seal.. encircles it ... crushing it to dust

" you rather me call you Shingetsu like yuma , i still have a set card i can still use that dragon doesn't effect it "  
( where is kaito and yuma anyways they better get here )

vector laughs as the dragon disappears and enjoying the expression on Gabriel's face

" how must i do this , i set one card and end my turn "  
( I cannot let this fight draw too long ) hiding his condition and waits for his opponents move as if daring him to try it

hee heh I draw

I summon another umbral horror ghost! atk 200 def 200 I set one card and end my turn.

( he did not attack me ) Drawing his card and gets Hieratic Dragon su. " when I have a face up Hieratic I can special summon this card come su. And since my other Dragon is sent to the grave I can special summon my Sun seal in defense"  
Battle su attack his ghost

ghost is destroyed

"we'll see I draw" I summon umbral horror unform! atk 0 def 0 in atk mode then I attack your su

0 atk ? You will take damage

believe me it would be worth it

vector lp falls down by 2200 leaving him with 1800  
my monster effect activates I special summon two umbral horror monsters from my deck I special summon two umbral horror ghouls , atk 1800 def 0 , next I over lay with my two umbral ghouls ! with these two I build the overlay network... ! Xyz summon! Appear now...! Numbers 66... Master Key Beetle ! ratk 2500 def 200 def 800 with that I end my turn

( I got su And that seal and a set storming mirror force ) I draw and gets another copy of su " I use su's effect to special summon it by tributeing the one i have on the field with it sent to the grave I special summon a second sun seal and overlay , COME Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy "  
No response ?

I activate my facedown evil 1 ! During damage calculation, if a monster you control battles an opponent's monster monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle, also the battle damage taken becomes equal to the Life Points of the player who would take that damage − 1. Then during my Main Phase I can send this face-up card to the Graveyard, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target, and skip that turn's battle  
so.. heh heh go right ahead if you dare

My dragon can negate spells and monster effects ounce per turn and take that card as its overlay unit

my card..is a trap

I will do it anyway when I still have a set card I am safe , Strike master key beetle

Vector's LP drops by 499 ,  
Lp 1301

I end

I draw, I use the effect of my trap and send it to the grave and destroy your monster !

I still got the other , he responds and grows tired ( where are those resistance members , playing on instinct will only get you so far ) As his card gets destroyed

with one cry titanic galaxy falls to its slumber due to the effect of my trap I can't attack this turn so I set one card facedown and end my turn

I cannot do any damage is there anything I can use to just end this ,  
When kaito and Yuma show up They then shout " let him go fusion are monsters who will even fight the injured, what are you doing with them ?  
You belong to this dimension Ray shadows that is low too low even for you "  
Gabriel s draw being another gheb and sets it before ending his turn then turning to his friends" took you guys long enough"

I draw heh... I set one reverse card and end my turn

" ignoring us are we now stop this duel or I will do it , let him go fusion also wants me

" Intrusion penalty " announces another duel disk just as Gabriel makes his move his hand contains 3 cipher wings and he summons them then tribute one to double the 2 others " next I overlay come galaxy eyes cipher dragon " and sets 2 cards , " Cipher dragon effect activates it allows me to turn your monster into galaxy eyes and take control of it "

eh ? vector eyes open wide..

This move will end you

surprised.. heh we'll see won't we?

I will say this one more time stop this duel

sorry not happening all of you are coming with me to the professor... heheh  
hahahahahahhahehhehahhaahahah !

Then I will attack directly

hhehehehhhehehe I activate my reverse card... ! trick buster ! Thanks to you and your dragon... I had no monsters so this can go off.. now all attack position monsters are destroyed and you take.. 300 damage for each.. heheehehehhaahahah !  
he points at them while their monsters get destroyed by bombs from the trap that exploded upon contact

Their 2 cards were destroyed , darn it, Then ending his turn

vectors keeps laughing then takes his draw  
my turn heh I activate glorious numbers! I bring back one numbers monster from the grave and I can draw another card..! Appear once more before us.. numbers 66! Master Key Beetle ! atk 2500 def 800  
now I draw one more card from my deck heh I been waiting for this...I activate this spell..magical tomb

magical tomb allows me to choose one card from my opponent's deck and place it underneath this card...then if this card is destroyed.. during the end of the turn it was destroyed the card is added to that player's hand  
now.. then... he turns his finger... looking at the 3 of them... who... to choose... who to ... choose... ah I know !...The one.. who claimed.. he was gonna end me... last turn.. you..! He points to kaito..  
( Now I can take a good look at his cards and take out a key card he might have used against me that would been trouble )

Depends on how well you know me

I'll take my chances.. he picks up kaito deck and studies a few cards as he speeds through them...

This isn't the same photon deck I used years ago Gabriel has that now

I noticed... ah this card is the one... he flips it over for him to see.. as vector eyes squints and he grins... revealing the card to be .. double cipher... I may not know much about you.. but after seeing your dragon in play.. just now.. I know this... you having more than one.. would be dangerous.. .heh eh...heh..hehehe...aa. he walks back and slides the card within the tomb he points to Gabriel  
now I attack you ! with my master key beetle !

Reverse card open Storming Mirror Force , Why pick on me

eh ?... vector seems surprised as his monster files away.. but not before playing a reverse card of his own I activate guard off

What does he want with us

my monster's def is reduced to zero and you take 400 lp for each monster i control with 0 def.. heh why pick on you... you ..say?.. Because you and I were dueling before he got in the way... I rather finish you then go after the next candidate it's as simple as that he shrugs his shoulders as his monster files to the extra deck  
vector smirks hell if I know... all I can say is.. the professor's order are absolute

We have allies now

with only a single set card and no other cards in hand he reluctantly ends his turn

If you are eager to try it then try it I will finish you on my turn. For me to have to use chaos again He then raises his hand the strongest duelist can even choose which card he will draw Putting his hand over it chaos draw  
Since tachyon is in the grave I can play this card rank up magic the seventh one with it I special summon my tachyon and raise it to a rank higher chaos xyz evolution come neo tachyon. Your set card still concerns me  
Not going to stop this... As a matter of fact you cannot respond , I use my dragons effect and direct attack " wake up vector "

vector eyes open wide... at the sight of the dragon.. in all it's glory.. as it hits him... ... .m...m... Mizael... vector whispers... as he faints still staring at the dragon  
lp 0

Gabriel sinks to his knees after " this will be the last time I will try this , and I am not Mizael "


	8. Chapter 8

katio turns to Gabriel "apparently it really wasn't needed for me to step in. But well done I guess"  
yuma , aki and kugeki catch up and catches their breath from the running.. " We saw the whole thing, you alright gabriel ? "  
"Yeah yuma I'm fine , I think fusion has captured the other barians because vector here wasn't really himself"  
"That explains it... " yuma clenches his hand into a fist..." okay we should get back to the others, kugeki and aki help us carry vector back"

they both hold vector and walk back. with yuma , kaito and Gabriel follow  
Gabriel suddenly holds his arm and winces.."ugh..."  
kaito... " you think you'll hold up alright ? "  
"y-yeah.. I'll manage.. just using the chaos energy.. drained me somewhat.. "

kaito.. hold his arm and lends his shoulder for support.. "don't say a word till we get back and save your strength.."  
Gabriel.. nods as he slowly passes out

As the fusion soldiers slowly start to get smaller in number... yuya, crow, layra and shun, launch their attacks alongside the other xyz users , monsters like artifact durendal slicing up fusion monsters, to m-x- saber invoker... summoning allies to defeat 2 to 3 monsters at a time, to fairy king alberdich powering up destroying ancient gear Double Bite Hound Dog ...

with finally a gaia dragon the thunder charger evolved from a tiras the keeper of genesis... spear shooting through a Triple Bite Hound Dog...  
with odd eyes , black feather dragon , ccc rock blaster and raid raptors revolution falcon destroying the final set of monsters.. forcing the fusion soldiers to retreat for the moment..  
after using up a good amount of strength.. yuya and the others get back to the base to rest..

the lancers and the remaining resistance members then gather in the usual waiting area  
Yuya then asks the others what was the cause of this attack it seem to be quick they could be back soon

shun then speaks up " from what i saw..they wanted Gabriel.. but I'm not sure why.. maybe to take his power..? "  
" well that does make sense... " crow responded.. " we all seen his power first hand.. if Gabriel wasn't on our side... he'll make a formidable enemy. "  
" Then we can assume that they wanted to capture him like the other barians.. that protect this world and the barian world as well.. " Layra interjected..

everyone nods in agreement

now the question is why do they want he as well they already gotten all the barians according to Yuma and would Yuma be a target as well

shun : I believe that they want to weaken the resistance enough to take us all in one strike.. to do that they'll go after the ones that keeps this place from breaking apart.. in addition to that...  
he turns to yuya , they may as well be interested in the other worlds and those with the power to get there.. or use that power for their own means..  
he turns to the others and addresses the rest of the resistance "think about it everyone.. imagine if they got a hold of the astral and barian worlds.. too... then everything could crumple.. in fusion's grasp.. and all our allies.. would be dead.. there would be nothing left.. not to mention the cosmic energy of those places.. would be used to their own benefit"  
shay clenches his fist... angrily... "no way in hell would I let them even get a foot into those worlds.."

"so you are implying is not just our worlds but all the spirit worlds as well , that still leave the photon dragon "

Layra : yuma said it was one of the monsters that protects those worlds... perhaps if fusion.. obtains.. it ..then they'll have access to both worlds.. everyone says together coming to the same conclusion  
yuya : Let's hope the others found kaito and get back soon  
yuya thinks to himself... (and you... brother ryuu be careful and stay safe)

at that moment there was a knock on the door before it opened revealing to be aki, kugeki holding vector on either arm, with yuma and kaito walking behind holding gabriel  
yuma : hey guys we're back

yuya : hey yuma whoa what happened.. and who's that?  
yuma : this guy is one of the barians I told you about his name is vector.. and as for Gabriel.. well he and vector who was mind controlled by fusion dueled and he won using his chaos power but he's a bit drained after the duel and passed out

they proceed to let them rest in the infirmary... while allen and sayaka.. goes to the other resistance members and help set up some food and assist in treating those that were injured during the attack..  
yuma, kaito, aki and kugeki all take a seat on the couch as they fill in the others on what transpired...

kaito : the barians are some of the most powerful individuals in this world.. but it's still shocking to see how fusion is able to control them.. when vector wakes up we may be able to ask him if there is anything he remembers.. whatever info he's got would be useful in our upcoming battles

Kaito took a moment before speaking up again..I don't regret my actions but I do understand because the lot of you looked for me at a moment of weakness the base was attacked.. for that I'm sorry.. but I really couldn't allow anyone else to suffer the same way our allies have and the families that we lost...

his expression grows dim.. "I'm the one that entrusted.. Gabriel with my galaxy eyes.. you see the thing is when the barians decided to protect our world, some people weren't so trusting at first.. so they tried to show others the benefits of their ways and improve their dueling.. hence how we have many people in the resistance.. that can duel to some extent..

but before the resistance was a thing, some people called them out as the reason this dimension was invaded and attacked before.. then a boy spoke up and said to everyone that people deserve a second chance to make things right , that boy was Gabriel  
after showing that display of courage yuma decided to let him be taught first and he learned of each of the barians but when he dueled mizael he felt something from him , something that felt similar to him, as if a dragon was being awaken.  
Then mizael after teaching him turned him to me and told me that he has potential but seems very natural at using dragon monsters.. but there was a spark.. so I gave him a chance and we dueled I saw it for a split second while we were dueling. The numbers 100 numeron dragon was surrounding this kid with it's aura... as crazy as it sounds it felt like it was telling me that this kid would be the new bond of balance between our two worlds..

that's when both mizael and I agreed to teach this kid about the ways of galaxy eyes and find his own style with them after which we gave him our galaxy eyes receptively in hopes that one day the numeron dragon will guide him to do more for this world and the people that surround it. But I haven't seen the dragon since that day

everyone else remains silent as kaito finishes explaining , then kugeki turns to kaito " that explains why he's so strong with those dragons... " (It also explains why his bond is so similar to my own...with void and the other dragons  
shay : There's still the issue regarding those dragons though kaito... if fusion were to learn of this.. or have already learned it they would use Gabriel to open the door to the astral and barian worlds.  
kaito : "yeah I saw through his duel.. Gabriel is strong but I would have to make him even stronger just to not be captured.. he can hold his own but still has more to learn"

aki : even so shouldn't the spirits have a say in all of this.. since this is threatening all the worlds the spirit world would be in danger as well ? She thinks to himself.. .(luna)

is there a way to talk to them ?

" and is there any chance that Gabriel be related to the war as well , i have a feeling about this since you said this before Shun about that dragon being a spirit and hearing this basically confirms it but this dimension is called Xyz , could there be a chance that it is also in other dimensions as well as we all seen what it can do using souls the overlay units to power its attack , if so that person is to be protected , my memory is a bit foggy because i was young that time but i think i seen the card in my brother's deck , kugeki does ryuu also have it ? "

Kugeki turns to everyone " yes he does... he's been using it alongside his red eyes for as long as I could remember"

" what are we really , who is zarc , if ryuu has it as well that will mean , Gabriel is like us "

kugeki nods in acknowledgement

" right now we have to regroup and plan our counter attack here , Shun , Kaito you both are the closest to him right now by the time this war ends there is a chance we all be living different lives , and i am , i dont know what to think anymore , and i have a feeling this raid was just a test , what should we do now "

crow then speaks up alongside aki since this was an attack let's just do what we can for now to help the others crow starts by rebuilding and tending to everyone else, and making this place have more defenses aki finished everyone gets up and nods and proceeds to different sections of the base to contribute to repairs and maintenance and lending a hand at treating the wounded .

stuff seems to be on Yuya's mind , so he is up while the work continues into the nite  
Yuya remains up unable to sleep due to the constant attacks and other thoughts on his mind .

kugeki walks in "hey can't sleep either?"

no

i , no we can all see and talk to spirits , i am now afraid of myself that i am what the spirits called the supreme king , back at the friendship cup i used rebellion dragon , and at the arc league odd eyes rebellion dragon , ryuu had to basically restrain me to keep me from attacking everyone else near by. what are the source of our powers "

looks to yuya to be honest with you yuya sometimes I wish I could say it's because of the bond of us and our spirits but maybe it's more than that there are people in the world that been guided by duel monster spirits to wield and use their powers for a reason.. we aren't the only ones like this so in a way it's kind of refreshing to know we aren't alone in that regard

you mean Ryuu , yourself , those barians and Yuma . I guess that is comforting to think of it that way but what will happen to us when this is over"

"that's good question perhaps the answer to why these events happen to us will come with due time.. let's think about it like this..

and how come i feel like i known you longer then we had now as if its natural , there are just lots of questions really

"the professor wants yuzu and the others that resemble her.. and it's oblivious now he's also after ryuu and gabriel and ven.. who's to say he's not looking for you too yuya... yugo is missing.. yuto is also gone so..

as for you and me... maybe it's because we fought long enough.. or perhaps because of a friend of ryuu there is a sense of familiarity because i'm a friend of ryuu's

seems like there is no use thinking about it , but it did not seem they will attack me all this time they been after brother 's fragments and you seen what happened to those two taken here what happens if we are next can we do the same as the people of this dimension as well

hmm... that's why we are here yuya to make whatever difference we can, we will combine our efforts and together take down fusion and free everyone of it's oppression.

" I hope i don't end up fighting one of those chaos numbers "

you will be fine yuya just believe in yourself and your ability you're come a good way from where you were I will be lying if I wasn't worried about that myself but you heard kaito the only way to free them is to duel speaking of which...  
he takes out his void ogre dragon have you tried talking to your own duel dragon?

" no i always had been talking to odd-eyes , the other chaos numbers could be worse " the thing that concerns me is that this is not arc vision its power is the same as ours when awakened , if i use it like Gabriel did i may hurt everyone involved "

hmm... you never will know till you try , don't hesitate yuya  
he turns to him you are strong but I know you're worried about involving the others however we all decided on this... whether it be best or worst we are prepared to do all we can to fight and end this war


	9. Chapter 9

kugeki takes another look back at the void ogre dragon card ( So.. he can talk to odd eyes huh.. that's' good but it would be beneficial if he spoke to the duel dragon too ) "yuya tell me something if you were to focus hard enough can you summon odd eyes as a spirit ?"

" summon its avatar ? , i never tried that since arc league and what happened at synchro , i been afraid to use that duel dragon "

"Then... I want you to pay close attention.."  
Kugeki takes out his duel disk and holds his duel dragon... "first... channel all your strength of the bond you have and will as a duelist.. as if you're ready to fight.. then...  
he slams his card on to the duel disk...  
"concentrate on the cries of your dragon and let it .. manifest... with your own spirit! "  
"dragon of emptiness... awaken and vanquish all ! Void Ogre Dragon ! "  
A roar could be heard... as the red energy overflows... and slowly takes form... dark blood red wings... along with matching claws and torso... it's head raises up... giving off it's hellish theme of an appearance...  
void ogre dragon roars proudly as it spreads it's wings and lands to kugeki's side.. to which he greets it by patting it's head. "Good to see you partner "  
"Likewise kugeki.. I can tell and sense the boy's doubts..."  
Void turns to yuya... " I have also watched you battle.. young one.. you have strength but that doubt will be your own undoing.."

" i just think i will become processed by that darkness , but now that i have to use that power that darkness again "

"well yuya.. for someone like me and void and ryuu and stardust.. we both have to deal with that lust of power .. and fear of destruction of those around us.. yet.. we can't .. hold ourselves back because we must use our power to protect that which is right and just, even if it destroys us in the end. our bond can harness that power and use it for the better and we know you can too "

he sighs " i guess now is a better time then ever " and arms his duel disk while holding his odd-eyes pendulum dragon as he steps back  
" Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes ! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ! "  
summoning his own ace to reality.

" I never noticed really i just thought it is only possible during action duels "  
" heh I suppose one would think that , but actually all those battles back at synchro.. what if I told you they were real and not just solid vision. Your odd eyes is wondrous indeed yuya, you can talk to it now and you'll be amazed for yourself of what it does know of this world. The spirits of the duel monsters are the ones that know and feel the pulse of what threatens and what balances our worlds.. and dimensions. "

that is not just solid vision ? so its true partner that something also threatens the spirit world ?

odd eyes : yes yuya... the evolution of the world is always ever growing but those often that come across knowledge also have the choice of how they choose to use it.. no species is perfect.. we are all flawed however.. the spirits are all fighting a different type of battle.. while we are all here it takes duelists to summon us to aid and to fight as one being  
at this moment within all the dimensions there is an imbalance.. and the one responsible for it .. is the leader of the fusion dimension akaba leo  
the spirits were just that spirits however one day the professor as you all have heard of him... took an understudy.. of making it so that we are brought out of spiritual into physical existence after he did more research on duel monsters.. after which there are an attack... and everything went dark  
when we came to understand the present situation.. I alongside my comrades wanted to help but we been controlled against our will.. a pulse of a single being.. grew in lust for power... and took me and my comrades.. and our will.. became his.. and destroyed many around us..the world we once lived it was split afterwards.. as were we... into the world we know today.

" that will be zarc so that means he is dead and is now inside each one of us , and a reversal of that will destroy all worlds again...  
yes i know what needs to be done but you seen what happened back at synchro yuto is gone and the powers of ryuu is different , what are we really ? is zarc really trying to revive ?  
every time i am near one of your allies i feel my spirit is burning "

"That's exactly it yuya.. he is trying to revive.. however the powers that we have are all related to the spirits of their original world.. "  
odd eyes : yuya... can you feel something when you duel and you feel that burning spirit ?

i do when we are in a pinch , but is there a way to help the people here you know this as well is me , they are after my family as well and everyone with a link to duel monster spirits. hearing kaito the god of this dimension is the one who created all worlds and universe and what will seem my older brother is the duel priest

kugeki nods  
we also know that because Gabriel is similar to him perhaps the role of power is the same yet the manifestation is different  
odd eyes : the power that you feel is my own power with your will as a duelist in addition to that.. yuya you know you are one of four pieces.. but the four of you together are actually zarc  
however zarc himself is not evil.. yuya it's what pulse that drove him across the edge into the pits of despair and wanting to please others... he tried his best but he was soon corrupted by the cries and thoughts.. as I said the will of the duelist is what takes control.. however the same can be said of the monsters.. " it's this very bond that can strengthen or destroy a person... so by losing control and turning me and my comrades into something that never existed that very existence.. threaten to rule over all with an iron grip.. to lead the world to a path of destruction

kugeki and void both remain silent as odd eyes follows through

yuya.. the reason why you .. feel the way you do about others.. is because unlike the other 3.. pieces.. you are the one that is most like zarc before the existence took him over.. you love pleasing others , helping them and wowing the crowd... to bring others together that is the symbol of your strength.. and while you may think you don't .. exist.. you actually do..  
think of it like this.. what if .. zarc got other chances to live again and do it over.. you are zarc but at the same time you are not.. you are who you choose to be but there is no denying the power you have... the pendulum that I am born from.. is the very same as my previous master , as for the rest of this path, I cannot say for nothing as been determined as yet.. but knowing all this are you still willing to fight and defeat all these demons and bring peace back to these worlds and dimensions?

if we don't keep the peace what will happen if leo does succeed he will rule over everyone with an iron grip kinda like what happen when zarc is driven over the edge , a world like that will never be fun

exactly yuya...  
void then speaks.. "the reason why us spirits were sent here is we are the best weapons against leo's tyranny but we cannot do it alone that's why we are one with our chosen duelist partner.. from the moment we came into this world.. there been slight manipulation of humans who didn't realize their very actions were for each of us to be with a certain person , sometimes more than one person can have more than one spirit but it's draining and too much power must first be controlled.."  
"kugeki here processed the duel dragons, and then in turn due to him meeting reiji akaba and then the lancers were formed and you each have one , all the monsters you witness, all the worlds, dimensions, and the battles.. everything returns from nothingness as a single origin  
you must be also wondering why no one else has walked in as yet too yuya..

that's because only you and kugeki can hear us.. at this point we are in a sort of spiritual space.. where we can communicate freely.. but you and kugeki may still think you are in the same room thats' because you are.. your will and bonds with us are what allows you to speak with us  
speaking of spirits.. yuya.. the other dragon card that was given to you. it's also your ally.. when the moment comes you can summon it and you'll be able to get a sense of the kind of ferociousness that jack atlas feels.. "

i sense that card when i touched it a rush of icy energy different then yours , is that card similar to galaxy eyes the servant of a god , why is it better for me to talk to it , you know i feel more comfortable hanging out with you odd-eyes..is that the only way i can deal with the crisis here

because yuya the duel dragon is the pulse once it joins with a duelist, if you need a strength that can go beyond your limits that is one of your allies , the reason why you been able to sense certain plays or moves... and summon newer monsters was because of the duelist's will in you and your bond..those spirits answered your determination and fought by your side..it's not just me.. yuya.. just as it's not just void for kugeki... or stardust for ryuu  
you must embrace all that you have when you fight.. the moment your doubts get the better of you.. it's the same as breaking your sword.. it won't be able to pierce through your enemy to get to them.

i cant hold back this time , i am just worried about that duel priest here really and been constantly raided since we came here who can sleep through that

you can rest easy now that you finally summoned me yuya.. I can manifest now that you brought me here. We are connected do not worry you will feel the moment to act once it happens  
(I can only hope when you do we don't lose control) odd eyes thinks to itself

and you brought me here to the duel area just to tell me that , very usual of you but yeah i need a break  
thanks guys

your welcome yuya... yawn...  
oi void.. .feel free to roam the skies while we get back our energy.. warn me if an attack may happen  
void : don't have to tell me twice... and yuya.. best of luck to you you have potential. With that void files up and disappears once through the ceiling as if it was never there  
kugeki goes to lie down on the couch.. "night yuya I hope this insight brought you some relieve and open you more to what must be done"

i guess  
and he just settles down on a empty seat


	10. Chapter 10

By the next morning, the lancers alongside the Xyz survivors continued to work together to restore the base, while other members been tending more to the injured and watching over Vector and Gabriel.

Yuma and Kaito stood in the center room and been adjusting their decks when Yuya who finished his share of the labor , came up to speak to them. They had a brief discussion of the events that transpired yesterday and got up once they heard from another member of the xyz resistance that Gabriel is waking up and proceeded to the infirmary.

Gabriel looks down the barian ring in his hand as opposed to wearing it , the ring appears black with a barian emblem and a red crystal...  
" this thing has caused me nothing but trouble , it is what allows me to channel their powers that they had burned into my soul and also a pact with tachyon dragon that allows me and Mizar to access its power..  
i had almost given into the darkness , and not to say using it for so long drained me in mind and body "

tossing it at the door just as the others walked in , landing on the floor with a clang.

" hey Gabriel how are you holding up ? " yuma walked in , followed by kaito, kugeki, yuya, crow, aki, reira, allan and sayaka.  
kaito looks at the ground and sees the ring. he reaches and picks it up.. taking one look at it and looking back at Gabriel.

ok , i guess i don't feel like talking about it how are the others , that thing nearly destroyed me .

this thing is proof of your training and the right to use the galaxy eyes tachyon dragon it also represents yourself as a barian , it seems you'll need to train more.. before I give this back to you  
kaito pockets it

really i am human

true but you are also the balance of barian and human. You were the one that brought those two sides to co-exist peacefully.. after that first step is what led others to give each other chances and you showed courage to do it without a second thought yuma finished.

I just felt it was the right thing to do at the time... and tachyon dragon also told me something while i was fighting , it knows some people who call themselves lancers are here and said that it can reflect between space and time to help that person. but I have to be the one to do it.

yuya spoke up " yeah that's us alongside shun "

" tell me this you use dragons ? "

"yeah" yuya takes out his odd-eyes pendulum dragon.

" fight me , pass this trial and you shall get another form of that dragon "

huh?...  
yuya seems slightly confused..

i know another form of that odd eyes that had been lost to time , really there are also many others

unbelievable.. okay I'll duel you and learn more about my odd-eyes  
kaito : hold on , Gabriel after what just happened you really believe you can duel at your best ?

i appreciate your concern but its worth a try if it fails this time i can always try again next time , right now we have fusion knocking at our door , who knows when they will show up even if we have a one percent chance and will most likely fail i will still do it

kaito : okay fine , suit yourself

give him the ring , as for you kaito i know what you want me to do you want me to fight against your cipher dragon to forge a pact with it , but one thing at a time i will most likely be unable to fight but if by any means those lancers can free the barians from fusion i want to try , so Yuya are you up for it

yuya : yeah I'll do it if it would help your comrades and give us an edge against fusion.  
kaito : you won't be forging a pact with it just yet, I'll see how this turns out.

don't hold back yuya , as for me as a duel priest our instincts take over when we need to as long as we keep that spirit burning i can still fight but i will not be able to help you after so i will leave this to you kaito

kaito folds his arms and leans against the wall watching, while everyone else sits

Gabriel throws the tachyon dragon card to Yuya use this and that barian's ring , as long as you have it you should be able to see the memories of your past life and it this spirit controls time and if my hunch is right this should suffice in seeing what is odd-eyes other form

arite...  
yuya slips on the ring and places tachyon in the extra deck slot as he sets up his duel disk

show me what you got , as the system announces action cards dispersed and the field spell cross over is activated

they both call out  
duel !

his 5 cards were Hieratic dragon of Gebeb , 2 hieratic dragon of su , 2 hireatic seal of supremacy " I play the spell cards hieratic seal of supremacy , this allows me to special summon 2 hieratics from my hand come on out Hieratic dragon of su , next i overlay them xyz summon rank 6 , hieratic dragon king of atum "  
you going to respond ?  
then going through to summon galaxy eyes proton dragon before ending

yuya : I draw! The moment yuya draws a strange sensation .. fills his mind and body... wha... is this.  
his pendulum glows.. and he sees tachyon dragon.. as a vision roaring to him as it glows.. brighter and brighter... wha...  
the light faded as yuya looks back at his cards , everyone else looks at yuya.. and yuya looks around , realizing no one else is reacting..  
(it's like i'm the only one who saw that.. and what are these cards...? There's not my entermates..)  
Odd-eyes :yuya !  
yuya (odd eyes ?... whoa...)

odd eyes : I'm not sure what happened to the entermate cards but for some reason I feel stronger.. than I ever did.. just play out the duel we may discover my other form)  
(okay odd eyes I'll try )  
yuya looks back at his hand, he sees odd eyes persona dragon, odd eyes mirage dragon, odd eyes pendulum dragon, spiral flame strike, and pendulum reborn. with the sixth card being a card called duelist alliance

I put odd eyes persona dragon and odd eyes mirage dragon to set the pendulum.. scale.. ! the words pendulum glow.. as two dragons one pink with white armor and a green one with matching armor and matching orbs fly upwards... glowing..showing 1 and 8 this allows me to special summons monsters from level 2 to level 7 !

"Swing.. pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum summon! Appear now! Dragon with the eyes of wonder!... Odd-Eyes Pendulum dragon! atk 2500 def 2000  
odd eyes lets out a powerful roar upon arrival to everyone gasping..

kugeki : wait that's yuya's pendulum monsters on the scales..? ( What's going on here.. I never seen those dragons.. before.. and both of them are odd eyes..? )  
further more I activate my spiral flame strike ! When I have an odd eyes card on the field I can destroy one of my opponent's cards  
I destroy your galaxy eyes Gabriel ! odd eyes lets out a huge blast of fire in relation to the spell , burning galaxy eyes to the ground , much to kaito's distaste as he watches silently.

" by anything this must be done if it can help the lancers , good come at me "

battle odd eyes attacks your monster... ! odd eyes destroys king atum with it's powerful blaze but since it was in defense Gabriel took no damage i set one reverse card turn end

" Draw " and gets call of the haunted which he sets " and i also set a monster in defense mode  
turn end "

i draw yuya gets another odd eyes card called odd eyes advent.. I attack with odd eyes pendulum dragon on your face down monster

the set card turns out to be gebeb , with the destruction of his card he acts " reverse card open call of the haunted , this allows me to bring back a monster from my grave so i special summon my galaxy eyes "

he brought it back , okay turn end

his draw gets storming mirror force and he sets it " galaxy eyes attacks odd eyes pendulum dragon , its time to release its other form "

yuya lp falls by 500... but for some reason the impact feels more... intense.. and a brighter light... seems to hit him

within the light he sees someone... with gray hair... and bright eyes... holding a card.. and reaching out and plays it two swirling energies.. become the shape of a dragon.. that roars and fires a earth shattering blast..  
yuya blinks and holds one hand over his eye... "what.. .was... that.."

" Turn end "  
I draw ,

Yuya Lp 3500

yuya hears a roar... and looks at the card he just drew... odd...eyes... fusion ?  
odd eyes : it seems to be another card related to me.. but it's a fusion spell..  
yeah.. I activate the spell duelist alliance ! due to this because I have a card in my pendulum zone I can add any pendulum monster from my deck to my hand  
yuya takes out the deck and quickly searches through it.. the roar he was hearing becomes even louder... he sees that it's coming from another card in the deck.. as he gets a strange feeling coming from it..  
odd eyes.. phantom.. dragon ?.. he mutters, before finally deciding, and sets his deck back into the duel disk as it auto shuffles  
I add odd eyes phantom dragon from my deck to my hand

everyone is stunned at the sound of that name but waits with bathed breath and even kaito stopped folding his arms and looked on with interest  
I activate my face down! Pendulum reborn to revives my pendulum monster from the extra deck and call it back to the field ! Revive and show yourself once more odd eyes pendulum dragon ! atk 2500 def 2000  
then,.. with the persona and mirage dragons I pendulum summon  
"Pendulum of Destiny ! Mark out the approaching time, transcend the past and future ! Pendulum Summon ! Odd eyes Phantom Dragon!"

the dragons lands next to odd eyes pendulum dragon, it's sliver,, with many scales on it's body, with many orbs of different color and two large horns on it's head as it swirls around and lets out a powerful roar  
kugeki : another odd eyes dragon?  
crow : that's new ,  
aki : strange it looks similar but those two couldn't be any more different  
yuma : wow ! Way to go yuya pendulum summoning is awesome !  
Kaito (Is that really the other form of odd eyes Gabriel.. mentioned.. )  
Layra .. : yuya...  
shun : I never seen that before.. either strange..

the roar.. .gets louder and starts to ring in yuya's .. ears... another vibration... as he sees a swirling of color and the dragon roaring and bowing to him... it color is green... with glowing eyes staring back into him.. I .. understand now .. he looks back at Gabriel and then his two dragons

I activate odd eyes fusion ! Since both my odd eyes are here, they can merge as one being !  
both odd eyes fly upwards and circle each other as they become brighter and brighter..  
everyone stares in wonder  
yuya eyes shift slightly as his voice becomes more confident with his tone more pronounced as he chants  
" Dragon of eyes of wonder... . Dragon of eyes of mystery... Merge within this manifestation and show your resolution of domination ! FUSION SUMMON ! ODD-EYES VORTEX DRAGON ! "

Yuya cries out as a new dragon flies down, green in appearance with armor that matches the phantom dragon and orbs that is the same color as pendulum dragon with eyes that are burning with intensity as it's spreads it's four wings... creating a swirl of whirlwind in it's wake atk 2500 def 3000

yuya looks at it in amazement as everyone else is surprised as he is , he then hears the voice again this time instead of a growl he hears words..  
" I been waiting for you all this time my master... I'm ready to serve you in battle as your steed "  
yuya looked back "You're vortex dragon.. "  
"Indeed I am I will deliver you victory.. "  
yuya nods I activate votrex dragon's effect , whenever it's special summoned I can send one of my opponent's monsters back to the hand, so I return your galaxy eyes ! re-calling ! "  
votrex dragon swirl around with it's wings once more as it lets out a typhoon that swallows galaxy eyes , till it leaves the field

battle! Vortex dragon will attack you directly! " spiral cyclone!"  
vortex fires off a powerful blast of wind toward Gabriel

i use my trap storming mirror force

vortex lets out a shilling cry.. .as it files back... to yuya...  
" Sorry.. master...  
tisk.. turn end "

he grits and lands on the ground with one hand for support " it is done you know your past Yuya or least your partners ... "

Wait... but I ...

" I should not be doing this really , if by any means i can show you that i am glad , if i push it i will end up using those barian powers , or darkness again and here it will be destructive , i nearly killed shun , use it well lancer. besides using it for so long left me weakened  
he then sighs " Kaito take tachyon and the barian ring and release Mizael "

"I refuse , Don't you understand.. in order to move past this , is to fight to the bitter end and don't let fear or doubt eat away at you... the only monster.. that you must defeat now.. "  
He looks at Gabriel is in you the monster called "fear"

" know that fear all too well but i don't think i can face them after what has happened , and not now. This is not fear really those guys had basically drilled that out of me but i was angry they decided to use spirits against us and give in to that i tossed away what was most important , listen to the spirits kaito they are calling out to us as a dragon tamer and my deck the hieratics they are all also duel spirits "

"Are you truly listening gabriel ? They are saying they forgive you"

Fine, but we need to come up with a plan really And yuya do you understand what needs to be done

" Yeah we need to reinforce ourselves before we go to fusion and no matter what defeat them even if you have to use your own enemy's power against them. "

That is all I can do you can return those to me I will deal with the duel spirit world , How are the others anyway

yuma answers : well aside from you we got back vector and everyone else is working hard on repairs  
kaito takes the card and ring from yuya and walks up to Gabriel  
Gabriel..

Sorry I caused trouble , I understand what needs to be done , I will stick around the base , there may also be survivors around the city. Those spirits they seem to have eyes on the backs of their heads , I seen things going on miles away it will seem there is some people in the inner city a small resistance group who will be attacked. I only hope they are still there.

kaito takes a moment , then speak up again

And I know you lost something as well , We all had , You were going to say something what is it yuya

"Gabriel you misunderstand you still need to train more before these can be given back to you " kaito states. " Gabriel even though you allowed me to see the other form of odd-eyes the duel isn't over.. and I don't really think you're being true to yourself if you just end it like this."

" I need time to recover , this is all I can do for now , I have fears of letting yuya hold those but for now this is the right thing to do. My power will be yours , Just using that power like you seen is a ritual.  
The same as what those barians did to me , I don't want to push you too much yuya.  
We will continue at a later time.  
Not being true to myself , please I don't want to hurt my allies these rituals are shadow duels like the ones you had fraught kaito , We do not have the luxury of doing it in the spirit world if someone loses they die. Since we are in our dimension. "  
So right now the most important thing is to reinforce this place...  
Appearing to be slightly angry  
" you have no idea how I feel about this " I was concerned about it , that Dragon told me how it is done but if it fails yuya could die and not to say it drains me as well. The next part will be to have both galaxy eyes clash with each other , or Yuya will fight me as a barian to have that memory burned into his mind.  
This will awaken your memory of your previous life as the owner of that phantom dragon and you gain the full power of your ancestor. But you also run the risk of going insane yourself. Meet me here again tomorrow nite if you feel up for it. Odd eyes told me it's past but the choice is yours yuya.  
I will not force you. "

With that said he walks out

kaito sighs but reluctantly agrees , fine but I'll assist him with mastering that power , while you rest and gather your strength.  
kaito also walks out leaving everyone else a bit taken back and stunned at the events that just transpired.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuya seems confused " what did they mean that was a shadow duel , And this next part can change or destroy me , tachyon dragon ? "

kugeki : apparently it seems like duels where you can lose your life if you lose.  
aki : It is no different than the duel we had against the dark signers.. crow  
crow : yea just knowing that there are people out there that can recreate those events is bringing back some horrid memories  
Layra : It seems that both galaxy eyes when they face each other may provide the answer  
shun : Gabriel...

What should I do now ? what will happen if I fail the next one ?

kugeki : do you hear yourself ? You saw your spirits come to you and assist you in this battle as far as I'm concerned you won't lose  
kugeki : come on everyone let's give yuya some space and he can breathe a little  
the others leave the room a bit concerned but determined , as kugeki turns back to yuya , talk to them and have some faith  
he closes the door behind them.

He really did go that far to try to help us , But seem to be concerned about zarc as well , It seems this tachyon dragon can recreate events of the past in our minds. I never faced someone like that before that Gabriel fights like my brother. It has been a long time now.

odd-eyes pendulum dragon : yes I feel it as well yuya. His strength , and determination is similar and his power is explosive but used well.  
odd-eyes phantom dragon : However he will not defeat us so easily.. we will be victorious in the end... right my other self?  
odd-eyes vortex dragon : considering that you have a special gift they have every right to be master

They seem to be concerned about me. I can't tell what's been going through their minds it just seem they were just temporary cast aside the problems. Then it sort of blow out. Those two were masters ?

odd eyes pendulum : perhaps.. but they will have to resolve their differences to make a impact

I wonder what happened , And seem to be hard headed as well just always serious

odd-eyes phantom dragon : the situation is a dire one they are looking to survive from the vibe I'm getting , by the way I'm odd-eyes phantom dragon it's an honor to be by your side once again master  
it bows

So there are others , and they just used this shadow duel to resurrect you all. I have a feeling its not just you guys and that there maybe also others.

odd-eyes vortex dragon : There are but for the most you will need to rest your energy you'll unlock us all soon enough  
yuya : yeah.. you guys got a point...  
yuya slowly shuts his eyes.. as his tiredness soon gets the better of him and he falls asleep, with his duel spirits watching over him

* * *

Gabriel is in another room where he then punches a wall leaving a small dent in it " darn it , kaito , shun snapped me out of that power that had over taken me , i don't want to hurt an ally just to defeat fusion and besides i only just been feeling a bit better. " he holds his head in one hand feeling a bit faint and hot from over extending his powers ...  
then takes a seat thinking to himself about the events that passed by for the past few days.. ("I helped yuya.. at least I did my role as a guardian too.. but is this really enough ? " )

shun walks in the last thing that was on his mind after watching the battle " hey partner doing ok ? "

" ah yeah just taking a rest.. the duel drained a lot out of me "  
" Not just the duel I meant you as yourself with all that's going on it feels like we been running in circles.. "  
" Shun I'm fine, maybe I let the feel of power get the better of me, and I'm still finding my way because I too have my own duty, but I do mean it when I want to protect our people and end this war. "

Shun sits down next to him and hands him a soda bottle

" thanks " Gabriel receives it and drinks it.

" By the way what about yuto , do you know anything of where he must have went ? "  
" I can't.. say for certain he disappeared but I don't think he's gone,,, he's too strong that kid , just like yuya "

Gabriel looks up, " You think that people really are doing things out of their own will...? "  
" what do you mean ? "

" Well after we recovered vector.. and we know he's been brainwashed as well as the other barians.. what if... the person behind all of this.. been controlling people from the very start.. its hard to imagine so many people are willing to fight and die for the sake of domination "  
" We are all willing to fight ourselves but you make a good point, I can tell you this much, everyone who I fought that was from fusion, didn't act like they were controlled.. they are doing this of their own will.. "  
" But we will rescue our comrades, we came this far there's no turning back for any of us "  
" That is true.. " Gabriel takes another drink and they sit there in silence

shun then speaks up " Gabriel what exactly did you do to yuya.. I mean you mentioned something about his past life ? "

" Yeah yuya isn't exactly the person he made himself out to be shun , I don't know all the details but I do know yuya, is part of someone that lived many years ago who was a wielder of dragons. "  
" How can you be sure ? "  
" Because I felt a strange aura coming from him that unlike anything I felt before.. even more so than the barians themselves.. he may not even be of this world. "  
" I see.. well despite that it seems that yuya is in control of himself, when I watch him duel he reminds me a lot of yuto , very stubborn, but the person that he is he's more of peacemaker than a fighter.. yet I think there's more to him when it comes to his determination. "  
" yeah well I'm going to keep testing him a bit more later on when I get back my strength... to fight against fusion it would help greatly if yuya is able to wield the power of those dragons.. "

shun gets up " I'm going back to get some more provisions, you want anything ? "  
" Yeah just some soup will do thanks "

" Sure thing " Shun walks out but his thoughts direct towards what Gabriel just said of yuya.

" and shun i also feel the aura of a dragon coming from you as well " then thinking to himself _( did he pick up something from stranded )_

shun turns back " yeah I have a dragon as well it was given to me when I joined the lancers. " He continues walking

let me see when you get back

photon dragon , tachyon dragon come ...  
am i really doing the right thing or should i just had listened to my mentor

photon dragon : Your will is your own Gabriel even though kaito is my original owner you've earned the right to use my power as you see fit, if you believe that your reasoning is right and just then you need not doubt your decision.  
tachyon dragon : I believe that you showed conviction in your statements, and held firm and true to your beliefs. There is no reason for you to waver from that. Even if you have someone to guide you, they trained you for a reason and you prove to not them but yourself that you are ready

the other thing is the other one who shares our powers your soul a fragment of it lies with me i think our opponent will be the numbers guardian , why does kaito want me to push yuya that far

perhaps he sees something in him as he saw in you  
photon dragon answered

and he can take the same strain as i had with mizael... this ritual can possible break his mind if he want me to

tachyon dragon : If you are willing to do this and help the boy then there is no holding back, he was able to withstand the force of the attack and find a piece of his past..after all.

its not like i have much of a choice , i am willing to do it lets just see his answer

the dragons both nod in agreement and disappear

i just hope i have enough energy to go into that transformation again , but if i do it will probably not let me go...

than looking up to see his friend there shun ,  
" its thanks to you i accepted my powers or at least brought me back to my senses but that battle with you is basically the very same thing i will have to do with yuya if he wants me to give him the memory of his past which will result in personal injury or death on normal humans if they lose the duel ...i will most likely be unable to assist after i need you and kaito to watch him . "

shun nods, "I understand but I do believe you're strong enough to withstand the aftermath "

" i just cant believe we have to go this far to do it ... and let me see your dragon  
and its it true they are after me as well if it is i think i know why at stranded there was another duelist who carried another photon dragon there is a darkness that perhaps connected us i am me but i too am perhaps someone else. "

Gabriel then gets up " Shun if you focus hard enough , you think you can summon that dragon to reality and bond with it ? "


	12. Chapter 12

Shun then looks up to his friend " what do you mean summon it to reality ? "  
" come with me then. "

Gabriel then leads him to the duel area.  
" Shun do not be afraid with what you are about to see , remember the barian sphere that I used ?  
or the arc vision that we seen while fighting in the stranded dimension ?  
These cards are more then what they seem I am sure Kaito had told you about me. The truth is all the battles we had fraught up to now is not just solid vision , they are real. I felt the aura of a dragon that had taken root in your deck , now by my power I will bind it to you. But in order for that to be done you must pass a trial."

" Hold on , you are still recovering "  
" our future is more important then me , let me see the card "

Shun then reluctantly hands it over.  
Gabriel then closes his eyes " by the order duel priest of the barian world I summon you spirit of the dragon. I release you from your prison and come forth. " slamming the card onto his duel disk. A dragon with black feathers and a bird like face then takes form above the duel priest.

Tachyon dragon then talks to Gabriel ( " master , this is blackfeather darkrage dragon , a servant of the ultimate god , the way to tame it is to beat it in a duel. " )  
The dragon then talks to Shun and takes the form of its former duel priest a user of blackfeathers. " defeat me and my power shall be yours "  
then melting into shadows and taking the form of Shun.

Gabriel maintains his focus and watches as it was his duty as a duel priest.

Shun narrows his eyes at the splitting image of himself coated in black you may take on my form but I won't lose to a mere copy , his hand clenched into a fist. To say he was shook is an understatement but after all that has happened.  
Shun shouldn't be too surprised at the paranormal , he readies his deck , sliding the deck into it's duel disk, and it activates forming it's field

he stares down his shadow counterpart as they both take a similar stance to each other and cry out  
" duel ! "

4000 lp shun  
4000 lp blackfeather priest

his five cards were blackfeathers sura , bora , gale , black whirlwind and cards for black feathers...  
" I play black whirlwind , next I summon black feather bora the spear , now i have a black feather on the field i can special summon this card gale the whirlwind , i tune my 2 blackfeathers , synchro summon , Level 7 , black feather armor master , and from black whirlwind 's effect i add ghibi .  
turn end "

my turn I draw

in shun's hand is 1 raidraptors fuzzy lanius, mimicry lanius, avenge vulture, raidraptors nest, rank up magic double death force, and raidraptors desperate.  
I summon raidraptors mimicry lanius in defense def 1900

in addition to that due to having a raidraptors monster on my field I can special summon raidraptors fuzzy lanius in my hand

I end my turn , shun thoughts.. (darn this is a first I couldn't open up with much I'll just have to bear with it till next turn)

the priest did not say much and remains silent his draw gets mistral the silver shield , and he summons blackfeather shura " black whirlwind 's effect allows me to add another blackfeather "and he adds kulit  
" I use my armor master to attack mimicry lanius "

shun sends his monster to the grave

The priest then attacks again with Shura

shun lp falls to 2200  
" ugh".. shun blinks from the attack and shakes it off... (I have to get my bearings..)

Shura 's effect allows me to special summon a black feather from my deck with its effects negated , I special summon the level 4 tuner kochi the daybreak now tuning my two level 4 blackfeathers , synchro summon ! Lv 8 Soar ! black feather darkrage dragon !  
I end my turn with this "  
his four cards were mistral , ghibi , Kalut , cards for black feathers

"he brought it out this easily ..tisk..  
my turn " shun draws seeing he gets vanishing lanius he summons it atk 1300 def 1600  
"since I have vanishing lanius on my field I can special summon the fuzzy lanius in my hand!" atk 500 def 1500 "with these two I build the overlay network ! Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Force Strix!" atk 100 def 2000, it files to the field and lands it's wings in defense.

I set two reverse card " I activate force strix's effect I give up my vanishing lanius as an overlay unit and add one level 4 dark winged beast type monster from my deck to my hand."

I add raidraptor booster strix  
"turn end"

the duel priest looks over " i stand before you as a wall , now is the time to seek and ask yourself what is it you hope to gain , i am the darkness inside of you not a mere copy ... I draw "getting jet stream the blue sky  
" armor master attacks force strix "

"I use the effect of booster strix , by discarding him from my hand when you attack my raidraptors xyz monster, it makes my force strix gain an effect, now by giving up my last overlay unit, since you declared an attack on my monster your attack is negated and your monster is destroyed!"  
black feather armor master struggles as it pushed back and shattered into pieces

" that still leaves the dragon " then gripping a fist attack " black rage storm "  
his dragon then flies up and charges into the xyz monster

raidraptors force strix... is destroyed and files down... as it's burned from the storm.. shun counters  
"reverse card open ! Rank up magic double death force!"  
force strix is re-summoned to the field and it ranks up double it's rank by rebuilding the overlay network! "Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, and become the flash of light that sears the land to ash! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" atk 3000 def 2000

it lets out a powerful cry as it flies over shun's head protecting him from anymore on coming attacks as it stares down blackfeather darkrage dragon

" you may be my darkness but I am in control of my own self and choose my path... if your a wall then I'll break you down to keep soaring ! "  
Gabriel watching the match smirks slightly at that remark

we shall see then , turn end  
( jetstream , mistral , ghibi , Kalut , cards for black feathers ) in hand  
( bora , shura , gale , kochi ) in graveyard

"my turn I draw"

shun adds overlay burst armor to his hand  
"I use my satellite cannon falcon's effect ! I give up one overlay unit and your monster loses 800 atk!"  
blackfeather darkrage dragon atk 2000  
"battle! satellite cannon falcon!" It lets out a shriek as it files to the birdlike dragon "eternal avenge!"  
it charges up a green laser and fires

his dragon is destroyed

blackfeather priest lp 3000  
I set one reverse card and end my turn

" Draw " getting blizzard the far north which he then summons " blizzard 's effect allows me to special summon a monster from the graveyard in defense so i special summon bora the spear , next i tune my 2 blackfeathers , Brandish the great blade of myth, heroic raptor! Synchro summon ! Blackfeather - Nothung the Starlight !  
when this card is summoned you take 800 damage and your falcon also loses the same attack  
"battle , i use my monster and attack , i also use the effect of Kalut in my hand by discarding it . this allows my blackfeather gain 1400 atk

tisk... shun lp 1400  
he counters as the attack makes way "reverse card open ! overlay burst armor!"

due to the armor's effect, by giving up it's final overlay unit the falcon's survives the attack and shun's battle damage is also negated

turn end

"I draw!"  
shun sets the card he just drew next to his other reverse card  
I switch my satellite cannon to defense mode def 2000  
"turn end"

" I will ask again what is it you seek ? . the power to end this war , then you cannot hold back "  
his draw gets icarus attack which he then sets along with a facedown mistral the silver shield .  
" starlight attacks your falcon "

falcon lets out a shriek as it's attacked and explodes  
shun holds up a hand to shield himself from the debris , he then responds.. "I am seeking to avenge my fallen comrades and end this war"  
he clenches his fist

" vengeance will not end a war , this is my memory , we fight for peace "

"this.. is ? "  
a blinding light soon surrounds shun and the blackfeather priest

Ten thousand years it the servant of the crimson dragon alongside Ancient Fairy Dragon , Black Rose Dragon , Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon , fought the Crimson Devil, Red Nova.  
Then many years later its allies fraught against the earthbounds. The dragons managed to seal the Earthbound Immortals within the Nazca Lines , but Ancient Fairy Dragon was lost during the battle , as Earthbound Immortal Uru dragged the dragon with it when it was sealed

In the modern times it joined forces with six people who called themselves signers to bring light back into the world. Its signer partner was known as Crow Hogan.

Blackfeather then speaks...  
" you cannot end a war if you fight with hate in your heart , now show me your resolve "  
the last memory shows it working with ryuu and reiji. With Ryuu passing the card to its soon to be master.

" when united with the ones chosen by the high priest we gain a even greater power "

shun eyes open... to the sight in front of him... and his hand looses , he calms down...

I end  
with one card facedown( icarus attack ) , jetstream in hand along with cards for black feathers

" I draw!" shun looks at the card he just drew and smiles  
(this is my answer isn't it ... )

" defeat me and i will become your servant "

I activate rank up magic soul shave force! by cutting my life points in half... ..ughhhhhhh!.." shun holds his right hand to his chest enduring the pain... and keeps his stance... ".. I.. can special summon one raidraptors xyz monster from my grave and special summon one xyz raidraptors that has 2 ranks above it !  
Revive and soar with renewed wings! Raid Raptors Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

it files out of a portal and spreads it's wings proudly as it lets out it's battlecry and then pushes higher spinning like a tornado "I use you to rebuild the overlay network! Falcon of ultimate creation... Fly to victorious heights with the wills of your countless comrades! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 10! Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon!  
It decends from the sky... spreading its wings majestically as it hovers above shun... shining brightly reflecting the radiance of the sun in glory ( atk 3500 def 2000)

"This is the unity of my comrades that will deliver peace and tranquility that can shatter any despair and bring back hope!  
I use it's effect , by giving up one overlay unit , it negates every face up card you control and your monsters loses 1000 atk!  
next I summon raidraptors avenge vulture! atk 1700 def 100.  
The fact of me summoning my xyz monster this way , means if I miss this turn I will take damage equal to my monster's attack and lose but I won't overlook that fact, I bet everything here and now on my comrades! Lend me your power!" Battle! I attack your blackfeather Nothung the starlight! with avenge vulture!

" i use my jetstream the blue sky by discarding it my blackfeather cannot be destroyed by this battle "

"that may be so but you still take damage!"  
blackfeather priest lp 2700

"Ultimate Falcon attack!" "FINAL GLORIOUS PRIDEEEEEEEE!"

he plays his reverse card icarus attack " since my blackfeather is going to be destroyed anyway i will use this to destroy both your monsters "

shun smirks.. reverse card open! he plays the very card he set during his first turn of the duel " Raid Raptors Desperate!  
If a card that is activated that would destroy other cards on the field and I control a raid raptors monster it negates that effect and I get to draw a card!"  
shun draws his card "I will never allow any of my comrades in arms to be left behind! We move forward together! "

Ultimate Falcon's attack goes through

" well done duel priest , that is the answer i seek "

Shun walks up to the blackfeather priest as his lp hits zero and reaches out his hand " We aren't perfect beings but you are still a part of me"

it becomes a deck consisting of blackfeathers landing in his hand

shun looks at the deck but continues to speak " I understand that in order to bring proper peace and justice to this world so that everyone can go back to living in harmony "  
He holds the deck and whispers " Thank you for showing me the way to clear my heart."

( i been watching you since you came to stranded )

he places the deck into a holster and ejects his raidraptors deck and places it in a side holster pocket as well he resumes speaking  
"Why were you watching me?"

( i needed someone with the same heart as my previous master , so i asked the high priest to choose you to be my master waiting for the right time for me to test you , you and crow are very much alike. He is my master in the original dimension or rather the last known one then the world got destroyed and i went back to sleep , only to be awakened again by a duel priest.  
The other name that they go by is Signer we exist at every generation since the day we were first summoned by the dragon emperor in ancient times. When one passes on a new one will raise to take their place unless none can be found we will go back to sleep...  
As for why I exist now it is a result of kaibacorp and the creator of the game duel monsters a man named Pegasus who had long since passed... Still my memories relate to the original world. In order for you to use me you must fight the darkness inside you. With this you gain the powers of the other duel priests of our time , however now this world is split and when i woke up i was in stranded dimension. )

"I understand so crow was your original master it makes sense.. the word blackfeather made me think of him and you did use a few cards that I know are mostly used by him. I will fight and overcome the darkness inside me however why give me a deck when I already have my raidraptors ? "

" the power of a duel dragon , when there is a time you need a greater power , one that can go beyond your limits and you are from this dimension without my help you could not had summon me on your own now you can. With these , it will allow you to call me in battle , but remember its the will of the duelist that takes control

"I see then I'll be sure to honor and treasure your deck as I do with my own."  
he raises his hand and gives a thumbs up to the spirit

shun smiles and walks back just noticing Gabriel who was sitting near some rocks  
"Gabriel.. I actually forgot you were there "

" i had to bind it to you really but had you fail this that dragon would had eaten your soul , its just what we all face now and i did notice that some of our targets may use cards that deal effect damage and not to say the barians that also share the same powers as a duel priest with this we can summon the dragon to reality like i had.

shun nods " For what it's worth gabriel thank you. I wouldn't allow myself to fail but the greater the risk the more I saw how serious the situation has gotten for all of us. At least with this I have a better understanding of what you see and can help should another attack like that happen." He raises a fist to Gabriel

eh its nothing really but using it like my galaxy eyes you will have to deal with that lust for power. However i do not know any more about this dragon , other then its ability darkness and chaos is the same thing , the power of justice and will to protect others.

As they go back to the base Gabriel brings up about feeling the same aura among the other lancers. Shun reveals that they each have one.

"but can they summon it on their own ? "  
" I had not seen anyone use theirs yet , to be honest. So i am not sure we will have to speak to the others about it. "  
" I do sense the existence of another high priest with us"  
" hmmm , i wonder who that is "  
" He will reveal himself when the time is right , usually he is someone who has more then one duel or signer dragon. or both if not multiples of them with different names. I herd it while you were talking.  
you had me going there , but i did not have to step in since you were able to tame it. "  
" heh coming from you , i appreciate that much "

" I am not supposed to , but in the case this binding fails , its our duty to seal it and find another who can use its powers , however your memory of ever holding it will be gone. This one is darkness , it is always years or even centuries pass before another can be found. They choose their masters and can wait forever if they have to find their chosen. All of which is a test of spirit. "  
" then i will do what i can to use it well "  
" I still have to take care of Yuya "


	13. Chapter 13

After binding the spirit of Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon to Shun. Gabriel and Shun rely the info of what they just learned to the other lancers with them informing them of the trial they must face to use it. Once they had a moment to settle down , the other lancers while surprised at this realization understood what they must undertake.

Yuya then questions the others " We have to fight our own darkness, so I take it you gone through this but what about reira. Who else has one here ? "

kugeki then spoke up , " I do as well and so do you yuya aside from us and reira no one else has one. would have been nice to relate this info to the others in the separate dimensions. "

" There is no way to do that "

In which Gabriel then steps in " yes , perhaps but a long shot mind control a fusion soldier but fail and we will get targeted again we need vector or any of the other barians , still I am a bit concerned about binding it that dragon to reira.  
Its best to just focus on ourselves.  
To face ones darkness or fears is not something to be taken lightly and you all must do it in a duel.  
For yuya what do you seek your memories or greater power. "

yuya then answered with no hesitation in his tone "my memories"

" That's fine but we will do this outside and not in here , you will have to beat me in a shadow game if you want me to do it or like before and I will let you call it quits if you had enough "

" I understand "  
yuya gets up and turns to the others and looks back at kugeki " I'll do my best as well everyone "

" You remind me of yuto ounce some idea gets in your head you don't sway from it , And not to say you look like him. "  
It seems his answer is given responding to his 2 dragons then looking at yuya  
" Ok then I will do it "

Gabriel and yuya both go outside and position themselves on opposite sides. Everyone else gets up and goes to watch from the entrance of the base.

I let you take the first move , One thing though , I see your bonds with them are strong but those bonds must also be there when no one is there you must also be able to fight on your own , that other dragon you have is a symbol of a duel priest

I understand, yuya takes one look at his deck and hears the roars of his dragons as he sets up his duel disk... (I'll already made my resolve!)

they both declare "duel!" and each draw out their five cards.

" I place scale 1 odd eyes persona dragon and scale 8 odd eyes arc pendulum dragon to set the pendulum scale ! " Yuya's duel disk lights up with the words.. P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M Both dragon float up near to yuya on opposite ends. This allows me to summon monsters from level 2 to 7!"  
" Swing, Pendulum of Destiny! Mark out the approaching time, transcend the past and future! Pendulum Summon!"  
"Come forth dragon with eyes of mystery!, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"  
"Dragon with the wondrous jewel colored eyes! Odd-eyes Pendulum dragon!"

both dragons fly down and land on either side of yuya respectively before yuya takes his the last card in his hand  
"I'll set this reverse card turn end."

His 5 cards were 2 hieratic seals of supremacy , Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord , storming mirror force and rank up magic the card he just drawn  
Then playing both spell cards to summon 2 lv 8 normal dragons.  
" I call upon you come to me from the edge of time , xyz summon ! rank 8 ! numbers 107 galaxy eyes tachyon dragon ! , I set one card face down and play my last one rank up magic barians force to rank up my xyz monster into a chaos come chaos number 107 neo galaxy eyes tachyon dragon... I then use one overlay unit , by using this effect all cards on the field are negated other than itself and card effects cannot be activated "  
Gabriel then attacks odd eyes pendulum dragon " its time for you to awaken "

Odd-eyes pendulum dragon lets out a roar before its destroyed... as Yuya's life points drops by 2000 , cutting his life points in half. He grits his teeth and keeps firm staring down the number dragon. It's aura... fills the field .. and it powers intensify with light. The light shines brightly , almost blinding yuya ... but he keeps his stance as he looks on further..He hears the cries of his dragons... and sees a shadow outline... with a silhouette saying that the fun has begun... many images flash through his mind in an instant... joy, happiness, sorrow, fear, hopefulness, despair, pleasure, pain, hate, love... all these emotions.. .attacking him at once...

Yuya doesn't give in to the stress of how much it hurts and bites his tongue and endure.. just as it started the light faded and his vision returned to reality.. he feels as if he could hear every whisper and voice.. crying and calling out to him... that victory would be his once he wields his dragons and rise. He stares back at Gabriel and neo tachyon dragon and clenches his fist drips of blood falls from his fist... and his lip has a hint of blood dripping from it as well.. his clothes are torn... and his appearance his bruised with marks of a struggle on his features. Everyone who is watching gasp but silence themselves knowing that yuya already accepted these conditions.

" I end my turn with that defeat my partner and this ritual will be done "

"m-my turn... (Damn... my body... it feels like someone really punched me bad in my gut.. and I could fall at any moment.. but no.. this ritual.. this trial... I still have so much left to do... I can't let up now )  
I DRAWWWWW !  
this... is... alright I pendulum summon! be reborn from my extra deck! Odd eyes Pendulum Dragon!" atk 2500 def 2000

"next I activate the spell card odd eyes fusion! This allows me to fuse my two odd eyes together!"  
"Dragon of eyes of mystery, and Dragon of eyes of wonder , merge together in the swirl of relinquished power ! Fusion summon ! Merge level 7 ! Dragon with the eyes of interception ! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon! atk 2500 def 3000.  
Yuya saw it once more, the odd eyes with the green scales and armored body with it's 4 wings creating heavy winds... as it flew down roaring in triumph.

"Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's effect ! When this monster is special summoned , I choose one monster my opponent controls and return it to the deck!  
I choose your Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon ! Vortex Spiral ! "  
the dragon swings it's wings faster and faster, creating a tornado ... that swaps the dragon as it files back to Gabriel

"Through pain comes power when we rise from the ashes... battle! Odd-eyes Vortex Dragon! Vortex Combustion Burst ! "  
the vortex dragon files up as it uses it's wings again this time they point forward almost like a shooting spear as it charges it's energy and fires radiant green lasers and its fiery breath towards Gabriel.

" you still have a lot to learn , i play my trap storming mirror force , with this effect all your attack position monsters return to your hand "

"My Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon has one more additional effect, by sending one pendulum card from my extra deck back into the deck, I can negate any effect... I send back my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to negate storming mirror force !  
Vortex interception ! "  
this time vortex dragon responds by spinning it's wings together like a fan and it shoots out at the trap shattering it... while still firing with all it's power

Gabriel then shields the blast taking the attack

his lp drops to 1500  
yuya snaps his fingers, "I'm far from done I play my reverse card Pendulum Reborn! This allows me to bring back one pendulum monster from my grave or extra deck... be revived once more dragon with eyes of mystery Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" atk 2500 def 2000,  
"battle! PHANTOM SPIRAL FLAMEEEEE!"  
Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, shifts it's movements and fires off a blast while disappearing and reappearing creating an illusion of mix of light and fire as it hits Gabriel.

" I cannot respond to this attack , this ritual is over "

Gabriel lp hits zero but he's surprised as he feels no impact... to when he raises his head, he sees that yuya has fainted and his dragons vanished.

yuya's thoughts as the attack... was fired... ( with this it's over..victory belongs to us...he still could hear the sounds of the dragons roar as his body gave out as he hit the ground )  
everyone seeing yuya fall , cry out his name and rush to assist him back inside to be treated

in the deep corners of yuya's spirit however, he's meets the other dragons that were crying out to him..  
"Where am I ...? Who are you?... "  
they speak as one "We are the Odd-Eyes Dragons of element and power... and we been waiting for you... our master." They bow in union  
"Say our names and we are forever bonded once more with you." Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon said  
yuya looked up at them... and as he stared at them... he knew it their names, their abilities what he once was.. with them.. together and he.. called them out one by one... starting with the one he knew the most...

"  
Odd-Eyes Advance Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Wizard Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon  
Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon

He stares at the top of the stairs and sees one more dragon it's blinding light... shining over all... yuya tries to look at it... his eyes... hurt... and he barely.. makes it... out  
yuya... clenches his fist.. as he screams  
God-Eyes Phantom Dragon!

the dragons shine brightly as their spirits merge and unite into and with yuya.. he feels their warmth.. their strength.. and their grace..

he watches as the counter parts stand near each other as one  
"We finally are together as one once more yuya.. no rather we should all should call you Zarc but you are who you chosen to be "

" look there , yuya there is also one deeper thing , me and 4 others had become fused with the darkness ... this is your true memory as zarc , me and my 3 allies are known as the supreme king dragon odd eyes , starve venom , dark rebellion and clear wing ... this is my true form before the world got destroyed "

yuya.. looks at them... he nods... and walks up to them placing a hand on each of them... and whispers...  
"I know its not your faults.. the cries of those.. that asked for this abuse... that confusion.. that mess... we will... all.. of us .. have redemption.. but please let's fight again my friends... this time.. for a better cause and for a better.. world...

he takes a few steps back and raises his right hand.. and calls their names...  
"  
Supreme king dragon Odd-Eyes!  
Supreme king Dragon Starve Venom!  
Supreme king Dragon Dark Rebellion!  
Supreme king Dragon Clearwing! "

the four dragons also roar united and fly to join the others in unity and spirit with yuya

" i am supreme king dragon darkwurm , that darkness is what created me , and fused the 4 heavens dragons with darkness , your memory is actually zarc "

yuya... nods  
I remember.. everything... and I know what I done... what I made them do...I am zarc... but I'm ready to make things right again and own up to all I've done

knowing this you will still fight ?

yes I will , even if it means I will face my death in the end

you stare down death to come to this subspace "

yes I will , all i wish for is to protect everyone that must be protected and save those who must be saved and create an era of peace for all, I want to unite all the dimensions and their people.. I will to defeat the very thing that is corrupting and hurting others , even if I'm the cause of the dimensions divided I'll fix it , so please... fight with me!

" I will " it then becomes a card and floats over to him

yuya reaches out and holds it , then he hears the cries of the dragons saying that yuya can rest his spirit here and return to his friends when he feels like it. so yuya relaxes and rests for a bit in the subspace together with his reunited companions..


	14. Chapter 14

After the ritual Gabriel checks on his friends and allies. The resident medic had told him that Yuya had to be sedated due to severe injuries.  
gripping his fist at the sight the current war forcing him to use his barian powers on his allies something he detests. Yuya is seen in bed , a mask over his face and an IV in his hand. Gabriel feels nothing but hate and rage for the invaders of their homeland. The ones who started this and resolved to end this by his hand alone.  
Yuya and Reira was the holder of the two other duel dragons. Gabriel did not want to see them suffering anymore then they have to and reira is also a child.

The thought that went through Gabriel's mind at the sight ( i cannot believe he wanted me to do this , to send them to the spirit world ) he then sighs and walks outside holding on to the card , Galaxy- eyes tachyon dragon  
" there is one thing left for me to do "  
Using the card and duel disk he summons his dragon " help me locate Mizael "

Tachyon dragon manifests itself and roars proudly before landing near its summoner and beckons him to climb on. Gabriel takes one last look at the resistance before getting on " partner its true that the rank up magic that i hold carries the souls of us barians , but is it also true that i can use it to reverse the mind control fusion put on them. "

" yes , its also a way for us to spirit link with them we will find Mizael , then with him we will free the others. this power is strong it will take more than one of us to break their hold. "

" i see " was Gabriel's response then thinking back to the resistance and shakes his head " no i will not drag them into my battlefield "

Meanwhile back at the resistance base the others take note of one of their members missing.

" Hey , i did not see Gabriel go inside to check on yuya especially after he told him to face him in a shadow duel. " Thought shun out loud as he walked around a few of the areas.

Yuma then looks up " did something happen , if you are worried about him , the thing is it feels his darkness is getting stronger. Astral feels it as well. "

" well , yes there is to that but did any one see him after that duel "

" he did come in , but left soon after only those with a mastered connection to the spirit world can sense his thoughts and emotions. He is carrying the weight of the spirit world on his back and due to that driven to no end , which will crush him if this keeps up. I will tell you this though he is looking for the other dragon master. "

" i see then we should have faith in him , as much as i do not want to "  
then going back inside.

" there is a way to find him if that is what you want. Talk to kaito about it , remember the galaxy-eyes all spawn from the same place numeron dragon , they can sense the location of each other and resonate when in close proximity. This time this crisis is not something one person can fight alone even if they hold the powers of duel spirits "

Shun then proceeds to find Kaito. He is seen with the other members taking care of things on his end when he felt something a burning rage from the dragon spirit , then turning to see someone approach " oh it is you , is something wrong "

" i like to contact Gabriel and tell him to be careful , he is not here but yuma told me you can contact him using the spirit of galaxy-eyes , since you both have one. "

" i can , but are you willing to fight another shadow duel. i know you stopped him using force. "

Shun clenches his fist " yes , i am "

" you changed since i last seen you , very well "  
then turning to orbital 7 " lets get going "  
leading them outside where he then uses his cipher dragon to sense the location of its counterparts. The card then flashes at the location of the other galaxy-eyes " come now , i can only sense them i cannot summon them to reality , i use orbital to travel but that i am sure you already know , so try to keep up "  
then taking to the air.

shun reaches for his deck.. and the duel dragon roars responding to his determination.. shun nods understandably " I summon blackfeather darkrage dragon ! " The dragon manifests and shun hops on following kaito's pace.

Gabriel searches the location where his dragon resonates , the duel sanctuary .. thinking to himself ( so the war has gone this far now where is that barian )  
while Kaito turns and sees another dragon " so you gained one of them as well , prepare for the worst "

" of course " shun nods  
and they continue off to find Gabriel.

They see their target hovering in the air in the distance " so they come after me again , i do not want to drag you into this "  
responding to them as they approach " i know what needs to be done and i will do it , i can care less if it destroys me i found out about the darkness in me the truth is i am not supposed to exist i am a soul that taken form as a human "

Gabriel had already made contact with Mizael and in turn responds to the darkness of his heart to instead seek out fusion for answers to his origins but in order to do that he must crush the resistance in the Xyz Dimension. Since his pain had come from them.  
Mizael stood out of sight watching from a distance at his apprentice while talking to him using the rank up magic barian's force , telling Gabriel to direct his rage at the resistance.


	15. Chapter 15

Fusion Dimension ' s Akaba Leo also fears the power of Mizael but through scanning his memory he knows that he and Gabriel has a spiritual connection. To him Mizael reminds himself of Zarc , but even Zarc himself is needed to further his plans.  
Mizael holds up his 'Rank-Up magic Barians force' upon sensing his apprentice and friend using it to talk to him.  
" Gabriel , we do not have to fight. I felt the conflict in you.. what the resistance forced you to do since you gave your word you will do it , you cannot go and take it back.  
I can help , but first we have to defeat the resistance. After we can find the truth of your origins. As far as i know you are someone who is not supposed to exist though I do not know all the details. "

Back at the present Gabriel is confronted by two resistance members Shun and Kaito , to return.

" I am not going back , if you all want me to you have to do it by force "

Gabriel intends to fight on his own but is stopped by Mizael " no take them to me we will battle together. "  
he then closes his eyes ( " alright " ) then telling his partner photon dragon " do it "  
His dragon responds by spreading its wings and charge past the two forcing them to evade and goes further into the duel sanctuary where they will meet.

Kaito looks around as he follows " this is... "  
remembering the location where he and mizar first fraught , Yuma also got injured in this duel as well and this also has a possible outcome of ending the same way , if not deciding the fate of the Xyz Dimension.  
For either side its winner take all.

Kaito and Shun stood on one side and Gabriel and Mizael stood opposite to them , even though they haven't started they could feel the aura and their burning spirits, shun looks back at Gabriel.  
"I don't suppose there is no other way to settle this... "  
"No shun I'm not going back got it ?"  
"Fine.. we'll settle things here"

Shun takes out the deck that the duel priest gave him and slides it into it's slot..as he does so he could feel the power of the duel dragon aura and the deck's bond with him.

"Mizael" Kaito stares him down  
" if words won't do good then our actions will ! I swear to you I'll bring you back ! Photon Change!" Kaito's outfit.. switches from black to white and his eyes glow with one mark across his left eye.

"Kaito...  
Mizael clenches his fist and transforms as well.. "Barian Forceeee!" into his barian form.

Mizael now is a golden appearance, complete with a robe, and his barian symbol in the middle of his chest as it glows radiating with power. Gabriel doesn't transform but uses his darkness/chaos power to overwhelm him.. he tightens his grip but controls four of them ready for battle with one single word.. uttered in union  
"DUEL!"

Mizael and Gabriel agree to let them go first , as for battle royale rules no one is allowed to draw or attack on the first turn .

Shun starts off with 5 cards..  
black feather bora the spear, blackfeather gale the whirlwind, blackwing kochi the daybreak, cards for blackfeathers, blackfeather vayu the emblem of honor.  
I play the spell cards for blackfeathers by discarding one blackfeather I can draw 2 cards shun discards vayu and draws two revealing to be dust tornado and down force he sets both cards facedown and proceeds with his turn

I summon blackfeather bora the spear!, Because I have a blackfeather on my field I can also special summon this blackfeather gale the whirlwind!. atk 1700 def 800, atk 1300 def 400  
next I tune them together  
" Arise and take your place.. upon this fallen field...with a flicker of feathers descend ! "  
the two blackfeather spin together and become a tornado of feathers as a figure merges from the heavy winds...  
" Synchro summon! Arrive to signal the call ! Blackfeather Tamer Blackhawk joe ! " Atk 2600 def 2000 ,  
joe flies down to shun's side armed with talons for his arms and readies himself for battle  
" I end my turn. "

Kaito is surprised but doesn't show it instead he smirks

" black feather ? , but you just got that there is no way you be able to master it that fast "  
then looking at the 5 cards in his hand a Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb , red eyes darkness metal dragon , hieratic seal of supremacy , galaxy eyes photon dragon and hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord...  
" magic card activate this allows me to special summon a hieratic " and uses it to summon a sun seal. he then normal summons gebeb and banishes it for red eyes darkness metal dragon and uses it to special summon photon dragon.  
" i overlay my 2 level 8 dragons come to me ultimate dragon ! Xyz summon ! Rank 8 ! numbers 62 galaxy eyes prime proton dragon  
I end with this ... "

kaito narrows his eyes slightly before looking at his 5 cards (I'll admit it we did train him well.. but to fight against my own card.. is exciting) he smirks again

he looks at the cipher twin raptor, cipher mirror knight, cipher wing, cipher bit and cipher chain and a plan comes into his Because you control a monster from the extra deck and I don't control any monsters I can special summon cipher twin raptor ! atk 1600 def 800 , then I summon cipher wing atk 1400 def 1200  
I use it's effect by tributing it all cipher monsters I control level increases by 4 , turning twin raptor into a level 8 also.. twin raptor once used for an xyz summon counts as two materials  
Kaito raises his hand "I overlay my twin raptor!"  
The monster files down in a swirling vortex "Galaxy shining in the darkness..embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant!" a eye shows , then claws , and finally wings. as it's true shape emerges.  
"Xyz summon ! Descend ! Rank 8 ! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! the dragon files out roaring fiercely as it stares down it's photon counterpart ( ATK 3000/DEF 2500)  
kaito takes the cipher bit and cipher chain and sets them  
" Turn end "

Mizael goes through using the effect of mythic water and mythic tree dragon to xyz summon numbers 46 dragluon.  
" really Gabriel wants answers what is that darkness he has , the professor told us he can help , he is i will protect him... my dragons effect by using one overlay i can special summon a dragon from my hand come armed protector dragon. Next i use dragon shield as long as there is dragons on the field dragluon cannot be targeted. "  
He then attacks black feather with Dragluon

shun braces himself for impact... as his lp went down to 3800

then striking him again with armed protector dragon " leave him to me , armed protector dragon also gains 500 for every equip card "

shun lp falls further to 1300... he wiped his mouth.. after he gets up.. feeling the impact of the attack.. and is a bit shaken up but gets back on his feet and reads the situation then draws

he gets black thunder , which he sets facedown  
I summon blackfeather kochi the daybreak in defense mode atk 700 def 1500  
he turns to kaito and nods to him as he ends his turn "turn end"

The next player up , his draw a hieratic su. He then attacks Kaito to which kaito counters "I play my reverse card! Cipher bit ! Due to this if cipher dragon would be destroyed by battle or card effects it prevents it and this card becomes an overlay unit!"  
rughhhhhh! "Kaito takes damage as well... his lp dropping down to 3000

" i end "

Kaito takes his turn I draw! He drew double cipher which he sets.

I activate cipher dragon's effect! I take control of one of your monsters and it's name is treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon "Cipher projection!" he gives up one of his overlay units as he does so " I'll take control of .. your galaxy-eyes prime photon dragon ! "

the dragon roars.. and struggles but it cannot escape from the blinding lights of cipher wings.. as it ensnares it and brings it over to kaito's side

In addition while it's under my control it's atk becomes 3000 and it's effects are negated however I battle! Attacking your Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon with the transformed cipher dragon " Cipher Burst Stream ! " the form of prime photon turns into a ghost materialized version of cipher as it fires off it's attack burning the red-eyes into flames as Gabriel lp goes to 3800  
kaito turns to the protector dragon " I use my original cipher dragon to attack protector dragon ! Cipher Burst Stream!"

the other cipher dragon charges it's attack as it files back and fires off a powerful charge... destroying protector dragon as it fades into light... leaving a sparkle of stars.. with Mizael taking no damage . Galaxy eyes files back landing next to kaito  
" I end my turn and at this moment, my cipher dragon's effect wears off.. and I return prime photon to you Gabriel "  
the dragon files back to Gabriel's side. with it's attack restored to 4000 and def 3000

Mizar plays the effect of his dragon to take control of another dragon targeting the one on Kaito 's field.

"I play my reverse card! Double Cipher ! By giving up all of my cipher dragon's overlay units.. I can special summon one cipher dragon from my extra deck ignoring it's summoning conditions!"  
Kaito slams another cipher dragon which files next to the first on his duel disk atk 3000 def 2500 after which his first cipher gets taken away from him

" cipher dragon will attack cipher dragon "

both dragons attack each other with their cipher burst steam destroying each other " However this isn't the end I target my cipher dragon and then I discard my cipher mirror knight, alongside one card I control to my graveyard I send my cipher chain to my grave to revive my cipher dragon ! appear once more ! atk 3000 def 2500

" i end , attacking again will leave me open and the other guy is still shielded "

shun turns to kaito ( He had that set face down ..as a fail safe... kaito... basically just said I'm entrusting you on this... )  
shun grits his teeth as he stares at the prime photon staring back at them... ( " It's no joke.. that dragon's dangerous but.. we can't falter here.. ! " )  
" I draw ! "


	16. Chapter 16

Shun draws and looks at the card he just drawn. There is not any emotion except one , pure determination  
" i summon blackfeather ghibli the searing wind. next i tune it with my kochi the daybreak. The shadow storm of whirlwinds fly through the blackest night bringing salvation , fly onward , blackfeather armored wing.  
then came out the same monster that served as crow's ace at one point in time spreading its wings as it holds its stance ready to protect shun to the end landing just in front of him.  
" this monster cannot be destroyed by battle and also i take no damage involving this card ...turn end "  
( i brought some time , there is a way to strike back but it wont be simple )

Gabriel sighs " they are a persistent bunch still holding on to protecting me ...draw "  
getting another hieratic dragon su and he swaps the one on the field and special summoning another sun seal in the process. His dueling style had changed as well as his personally becoming more decisive when fighting.  
" battle i attack cipher dragon with prime photon dragon , i use its effect and send my sun seal , prime proton dragon gains attack equal to the total ranks on the field x 200 "

Kaito braces the attack and grits his teeth as the force of the shock wave sends him back falling a bit behind almost hitting the wall. dropping his LP to 2000.  
He watches as his cipher dragon gives out one last roar before it is destroyed.  
He gets up again and presses on getting back to the same spot as he was before.

Gabriel grips a fist " with this i can end it but... darn it , what the heck is this darkness hieratic su direct attack. "

Shun then responds to the attack by synchro by useing Blackfeather - Vayu the Emblem of Honor summoning Blackfeather darkrage dragon to kaito's field chanting  
" soar with eternal glory to rain down on your foes , synchro summon , level 8 , blackfeather darkrage dragon. "  
this dragon was given to him by the duel priest.

" turn end " Gabriel responds

Kaito turns to shun " thanks "  
" anytime lets do this partner "  
" right "  
kaito reaches for his deck.  
( all i got on my field is blackfeather darkrage dragon , but aside from that i have no hand or counters )  
" I draw " then looking at the card " this is "  
then staring down prime photon dragon  
" battle i attack your prime photon dragon with blackfeather darkrage dragon also at this time i play the spell card attack reversal , this switches the attack of all of our monsters until the end phase. So this makes prime photon ' s effect useless since i am destroying it by battle. "

" crap " goes through his mind and his LP drops to 2600 , as Kaito then ends his turn.

Mizar draws and attacks blackfeather darkrage dragon with dragluon. Shun then responds with a trap card black thunder to deal damage to their opponents " for every card on your side of the field you take 400 damage "  
Kaito's LP drops to 1800 , while Gabriel and Mizar both take damage. Gabriel now left with 1400 life.

" I tell you this let me protect him "  
"we came here to save you both ! There is got to be another way instead of bargaining with the professor.  
I draw... "

Shun then looks at the card in his hand.

" Then why are we even fighting , that professor fears me , but believes that using me he can get to Gabriel. I am only trying to protect him we need answers. "

" That doesn't mean you have to practically sell your soul to do it , right now our allies are in every dimension gathering information , whatever we can use. we will find answers together without having to resort going back to the professor even if you believe he fears you. Nothing will stop him form disposing you like he did to our people. "

" I .. "  
Gabriel voids the duel by pulling his deck and summoning his photon dragon.

" You are not getting away ! "  
Shun and Kaito respond by summoning their dragons and blocking his path.  
" What are you hoping to accomplish by running away "

" I will fight on my own , this soul is not me and will hurt you all. I got no control over it. Besides i am the cause of this war. "  
" it will not get any easier , remember you are the reason why i have this dragon , but it does not deny the fact that its draining to use this way. Still i am here facing my own demons and willing to do what it takes for everyone to stand together. "  
Shun stands his ground and Kaito follows through " Gabriel you are trained by me and Mizael you know better ... You both know better. I know we are not the best of people but we respect each other as users of dragons. I don't want to see this happen again , I already seen that ounce and will not allow it to happen to anyone else. If you both truly want to continue this , then finish this duel. We will not stop you if you defeat us. "

Shun reluctantly agrees...

" I , we will not come after you , because you already shown it, so come at me. "

" then we will finish this using what we have left on our fields , hand and Life points. Shun you are also a duel priest so we will do it in the terms of a one shot run that dragon will be your deck master. "  
then turning to Mizael and Kaito " stay out of this , I will finish on my own "

" Duel restart , your move. The only card i have out is my Photon dragon "  
" Very well , I have Blackfeather darkrage dragon and Black feather armored wing "  
" I left because of the darkness inside me forcing me to do things i do not normally do in duels , as well as conflicting emotions "

Mizael looks on " stop this fighting , it will not solve anything the truth is i was controlled against my will but when I took LP damage our dragons reversed the effect. I did not know he was trying to run or rather when i was in the fusion i was going to be disposed of , at that point i know i had to run if not i would had been carded... but instead of they found a way to take control of me. I was not able to get anyone else out but there are others and Tron 's family who is also currently being controlled by them."


	17. Chapter 17

Two more spirits then appear to Gabriel " you forgot about us " then appearing on his field the two monsters were Hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord and Hieratic dragon of Su.  
" Right "  
Other than the three monsters he has no hand. Gabriel then turning to Shun  
" we will use what ever is left of our LP , fields and hand. We are allow to draw cards and will carry this out on the terms of a riding duel. Our ride is our ace monster your duel dragon and my Photon Dragon , We will have until impact to respond. "

" Duel Restart "  
Gabriel calls out , then taking off into the air grabbing onto one of the spikes on the dragons back , ignoring Mizar's call requesting him to stop and their remaining LP displayed on their duel disks , while their graveyard also remains untouched as they left it.

Shun has Blackfeather darkrage Dragon and armor master. Due to the appearance of the Duel dragon Blackfeather darkrage Dragon being used in a serious duel , the signer mark digs into Crow.  
( " fusion attacking us again ? " )  
Then deciding to check it out heading over to his D-Wheel the blackbird then turning to the others , " you all stay here and keep an eye out on the base. "

> Gabriel - 1400  
> Hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord , Hieratic dragon of Su , Galaxy eyes photon dragon : Field  
> ( red eyes darkness metal dragon , hieratic sun seal , galaxy-eyes prime photon dragon , hieratic seal of supremacy ) : graveyard  
> ( hieratic gebeb ) : banished
> 
> Shun - 1300  
> Blackfeather darkrage Dragon , Blackfeather armor master : Field

Mizael and Kaito give each other confused looks " riding duel ? "  
As the two duelists are about to crash again. Mizael remembers something when they first trained him during that time Merag spoke of something an unknown darkness that had surfaced inside Gabriel and only Nash was strong enough to resist it. That darkness must had been Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon.

He turns to Kaito " did it occur to you to think it is strange that someone who has a deck full of light monsters will have a dark duel monster spirit , become this determined to break off from us , leave himself open or play this aggressively ?  
I do not think he is himself right now. Because I felt darkness when i spirit link with him and that darkness overtook me. He did play that card did he ? Red-eyes darkness metal dragon. "  
" Yes "  
" Our only choice now is to fight and hope that your friend can defeat him. but just beating it will not be enough we have to seal it again. That card is a duel spirit. "

shun encourages blackfeather dragon to fly faster as he moves almost neck to neck with Gabriel and looks over the situation... (That photon dragon is back again it won't be easy..)  
He looks back at the card he drew a couple of moments ago before they took to the skies.

" your move shun " he responds and keeps the speed  
" this dragon has always been my partner for riding duels. "

the dragon fly a bit higher, and shun makes his decision " I set this card face down  
Battle ! I attack your sun seal with black feather armored wing ! Black Tornado ! "

"I attack your hieratic dragon of Su with blackfeather darkrage dragon!" "Redemption Submission!"  
with one burst of energy su lets out a cry as it too falls leaving photon dragon the last monster standing  
"I end my turn with that."

" Su was in defense so i take no damage , you are very persistent with me but i am not the one you know and i will never go back now that i am free...I draw " getting monster reborn  
" I play the spell card this allows me to special summon a dragon from my grave come on back red-eyes darkness metal dragon "

with roar and cry of the abyss darkness dragon files from the smoke... with it's red eyes full of vengeance , it spreads it's wings as it flies just to the side of photon dragon , as they both roar proudly.

" red-eyes darkness metal dragon effect activate , i special summon my galaxy-eyes prime photon dragon. Now i use this dragon and overlay it to one rank higher Power filling the galaxy. When the ruler has exhausted his body and spirit , his soul curses the world ! Come forth , Number 95 ! Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon !  
this card can be special summoned by using a galaxy-eyes as material next when this card is special summoned i can send 3 dragons to my grave and banish 3 monsters from your deck "

shun... clenches his teeth and removes , black feather fane the steel chain, hurricane the tornado and shura the blue flame.

" i send asar , nebthet and eset " adding a bit more speed he attacks  
" battle ! i use dark matter dragon to attack blackfeather dark rage dragon "

"I play my reverse card ! Black feather anchor! I tribute my black feather armored wing then by sending this trap to the grave, it adds the tributed monster's atk to one of my synchro monsters !  
My armored wing lends it's power to my blackfeather darkrage dragon ! "  
2500 added... blackfeather dark rage dragon 5300 atk

blackfeather darkrage dragon files circling the dark matter dragon ready to counter.. as they face off... darkrage dragon's wings.. turn dark red... as it's overwhelmed with power...and strikes back...

dark matter dragon only has 4000 atk so it gets destroyed , " I am not done "

" That's true but your lp is only at 100 "

" Did you forget my photon dragons effect ? he then jumps over to his true partner calling it to his side and makes another attack even if i have one Life left this duel is not over , Galaxy eyes attack and i use its effect and banish both monsters till the end of the battle phase "

"darn it .. .no..."

" with this game over , end it red eyes darkness metal dragon "

with it's mouth bursting with energy darkness metal dragon fires it's final ..attack at shun hitting him "Ughhhhhhhhhhhh! noooooooooo ! ..ugh... no... G-Gabriel... "  
He reaches out with his hand... as he closes his eyes.. "I... was almost...there..." shun falls off the dragon and is shot out from the sky.  
As his lp hits zero..

As shun falls...kaito and Mizael watch in horror... then just as they are about to summon their own dragons to help... a sound of revving engine could be heard... and a voice cries out breaking the silence...


	18. Chapter 18

" Darkened whirlwind , reveal hidden wishes on your wings ! Synchro Summon ! Soar , Black Feather Dragon ! "  
with a burst blackfeather dragon soars through the path of light and catches shun landing him to safety... as crow on the blackbird... pushes through.. and lands... he turns to shun.. " Just.. barely.. made it.. I knew it my birthmark was right... Heh.. you and I we really are birds of a feather.. huh... who would have thought you would have a dragon that mirrors my own. "  
He then turns to Gabriel... who still looks on from the sky " What is wrong with you ?! I thought we were all fighting on the same side... isn't he your friend too ?! "

Gabriel remains on the summoned red eyes dragon giving the ( " still going to challenge me " ) look before responding to Crow  
" I don't belong in this world or in barian world , i process darkness that is not of this dimension. I want answers , so were , not now "

"ugh... look a lot of us may not know everything of what's going on... but face one fact.. if we don't all work together .. all the worlds and dimensions will be destroyed...! None of us will have a home to return to ! Do you really want that ?! "

" I am tired of this fighting , i been targeted , i process darkness that rivals the power of those barians , if by digging deeper into my powers i can find the answers then so be it , do it partner "

crow.. taken back turns to his own dragon... " blackfeather dragon shield us... I gotta a bad feeling about this... "  
the dragon nods understandably and raises it's wings as crow's signer mark glows... forming a giant red shield surrounding both him shun and it expands shield kaito and Mizael..  
crow tighten his arms together and stands his ground as he looks up expecting the worst

" Darkness Metal Flare" declaring an attack and takes off by spreading a blaze along the ground. When the flames die down they notice he is gone.

"Tisk he got away huh... " He turns back to shun and then sees both Mizael and Kaito.. and puts one hand behind his head and ruffles his hair...  
" Damn.. you guys really over did it with the dueling.. you got banged up pretty badly.. come on I'll take you back to the base and we can get you treated.. we'll talk later."

" he could not had gone far , that battle had left him with 100 life "

" you got a good point... shame the guy loss I was watching as I arrived and I couldn't believe what I was seeing... heh I gotta give him some props though... he should have released his dragon but he didn't want to cut that bond..I know that feeling all too well. "

" and Gabriel said you just got that there is no way you be able to master it that quickly , as well as forced that to be a riding duel so we cannot interfere. Now it just feels like he just wants to just crush everything "

" what will you do now kaito ? if nash hears about this he will have my hide "

kaito then stands up

" I'm going after him I still got life points myself.. " He turns to shun..  
" I'll finish the battle that we endured and that you almost settled..even if it's a deck you just recently got.. heh.. well done shun "  
kaito looks at his duel disk... his lp still set on 1800 and thinks of the situation they were in and clenches his hand into a fist.

" go then kaito , make sure you bring him back we can't let fusion get a hold of him. But how will we do a riding duel ? "

crow turns to kaito... and raises his arm... " After our own crazy adventures... we thought that these marks will be gone forever.. when they came back and called to us .. we knew something wrong was gonna happen and shake the world. But we learned something new... that was once given to yusei.. that I can now in turn do for you.  
Let me hold your ace monster. "

" yeah sure "

crow takes up the cipher dragon card and holds it as the energy sparking from his signer mark flows the card with energy and he places it on the blackbird , it glows with power... and radiates... taking shape... as it shows cipher dragon's light spreading into wings from the side of the wheels... with the d-wheel now turning into a dark blue and red color.

Crow turns back to kaito and hands him back his card.. "We learned the ability of transferring our dragon's spirits, our aces with uniting them with the crimson dragon energy to let it transform into one with our D-Wheel.  
You don't have a D-wheel so I'll let you borrow mine for the time being.. you might be a bit cold at times.. but the desire and will to help your friend is the real deal.. so the energy accepted you. "  
He nods to Kaito and takes one more look at shun and looks back at him.. " knock him off that high horse and back to his senses.. "  
He raises his fist to kaito

" you got it " then gos over to the D-Wheel  
" how do we even use this "

" Um... this is gonna sound a bit crazy but try not to freak out okay..? "

" ok "

"Basically this runs on something called the Ener-D energy , which is the substitute for natural and positive energy from our dimension..  
here's the crazy part because this was made we don't use anything else for energy.. and it also corrected the problem with carbon dioxide cuz there is no bad pollution to mess with the air. "  
" Now here is an interface is where you'll see the screen for your duel, and the helmet also shows you stats of the monster you're facing.. this part right here.. is where you place your deck , this machine also has an auto pilot function so you can duel without worrying about steering.. but you were gonna duel with steering you.. til it like this.. and this is how to keep your hand.. and.. "

While crow is explaining and kaito taking in all that's being said and explained and showed to him by example, mizar is watching with keen interest while looking confused.. as he frowns.. ( I have no idea... what this device really is.. but it's still interesting. )

" i use my robot to travel a lot this is similar to its cycle mode so it should not be too hard , still better me then Mizael to do it. Still to think he will actually do this , why riding duel what is he really "

Mizael makes a dumbfounded expression by that comment and regains his composure.. as he clears his throat... " I have you know that while I may not understand fully of what this device is.. it's not within the reach of knowledge.. even if I may have to dabble to use it. "  
Crow expression turns a bit grim... " I'm not sure but what I do know is this... if he's someone that can do a riding duel.. then he's gotta know a bit more than what he's leading on.. and by that I'm saying he may have visited my dimension before.. for what reason I'm not certain. "

" to him it just seemed natural by the looks of it , here goes nothing "

Kaito revs up the handle and the d-wheel roars to life glowing to match the cipher dragon's power.. as it slowly lets out it's aura cipher wings

Gabriel looks behind " again ? even shun was not able to get through "

" True but he came pretty close and I still got Life to spare. I am here to finish what we started "  
" Very well , but this field is against you. You got no hand or field , While i still have my red-eyes darkness metal dragon and photon dragon. "


	19. Chapter 19

A vision then haunts Ryuu regarding the question that plagues his mind when he opened the gate to the fusion dimension along with Yusei , standing before him in subspace is a silver dragon who speaks to him , stardust spark dragon. This is the door to destiny now you must choose between me or your friends.  
  
" why do i have to choose now ? ,  
if i choose my friends and unite the world I will lose the one most important to me my current family.  
But  
if i choose you i will keep my current family but at the end of it you and the other duel dragons will most likely return to their original owners.  
  
" I cannot chose between Reiji and Yuya. and why did you pick me to decide the fate of the world ? You belonged to Yusei "  
  
" Yes my spirit will most likely return to Yusei but we been fighting for so long together a part of me sleeps in you , so you can call me when ever you need me "  
  
" I had already given up everything , how much more do i have to give up ? "  
  
" You do not have to give up anything you can create a new future. by believing in the powers the you gained from all your friends and allies , those people who are called lancers and signers or the 4 people closest to you who lie in the very darkness of your soul , so the choice is not your family but this.  
Your own existence. How they see you and you see yourself , a memory , your inner self.  
so do you see yourself as you or someone else. "  
  
" I don't know "  
  
The ground below him suddenly crumbled away causing him to fall into an abyss.  
  
Waking up , he noticed he was in a room. ( its that vision again )  
He then hears a voice " oh , you are awake I found you passed out and brought you here , would that be a D-Wheel by any chance ? "  
  
" Yes "  
  
" Sweet , I am Yuki Judai. The reason why I asked is because some time ago me and two others had fought against Paradox in an effort to prevent him from destroying the duel spirit world and I know one of them has a DWheel. This world was then split after and now it seems like we all face the same crisis again "  
  
" it will appear that way "  
Ryuu then turns to face the one talking to him and sees a duel spirit next to him , the duel spirit Yubel. He then closes his eyes  
" I see you have duel spirits as well. "  
" yes , I can my deck they are duel spirits the Neo-spacians , winged kuriboh , E-Hero Neos and Yubel. "

* * *

  
  
Back in the Xyz dimension , Kaito takes a final stand against Gabriel with the intent to set him free from the darkness that has taken over his mind. Using the DWheel that Crow allowed him to use he takes off into the air.  
Gabriel responds " this is your destiny draw "

> Kaito - 1800  
> Gabriel - 100 ( Galaxy-eyes photon dragon , Red-eyes darkness metal dragon )

  
( " is it that even the gods had forsaken this world " ) Thought another duelist that is on the roof of another building , riding another DWheel , its rider remains out of sight and watches the rest of the duel taking place.  
  
kaito ( He's right... I have no cards on my field.. .or my hand... but still... shun's wishes are entrusted.. to me... I won't... let him down ! ) " I draw ! "  
  
kaito turns over the card he drew and smirks " I activate the equip spell card galaxy zero ! "  
  
" I can select either a galaxy or photon monster from my grave and equip this card to it.. however it cannot attack or activate it's effects and if it would be destroyed in battle I can destroy this card instead and that monster's attack would become zero !  
Revive Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ! "  
  
spreading it's colored wings , and a powerful roar echoes from the vortex and cipher dragon files out , landing near kaito and staring down it's galaxy-eyes counter part. ( atk 3000 def 2500 )  
kaito then pushes the d-wheel up and files further above from Gabriel and raises his hand up... " and now.. using galaxy-eyes cipher dragon as material... I recreate the overlay network ! "  
The d-wheel begins to glow mimicking the same color as cipher dragons wings...  
  
" Galaxy shining within the darkness spread your shining wings once more, and release the embodiment of light that delivers hope ! Rank Up Xyz Change ! Rank 9 ! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon ! "  
  
once more galaxy-eyes emerges from the vortex this time , shining high in the sky almost blinding to Gabriel it reveals itself.. with it's wings.. still bright as can be however this time the edge of the wings comes together as if it's a weapon rather than just a part of itself and on it's claws are enhanced armor .. with blades.. in addition to the rest of it's form.. overflowing with power. ( atk 3200 def 2800 )  
kaito files alongside his dragon both of them staring down at Gabriel and galaxy-eyes photon dragon. The Dwheel.. shining brightly with the same color wings as the dragon..  
" I use.. Galaxy-eyes Cipher Blade Dragon's effect ! I give up it's overlay unit and destroy one card on the field ! I choose your Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon !  
Cipher Surge Slice ! "  
  
Cipher Blade Dragon's wings.. launches from it's body and files at photon dragon , slicing it as it lets out one final roar then files back and re-merges with cipher blade dragon...  
leaving only red-eyes darkness metal dragon to face it " Now.. may this attack pierce the darkness within... Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon ! Cipher Stream X Burst...! "  
  
Cipher Blade files up and raises it's wings forward... generating energy and fires it from both it's wings and mouth... at the darkness metal dragon which fires back in response forming a massive attack in the sky as it concretes into one explosion as the smoke clears...  
red-eyes darkness metal dragon.. falls from the sky... as well.. as Gabriel from the impact of the attack .. as his life points hit 0...  
" ughhhhh... this .. is... impossible... "

kaito files downwards... ordering cipher blade dragon to catch Gabriel.. as it speeds down in a spiral... managing to catch him and land safely.. as red-eyes darkness metal dragon disappears.. and the duel ends.

Kaito lands next to his dragon as it too disappears leaving Gabriel on the ground.


	20. Chapter 20

The duel left Gabriel in a weakened state , he shakes his head as he comes to... but feels dizzy  
" what happened , all this time i only thought i been helping , what had i done wrong ? Red-eyes darkness metal dragon every time i used it , that spirit overtakes me the instant i falter , responding strongly to emotions "

kaito reaches out with his hand to help him up

" It's not a matter of what you're done wrong but how you were going about it.. if you dwell further into the path of destruction.. that's all you'll find at the end of it.. there will be no answers.. to look for.  
But if you aren't alone , be patient and you'll find your way , we chose you for a reason and you are strong enough to do it."

" i did not choose this and there is no answers why i have it. There is no way i can continue this war since the other bases got captured the only choice i had was to use magic from the shadow games , but the more i used it the harder it is to break its influence after. it was like i was becoming someone else. "

" That's what I'm saying you don't need to lock yourself in like that, there is still hope for all of us.. even as we speak the people that came to this dimension , the lancers have other members that are fighting fusion. We aren't alone Gabriel , there must be a way for you to combine with the spirit more positively. Otherwise Galaxy-Eyes wouldn't have synced so well with you. "

" well the situation has changed now if what you all say is true , but it did not beat the fact that i had to give into those powers to survive up to now and doing so forced various shadow duels here. that spirit doesn't belong to me "

" Is that so ?  
Did you know before I met yuma.. I used to hunt souls of other duelists.. using Galaxy-Eyes ? "

" red-eyes doesn't belong to me directly it is an unknown darkness "

" I see..  
how long have you known of red-eyes ' s darkness ? "

" since the invasion "

" hmm..  
Something must've happened.. but even so.. Gabriel the fact you managed to hold on this long.. shows how strong your own spirit is. I once hunted others for the sake of my little brother .. haruto.. I didn't care if I had to sell my soul to the devil.. if it meant I had the power to save my brother , my family..  
so even if you're afraid... embrace it for yourself.. don't let something like this.. break your will. Until you find your answers.. I believe you're meant to hold on to that, you have a balance of both light and darkness.  
I know somewhere deep down you'll find a way to harness both. "

really i nearly got beat in one battle then i realize its powers , i had no one to rely on that time so i had to use darkness in a duel after i just continue to use it hunting down our opponents in and out of duels mostly just summoning it to reality .

" yes really that power can be used to fight against our oppressors  
you stood your ground even when I went on my own terms to hunt against fusions and you protected our base well even when the lancers showed up, you didn't hesitate. "  
he puts his hand to Gabriel shoulder,  
" having something that you want to protect makes you all the more stronger.. and for that I thank you. "

" by then i was lost to it , shun is my rival with him our duels always draw crowds like entertainment "

" and it made the children cheer and brought a lot of joy , encouraged others to make their own dreams a reality , I used to watch you both  
remember ? "

" I know who defeated us its basically how i was holding on to that tachyon dragon at that time.. but why choose me for the fate of our world ... and that i remember though using it for so long eat away at other memories you saved the only memory i had left i was ready to "  
he then draws the next 2 cards from his duel disk and reveals them 'hieratic seal of reflection' and 'hieratic seal of banishment' then putting them back.  
" had i win this memory will be buried in darkness  
and someone is watching. "

" I know that's why I been talking to you for so long , not just to tell you what I feel and what we all see in you , but to buy time  
can you tell who it is from here ? "

" no i cannot "

when an aurora cuts across the sky and a voice sounds from the roof of a destroyed building...  
" Whimsical god born from the stars, show us your absolute power and laugh at the world! Synchro Summon !  
Descend Loki , Lord of the Aesir ! "  
holding a card up and it glows brightly.

kaito look up in shock... " what's is that ? "

The rider revs his DWheel and takes off landing before the others  
" for one i had thought the gods had forsaken this place , i am an ally of the crimson dragon.  
So at ease i will not hurt you all , but look around at this destroyed place it reminds me of the last battle of the gods of Ragnarok.  
I am brave of Team Ragnarok , crow i see you are here as well , how long has it been since WRGP now we have a chance to fight together. The rest of my team are elsewhere not in this dimension. You are not the only ones alerted of this shake up so are we  
so i take it you all are gods chosen ? "

wait.. what?.. kaito turns around... crow ?!  
How did you get here ?

" I summoned blackfeather dragon and managed to follow you guys my signer mark was glowing again , also shun and Mizael is being cared for , since reinforcements arrived and took them back to the base.  
To answer your question brave.."  
crow reaches and puts his hand into a fist to which brave gives back  
" it's great to see you been a long while and I believe.. "  
he turns to kaito and Gabriel  
" that the people of this dimension are chosen by their own means to fight for a better "  
he smirks at the two of them

" your friend there looks like he is about to pass out you should take him back "

" yeah.. "  
kaito picks up Gabriel and helps him onto the d-wheel he turns back to crow and brave  
" Anyone who's fighting against fusion is an ally of ours , we'll meet again "  
He revs up the engine as its wings soar to life and they speed off into the distance.

" don't worry about us "  
he then sighs ...  
" I know this world has a god as well but for some reason i cannot sense it , it just feels something is amiss "

" So how did you get here brave ? "

our leader transported us according to the Nordic myths , but by the time i got here this place looks like the end of the world according to those legends

" I see "  
Crow then thinks to himself before responding " well it is not the end of the world , this place was invaded and attacked , many people were lost but there are still survivors trying to rebuild what was lost "

" go back with them , we will meet again for now we have our own war "

" ok " was Crow's response and they go their separate ways...


	21. Chapter 21

The guards at the resistance base then spot a Dwheel speeding toward them in the air after Shun and Mizael had been brought in. After it lands the guards immediately went to it , its rider revealing himself as Kaito.  
" commander , are you alright ? what happened. "  
" call the medical team , Gabriel is unconscious "

The pair of guards then ran inside with Kaito holding his adopted younger brother...The medical team went to work as soon as Gabriel was brought in.  
Kaito was left with more questions then answers. His mind went to what the medics told him ( " serious condition " ). He knew that was a shadow duel based on what he seen but all he can do now is wait...

Shun and Mizael were Treated and Released , they were told to take it easy when they feel well enough to move around.

Mizael then reveals to Kaito , that this shadow duel was a result of a trap set up by fusions forces believing that he was used as bait due to their link to the dragons of legend.  
" but they underestimate our bond and the power of these dragons. "  
Kaito grips a fist when he was asked.  
" its ok if you do not wish to speak of it. But I will say this , you did not fail him in fact you freed him "

Yuma then approached his friend  
" Kaito you ok ? "

Kaito seemed like he was about to breakdown and has gotten hurt in the battle.  
" I have almost lost him just like Haruto if we did not get there when we did. He given me his power and we were able to win against Trey and Quatto "  
" The thing is you did save him Mizael told me what happened and is concerned. You do not have to take it all on yourself , this is really the professor 's fault "  
" Yes but this came at a great cost. They do not know if he will awaken , he may become totally different or remain that way "

* * *

Gabriel is attended to , as he lies on an infirmary bed in a room , that is otherwise empty. Outside the other resistance members wait. The doctor and nurse then exit the room and addresses them then invites them inside. Gabriel's condition had stabilized but the medical team were troubled to the reason why he did not wake up.

" Kaito , Yuma , Shun , Rei , Mizael...  
we done all we can and have not had any feedback. The injuries are only minor and would had already awakened. There is a chance he will stay unconscious. "

The five of them then talk among themselves...

" the only thing we have in common is the power to talk to spirits , but there is nothing they can do that can help him "

coming to a conclusion that his current condition is the result of certain memories that gotten lost on top of his will that nearly got shattered.

" the only one who can save him will be someone with psychic abilities or process shadow sense like he does. "

Kaito recalls the events of the inter-dimensional war with the barian world to the Lancers , entrusting 'Number 100: Numeron Dragon' to Mizael. Then leaving Yuma with the fate of their world , when his life came to an end. Then calling out to him as a spirit reminding Yuma and Astral that they must win.

To that end Yuma defeats Nash the leader of the barians and Astral to decide the future. Yuma uses the Numeron Code to fuse the spirit worlds and then reviving everyone involved.

_After the war he combined their powers with everyone and face the new threat in the Astral world. The Barians then decide to use their power and protect the spirit world and earth becoming the new gods of the Barian world. Eliphas , Astral , Yuma also doing the same for the astral world._

_" When this crisis was over , that is when I met Gabriel who was a child at the time. He was alone and has amnesia. Deciding to take him in i brought him home with me. My father and brother met him with open arms. When asked about anything regarding his memory he screamed out in agony , eventually falling unconscious._

_That is when we learned that he has no memories. Afterwards , he remained asleep for some time. During this period I had watched over him , to keep him safe. Some time later , he woke up._

_We decided to name him Gabriel. It was then his spirit began to heal and was drawn to a deck of Duel Monsters cards. I give him that chance then , and let him use that photon deck. While i used a Cipher deck i developed on my own._   
_Dueling seemed to come naturally to him , I let him keep that deck. I often see him holding on to that card Photon Dragon as if talking to it. The Barians had referred to this power as darkness._

_Watching him he reminds me a lot of Haruto but different , convincing everyone after the war to trust the Barians 'anyone can change and deserves a second chance' . I still remember that._   
_We then mentored him to use the cards to suit the purpose of protecting everyone._

* * *

_Gabriel had shown himself like the sun. He drew some monster designs that reflected a dream he had and told me its story_

_Thousands of years ago, the ancient city of Heliopolis was guarded by nine ancient Dragons_

_the Hieratic Dragons!_

_Together, these Hieratic Dragons – Nuit, Gebeb, Eset, Nebthet, Tefnuit, Su, Asar, Sutekh, and Atum defended civilization against threats you cannot even imagine._

_Wielding the power of their mysterious Hieratic Seals , none could challenge the power of the Hieratic Dragons. Especially when they called down the ultimate power of the sun itself , by Summoning the Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis !_

_Dr. Faker , my father then turned them into cards. These Hieratics then became his new deck. With these cards he entered a duel school and leagues , from there met others and Yusho teaching them , the people of the Xyz dimension , using the duels with smiles philosophy. "_

_Then the invasion..._

While lying unconscious in the infirmary...

Gabriel remembers the events of the early days of the invasion after returning to the dimension. He rallies everyone to defend. Using the duel schools as a base , as the war drew on only two bases remained Mizael then sacrifices himself when he knows the base was as good as lost giving him Tachyon dragon and sending him to Yuma.

Kaito decided to take the fight to the enemy despite Gabriel 's protest to stick together and leaves him feeling abandoned to defend last one by himself , though yuma was with him but the ongoing battles tire him out forcing him to rest.

With no one to turn to he had no choice but to use his dormant powers put to sleep by the barians when he lost control of it at one point in time.

" I banish Galaxy eyes photon dragon to special summon Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon , next i use its effect I special summon Galaxy eyes Tachyon dragon.  
Now using this card as Overlay I Xyz summon ! Come Galaxy eyes Dark matter dragon.  
When this card is special summoned I can send three cards from my deck to the graveyard to banish three monsters from your deck. I am not done , by using one overlay unit I can can make up to two attacks on monsters this turn. "

Using this effect to end the duel. The unknown darkness at this time begins to act with a will of its own or seems to telling him  
' one can only fight darkness by using darkness , friends and family are inevitably lost and in the end , give yourself to me '

After he uses the Red eyes darkness metal dragon , Galaxy eyes photon and tachyon dragon as his main cards in duels. And killing or chasing off others using Darkness metal dragon till the lancers shown up.

His instincts tell him to kill them but seeing Shun there he hesitate instead summoning Hieratic Su with the intent to chase them off. Instead of attacking them without warning due to having a bond with him.  
Still not willing to hurt him he attempts to walk off only to have Shun block his path and defeats him. But by this time he already had taken a darker personality , more serious , brooding , and cynical. Becoming more distant to the rest of the resistance members and act according to his accord and instincts.


	22. Chapter 22

As his mind continued to wander of the latest events he was still troubled by something. " how is it these lancers were able to ally with shun? " As shun once losing his sister became more distant while still willing to ally himself with their forces. " it more like he was shield of the resistance and I'm the sword.. but when I lost my shield... it felt like no one was there anymore.. That's right.. I felt as if I was alone even though I tried my best.. for.. kaito... for yuma.. for shun and myself.. I let.. my rage take.. over as my way of striking our enemies with no mercy.. not thinking of the surroundings. among us.."

During this time kaito talks with the lancers after explaining their past , " I think i am the reason why he is like this now , that time when i decided to distance myself to hunt fusion on my own he try to stop me but i just went on. You lancers may also wonder who the leader of this city is. To tell you guys the truth this city is build and run by my family and its current leader is Gabriel "

well upon this declaration everyone is stunned into silence except for shun who arms feel stiffed as he could relate to what kaito is saying.  
yuya then spoke up "But if he's their leader that means the one who took on the most with what went down with the invasion is.. him.."  
Aki then concludes.. "He blames himself for being so reckless even though all he tried to do was help.."  
"It messed his mind when everything was left up to him and it came crashing down" Crow added.

" we basically use our D-Pads as a form of ID in public when we need to now but he , he choose not to instead see himself as a common person like everyone else. that power he got darkness was mostly used to protect us but the trauma he faced sort of corrupted that power into a weapon of destruction. that card dark matter dragon is the proof of it that is his darkness in physical form his soul. "

kugeki upon hearing this tightens his hand into a fist... (He's going through the same thing as ryuu... and even myself... but unlike us.. he had no one to tell him he's still with them he viewed himself as a weapon and not as a human)  
"Kaito.. what will... we have to do to get him back?"

" help me guys , right now i cannot reach him but be careful , the other barians suggested someone with psychic power or process the same shadow sense abilities he has "

aki and kugeki both perked up (psychic.. power?) (shadow sense..)  
kugeki: I can do it then I have a similar feel to darkness within dragons,  
aki : I can also help I have psychic abilities.  
kaito takes a look at them and back to everyone else... "Okay we'll give you both some room just when you find him.. let him know that I'm sorry that I brought all this upon him..and made him face it alone."  
they both nod in understanding "Will do."

kaito and everyone else walks out leaving aki and kugeki alone with Gabriel  
aki turns to kugeki .. "You are able to tame the darkness with you and keep it under control how?"  
"I was saved... by the spirits.. and... the duel dragons.. but... also.." He takes out his void ogre dragon and shows it to her. "This dragon and me formed a contract and we are partners.. he helps me stay in a controlled state while manifesting the power through battle.. at times we lust for more but we are able to stay focus and not lose ourselves while remembering our current objective."  
"which is ? "  
"To guide those guided by the spirits will and get back peace in the both the spirit world and this realm of humans.."

he turns to her.. "Psychic powers though how does that work into this?"  
"When I was younger I manifested them but as a result.. of how I was viewed and treated.. I couldn't always control my emotions.. I lashed out and hurt everything around me.. and was... like a demon... even those I love.. were terrified of my power.. then I was brought in by someone who I thought understood me but used me to achieve his own selfish goals.. then yusei and everyone else.. helped me and saw me for who I am and not what was everyone feared and hated.  
and now... I decided to use my abilities to help others and became a doctor and give that same feeling of understanding and acceptance so that other people can get up and walk with life too."  
kugeki nods " Okay so we are similar in nature of our powers but also found our own purpose.. that's great now it's up to us to reach Gabriel and let him know he can do the same.. that everyone is with him."

Aki reaches out and touches Gabriel shoulder.. and motions kugeki to do the same.. they both shut their eyes.. and focus their thoughts.. on the boy that laid on the bed.. lost in the fabric of his own mind.

Aki's mark glows... and kugeki's inner darkness shifts as they see themselves in an astral type of state.. as they find themselves in a void... with images flying about... "These must be his memories.. aki states as they walk.. the images get brighter and leads them to an open road..  
kugeki blinks "This must be the world within his mind.. how strange.. It appears to be heartland.. must be how it was known before the attack."  
they see a bunch of children running around in the playground, some on slides and swings, others running around with duel disks and riding on solid visions.. all of them playing.. then they heard a familiar voice... " I summon heliopolis the sun dragon overlord ! I attack your life points directly ! "

they turn to find Gabriel but younger playing against another kid.. who looked up at him and started crying... seeing that he got hurt... Gabriel reached out for him and healed his wound but .. instead of thanking him,.. the child looked at him.. in horror.. "f-freak... ! Everyone run away! "  
The rest of the kids.. run .. leaving Gabriel by himself... crying.. "W-why... I just wanted to be like.. everyone else.. and play.. I didn't mean to hurt him.. I didn't...!"  
He held himself tightly.. and they see an aura flood out of him... in mist of his crying...  
kugeki : "That's Shadow power!"

aki steps forward and walks to Gabriel .. holding firmly to her stance as the power.. begins to overpower..  
kugeki right beside her as they move closer.. that's when the shadow power.. manifest.. into a silhouette of a dragon...

which reaches down and touches Gabriel... he looks up at it... that's when it turns...and looks directly at aki and kugeki... and charges at them... they reach forward...as it surround them... "Ughhhhh!... this... must be it ... the source of his... power... !... "Yeah... it was brought upon his loneliness... and his nonacceptance... but... ! We can't falter here! She reaches out and puts her arm up... as it hurts and cries out.. "Gabriel...!"

They both keep pushing against the force... while calling him.. out "Gabriel...!" Aki cries out " You aren't a monster! You were misunderstood... and can do more!... ugh...!... You alone.. have to see that in yourself... otherwise... you will be destroying yourself! "

kugeki also responds " I know you're scared of yourself.. you're scared that you'll never truly be accepted or find a home with people.. I get it... but you have found.. a place... with people who are your family.. .your friends... remember ...them!... Know that you are not alone .. .everyone gets like this at times.. with themselves.. but it's not forever.. you can keep moving forward...!.."

The darkness... continues to lash out destroying the images of memory... and turns back into a dragon... freeing aki and kugeki from it's grip...  
it turns to them... and speaks... "It is .. useless.. I have already tried..to reason with him.. but our ideals clash.. all that can be done is keep a hold of his wish.. that all who looked and scorn.. him.. that this world.. he wishes for his own demise...

it's eyes glowing red... "should you persist on continuing to reach him... you run the risk of losing.. yourselves here forever... do you still wish to proceed...?"

aki and kugeki both nod in agreement.. ."Yes of course! We do!"  
"Very well". It slowly releases it's hold completely and stands back as they approach the boy who now passed out from all his crying.

aki picks him up and rests him on her lap "Gabriel... everyone cares about you as well.. and looks to you for strength you're their leader.. their inspiration and hope.. you are loved... now you just need to love yourself." she hugs the boy cradling him in her arms.. and she gets back up and turns to kugeki.  
He in turns to the sleeping kid "You are the symbol of the city, and took on everyone's pain, suffering and sorrows.. you held full responsibility for what happens but they still care about you for you and not just what you could do for them. " The boy cooed as he sleeps and the images come flooding back as the scene begins to change.

Gabriel , is now older and chosen by his family as the mayor , taking on the duty of the city. then the invasion hit he alongside Mizael and the others railed the defending forces and strike back at fusion using their powers. Kaito and Yuma also doing the same on the outskirts of the city until Gabriel learned that Ruri was taken away he joined with Shun in attempt at a rescue but failed since Ruri was not there. Gabriel decided to return to Xyz only to find 2 remaining bases. " Gabriel all is lost here take my dragon and go to Yuma "   
At the last base he found Kaito also here but decided to take the fight to the enemy  
A short time later Lancers arrived and Gabriel shielded the last base but seeing Shun he attempted to drive them off in place of killing them but the memories also show that he fraught mostly on his own using red eyes darkness metal dragon in a more aggressive dueling style

Then turning to the two now in his mind " what are you doing here ? "

"We came here to tell you that's it's not your fault, and you don't have to shelter everything by yourself.. and kaito also wanted to tell you this.. that he regrets leaving you alone and entrusting everything to you.. he should have been with you to support you but was blinded by his own rage." aki replied  
"Gabriel we saw what you went through.. all of it... you're no longer alone there was people here who accepts you for yourself and not what you can do for them.. they don't want you to be a tool but a companion to fight alongside with." kugeki added

" what sort of family will abandon one of his own "

Aki.. looks to him.. "Someone that trusts their loved one so strongly that they are willing to believe in them that even if the stand by themselves the support of those who are always there are still there living within themselves. He didn't mean to burden you.. Gabriel. "  
kugeki steps forward "He's still with you.. isn't he... a part of your strength is also from him isn't that why you're also capable of using that dragon? He's always been guiding you through your partner, we all saw how you fought Gabriel how you took on those wishes.. your regrets, your anguish... your pain.. your tears..and your own fear of yourself... you defeated it for the sake of protecting what's precious to you... remember it .. and know that he's right there reaching out for you they all are.."  
and... we are too..  
they both reach out their hands to him

If things were as simple as that , but now i see no point in doing so when in the end family and friends will be lost to you. As things stand now you have to defeat me but fail you too will be trapped here ...he then throws his D-Pad into the air activating it " Duel disk set ! " it taking the shape as the same one Kaito uses only with red crystals on the back and base. and his left eye turns red similar to the barians. " perhaps you will need another demo of darkness "


	23. Chapter 23

_In a world of dreams anything is possible. To fly into the sky , breathe underwater , fly into space , go on a adventure or live in a world that you desired. For Gabriel Tenjo he would find himself propelled into a world of fantasy after being defeated by his older brother in a duel to restore his heart. While recovering he falls into a world of dreams._

Aki and Kugeki turn to each other and nod , closing their eyes and focusing their energies as their own duel disks and decks form with them... "I was like you once and if I can change then so can you.. Gabriel ! " Aki declared as she drew her five cards. " I not unfamiliar with the darkness you know but I do know you can still be yourself without losing to it ! "  
Kugeki also drew his five cards.. as they all take their stance... and declare.. " Duel ! "

" taking the form of a irregular tag duel , means i go first "  
His five cards is hieratic gebeb , red eyes darkness metal dragon , hieratic su , hieratic seal of reflection and hieratic seal of banishment he uses the red eyes strategy banishing Gebeb and special summons hieratic Su with 2 set cards  
" just do not forget you guys are in my world. And I am not lost to the darkness this is the real me. Turn end... "  
( Even though my life growing up had been hard an even so now since i am now the leader of this city. The people here did not know what i had to give up to come this far. Kaito 's family had shielded me and those barians taught me how to control my powers. But it did not beat the fact that i raised my blade against them. I am just as guilty as he is. My emotions cloud my judgment.  
I am no one special other than a slave to an accursed fate that brought me to a noble family , and process powers that allow me to freely control duel monster spirits. )

Aki : my turn I draw!  
In her hand is rose archer , rose paladin , rose shaman , rose witch , briar transplant and rose bell of revelation  
upon seeing her hand aki smiles and makes her move.  
I.. will discard rose shaman to activate it's effect by discarding it I can draw one card  
aki draws rose shield  
"I summon rose witch!" in defense mode ( atk 1600 / def 1000 )  
"I activate the spell card rose bell of revelation ! I can add either queen angel of roses or fallen angel of roses from my deck to my hand. I add fallen angel of roses to my hand"  
"Next by sending rose witch back to my hand I can special summon fallen angel of roses ! "( atk 2400 / def 1300 )  
" however if fallen angel is removed from the field she's banished instead "  
"I'll set two reverse cards and end my turn"

"Then it's my turn I draw "  
In kugeki hand is dandylion, mathematican, foolish burial, reinforcement of army, dimensional slice and oasis of the dragon  
(Okay I can make this work for me)  
" I'll start by placing one monster facedown and setting two reverse cards as well and finishing my turn. "

kugeki hand 3 cards

> aki 4000, lp  
>  kugeki 4000 lp  
>  Gabriel 4000. lp

" you guys are playing rather odd , why " he draws into galaxy eyes... " reverse card open hieratic seal of banishment , I release one hieratic to banish one card on the field I banish fallen angel of roses "  
( something is effecting the cards i draw as well ) then speaking out loud his next move " red eyes effect activate i special summon su and one sun seal since the hieratic was released by the effect of a trap card "

aki tisk... fallen angel...aki then acts "Reverse card open ! Briar Pin-Seal !"  
"I render one card in your hand unusable and while this card is on my field you cannot discard that card either."  
(If I have it right I'm sure based on Gabriel fighting style when we first saw him duel he always plays red-eyes and immediately after that another dragon.)  
"I choose to make the card you just drew unusable."

" counter trap , reflection seal again releasing su to negate the effect of your card and with this i special summon another sun seal "

"It didn't work."

" What did you think i have anyways , i use my 2 level 8 sun seals to build the overlay network Xyz summon rank 8 Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis.  
next is its effect i send one overlay and one card in my hand to the grave to destroy one card on the field i send my photon dragon " then targeting one of kugeki's set cards in the backrow .

kugeki watches as oasis of the dragon souls is destroyed

" Battle i use my sun dragon and direct attack "

"ughhhhhhhhahhhhhhhh!"  
"aki!"  
I'm... fine... ".. lp 1000

" I attack the facedown "

dandylion is destroyed  
" Since dandylion was sent to my grave, I can special summon two tokens to the field " ( atk0/def0 ) and at this same moment , I play my reverse card dimensional slice !  
When a monster been special summoned to my field, I can banish one monster my opponent controls.  
I choose to banish your red-eyes darkness metal dragon."

" Turn end "

"I draw  
I summon rose paladin! atk 1800 def 1200  
"I activate the spell card fragrance storm! I destroy my paladin then I draw one card if it's a plant type I can show it to you and draw one additional card."

"I draw" (looks at the card then shows it to Gabriel) "I reveal rose lover so I draw again."  
"Now I activate the field spell white rose cloister! " the field suddenly turns brighter with flowers, roses, petals, dandelions and lilies flying  
upon where they are standing several pillars surround them now standing on a platform

"Here within this sanctuary of the flowers, I can special summon one rose monster from my hand once per turn."  
"I special summon rose lover in defense mode. " atk 800 / def 800

Aki picks up one of the roses flying about and takes a small sniff before releasing it

"Next I play my reverse card rose shield ! I equip this card to my rose lover, by doing so you take 300 points of damage for every card in my hand. I have at least 2 cards in my hand so that's 600 damage your way, in addition if my monster would be destroyed the shield takes it's place."  
rose lover holds her shield as it spins and fires a fury of rose blossoms near Gabriel hitting him for 600.  
"tisk... " Gabriel lp 3700

"I place rose witch in defense mode as well." atk 1600 / def 1000 " Turn end "

" My turn I draw "  
(Aki... took some massive damage during the last turn, we don't have any synergy with our decks but if my hunch is right...)  
" I play the spell card one for one, by discarding my mathematician I can special summon one level one monster from my deck. I special summon my cyber valley " atk 0/ def 0 " Next I use my cyber valley's effect, by banishing it plus my token I can draw two cards."  
Kugeki draws getting mask of darkness and different dimension reincarnation  
" I activate foolish burial I send one card from my deck to the graveyard I will send my tuning supporter  
Then I play my reinforcement of the army I'll add junk synchron to my hand."

Aki froze upon hearing that ( Junk synchron like yusei...? )  
" Next I summon Junk synchron and use it's effect bringing back my tuning supporter.  
I'll tune them together with my final token ! "

" Dragon of slumber, manifest before us and be renewed ! synchro summon ! Samara Dragon of Rebirth !  
in defense ! " atk 100 / def 2600  
a dragon with a reborn symbol around it's chest flew down and uses it's wings as a shield , as if to seal itself.  
" In addition because I used tuning supporter as a material for this summon I can draw one card. "

kugeki gets crane crane and adds it alongside his other two cards. " I end my turn with that."

kugeki hand :3 cards,  
aki hand : 1 card.

aki takes a look at the synchro ( that monster is like a monster reborn for synchros , he's focusing on defense also , we'll just have to hold on for a bit longer. )

" what are you guys trying to pull , my link to the god of this dimension ? "

aki answered that in one breath "No our aim is to let you come to terms that you can forgive yourself."  
kugeki remains silent as he takes Gabriel words to consideration

" Draw " and gets gebeb  
" forgive myself , i turned a blade against those who shielded me i am not any better off then he is , hieratic sun dragon , I am not backing down now and never will attack samara "

samara lets out a cry as it's destroyed..  
" Samara's effect goes off I'll revive one monster from any of our graveyard back to my field. The monster I choose is... "  
he turns to aki and nods at her  
" I bring back aki's rose shaman but I'll revive it on her side of the field !. "atk 1700 / def 200  
( I'll show you that we can manage without relying on that card to let you see for yourself. )  
( Kugeki... he could have revived any one of Gabriel dragons... that's it he put my monster back because he knows my turn is after this and to set up any plays I may be able to make. )

" Thanks kugeki, I'll be sure to make good use of this chance."  
kugeki gives her a thumbs up "No problem."

" turn end "

"My turn I draw"  
aki gets witch of the black rose " I summon witch of the black rose " atk 1700 def 1200  
" When this card is normal summoned I can draw one more card however if it's not a monster card this card is destroyed.  
I'll place her in defense mode "  
aki draws and gets the trap briar transplant.. she watches as her witch of the black rose smiles before she's destroyed  
she reveals the card to Gabriel " It wasn't a monster it was a trap. Next since rose lover still has the shield equipped the rose shield inflicts 300 damage to you for each card in my hand. That's another 600 damage  
Let the fragrance of these roses intoxicate you Gabriel. " Once more the shield spins and the blossoms fly and hit Gabriel knocking him down to 3100 lp.  
"Tisk what a nuisance."

" I'll set my reverse card and end my turn. "

his draw gets call of the haunted which he sets ( someone is messing with my cards again ) " attack rose lover "

"By destroying rose shield instead rose lover is protected"  
aki sends rose shield to her graveyard

" I am leaving my other monster facedown , turn end , I am not really going at full power anyway. you guys just been playing defensively this entire time "  
"I draw"  
kugeki gets miracle synchro fusion and smirks  
"Well that's because we only use what available options we have and with every draw we make we create more chances to fight... like this for example I activate miracle synchro fusion ! I remove my samara and my junk synchron from the grave , and fusion summon surging dragonic knight dracoequiste !" atk 3200 / def 2000  
Aki turns to kugeki " You know I'm starting to think you're a fan of yusei's that's another one of his monsters. "  
kugeki smirks again , " Well.. I guess we just got good taste." He shrugs his shoulders, causing her to roll her eyes... (geez.. yusei I wish you could see this.. haha..)

" Arite now dracoequiste slay that dragon with dragonic spear javelin ! "  
The monster spins it's spear repeatably and fires a direct strike to the overlord... bringing it to it's knees as it's destroyed...  
"ughhhhh!..."

Gabriel lp : 2900

"I set one monster facedown and end my turn."

Kugeki hand : 2 cards.

" a monster with 3200 atk , fine its only fair that i will do this for real , that dragon is directly connected to me , up till now i been resisting my own intuition to play it , but i know they had been playing with my memory preventing me from taking one of you out. "

aki and kugeki both hold their stance upon hearing this

Galaxy-eyes is the key to awaken me , i stand down

Aki and Kugeki still maintain their positions  
then she speaks " Who is playing with your memory Gabriel "

" that barian , kaito , but how can even face them now. That darkness had taken control of me or rather I let it take over the darkness is that of another soul that sleeps deep inside me , due to it i attacked them. "

"The same way of how you're facing us and every other challenge... with conviction.. as duelists we are best understood through our cards, if you're truly sorry for what you're done, you will face them and tell them as such, I'm sure they'll understand you Gabriel they are not just your friends, they're your family." Aki replied.

" The instant i play it they will stop the duel "

kugeki steps forward "you really think so... I been hearing the roaring and cries of that dragon ever since you sent it to the graveyard. That dragon was entrusted to you and you bonded with it for a reason, and it wasn't just because it was given to you, it chose you Gabriel. "  
Aki also takes a step forward "Stand against the odds Gabriel and answer to it's cry and show your spirit and will as a duelist."

he sighs " alright , reverse card open call of the haunted , resurrect galaxy eyes photon dragon "

galaxy-eyes roars , its glow making things shine brightly , the field aside from aki's field spell didn't. The field remained the same but galaxy-eyes was glowing both blue and gold colors as it looked at Gabriel and gave a soft growl  
aki and kugeki both stood in silence  
galaxy-eyes lowered its head to Gabriel looking directly at him

" there is no point in continuing this forgive me "

"galaxy-eyes rubs it's head to Gabriel and the glow also flows into him... delivering a sense of warmth."

He then pets the dragon and turns to the others " you win , you already proven your point , this battle had been played by fate "

aki and kugeki both nod as the field slowly turns back into the memory of his childhood as it flashes  
aki and kugeki then turn to him " will you come back with us and tell kaito how you feel ? " Aki asks

those people are my family they shielded me growing up though it was a hard life even under their wing , i was naive to think i can live my life as a normal person .. they are the ones who show me how i can control my powers without hurting anyone. so is something i have to do

kugeki " well said Gabriel "  
aki " we'll see you outside Gabriel "  
galaxy-eyes then turns to them and glows as they disappear from Gabriel's mind


	24. Chapter 24

From the outside Gabriel holds his head ( " what happened " ) and awakens while attempting to sit up. Aki , Kugeki are back in their own bodies and helps him to sit.

" whats going on anyways those memories are all a blur , all i know was just being in darkness "

aki : Well... we had a duel.. that was a supposed tag team but even though it was two on one you were more than a force to be reckoned with so we were mostly on the defensive.  
kugeki : I defeated one of your dragons and then you brought back galaxy-eyes we spoke for a bit and then you admitted to how you feel about your life up to this point.  
aki : Also we saw your childhood and everything but aside from you and kaito , and us we won't tell anyone else.. it's your life.  
kugeki: you take it easy for a bit Gabriel we'll get kaito to come in and see you , and also get you some water and some food to eat.

i don't want anyone to know , but it will seem i will have to retake command

aki : yeah  
they leave to go get kaito and then to the kitchen to get some provision and drinks after alerting the others

Aki then turns to kugeki " you do know I'm gonna tell yusei what a fanboy you are right ? "  
"heh well I never got to duel him I'm happy I got to duel jack though.. "  
"Well once this all comes to an end we'll see if you and yusei can have a match. "  
"Wait you mean it ? "  
Aki nods  
"Thank you I'll be so... I mean thanks aki."  
She nods again holding in her laughter. ( I seriously gonna tell yusei this whenever we see him again. )

Gabriel just looks down on the bed... " Sigh what they do to me anyway. Still the people here only see me for what I am now not my past "

kaito then walks in " Hey Gabriel welcome back "

Brother you and Mizael are helping the Lancers I felt I also done something I should not had

" What's that Gabriel ? "

something you guys attempted to stir up deep within subconscious for one that was resisting me from being awakened. i let my emotions get the best of me as well. but we come to this point what is it that must be done

"I see well tell me what you would like to do about it ?"

they told me my mind put up a barrier and forced them to fight , other than that i don't know other then to make up for what has already passed. I did abandon my duty a bit and was about to just do things my way , why is it i was chosen for this when you can as well.

"Well"  
Kaito sits  
" I believe that whatever it is that we do we cannot go through alone. That there isn't nothing in this life that isn't worth fighting for to the sake of living to see the future. As people we are the ones that open the door to the light of tomorrow. "

That is what I lost sight of. There is one thing left to do though but our forces be spread somewhat thin

"Well how about we keep this idea going then when we're ready we'll discuss it with the others?"

I am worried about there may still be people hiding among the ruins. That was my reason for leaving before. And you said I lost someone ounce I don't want that to happen again was it because I was getting reckless..  
Yes , I been feeling restless of late it just feels like we are powerless

"Yeah I know... I'll be honest with you Gabriel. Lately with everything that's been going on... I'm just glad we even have survivors to begin with let alone a whole team.  
I was going about my own way.. too.. thinking of making up for when I wasn't there.. and .. I let my anger really get to me..  
there were times I was thinking wasn't my duty supposed to end after the events of astral world.. now to be called back again.. sometimes it felt like we couldn't have the right to choose.  
That our fates are predetermined.. but you know something.. I was wrong.."  
He turns to Gabriel ,  
" We are the ones that make our own fates , and have the power to choose , the dragons we have partnered with. "  
He takes out his galaxy-eyes cipher dragon. " They are just guiding us as we continue the path that we walk and they will be there for when we are lost.. and help us back on our feet to continue the fight. I don't believe there is any good or evil about this.. there has to be reason why all this happened.. the feeling of vengeance will cloud our judgement we can't have that pile on us and remove common sense."

What did they do to me anyway I just passed out after crashing with shun.  
As far as I know fusion is after me. And perhaps everyone with a link to astral and barian world.

"They took you back here , let you rest and leave you be... yes you're right they are , it will take some time but we will find everyone else and bring them back."  
aki and kugeki both walked in with some rice, curry, chicken and some water and juice and placed them on the table near them. Then excused themselves.

If they are even around . Yuma may also be targeted  
There is no way I can rest easy or have a break

"True that goes for all of us, however we should be grateful to get any form of time to save our energies for the battle to come, so for this moment at least, let's eat , drink and then once after we had our fill, we'll go to the meeting room and let the others know your plan."

I will have time to eat later this isn't the time to lay around. Just how long can I keep pushing this I am glad alto told me how to do endurance.  
Then getting up to meet with the others

" at this time members of the resistance I will be retaking command . So lend me your power...  
There at this time there may be people hiding among the ruins the objective is to find them and bring them in . If you find any of fusion commanders do not engage instead call me and kaito to deal with it At this time we all have to stand as one. When you are ready move out  
I am not sure if this is the right thing but it's my answer for now let's get some thing to eat before we go. This is the final battle to decide our fate , so use this time to rest and prepare.  
At dawn of the next day we will begin.

everyone gives a cheer showing their support and then goes different areas in the base to eat and prepare themselves.  
kaito still sitting slowly claps just silently enough for him alone to hear.


	25. Chapter 25

Gabriel then turns over to Kaito. " Now who was it that drove you over the edge "

kaito looks back  
" I wish I knew , but for now I'm just glad to have my sense back. "

" It will seem we are somehow connected. Tell me how you feel there is no reason to hide from me  
We will get them back. "

Gabriel then feels a bit lightheaded but shakes it off remembering something..  
( I was unconsciousness , how can I duel.. or do anything...? and they say I fight them ? resisted them ? talk ?  
None of this makes any sense... )  
" those lancers said i fraught against them , whats going on ? what happened back there ? ...i feel like i just attacked you guys senselessly , blinded by emotions all i know is that I was in darkness. "

Kaito puts a hand on his shoulder , his touch seem to have calm him down. And he responds...

"Aki and Kugeki told me that your in your subconscious there lies the connection of you and your red-eyes darkness metal dragon.  
But it's different to what you knew.. that card actually been protecting you almost your whole life and you didn't even know it.. the feeling of darkness you experienced was brought out by how you felt and were treated as an outcast or a monster.. those negative emotions... took you over.. and manifested into rage.. that lashes out at the world when in reality you were crying for acceptance.. and to be viewed as a normal person among your people.  
They said that it told them that it tried a lot to get through to you but it's voice couldn't reach you but it begged them to reach you through a duel , galaxy-eyes is your partner but so is the red-eyes darkness metal as well..  
it's like you understand what it's like to walk both in light and in the dark.. to see things that others cannot and to understand even if being misunderstood is what brought about fear of the unknown and fear instilled in one's self and in others.  
When you get a chance I think you should talk to it and see what it has to say.. because it too like us believes in you."

" that dragon is not from this dimension that much i know and it could be what fusion is after but why did those barians render that memory dormant "

" I'm not certain but perhaps that memory was hidden so you wouldn't have these maddening impulses , or live feeling as if you were rejected.  
but when you get a chance to meet Nash again you can ask him. "

" Nash , it will put me at ease to have him but i guess i have to settle with the allies i have at hand though , i still feel a bit funny at the time , just always tired I guess. "

" it's fine you're just now realizing all of this and you're still mentally tired too. We'll be in the meeting room after everyone's had their fill and see if any new info has been brought in. then you'll proceed with your plan"

this will decide our fate. that will mean that we will have to fight against them this feels like the war you guys fight years ago before you took me in  
brother i know you used to hunt souls with photon dragon thanks to my shadow sense i can talk to spirits. it share with me its memory

" yea.. it was a difficult time for all of us but we did our best "

" now it seems the same war is happening again "

After everyone's had their fill they call everyone into the meeting area.

" but what is it we know so far "

" that's what we are going to find out , we are hoping that we will get some transmission "

" don't bet on that really if they try that they run the risk of getting caught by fusion and we may have to fight them.  
its best to assume we are on our own unless vector can brainwash one of their soldiers we can use that like sleeper agents send them to our allies.  
If you want to still go through with this plan , other then that i feel like i will pass out again. "

Two people then walk in just as they were about to start with the next phase of their plan  
" Kaito the medic asked us to check on you and Gabriel , How is he ? "  
Then taking note that he is not eating while showing signs of a burnout.  
" we should get him assessed and treated "

Gabriel at this point turns to them " i am fine , leave me " responding in a tone unlike before. The stress causing him to lose control of his emotions.  
He then goes for his D-Pad , at which point Kaito intercepts him catching his hand and pulls Gabriel in , just as he is about to activate the D-Pad. " calm down "

Gabriel struggles against the strong grip of his older brother. He soon passes out when his strength is spent.  
Kaito then turns him over to the medical team and keeps his brother's D-Pad and deck. Then thinking to himself  
( " perhaps his condition is more serious then I thought " )

Then going to see him. He is then greeted by the doctor...  
" how is he ? "  
" we just managed to get him to go to sleep , so is resting at this time. There has been signs of chronic fatigue ,  
insomnia , loss of appetite , anxiety and other emotional problems. "  
" Can I see him ? "  
" i suppose , since you are his only family. Just make sure he is not disturbed it will be beneficial for him to remain that way for a while after some rest he should make a full recovery , your brother is strong.  
We all known him as the leader of this city. One thing though make sure he doesn't take part in any battles for a while. "

Inside the room the first thing he noticed was that the room was dimly lit and that Gabriel had several electrical sensors attached to him checking brain waves, skin temperature, muscle tension, heart rate and breathing. As well as an IV in his hand.

The current sight reminded him of his brother Haruto when he was ill from an incurable affliction , and decides to stay with him. Gabriel's two dragons then show themselves to Kaito  
" Kaito , your brother is a duelist and you also have your duty to lead this dimension 's forces until he has fully recovered. Staying here will not help him he has entrusted the current battles to you , do not worry he will awaken. "


	26. Chapter 26

tachyon dragon also spoke  
" His spirit his strong to reassure you we will watch over him , go now and lead your people."

kaito turns to the dragons , " I'm grateful for everything you've done to help us to this point and for the power to right and make amends... I'll carry on his wishes."  
He turns to look at Gabriel one more time and whispers "Your strength is with me and mine with you." As he closes the door and heads to the meeting room.

At the meeting room yuma is seen talking to yuya, with aki and kugeki conversing with crow and reira,  
"Hey shun it's good to see you up and about."  
"Yeah thank kaito , sorry for worrying you, how's Gabriel holding up?"  
"The doctors said he'll be fine but as of this moment he'll be unable to fight for a while but he will wake up again.. just need to take it easy on himself and rest."

kaito then addresses everyone to call them to attention . "Everyone in the wake of Gabriel's state, I will be taking charge of our forces, as Gabriel's plan stated we are going to be moving a few of our members to a site where we believe we may be able to find survivors however we cannot allow this base to be targeted again. "  
"So I'm asking who will like to go with me and who will stay here to look over things?"

Shun decides to stay behind " in the case of we facing multiple opponents rise falcon should be able to defend us in the cause we get caught in a multi or tag duel , but you and Gabriel are our commanders that decision is yours to make and we will be your sword , he basically had chosen me as a glaive anyway "

yuya raised his hand " I will stay as well, I been out of action for a while and just got back too, I'm sorry for worrying you guys the trial Gabriel and I had took a lot out of me."  
kaito nods " understandable yuya that's quite fine, same goes for you shun."

yuma stands up "I'll go with you kaito our new friends can keep things in check for a while besides they already shown they can hold their own."  
he turns and grins at the others while giving a thumbs up then he turns to whisper to kaito " I know you're still slightly drained from the battle before.. but I got your back so don't take it all on yourself alright ? "  
he pats his shoulder to which kaito nods and smirks.  
kugeki also gets up " I'll go as well I can use my spirits to assist us in the search"

to which crow nods and says he'll stay behind especially since they got kids needing to be looked after and he turns to Reira , with Reira staying behind. The 3 of them head for the entrance to which they are greeted by Allen , who requests to join them, to which kaito agrees and the 4 of them head out. Yuma summons numbers 99 hope dragon and they all hop on and fly off.

Yuya then addresses his friends "Guys about before with the trial I have a good idea who and what I am and why there are others that share the same face that I do."  
He looks at his hands... "As well as where these powers came from.."

" your powers ? yuya "

"Yeah apparently... I have the ability to see and call spirits as well... like my brother but.. even though we use solid vision." He takes up a card and holds it in front of him without using the duel disk.. " Come forth Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!."  
with a quick ray of light and Odd-Eyes appears solid as ever as it growl slightly and lowers it's stance  
everyone else is taken back but both aki and crow take a look at the dragon and back to yuya.. "That's similar to the power of us signers."  
"Yes now return Odd-Eyes" Odd-Eyes glows and shifts back into the card in yuya's hand and he sets it back into his deck and sits.

" this doesn't give us much answers why some people are being targeted but that will make us targets as well or most likely "

"I am... a reincarnation of someone in the past... who once terrorized the original dimension.. where the dragons sleeps and lived among the humans. "  
"During my time.. as a human known as Zarc I was apparently a pro duelist and one day while dueling, people were wanting the duels to be more violent... my spirits were restless and so was I by their chanting, all we wanted to do was entertain people and make them happy but.. things went wrong.. we gave in to that impulse.. that want of wanting to please others.. and became more violent and starting hurting through the duels.."

"We couldn't control ourselves anymore and I merged with my dragons to form Supreme King Dragon Z-Arc after which another pro duelist stood forward and she defeated me by spiting me and herself into 4 pieces. "  
"That girl... is Leo Akaba's daughter Rei "  
"She took some cards that her father designed to defeat me with.. and after which her last words were  
" I wish for us to not fight like this again , and I want you to live in peace without the corruption of society... "

"She did it... to save me... " Yuya clenches his fist... tightly... "She forgive me... us ... despite what we did... ".. He wipes his face.. "Anyways after reuniting with my dragons in the spirit world they told me why Leo is attacking the dimensions.

"This is what they believe , they aren't completely sure but they think that leo is trying to recreate the world to be similar to the one which he was living in.. but he wants no one to oppose him.. and is going to great lengths to also look for his daughter.."  
"That's all I know so far the rest of my memories haven't fully come back but I'm able to use the same exact power as I did as Zarc when it's needed.. I.. I won't allow that power to hurt anyone again.. but I want to say I'm sorry because I'm the same thing as a demon.. in front of you. "  
"I will end up walking through both light and darkness... and .. I am one of leo's targets... his knows about me... about zarc and will try to prevent his... my return.. that's why he's attacking so many people too.. he's looking for me and the other pieces as well. "

" do you have any other info regarding his other target , Gabriel keeps to himself most of the time but based on this info he seems to be hiding something as well "

"I believe Gabriel is part of the guardian that was also a friend of mine in the past. "  
"But for some reason none of us remember anything from that time... I only have my own memories.. I can't make sense why leo will attack innocent people though.. considering he was one of them once."  
"I'm hoping that ryuu and the others may have some info and hopefully contact us somehow."  
he stares at duel disk as his thoughts turn to his brother (Ryuu..)

" I am not sure if those barians will hear me out since they only seem to be glaives like myself , without Gabriel they seem pretty aloof , but he did suggest something but is not able to carry it out.  
Only those people from barian world and Gabriel has that power , he was going to brainwash a few of their soldiers . Gabriel uses that rank up magic "

to hearing this Crow raises an eye brow "What rank up magic?"

" Barians force "

Layra " Barians force?"

" the tachyon dragon he used against me when we first met him that card can evolve , I think you seen it yuya something called chaos xyz evolution to rank up into a numbers 10X into a chaos number . those barians all have one and that card also has other functions besides used in duels "

yuya gulps slightly that means "even Misael and that other guy who was rescued vector.. they too.."  
aki "Other functions?"

" brainwashing , mind control , communications a sort of spirit link between people in the barian world , as well as other supernatural effects. They can use the overlay network to travel , vanishing and reappearing on a whim while in our world... just all sorts of dark magic , but that depends on its user "  
Vector can create sleeper agents by the use of that spell card ,  
Girag's victims retain their personality but become obsessed with Barian World , the same goes for Nash , Dumon , Marin and Mizar.  
Altio's victims will be completely robbed of free will.  
For Gabriel he has full control over the powers of the duel spirit world he can reproduce any effect... but keep this between us this is something not supposed to be public "

yuya " We understand... "  
( Geez... everyone in these dimensions has crazy abilities glad I'm not the only one... )

Yuma and Kaito is tied to the astral world..  
they can use xyz change on their monsters so can evolve them without use of a rank up magic , i take it that this is a surprise to you all

For the group that left kaito talks to the two with him " someone else from another dimension is also here..  
this is that place where he told me about . search the area but be careful , kugeki , take this that way they don't suspect you as a enemy " tossing him Gabriel's duel disk .

he grabs a hold of it and puts it on  
"thanks" they continue to walk through the area till the come out to an opening with light

in the distance they see some children running back into a building dropping a can of food , otherwise the city is deserted

"I see there are some people over there... "

" its best we split up there may be others around , this is exactly what brother was doing , rounding people up and taking them to that base , we need to search every building in this sector  
take care and be careful guys "

sure thing and the 3 of them split up and walk different sections

" yuma , i may be a bit tired after that battle , but it pains me to think i pushed him that far , this war nearly broke his spirit "

The remaining survivors blockade themselves among the rubble some are outside separated from their family

"hey I'm not there enemy guys..."

" stay back "  
and appears to be traumatized " duels only brought pain to our city "

" I understand... but... " picks up the can of food... "I just wanted to give this back. "  
kaito lends forward a bit extending his hand to the survivors , then rests the can of food closer and takes a step back

" oh its you , we are being hunted by the forces lead by someone who goes by commander phoenix. This sector is under his jurisdiction ...please , take him down or draw those forces away first , i know where the others are "

kaito nods "Alright stay there , I brought some of my friends with me we'll do what we can." he turns and continues to the direction the people mentioned.


	27. Chapter 27

Fusion soldiers are scattered about looking for targets. kaito sees them and calls them out  
" hey ! What do you think you're doing ? "

" we are ordered to take down everyone , and you also got a bounty on your head... I don't know why he wants you as well but orders are orders ...you coming with me to the professor "

"I don't think so" Kaito sets his duel disk...  
" You wanna bring me down ? You'll have to bet your life on it. "

" our orders is not to card you , you are wanted alive so very well "  
the three of them arm their duel disks  
soldier 1 " I summon antique gear - hound dog , when this card is summoned you take 600 damage "

kaito lp :3400

" I end "  
then the other 2 soldiers repeat the same strategy before ending their turns.

kaito lp : 2200

Kaito uses the Photon deck inherited by his brother.  
Gabriel 's thoughts from when the invasion first started ( if anything happens to me take the deck entrusted to me and my own I will fight with you )

"my turn I draw"

in kaito's hand is photon sanctuary, photon kaiser, galaxy expedition, galaxy-eyes photon dragon, photon trade, and miracle galaxy.

" I activate photon sanctuary ! This allows me to special summon two tokens to my field with an atk of 2000 however once I do I cannot special summon any other monsters this turn except for light. "  
the two tokens appears on kaito's field atk 2000 /def 0

" Next I tribute these two tokens to summon photon kaiser ! " atk 2000 def 2800  
" When this card is normal summoned I can special summon another photon kaiser from my deck ! I summon a second photon kaiser ! "  
"Next I activate galaxy expedition when I have a high level galaxy or photon monster I can special summon a high level galaxy or photon monster from my deck ! Come forth Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ! "

Galaxy-Eyes summons up from a swirling vortex in the sky and dives down in defense atk 3000 def 2000  
"I activate photon trade ! I discard a photon monster and draw two cards." "I discard my other galaxy-eyes photon dragon."

kaito looks at the two cards he drew..  
one being photon wing and the other dimension wanderer  
" I use my galaxy-eyes photon dragon with my two photon kaisers to build the overlay network ! "

All 3 monsters glow and fly into a swirling vortex in the sky, to which kaito begins to chant, raising his right arm up as he does so which forms a sword which he flings into the vortex.

" Xyz summon ! Surging Sliver energy ! Become the rolling waves and show your mighty form ! Descend my very soul ! "  
A roar could be heard and monster spins down from the vortex with it's awe inspiring 3 heads staring down at the fusion solders  
" Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ! " Atk 4500 / Def 3000

Just like the dragon that stood before them kaito too starts glowing red

" I activate photon wing ! , I equip it to my photon dragon it allows me to give up all it's over lay units and by doing so it gains 200 atk x it's rank till the end phrase and also allows my monster to attack directly for this turn !  
I give up it's 3 overlay units ! "

" so 1600 is added to my Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. " Atk 6100  
" Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ! Attack the first fusion solder's life points directly ! ULTIMATE PHOTON STREAM ! " The three headed dragon lets out a massive wave of red energy.. sending the fusion solider... blasting away onto the ground as his life points hit zero.  
the other two remaining are in shock... and too stunned to move..

" I activate the spell card miracle galaxy ! If I took no battle damage this turn I can conduct my battle phrase again however only one monster can attack... of course that being my dragon.! "  
Fusion solders : " What ! A second battle phrase ?! "  
"Neo-Galaxy Photon Dragon attack the second fusion solider directly ! ULTIMATE PHOTON STREAM ! "

Once more the massive attack sends the second solider flying and he hits the ground as his lp goes to zero.  
kaito turns to the last solider  
" Now you're the only one left I end my turn and with that my Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's attack returns to normal. " ATK 4500

Kaito lp : 2200  
Fusion Solider lp : 4000

This card was not in his data the next player summons a antique gear hound dog then using its effect before ending.

kaito lp : 1400  
fusion solider lp :4000

" I draw " Kaito draws galaxy rebirth.  
" I activate galaxy rebirth , I can special summon a galaxy-eyes monster from the graveyard and equip this card to it ! Come back Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon !. "  
Galaxy-Eyes files down and stands next to it's Neo counterpart.

" Further more it's atk is cut in half and if I were not able to damage you this turn it would be destroyed during my end phrase and If I were to xyz summon this turn I can use this card and have it's level treated as the same as the equipped monster. " atk 1500 def 2500  
" Now Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack that hound dog ! I also activate it's effect, it banishes your monster and itself , but during the end of the battle phrase they come back in the same position they were in... however.. for you.. "  
Kaito eyes shut and then reopen... " I activate the effect of dimension wanderer from my hand ! "

" When my monster is banished by card effect I can discard this card to the grave. "  
Kaito discards it  
" Then target 2 banished monsters and you take damage equal to their combined attack !  
I target my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and your Ancient Gear Hound Dog ! You take 4000 points of damage !  
SO TELL ME ARE YOU READY TO REPENT ?! "

The energies of galaxy-eyes and his own hound dog... strike him down as his lp hits zero falling down with a scream of terror as he lands near his fellow solders.. knocked down.  
Both galaxy-eyes roar proudly as they vanish with kaito turning off his duel disk and walking to the now out cold solders.  
" You should never have laid a hand on these people. "

" We are at war and doing our job just as you are , only ours is with the professor "  
Responding as he passes out

kaito shakes his head after checking their pockets , as he walks on searching the area for more solders.


	28. Chapter 28

From the deep corner of Gabriel's mind three hitodamas appear before him then taking form as Red-eyes darkness metal dragon , Galaxy eyes photon dragon and Galaxy eyes tachyon dragon.

" Gabriel it is time you learn the truth of who you are. "  
" what do you mean ? "  
" I know this is a complete shock to you hearing it from Kaito , you see I what the one who asked Nash and the others to hide your memory about me and like me they agree , so you can be accepted like everyone else but also resist these impulses. You see , you are one of four pieces of someone who lived some time ago as their incarnation. A close friend of Zarc and Ray 's twin brother. Like Zarc you also used dragons. I am the spirit partner of that duelist named Kai. Galaxy-eyes had accepted and volunteer to become the seal to make you a barian.  
Like Ray you also used a created card to shatter your soul and body into four pieces , you forgive Zarc and wanted to join him in the reincarnated dimensions , free from the corruption of society. Kai and Zarc are very similar in their ability to see and communicate with duel spirits as well as calling them to reality.  
Even though the memories are hidden it still will not remove that power known as darkness. This is the reason why you can also create shadow duels. With the help of Kaito and the barian emperors you mastered your powers and was made the city mayor. Right now at this time you have to decide who you want to be. You are one of the very few who walk on the road between light and dark. "

" well you know my answer , I fight for justice really if not for that world I will had still lived in peace. Now in this world I have a better life I don't want to go back to that one ,  
I remember everything because of the pact i forged with you tachyon dragon...and big brother Kaito always watched over me through you photon dragon.  
But i do have one question why choose me over staying with Kaito ? "

" Yes , the Numeron code has split itself into three spirits to watch over our world... Rest here in this subspace and when you feel ready you can go back to them. As for your question you will know the answer in time. I , or we choose you for a reason. "

* * *

Meanwhile in the Fusion dimension yusei, reiji, jack and moon shadow look around for information. They come across Sho Marufuji , Asuka Tenjoin , and Jun Manjome. When they get surrounded by duel soldiers sent by Leo the three defended them and took them to their leader. Yusho Sakaki, and several others working with him , Rei Saotome . Judai Yuki , Austin O'Brien , James "Jim" Crocodile Cook , Johan Andersen , Tyranno Kenzan and ryuu sakaki also met them.

The people from fusion then brings up news of an apparent brainwashing of their family member Fubuki Tenjoin and Ryo Marufuji  
" it is as if he doesn't remember me anymore " said Asuka and Sho  
" unfortunately the only way to free them will be to face them in a duel and defeat them " Ryuu responds

* * *

Back at the Xyz dimension Kugeki , Kaito , Yuma and Allen continue their search for more people as they attempt to clear the area of fusion soldiers. During which Allen runs into one of the Barians , Alito.  
Allen recognizes him to be one of the people who was always with Gabriel. The Barians protect him and in return Gabriel is also one of them.  
" Alito " he calls out to him as well as bringing up Gabriel. Alito showed no recollection of his bond with Gabriel and instead challenges him to a duel. Unlike the others he prefers to do things himself and nothing excites him more than a Duel that he can play seriously. He prefers to Duel fairly and head-on without resorting to any underhanded tactics to gain the advantage. So he does not have any fusion soldiers with him.

The heart branch is the only surviving duel school not under the control of fusion currently used as the main base. Kaito had lead their forces behind enemy lines in an effort to finish what Gabriel had started in the Clover branch also in the center of heartland city.

Gabriel had already warned the resistance forces to let himself or Kaito to handle the commanders but if he can free them it will be less work for Kaito and Gabriel. He steels himself at that thought knowing he may lose to them but is not going to run away.

They both then arm their D-Pads

" duel disk set ! " Allen declares out loud. While Alito summons his.

Back at the base Gabriel grits his teeth as he sleeps. A vision from the spirit world alerts him of whats happening the same thing is also shown to Mizael. Shun however gets a strange feeling. The first thing that went thought their minds , Gabriel then going to check on him.

Mizael puts a hand on him " hey wake up , are you ok ? "

Gabriel's eyes snap open " where am i , whats happening , whats going on ?... "  
" calm down you are having a dream , what did you see "

The other barians know Gabriel's dreams can be a vision of a current event. That vision still vivid in his mind and with a slight encouragement from Mizael he tells the others what he sees  
" Barian , A Barian is going to fight a resistance member , I should go "  
Then noticing his D-Pad is missing " My duel disk , where is it ? "  
" No you are still recovering , you need to take it easy I will go " Mizael responds then turning to Shun  
" take care of things while i am out "

Then stepping outside and holding up a card " come forth , Galaxy eyes tachyon dragon " then getting on and taking off.

" Duel " Both Alito and Allen shout in unison.

Allen goes first and special summons 'Rocket Arrow Express' ( 5000 / 0 ). It appears through a portal above his head in Attack Position.  
" this card cannot be Normal Summoned and can only Special Summoned when he controls no other cards. Additionally , it will destroy itself if I do not send five cards from my hand to the Graveyard during my Standby Phase. I cannot Set other cards while I control 'Rocket Arrow' and it can't attack this turn.  
With this I end. "

Alito however did not seem too impressed he then takes his turn...  
" Draw "


	29. Chapter 29

Gabriel talks with the other resistance members regarding Dr. Faker research into the duel monsters spirit world  
" I am one of five people known as a duel priest. The remaining four being Kaito , Yuma , Ryoga , Kyoji. Our souls govern light , sea , sky , land and dragons  
The dragons are an ancient race , the most powerful and feared creatures that walk on this land. They are of light and dark. I am the priest of dragons. "

as he finished explaining , he takes in the looks of disbelief across the members faces  
(Of course this will take a while to sink in.. but the sooner they are made aware of this the better.)

I do think fusion is after our souls. Besides Zarc they too knows about us a sort of driving power in each of the worlds on its own , and I am an incarnation of someone named Kai akaba , Leo ' s son or rather a fragment of him.

then tell us what we can to do our part in this war ?

All I can do is just allow you all to call on the numbers , I can only grant power over dragons. Doing so you like others will be taking part in a numbers war as it happened many years ago , but be aware the numbers host is your own soul. By losing a duel you may get it taken or you collapse by using its power

we understand the risk , but we're willing to try we don't just want to wait while there is more that can be done for our people

And seek out the remaining four duel priests. Fusion may also be hunting for these numbers. this world needs them in order to survive.  
He then raises his hand " now this power is yours , I do also believe that Yuma also told you all about them "

yeah we remember it was right after the astral world and this one managed to salvage peace and we worked hard to repairing things.

One of the duel priests is a barian. The other is just another human but could also be under the control of fusion And you all know about Kaito and Yuma

yeah , well we'll take our chances and follow in suit upon your command Gabriel

Find the remaining two duel priests , But one of you remain with me.

the rest of the members of the resistance nod and move out after receiving respective numbers as blank cards leaving only one person left  
who raises his head to Gabriel  
"I'm reijo motoya and I'll do my best to protect you while you gather back your strength sir Gabriel."

Its ok I am in this as well , It effects everyone not just me

I don't remember everyone I see , but our duty to protect everyone in a time of crisis.

* * *

back at the duel Alito takes his turn

in his hand are burning knuckles veil, glassjaw, sparrer, corkscrewer counter, overlay flash, and fancy foot work. "I summon burning knuckles glassjaw!" atk 2000/def 0 further more I also can special summon this monster when a burning knuckles monster is on my field... come forth burning knuckles sparrer! atk 1200 def 1400 "With these two monsters I build the overlay network!"

"Xyz Summon! Appear burning knuckles Lead Yoke!" atk 2200/ def 2000 " I set two reverse cards turn end" Altio left overlay flash in hand.

I draw but don't pay the cost ,  
the card in his hand Construction Train Signal Red , ruffian railcar , southern stars , upgrade  
" so my monster is destroyed I summon ruffian railcar in defense and use its effect. Due to this I cannot attack I set one card and end my turn "

* * *

The thought that went through Gabriel ' s mind when he woke up  
( " your recovery is nothing short of a miracle but your physical state is in a lot of stress , you should take it easy and let the others handle what you started " ) But how can he rest easy , when he is also one of the people targeted by Fusion. Gabriel steels himself ignoring the warning and prepares to step out as well. His soul linked to the Hieratics...That link also allows him to summon his deck as well as his barian duel disk.  
( " I will not rest till this is over " )

Reijo looks over to him , Gabriel 's eyes had a glassed over look of someone who was about to pass out. He was already in place to catch him and lowered Gabriel to the ground. " we need to get you back to bed , master Gabriel you have to stop pushing yourself you had not fully recovered yet. "  
He then uses his duel disk to signal Shun , Rei and resigns from calling Kaito and Mizael " return to the base ASAP " before picking up Gabriel and taking him back to the infirmary. Gabriel remains in a comatose state. The medical team then talks to Shun and Rei " his records say he has been collapsing after every duel but some of the battles had seem to be more damaging. There is nothing more we can do to help him. "

Rei turns to Shun " Gabriel 's story is of no surprise to me , he is someone who has ascended like myself Rei Shadows is a name i used to call myself here on earth , My real name is as you all know Vector as what Kaito and Yuma calls me more so Astral does. Yuma still refers to me as Rei. The only way is to take him back to the duel monsters spirit world if not this will take quite a long time for him to recover. For that reason someone must take his place as the lifeline of this world.  
Do you know anyone with god like powers ?  
we all know the power to talk to duel spirits can be a blessing as well as a curse. In the past i am the son of a king. His dieing wish was that I take over the three neighboring countries I refused , my mother sacrifice herself to save me and father died from an illness. A dark spirit then came to me and told me the way to fight darkness is with darkness i grief over their deaths and carried out my father 's wish. That is why i am a barian and i also fraught Yuma and his friends in another war which he win to decide our future. After we all decided to protect the spirit worlds and earth"

Shun believes what Fusion had done cannot be forgiven...

" I see , but Gabriel prefers this world then going to the duel spirit world , here he sees everyone and there he only sees you all and those 4 duel priests. "  
" then it is our job to keep him safe , they say he should not take part in any battles for at least two weeks or use his powers "


	30. Chapter 30

Shun and Vector then discuss about what is currently happening. " what did he mean numbers war , what is Gabriel 's connection to the numbers cards "

" As you know the numbers cards are duel monster spirits that reside in the astral and barian worlds. When the spirit worlds became fused a new master is needed. Dragons , Dragons are the strongest race that lived and are also the most ancient. They are feared and respected... We bound the numbers cards to him so in a way they are his lifeline as well as the lifeline of this world , our world and earth.  
107 number cards exist 100 of them belong in the Astral world , 7 of them to the barian world. He holds prime photon dragon and tachyon dragon. as a representative of our spirit world...Of those 100 duel spirits only 50 of them remain , any less and his life can be in danger , and the 2 galaxy-eyes xyz cards are his soul. like Dark matter and neo photon dragon , only those 2 are his darkness. "  
" Gabriel also called himself Kai Akaba "  
" This is only his connection to the numbers , why he is singled out along with Yuto and Ruri is something only Fusion will know. But you herd from Yuya the reason he is targeted , we can assume the same may apply to Gabriel. "

he did not have all of his memories either , but if he does he may become our enemy like I had against Yuma .

" I see so it's up to his own conviction in the end" Shun then looks up and thinks to himself...  
( " Just what in the world are you truly Gabriel...? " )  
" that is the truth really if someone who is called a duel priest or high priest chances are they are a servants for king , an envoy of a noble , or religion for that matter... Really we are what keeping his powers at bay but just me and Mizael is well..  
You are fighting a fate that will be soon become reality. "

shun takes out the duel dragon blackfeather dragon card and looks at it ..  
" fate huh ? "  
" this cannot be changed really , and since when you got one of those synchros , talk to it see what it can tell you.. "  
" from what happens is that I fought against it and it chose me and in the recent duel tag duel I had with kaito.. it responded to my will. "  
" all I know is that these spirits come from the original unified world... don't hate me for saying this but I do think yuto and ruri is also one of those people but the only way to be certain is to seek out the numeron code of this dimension. The fate of all worlds not just here and our opponent really. But with fusion capturing half of those duel spirits that is no longer possible. "  
"tisk... damn there's no other option once we have enough data we can plan a better assault. In the meantime all we can do is hold our ground and look after both sides of our respective people.  
we may be from two different dimensions but one thing makes us equal and that it's style of summoning that best defines us.. xyz. "  
" there are 11 dimensions really our barian / astral world is one of those 11 worlds. and my memory remain intact because of one of the chaos numbers I can see some things in the past but not all. my own memory that's all , as for trying to assault fusion ... he told me to capture and control one of their soldiers  
long shot really but if we get caught well prepare for a raid against us , he said not to do it carelessly so you decide "  
" I'll rally up everyone to prepare for a counter attack at any moment's notice. As we speak the survivors are practicing their skills so they'll be ready should there be another assault to the base. I do understand what you all go through of how it feels like your own choices has misled and been against you but even so I will do my best to rescue the other barians.  
shun clenches his fist... "fusion... what they've done is unforgivable"  
" Fair enough . Them . Kaito . Yuma . Nash . Kyoji are the true duel priests of this dimension  
If you want to find those barians you need this "

Shun then gives Vector a confused look  
" hmm ? "

Vector then tosses him a spell card...  
" just be careful about using it this power is linked to a demon that resides in barian world that we sealed away don thousand , but it is also a link between us barians and my number card . mizar went out but this can be bad also for us really this world has lost most of its power  
the ones that keep this place together is taken by fusion only yuma and kaito is left and us who are just released "  
" I understand... (rank up magic barian's force...) This looks a lot similar to the rank up cards I use but this was made for the barians."  
" and like that dragon you have , if this card is used in a serious duel it may cost you your life. if you lose.  
We made a bad choice leaving this world perhaps if we had stayed things could had been different "  
" yeah , perhaps you're right but what's done is done we'll keep moving forward. I'm going ahead I'll see you back at the base vector. "  
" I have to stay at the base , i am now the only one keeping the barian world as its guardian  
in the case no one is here like other duel spirits you can materialize them through chaos power "

The numbers card then begins to glow...  
Shun then looks at it ...  
" what the?"

" I see vector choose you , i am Masquerade , another one of us is nearby but , are you willing to really use this power they given you. "  
"yes I have a duty to reunite the barians together to restore balance to this dimension."

the card spirit then goes silent for a bit before telling Shun  
"your opponent is Nash . he and I fraught a shadow duel in the past. fusion trapped our spirits , but even we are trapped in darkness. "

Mizael meanwhile searches for the signatures of the other over hundred numbers...


	31. Chapter 31

Altio  
3500 Lp  
burning knuckles Lead Yoke ( atk 2200/ def 2000 )  
2 set cards  
overlay flash ( hand )

Allen  
4000 Lp  
ruffian railcar  
Upgrade ( set )  
Construction Train Signal Red , southern stars , limiter removal ( Hand )

* * *

Alito has taken 500 points of damage due to the effect of 'ruffian railcar'. But he is a fighter , the best gladiator that ever existed in ancient times. He battled using only his bare fists, and won every battle he fought. Altio was seen as a hero for many. The children of his time often cheered for him during his matches. Alito was also the friend and rival of the prince of the land , whom he battled with many times. During their final battle , Alito was framed by the people close to the prince, who saw the gladiator's possible victory unacceptable. Alito was placed under false charges , and despite his pleas of innocence and the prince defending him, he was executed as a result of a dark spirit taking control of the prince.

" this damage is nothing " he thought out loud as he took his turn..." I draw"  
The card being in his hand being overlay flash and two set cards along with burning knuckles lead yoke at 2200 attack points.

"hmm..." alito looks at the mano a mano card in his hand (Not what I need yet but it can wait) " I attack ruffian rail car with burning knuckles Lead Yoke!"

his opponent attempts to respond with a card in his hand Construction Train Signal Red. " when you attack i can special summon this monster and change the target to this one , it is also not destroyed by this battle " summoning it in defense .

alito watches as his monster attacks the new one and scowls in disappointment "turn end."

(I know I could have done something but I can feel it's not time to counter attack as yet.)

for the last time fusion is messing with your memory , vector and Mizael are with us and as we speak looking for the guardians of the spirit worlds ... " I draw "  
getting Lionhearted Locomotive ... and normal summons it " I use my 2 Level 4 cards overlay xyz summon rank 4 Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf "

alito looks at the monster with distaste before turning back allen "All I know is I'm here to battle."

" magic card activate limiter removal this doubles the attack of both of my monsters and i also use one overlay unit , during this turn i select one machine monster that card can attack directly and you know what i will use , my iron wolf "

"I activate a trap ! Corkscrew turn counter !.  
In the battle phrase if you play a card or an effect I can negate it and you take 500 points of damage. I choose to negate limiter removal ! "  
A a hurl of rockets fires from the trap slamming into the card as it fizzies away.. .shaving 500 lp  
The Heavy armor train ironwolf slams into alito " Ughhhhhhh!.. " He hits the ground as his LP reduces to 2000

Alito then raises a card from his hand setting it on his duel disk " Since I took battle damage I special summon the burning knuckle veil in my hand. Now that I've done so it's effect allows me to recover all the life points I just lost."  
A burning red light of sparks shines down alito as his lp rises back to 4000 as he looks get back up unfazed.

" come on you just turn into a lap dog for fusion , then why ... my iron wolf only allows one attack ... turn end "

"I draw...  
I set a monster facedown. I attack your heavy armored train ironwolf! " Lead Yoke jumps high and charges in.  
"I activate it's effect, by giving up one overlay unit , it can't be destroyed by this battle and will gain 800 attack points during the damage step!. "  
Lead Yoke slowly breaks it's front chains as it gets closer to the armored train ironwolf

" I cannot defend this " and his monster gets destroyed ( and his battle also generates a hard impact , they are using their powers ? )

" turn end "  
Burning Knuckle attack : 3000

allen lp : 2700  
alito lp : 4000

" i have to bet it on this then " attempting to call on the spirits... I draw and gets Night Express Knight " i can normal summon this monster without a release but its attack becomes 0 , next i play southern stars i make my lionheart locomotive level 10 ... i overlay these 2 to xyz summon a numbers card come Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora..."  
With this power comes a price as it drains his energy a bit but remains standing  
" i use one of its overlay during this turn it is unaffected by the card effects of other cards other than itself "

alito grips his fist and takes a stance as the monster towers over his own

" I will attack your lead yoke with this "

"I use my lead yoke effect once again , give up it's last overlay unit to survive this attack and increase its attack points by 800"

again ? as his train like monster crashes into his

lead yoke stands firm as allen's lp drops by 600 points

allen lp :2100

alito looks on as his fist becomes un-clenched.. "Is that all you got?"

There is nothing more I can do turn end

"I draw"  
Alito looks at the flaming knockout in his hand and sighs

"I attack you directly with Blazing Knuckle Lead Yoke!"

( I can not respond ) and he braces for impact.

Allen lets out a scream as his life points hit zero from the impact.. pushing him back from the shockwave.  
Alito disengages his duel disk and proceeds to walk slowly to Allen

You are doing the wrong thing barians are supposed to be the duel priests of this dimension

Alito stops as he towers over allen and reaches for a button on his duel disk ... "This dimension... requires.. order... and the weak... must be weeded out to make way for those who are strong and just. " He presses the button and a bright flash of red light merges... overwhelming Allen's view.. as he feels himself dissolving his senses fading. As the light passes there is nothing left of Allen except a card on the floor which Alito picks up and puts in his jacket as he turns and walks off...


	32. Chapter 32

( the weak must be weeded out ? , but this is not the time for me to step in I am supposed to be a peacekeeper... still this goes against my nature ) again Brave will remain out of sight and raises his card Loki , lord of the Aesir feeling a strange aura from the duelist. ( perhaps he is being used ) he thought to himself as that is what his rune eye is telling him.

Masquerade talks to Shun " summon me I can lead you to the leader of the barians but its up to you to defeat him , he and another Marin are our leaders in the last war though we were defeated by Yuma . now peace had returned to the spirit world. This new battle is fallen upon us and its no different then the last one , Fusion had used us duel spirits. "

Shun replied " Yeah I understand what must be done. I summon numbers 104! Masquerade!. " He sets the card on the duel disk as Masquerade manifests itself to him.

the spirit tosses him a ring , of course he will not be happy to see me but that has long sense passed ... long ago i had crashed with Nash collecting the numbers and freeing the spirits are the priority of us duel priests , you are not just a normal person you are one of us now ,  
get on and we will go.

shun hops on the ring and holds on to it " Lead the way Masquerade we'll get them back. "

The outskirts of the city where i last seen , one of your own your leader he is , no they are the commanders there for fusion's army. To Nash , Marin and Dumon they believe they are doing the right thing , or perhaps they too are frustrated at their loss to fusion...and lose hope.

They then look up when they see something in the sky " you again , you turned against us "

"what... the..?"

We are on opposite sides again , all i remember is this you killed me and my sister in the last war and this time you are on the wrong side  
Nash then calls out black ray lancer ... i say this ounce , stand down.

A massive creature with fins is flying above them with a figure on top staring back down at them , his determined gaze unwavering and piercing blue eyes that can cut into the hearts of his opponents  
" It's you ... Nash.. "

Shun starred back as his clenched his fist.. ( I will free you all but I know it won't be easy. )

" Oh ? To think you dare show your presence before Nash you pile of filth. " Another monster shown up from the clouds with it's wings spread down as it hovers near Nash. Its spikes looks like particles of ice that covered it's whole body with a woman sitting on top it's shoulder.  
Her blue hair matching her monster, with red eyes looking back at Shun, her lips curled into a smirk as if a predator that found it's prey.

I will always protect them said another voice , the barians white shield Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry.. summoned by Dumon.  
so whats it going to be vector ...

Shun felt his blood went cold as he seen Rio.  
(Damn it.. both of them at once..?)

you can always run , if you face us you will face us together.

"tisk we got no choice.." ( If we run they'll follow us to the base and we'll endanger everyone.. but if I fight them I may be able to defeat them but two against one wouldn't be so simple when it comes to them. )

"Masquerade... we will fight together and we will win!. " Shun readies his duel disk as he stares them down in the sky.

Nash you don't have to dirty your hands with this guy , let me battle ... come your opponent is me , this is to make up for what happened back then ... and you barian number why are you with the.. with them , did you forget our pact with the leader ?

(They must think I'm someone else.. and since Masquerade is with me they think I'm Vector.)  
"No I did not forget myself , you both on the other hand have.. you don't realize it but you are seeing things that are not real."

not real ? how can this be not real ...our leader is right here. You are making a mistake we don't have to fight each other...

"Unfortunately that's not up to me , I wish we did not have to.. but in order to get you both back I must."

" fine with me , you are welcome to try. but you will not win for deflecting us "

The duel spirit again talks to shun , " what do you mean by fighting as one , you have a plan for this ? "

"Yes I do .. " Shun takes out the numbers card and slips it into his deck.

i see ... I will support you then ...

shun nods and takes his stance

" really as it seems there is no other way to settle this , " Durbe then summons his duel disk , fusion is our leader now ...  
even a barian soul can be used as a card..

tisk... shun activates his duel disk

" unless you got some special ability now , this will be your last "

"This duel will be played under my terms because I'm fighting you as a lancer!" Duel disk responses "Action field enabled Cross Over field spell activated"  
The field is spread with a change of color and different platforms appear surrounding the area.  
action cards dispersed ... the system then responds.

He remains emotionless as he take in the surroundings ( " action field ? " ) Very well...  
it stirs up a strange feeling but is not really able to lay a finger on it so just shrugs it off ... " no matter I will let you go "

"You know how the rules of how this field works?"  
" show me what you got then you know what happens if you lose this world and what it will give up. "  
"It's freedom.."  
" enough talk ... "  
"duel!"

Their life points set to 4000 and they begin with shun's turn.


	33. Chapter 33

Shun takes a glance at the five cards and begins his turn."I summon king's lanius!"

"It's effect allows me to special summon one level 4 or below raidraptors monster from my hand. I special summon raidraptors vanishing lanius ! and since I have vanishing lanius on my field I can special summon my raidraptors fuzzy lanius!" "I now build the overlay network with these three!"

The three raidraptor swirl around into a spiraling vortex. ""Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!"

Descending from the clouds with a flash of lightning with it's all seeing red eyes targeted on it's enemy, the rise falcon swoops down landing by Shun's side.

Dumon goes through using the effect of star seraph sage , scout to summon 3 monsters. special summoning scale with scout 's effect. " I overlay scout , sage and scale , xyz summon , rank 4 star seraph sentry " ( 2500 / 2000 ) after drawing its card being the magic card photon lead.  
the monster appears behind him but its eyes appear blank as if robbed of free will.  
" I use one overlay to half your attack and negate its effect "

"ugh rise falcon.."(It's a good thing it's in defense but still...)

" with this I will attack , go "

rise falcon falls into the ashes as it lets out a cry upon destruction , shun folds his arms in front of his face shielding him from the impact

I set one card face down and turn end

"My turn I draw."

" shun if you can summon me , star seraph sentry is one of our own . but it seems to be acting different , maybe just you alone cannot win  
but what is this action field ? "

Shun takes a look at the three cards in his hand. "I set my entire hand face down and end my turn."

His draw gets Nova summoner but be holds it then taking another card in his hand and plays it rank up magic - barians force. This will rank up my star seraph into a chaos go rank up XYZ evolution , rank 5 archfiend seraph. ( 2900 / 2400 )  
With this monster I will attack.

"I activate my reverse card, Necro Raptors ! I target my raidraptors rise falcon from my grave and reduce my damage to 0 then I special summon it !  
Fly high once more rise falcon!."  
Like a phoenix risen from the ashes the rise falcon lets out a powerful cry as it's re-summoned.

looking at the one card in his hand " I end "

* * *

For the group consisting of Gogenzaka, Luna, Leo and satawari who went to the Stranded Dimension. As they approach LDS , they found that it got surrounded by fusion soldiers and are soon spotted.  
" Lancers stop right there and surrender , you got no place to run LDS is under our control. "

The four of them then decide to run for it with Fusion soldiers at their tail when another came to their rescue , " your opponent is me. " that person then said. Though its face is covered the four of them can tell that this person is female.

" I activate fusion , this allows me to fusion summon I fuse Mezuki and Goblin Zombie...  
Break down the door of hades and arise ! Ghost Fusion Summon ! Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon !  
Battle , I attack your Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog , your monster is not destroyed by this battle and its attack becomes 0. Also since I attacked I can special summon 1 dark soul token and its level and attack become its original value. "

The soldiers gaze in shock at the massive monster. The other duelist then speaks " now you shall witness my power " Continuing the duel using combination effects eventually ending the battle. She then takes the group to You Show duel school..  
There the duelist introduces herself as Freyja , a descendant of Goodwin. The dragon card used in the battle felt different to Luna so she asks if it was a monster duel spirit. Freyja confirms it and that she can speak with them as well as summoning them to reality , before bringing news that the Chairwoman.. Henrietta Akaba has gone missing.  
" the current leader at LDS is Kev Ravenwood , but he did not seem to be himself as well as someone from the Synchro dimension also being here."

* * *

Fusion soldiers report to Mamoru Noro , the Deputy Commander of the Arc area project in the Xyz dimension. Having seen the last clash between Kaito and Gabriel when their plan failed. " Our target got away and is taken back to their base along with the barians , Mizael and Vector that we captured. However our attempts at capturing that base had been stopped the Lancers are here "

"I see... how many more of our soldiers do we have available in that field ?"

they seem to be trying to free the spirits , remember those memories we pulled from vector and that dragon user ... we are still at the advantage but it seems like the Resistance is slowly gaining power.

"tisk... did anyone inform this to commander Edo?"

you told us not to but , letting that dragon escape is bad for us I only seen it ounce but only Obelisk Force can match it in attack using the antique gear chaos giant , we need to catch that guy .

"Alright then I'm looking up for people in the area. We'll get him back there is no need for Commander Edo to dirty his hands in all of this.. it's my error I must correct for the glory of Academia."

you know edo will not be happy if we lost that dragon after all he was the one who captured it along side a professor of DA , and you went and blow it by using him as bait for them

"Tisk... I'm very well.. aware of that.." (Damn it... all we need to get back that dragon.. user."

I will not tell edo this but you know he will find out sooner or later and you will face his wrath

"That's why I'll take every measure we have to ensure that does not happen.. for now we will deal with this matter ourselves.." He turns to the soldiers.. "Is that clear?"

yes , commander

They bow and turn to leave as Noro scans the area checking the remaining soldiers.. as he watches a few of them beaten down by Kaito as he clenches his fist in annoyance. At the video screen

the remaining soldier also looks at the vid screen talking to himself rather silently " edo said that the dragons of this dimension are duel spirits " then to the commander " since you caused it get out there and fix it come back empty handed and I will report this to edo "

"Yeah you're right... " Noro looks into the desk and pulls up a drawer revealing a single deck and duel disk which he equips on to his arm and walks out turning back to the remaining soldier. "There won't be any cause for concern" He leaves


	34. Chapter 34

The soldier makes a call to Edo anyway informing him of the loss of a captured dragon spirit. while Noro searches for the dragon...  
Edo Phoenix gets the message and responds " Noro did what ? "  
The current news forces him to abandon the current mission and he turns to the other soldiers " the dragon user of the tachyon dragon has escaped we need to get it back. "  
Then thinking silently to himself ( " when i find that guy I will give him a piece of my mind " ) looking over a list of targets on his duel disk  
Gabriel and Kaito Tenjo ,  
Yuma Tsukumo ,  
Ryoga Kamishiro ,  
Kyoji Yagumo  
and Mizael...

( " These are high priority targets that must be captured alive. we have Kyoji with us out of his free will but that still leaves the others. " )

Kugeki , Kaito , Yuma take note that Fusion 's army is acting differently gathering in a certain area where they report to their commander Edo Phoenix receiving world of the escaped dragon user and that now they will focus their efforts to get it back calling it a high priority target. Edo is then approached by Alito showing him Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora and letting him have it alongside a carded person.  
" good work and continue your efforts. "  
To which he accepts and walks off.

Kugeki looks to the other two " a escaped dragon ? " on top of a strange feeling he got " something does not feel right was Allen also with us ? "  
Kaito ' s deck begin to glow and Galaxy-eyes cipher dragon reveals itself before them " Allen lost to a barian , and also the destruction of the old world lead to the creation of three galaxy-eyes , Kaito I believe you know the rest of the legend "  
Kaito then takes a moment to think then responds " their target is Mizael , Dragons of light and time, clash at thy place of birth. Then shall the eyes of the galaxies truly awaken for the first time, opening the gate to a new world.  
Fusion is trying to awaken the Numbers 100: Numeron Dragon. Tachyon is the dragon of time , Photon is the dragon of Light , and Cipher is the code...  
We have to find Mizael before they do. "

* * *

Fusion Dimension...

Yusho looks at the layouts based on the sketches of academia as he and reiji exchange information, sho and kenzan are looking over their decks in a corner, johan and jun are discussing ways to gather intel to Yusei and moon shadow. Judai and Asuka alongside Rei speak on protecting their classmates and other members of yusho's school. Austin and Jim quietly look over plans of attack due to Austin's background having a good clue on the systems of motion sensors.  
"I'm saying this power point proven here yusho will be the first attempt, we disable the guards after in the moment before they take notice of what's going on. "  
Yusho takes a moment to consider Reiji's suggestion and turns to Austin and then Moon shadow  
" Austin and Moon shadow..based on what I've learned on you both you seem to be best at sheath."  
They both nod  
"Both of you will find a way shut down the power." Everyone else turns to Yusho and Reiji

He takes one look at them before continuing

"I also will need a diversion.. one team will cover our tracks and protect this place, another will be in the front line to support and the last one will make sure ..no innocent person gets involved among the confusion."

"That means evacuating and no friendly fires... "

Ryuu turns to them "If I may Yusho... I wish to be in the front line."

"Ryuu as much as I like you to... we can't run the risk of you getting captured for their own use.. I'm sorry son but you must stay for now."

( Yusho... ) Ryuu grinds his teeth but he knows he is correct... (I will be a disadvantage but I'll make the use of what I can currently do )

"I Jack Atlas will be among those to help evacuate if needed be.." Jack stands tall and flips his red demons dragon card to them all.. "When it comes to being in control of friendly fire I'm your guy.."

Sho and Kenzan both speak up " We would like to assist him as well we are used to situations like that and would be better as support."

Yusho and Reiji nod in approval of their decision as judai, asuka and jun step forward "We'll be in the front lines and cause the diversion you can count on us."  
Rei added "I'll stay with Ryuu."

Johan chimed in " I will as well forbid they try an under handed sneak attack if they find this place."  
Jim also threw in his opinion " I reckon shirley and I stay back as well with my tech I'll be able to keep track of any heat signals so we can be ready if they try anything."

yusei was the last to speak after doing prolonged amount of thinking  
"I'll stay by Yusho and Reiji we can look up the data at a moment's notice and take what we can get."  
(Besides I know Reiji is capable but he could use some added defense if worst comes to worst.)

Reiji and Yusho nods and addresses the group "Now that we know our roles I have one thing to say... "Reiji started.  
"That we must watch our surrounding do not leave a stone un-turned.. always look our for your team mate and when it's time to retreat you go."

Yusho continued "This is not an attack.. it's a raid to get as much intel as possible do not go overboard.. and .. if.. we end up seeing these two Ryo and Fubiki try your best not to engage against them if possible we don't know what they are capable of in the state they are in."

He turns to look at Asuka and Sho "I understand how especially this may seem to you two but if there is no option then fine two of you among us will fight them but if you can please get away and regroup."

"Don't allow them to capture any of you , hold your ground firm and do your part we'll meet back here once you are sure you aren't followed. Here.."

He presses a button and every single duel disk lits up "I took the notion of adding this feature to our duel disks.. we can communicate as if it were a phone but knowing academia they may try to jam the signal that's why we will shut off their power for as long as we can."

Reiji and Yusho turn to each other and nod "Arite everyone let's go."

" agreed " they all say and begin their planned assault...

Ryuu looks over at the others " there had been problems when I was in synchro and that time when we were first raided during arc league , Yuzu was also there but when I entered my dragons bid me to summon them and I followed though that impulse , it feels like you all are fighting fate itself and I been getting strange visions memories of our past , different from my own , it is like I am someone else "

judai turns to him

"as if something inside of you.. is shifting you from who you thought you were isn't it ?"

that yes I don't know what it was , but how do you know these things

"I'm the same way it's a long story but I had to make a decision one that changed everything about myself and the people around me."

he whispered.. "I became a danger and done things I'm not proud of.. but I can able to take what was eating away at me and use it for better.. to make a difference even if I were to be called a demon."  
judai expression became really serious as he spoke to ryuu and continued

"Right now you may think you aren't doing as much but you will be able to do something that will result in either saving or losing lives..  
Don't let that other half of you beat you to who you are currently because you will eventually have both those sides be the same."

that seems about right a alternate self its just that since I came here I been seeing the same thing a silver dragon and a space dragon and another that is pure black with red eyes , the forth one was this monster light and darkness dragon ...  
they all seem to had been monsters people had been partnered with over the course of history , that feeling had been getting stronger.  
" I just keep having visions that I will destroy this place if this keeps up "

"Then let us help you we have abilities to see spirits too."  
Judai's eyes slowly flashed to green and orange as he stared back at ryuu..  
"We aren't strangers to these super natural entities"  
"As for that light and darkness dragon...Oi manjoume over here.."

"That's Manjoume-san..!" Jun walks to judai and ryuu "Show him your spirit partner.. he's having a situation similar to what went down in third year."

Jun looked at judai and saw the eyes he understood how serious it is with one motion he flipped out his deck and took a single card from it at the same time judai did the same and they both held it forward for ryuu to see.

Ryuu eyes wide in shock..."That's... light and darkness dragon from my vision..." he turned to look at the other card... "Winged.. Kuriboh?"

whats going on I am connected to ...these cards are  
Ryuu takes a step back and goes into another room.  
there should only be one that dragon master is me ...

Judai and Jun look at each other in confusion and make a start to follow but judai stops himself and jun

"We should leave him be for now with his thoughts"  
"Yeah"

this just proves one thing that I should not be here ...Ryuu takes the duel disk and a dragon card and calls it , "Heavenly dragon of the fifth dimension , descend ! Odd-eyes dragon... someone out there is again calling out to me "

a dragons roar can be herd from another room ...

" these people think the true me is what they see now , but the truth is this is a lie "

Ryuu appears next to an odd-eyes dragon summoned through his duel disk , having involuntary entered an awakening state.


	35. Chapter 35

Judai hears the roar from the other room he turns to Jun and they nod and rush in only to see Ryuu hop on a dragon and out through the window. As Ryuu files out to the distance Judai whispers " I hope that you don't become the very thing you fear "  
he turns to Jun " Come on Manjoume-san we got work to do " They walk back in to plan the formation of attack.

Ryuu stays nearby ( " the true me is the priest of this dragon there is nothing to fear and the kings wishes will be carried out " )  
Then out loud he talks to the dragon " lets fight as one "

the odd-eyes dragon looks back to him " I will lend you my power "

" do it Spiral Flame ... "  
calling the attack to which his dragon responds to strike the side of the wall. The attack smashes the wall before doing it again...  
" crush this place and everything , show the world what true power is.. "

His dragon again strikes the cracked wall this time reducing it to rubble.

upon the destruction of the wall , judai heard yubel's voice speak over inside his head  
"Baka! If you really knew how he feels you would go after him now!"  
Judai speaks over from within. " What you mean yubel... I'm giving him the chance to figure things out "  
"There is nothing to figure out surely you could sense it ... "  
"I felt.. it yea.. but he's just lost and he's upset still you are right."  
"Of course I'm right.. Judai let's go!"  
"Alright"

He turns to Jun and Asuka, "I'm gonna just go out for a breather.." They nod and resume talking as judai walks out grateful no one else can hear or sense it.  
he takes a sprint as he readies his duel disk .. and draws from his deck... "Come on Yubel!"  
Yubel manifests from his deck and together speed off to the direction where they felt the energy source.  
They see the Odd-Eyes Dragon and Ryuu... and looks to the side at the reduced wall and layout

Judai calls out to him "Stop Ryuu!.. I can understand you're upset but doing this solves nothing and worst yet fusion may already know you're here and will soon have many of it's forces in the area to inspect. We can't run the risk of being discovered."  
" I am not Ryuu but a servant of the supreme king dragon , a 5000 year old duel priest from a nation of dragons. odd-eyes now strike back "  
" fusion 's forces is nothing and not to say the one you guys know is only a avatar of myself "

Judai eyes shifted from brown to gold to red to green just like yubel's.. (Did he just say... the supreme king?)  
(Yubel!)  
(Yeah I heard!) She files front of judai and spreads her wings as the attack files over to them... thorns wrap around her being as she absorbs the blast to the servant 's surprise and reflects it back to him and Odd-Eyes.

odd-eyes avoids the attack ( you ok ? )  
Yes ... before turning to them " I see , so you can absorb our attack "  
" since you all are calling me Ryuu , you all know what to do to set him free as long as I am in control his soul is asleep  
and should you all be worrying more about fusion "

"Believe me we are.. "  
"That's why we are making plans..and you.. and I."  
judai eyes shift back to gold  
"We will set him free"

" how are we the same , its the people who demand this of us they are fools who ask us to be more brutal , in the end we grant their wish and destroyed the world we were from... this crash will be no different "  
" We are the same because just like you... I too am also someone that knows of a supreme king."  
" words no longer has any effect the damage is done and its people ask for its own demise , if you believe that then prove it in battle "

"I have done horrible things in the name of peace... in other to secure a rule and let my name be known... and strike fear into the hearts of people."  
he turns to yubel  
"Old friend I'm sorry to ask this of you but can you use your power to shield a barrier that no sound on the outside can reach and vice-vesa?"  
"Of course I understand just know you won't be alone judai." Yubel files up and forms a spiritual barrier where none can get in or out .. it cannot be seen or detected and no sound may escape it."

"I accept your challenge bring it on." Judai raises one arm in the air and readies his duel disk.. feeling the bond of his two sides and deck... remembering and manifesting what he is."

" Odd-eyes lend me your strength "  
It then becomes a card and lands in his hand as he then ready the duel disk sliding that card in. They both stare each other down... feeling the shifts as they ready their battle spirits..with one word they declare as the starting shot " Duel ! "

Judai draws his five cards and quickly observes them (draining shield, Polymerization, Elemental hero Clayman, Hero signal, Card Gunner.) "I defend with one monster facedown then set two reverse cards turn end."

he draws his sixth card his 5 cards being divine dragon apocralyph , red eyes darkness metal , odd eyes dragon , foolish burial and mirror force the last one keeper of the shrine ...  
I summon divine dragon next I banish it to special summon red eyes darkness metal dragon " you going to respond ? "  
giving a moments note before continuing

"No Continue."

Ryuu summons divine dragon apocralyph and banishes it for red eyes darkness metal dragon. " I use my darkness metal dragon effect , ounce per turn I can special summon a dragon from my hand or graveyard  
come to me heavenly dragon , odd- eyes dragon , battle odd eyes will attack your monster "

clayman gets destroyed among the debris a card pops up "Hero signal! I special summon an elemental hero from my deck!"  
" odd eyes effect activates , when your monster is destroyed you take damage equal to half its attack "

"I special summon bubbleman! Bubbleman's effect when there are no other monsters on my field I can draw two cards from my deck."  
Judai's lp 3600  
judai draws two cards while leaving bubbleman in attack mode.

I set one card and end  
"I draw"

judai scans his hand at the 3 addition cards EN Shuffle, Arms hole and Emergency Call then acts. "I activate En Shuffle! I sent bubbleman back and special summon one neo-spacian monster from my deck! Show yourself Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!."  
"However my monster's effects are negated then I activate Emergency call I add one Elemental hero monster from my deck to my hand then shuffle."  
"I summon Elemental hero Prisma!."

"I use prisma's effect reflect change!. I reveal one of fusion monsters to you and prisma takes on that monster's name by sending it to my graveyard from the deck."  
Judai flips and shows Elemental Hero Neos Knight from his extra deck case. "I send Elemental Hero Neos to my grave Prisma's name is now Elemental Hero Neos!."

Prisma takes on Neos form  
"Now Neos! Grand Mole! Contact Fusion!." Neos and Grand Mole files up and disappears returning to Judai in flash of light. "Merge to Elemental Hero Grand Neos!."

"Grand Neos effect I can send one monster on your field back to your hand.. I choose your Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Nebula Hole!."  
Grand Neos spins it's drill and the vortex pulls Darkness Metal Dragon from the field landing it back to the Duel Priest hand.  
"Next I activate arms hole"

"I discard the top card of my deck and add one equip spell from my deck or my grave to hand." Judai takes the top card and discards it revealing to be Nerco Guardna and adds one hand to his hand  
"I activate Instant Neo Space! It prevents my Grand Neos from returning to my extra deck via it's own effect in addition to summoning Neos from my hand, deck or grave if it may be destroyed."

" I don't respond , but its pointless to try to reach him. this world only asks for its own demise , if not for what has already happened this , no we will still be in peace . but the only peace exists in darkness , this time I am serious "

"I agree with you... darkness can be used a blanket or a shield however nothing is pointless if a part of your own existence is made life with their own choices."

" this duel school is next it is the wish of the one I serve "

"Try getting past me first because the hopes of the future and safely of all dimensions are in there!"

" the professor is the cause of our suffering , besides I am one with the one you try to save , unless you can win  
we may be ancient souls but what we seen or know is worlds away , you cannot possible know how I feel "

"Wrong...  
I was reincarnated into someone else and found out who I once was and embraced it the difference is I did not allow that power to continue to seduce me.. instead I used it to help anyone else who was ever lost to their own demons."

" then prove it with this "  
"Fine then Grand Neos crush that dragon!"

At this time I play my facedown - mirror force

grand neos is pushed back...and shattered into pieces...  
"At this moment I use the effect of instant neo space! I special summon Elemental Hero Neos!."

Neos appears and slams down it's fist to the ground as it stared down Odd-Eyes the two monsters slowly holding firm to their own ground

Turn end

" draw "  
and gets eclipse wyvern , I summon eclipse wyvern and banish it come back red eyes , next I play a spell foolish burial , with this I send a card from my deck to the grave , I send divine dragon felgrand.  
I see your neos is your go to but what will you do now , I use my red eyes effect , I special summon divine dragon felgrand ...  
when it is summoned this way I can banish a card from your field or grave I choose neos and it gains attack equal to its level x 100  
I say this one last time release me before we both regret it , so let us go "

"I will release you both after I defeat you.. your other half has a say in this also. I can't just allow you to leave on your own like this."

" our rage is with the academy not you but get in our way  
you also will be crushed "

judai's eyes shift to orange and green "try me."  
" what you are trying to pull , I attack with divine dragon "

" I use Nerco Guardna Effect from my grave ! I banish it to negate that attack." It slips out of judai's grave and he places it in his deck box as the attack shimmers to nothingness shielding him

I still got red eyes and odd eyes if you take this you will lose  
" end it red eyes attack ... "

"I activate my trap! Drain Shield!. It absorbs your attack and restores my life points equal to the amount of your Darkness Metal's attack points."  
The burst of red energy.. charges through judai as he braces himself  
6400 lp

" so you regain your life .. and I know your eyes had changed , who ? "  
" You really don't know... that title... of supreme... king..." Judai's voice becomes more clearer and vivid as he speaks.. channeling his words as the spirit of the Supreme King comes through him.

" I am not on my own really but this world has brought it on us. This odd eyes is his servant but though our pact I can summon it "  
" It has it's own point of origin... your... master...Is similar to me. However I will not permit him to misuse my name like this..."  
" he is the dragon king really and so is this power we have "

Judai's voice lowers and he understands but feels the familiar feeling of justice in him.

" in order for justice this place needs to be destroyed so it can be reborn a new where everyone can be in peace "  
" Mine comes from the core of darkness not evil but the reality that people do not face.. I understand your power but like I said I won't allow it to happen."  
" Death and rebirth will not result in peace... all that can be done is a true united front to free the lives of those taken."  
" I , no we are one of the four heavenly dragons this place is past saving " ...responding while holding his arm " the pain that we had felt for thousands of years the universe needs a cleansing "  
" Now that I can agree with but this is not the way you know that "  
Judai's eyes glow as he takes a firm stance " Revenge will only give birth to more hatred... do you want to be respected and feared ? .. Don't make it like this.. you do not have to be like them to get your point made. "

" Furthermore I do not remember why I am here but for one thing... do it odd eyes dragon , attack spiral flame "  
" uuuuuuuuuuahhh ! " A burst of red energy hits judai ... sending him back vitals pumped into high gear as he catches himself from the impact..." ugh... "  
Lp 3900

" no point in trying to understand me really now let me go. I will not attack you guys our hate is with the people here  
besides the person you all know is not real "  
" Maybe not but his existence , his words are... me? I'm not just one person.. but I am an extension of the person you're seeing. "  
" you duel spirit who is called yubel . so you are saying I am like you and I should just release the one I am holding ... ?  
you know I cannot do that , further more based on the emotions of our so called enemies they wish for my revival  
your master told me about you so I know but we are from different worlds...  
the one you are trying to save will be destroyed anyway so I should just take back and revive on my own will without their help , I seen through his eyes  
that same thing goes for me , for the world I had failed to protect "

yubel appears before them and looks at the duel priest  
" I am not in agreement to you not sticking with the one you are holding, yes I do see your point and you have justification.. however this isn't the way you want to do things. I was in your position once and I fought so hard to get back what I believed I lost and what was rightfully mine.  
We are from different worlds but while we failed to protect our worlds... we can still work hard to create a better one without the need of destroying this one.  
We have our own duty to ourselves and our people to carry on as they would have lived... not to satisfy our own satisfactions. "

Judai added " Even if we say we want to achieve this peace.. it can't be done this way. We are better than those that hurt us. "  
Yubel nods

" No because if I lose I will have to release him , I only took over because his mind call me.  
a duel will undo it , breaking this link. "  
" No... " Judai responded  
" It doesn't have to be just one of you but both. You can talk this out "  
" That way you both can work as one for the same thing the correct way. "

Yubel interjected "It's no different than having a partner."

" I am a fragment really I.. I cannot exist right now or at least not yet. But you proven your point take care of him  
I hope we don't meet again on the battlefield. My master only wishes to destroy. "

Judai's eyes shift again  
" We are both supreme kings are we not? What can we do to get you to exist and do what is right and just ?  
I may not be so keen to let someone else have my title but according to you.. you are also in that esteem so I will acknowledged it.. "  
Once more Judai voice became clearer and more pronounced.  
" I am one of four shattered souls scattered across the worlds "  
" How do we get the other three ? "  
" They will all carry a red eyes darkness metal dragon my duel spirit... And I am no King just a servant  
If you can bring them to me , And awaken me. I don't see ryuu as a slave but he fears me. I also let him live as he please.  
I am sure he told you the other spirits used. It's recently our emotions became one. Which is why the attack "  
" It does explain a lot okay I agree with that however.. this battle is far from over.. show me more of your power.. "  
yubel (judai...)  
(it's fine yubel his words are true I sense no malice in them but still.. something isn't adding up to this duel will answer us)

" His name is zarc , I am the high priest Kai  
We don't want to destroy but give in to impulse because of the demand of our people "  
" Then your message will be voiced by your conviction and fear because that is your people's wishes. instilling fear into the ones that caused this "  
" I am judai but the person I'm known for is the supreme king or you can just say haou. "

Judai raises his duel disk and retakes his stance  
" Your cause is just, so is your word which holds truth but your conviction can only be shown through this duel. "  
" This battle has lost its meaning and I need to go back to sleep , we are sad and we are angry but doing things out of rage will solve nothing I will release him take care of my vessel "  
" Of course. "  
Judai lowers his duel disk but maintain his stance

It's soul then fades away Leaving behind a sleeping person.

Judai dis-activates his duel disk and sighs then walks up to ryuu and kneels near him his thoughts spinning in the back of his mind  
as he does yubel slowly releases the barrier and observes him with judai.

Judai then returned to the others . In which they speak " you been gone for a while and what happened "


	36. Chapter 36

"I'm fine but there was a noise... some wall broke down.. and I think the residents of fusion may be put on high alert for now."  
you seem to be hiding something ...  
"It's nothing really to hide, I just think that Ryuu has a lot to think about too..I tried to reason with him but he rather be alone with his thoughts."  
sure... he came back in a coma like state that med team said he was unresponsive and you been gone for hours ... jay  
"Wha , Sho I wasn't gone for that.. long... it must've been like at least an hour at best"

Yubel speaks in the back of judai's mind... ( Actually Judai time works differently in the barrier than on the outside.. you really were gone for hours. )  
( WHAT ?! )  
( haha... anyways do your best..! ) Yubel disappears from the back of his mind.

the lancers have to know what happened , and not to say the locals are on high alert  
"Right I'll let them know everything whatever information we get is vital." Sho and Judai walk back in to the room where everyone else is.

we are all looking to make a future , when I first met him he said , duelists are best understood through battle , it is a way to create bonds or talk to them. he seems like someone who cannot be provoked , so there is not much of a reason to try to get him to fight and will not without reason

"Right well it seems like we both have something in common then."

Judai takes out his deck and quickly scans through it ( I do believe the same but ... that power that similar to mine is it really more like a curse. )  
judai takes a seat next to Asuka

what do you mean in common  
"Well when I tried to reason with him it ended up being turned into a duel which there was no winner or loser.. and Ryuu seems to have a power about him similar to me when I was the supreme king."  
did you get anything else  
"Just that he's strong... he stopped Neos like it was nothing...That and Ryuu apparently is one of four persons that makes up one whole.. but I believe his existence is still important."

right now we have this info but more importantly is what reiji thinks of it if so his deck can point out the other three , I got that info from the lancers. other than that it sounds like he spend a lot of time dueling. on top of that ryuu never called his power a curse and accepted it and said that is going to be the power used to create the future . his is the kind that guides us it feels like the power of a god.  
it is not light or darkness but both. You say he is one of 4 people what will you do if you find them. you know their decks can be just as powerful and ryuu comes from stranded dimension there is may be more then he is letting on.

"hmm well Sho... Asuka... he does have a way about him.. I would've liked to have dueled him more sighs."  
"Oh Judai you never change... " (It's really is nice all of us can be together even if it's a situation like this reminds me of old times.) Asuka thought to herself

the lancers are actually the strongest duelists of their world , and the guy you fraught is actually their leader , the commander is reiji.

"Right... well the duel ended before either of us could decide anything.. but from that point it felt even.. but the tide shifts quickly. As for how will we find them.. I suppose because all 4 of them are similar they may resonate that dragon he used a sensed something when he used it.  
This war is pretty big I'm sure it will involve every dimension.. so they will meet eventually."

dragon ? what dragon is this.  
"some kind of odd-eyes dragon.. i do not know why , but during the duel he played this thing against Neos.. and it felt like they were staring each other down.. as if daring the other to make a move what is even weirder about that thing is it's eyes the color of it's eyes is the same as yubel."

hmm that dragon does not exist in this world.. or rather I never herd of it , we should talk to the lancers really

"Yeah I will in a bit I'm just feeling rather drained sorry."

yeah jay maybe I should tell them so just take a easy for a while. I don't know what you saw during that duel.  
"Thanks sho..." Judai rests his head and Asuka motions Sho that she will keep watch over him. She holds judai's hand and lays her head as well playing with his bangs and ruffles his hair affectionately. Yubel in the back of Judai's mind makes an annoyed expression on her face but tolerates it... (Humpt)

sho then approaches the lancers " hey guys , I got some info regarding judai and ryuu. he told me when he approached him they ended up fighting and ryuu used a odd eyes dragon the battle end up with neither side winning but judai said that it felt like to him his monster card and odd eyes is challenging each other  
does that dragon belong to you all "

Reiji then speaks on this card ...

" odd eyes dragon is a monster card that belongs to his younger brother and its a duel spirit that would resonate if its close to others of its own kind but his brother is not here or anywhere near by , in your dimension it should be starve venom fusion dragon. You all are sure he had it ?  
anyway like ryuu there should be four of them clear wing synchro dragon and dark rebellion xyz dragon , and their owner is zarc. these four must be kept away from each other if not zarc will be revived. Does Judai have something to talk about ? "

upon hearing that judai got back up and walked to reiji " Yeah I do have something to speak on Reiji. There's more to what happened "

" ok... but its true that dragon doesn't belong to ryuu its primary user is Yuya. what did you see ?  
all I know is this has never happened before. "

"He used Odd-Eyes dragon after special summoning a Red-Eyes Darkness Metal dragon but after I stopped Red-Eyes for a turn and summoned my Ace to face off against Odd-Eyes I couldn't attack after which he almost finished me. Ryuu...  
No , rather the person who was speaking to me through him... called Kai.. told me of what must be done to complete him and also his intentions. He does not desire destruction but he wishes to cleanse this world of it's faults. In addition to all of this.. Kai is similar to me we share a familiar power so I could understand how he felt of wanting to be complete. I wish to help him if possible. "

" we are fighting to end this war really. if we help him regain his spirit and or physical form , that will destroy the physical form of all his dimensional personas this process will kill them. the thing is are you willing to go that far knowing they all have different lives now.  
at least I know now that this unknown darkness he was referring to is the spirit of... The truth is Kai is my family but I will also take into mind what their wish is. his soul is held by three duelists one of them I believe uses hieratic from the xyz dimension , the other uses dragunity from synchro , and the last one uses red-eyes...  
if what you told me is true , that choice I will leave to you but I hope is not something we will regret doing.  
As we have to focus our efforts on ending this war and make plans on rescuing our allies.  
but if you choose to help him you must become stronger yourself to believe in your own power and not just the power you have , ounce you choose your path you have to make it happen regardless of outcome. the only thing I am concerned with is if he is willing to carry the soul of another. I know ryuu fears the darkness or rather those powers he has but has embraced it...As for myself I cannot agree with how my father is doing this , there has to be another way to do this. "

" I agree with you reiji that's what we are all here and will work together to help you stop the professor. "  
" so what I herd from sho is true … ? this can be a problem now that this dimension is on alert we cannot raid them and it be tough to defend "  
" yes what you heard is true so how should we proceed ? "

Everyone there then takes a seat to listen to Reiji. Judai eyes Ryuu from across the room who's resting...  
( It may not be fate that would decide things for you but you will grab to your own path. )

" With him like that , we cannot raid the only choice we have is just to let moon shadow go and you Austin. "

Then turning to Judai...  
" I can tell you this Judai , Ryuu was never lost to his power it mostly occurs when he is under stress lest we know now that that darkness he was referring to is sentient , the same would apply to yuya but that will be even more trouble "  
" I understand thank you reiji. "

Judai gets up and walks to one of the tables, takes out his deck and makes adjustments. Moon Shadow and Austin both nod in acknowledgement to Reiji's instruction and leave. Everyone else resumes back to their posts while Reiji, Yusei and Yusho discuss among themselves.

" but I will ask you this judai what will you do "  
" I will look out for Ryuu but it's best if he's left to his own devices... for now I will continue to be a support with everyone here. "  
Judai flips a few cards and swaps them with different ones from a box.

" seems like you taken a liking to our lancer , seems like a brother to you I will assume ..i am fairly close to ryuu to be exact he was chosen as the first lancer when this war first started. "  
Reiji then picks up ryuu 's deck i believe these 3 will point out who his other souls are red-eyes , galaxy-eyes , stardust spark dragon ….  
" i could be wrong but when they were used they seem different then the other cards he used. It was as if they are alive and our systems picked up a higher energy reading every time he used them. he may be out of it for a while if you really want to do this you know what to do. "  
" Thanks reiji "

Judai looks at the cards alongside sho, asuka and manjoume who also took an interest taking in the information they just received.

" but before i trust you with this know that my company Leo corp is his manager and sponsor. this choice is yours if you accept , if you do follow your own spirit. "  
" I do "  
" ok , take them but be careful if the professor were to find out about this you will be targeted. this is basically actively trespassing on their grounds.  
at this time I am sure they are still trying to find the owner of one of these dragons in the other dimensions. you will need someone who can travel across worlds though. "  
" yeah I understand "

He picks the cards and looks around. " Someone who can travel.. across worlds.. "  
Johan then steps up " hey judai you forgot about me when you are stuck in the alternate dimension ? we can prob generate the duel energy to open that gate "  
" Oh you're right Johan sorry about that.. I was almost about to ask yubel if our power could have done it. "  
Manjoume puts his fist to his chest making a bid to watch Ryuu " Just leave it to me I Manjoume Thunder will make sure things are taken well till you guys are back.  
" Ah thank you Manjoume-san. " was Judai's response.

Asuka and Sho nod in approval. Judai waves goodbye to them and turns to Rei and nods to them as well. He and Johan step outside and get some distance away into a clearing.  
" Since we need to generate duel energy we needed to get away from everyone and hopefully not cause a disturbance. "


	37. Chapter 37

" I am just worried you and Yubel going on your own , as she was pretty reckless when using my crystal beasts . "

Yubel manifests herself before Johan and gives him a small stare down.. before replying.. " You say that but I did a good job portraying you Johan humpt. " She smirks.  
" Yeah I see what you mean Johan " Judai grins at yubel who sticks her tongue out at him  
" its like who will watch your back if you all will get into trouble .. "  
" Ah... well... we could always.. just.. use our power to fly away or something.."  
" anyway don't hold back now , play this like you mean it ... "  
" Yeah of course.. besides we never really got to settle that duel where you rescued me from the darkness infecting my deck. "  
yubel makes a "bring it on" expression before disappearing.  
Judai takes his stance giving some distance between him and Johan.

He takes out his deck from his deck box across his waist and shuffles it before sliding it into his duel disk. Johan does the same  
" ok judai "

they ready themselves as the one word sets them off as they both declare " Duel ! "

Judai draw his five cards ( Elemental Hero Sparkman, Elemental Hero Nercodarkman, Card Gunner, Battle by 2, and Hero Barrier. )  
" I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!." Sparkman jumps out as he strikes a pose ready to defend. Atk 1600 Def 1400 "I set one reverse card turn end."

he draws his sixth card with his 5 cards being crystal keeper , crystal master , sapphire Pegasus , topaz tiger , amber mammoth and amethyst cat...  
" I use crystal keeper and master to set the pendulum scale " slipping them into the spell and trap zone.. " with this I can special summon monsters from 3 to 4 all at the same time "

judai looks up in amazement "whoa.."

" its just a strange feeling though I don't know why I have them but anyway with these 2 I pendulum summon come out crystal beast sapphire Pegasus , topaz tiger , amber mammoth and amethyst cat and I use the effect of Pegasus to set a crystal from my deck I set eagle "  
" wow four crystal beasts at the same time.. I got my work cut out for me "  
" well easy there jay , it seems like they are responding to our will... and you know my cat 's effect time to pounce girl … by cutting its attack in half I can attack you directly "  
" ah crap. " Amethyst cat jumps past sparkman and scratches judai's face.  
" Ouch ! "  
" and with topaz tiger I attack your Sparkman , and during damage calculation it gains 400 attack "  
" Reverse card open ! Hero Barrier ! Since you're attacking an elemental hero it negates your attack."

Hero Barrier spins around and topaz tiger bounces back sparkman remains unharmed

" not bad but we have to keep this up amber its your turn "

amber mammoth rams into sparkman.. and he's destroyed.. "Tisk sparkman"  
" Ok Pegasus time to fly direct attack "

Pegasus slams into judai.. who falls back.. " ughhhhhhhhh "  
" I end my turn. "  
" That's some start Johan.. my turn I draw. "

Judai draws elemental hero bubbleman and smirks "I summon elemental hero bubbleman!" atk 800 def 1200  
"His effect activates since he's the only monster on my field and I got no other cards out I can draw two cards."  
Judai looks at the two cards Take Over Five and negate attack "I activate Take Over Five I send the top 5 cards to my grave then on my next turn if Take Over Five is still in my graveyard I can draw a card."  
judai mills his top 5 cards, nerco guardna, magic striker , burstlady, wildman and clayman "I set one reverse card."  
"Turn end."

" ok I draw " and gets turtle " I summon crystal beast emerald turtle , ok amethyst cat , again I half its attack and attack you directly "  
"I activate negate attack! The attack is prevented and your battle phrase ends."  
" ok give it a go , I end "

"I draw." Judai draws and gets emergency call. "I activate Take Over Five's other effect since it's in my graveyard during this standby phrase by banishing it I can draw one more card."  
Judai draws miracle fusion "I activate emergency call and search for an elemental hero from my deck to my hand."  
judai searches and adds featherman to his hand then reshuffles and sets his deck back "I summon elemental hero featherman!." atk 1000 def 1000

"Next I activate miracle fusion! I banish featherman on my field with the wildman in my grave." Featherman and Wildman disappear in a swirling vortex "Appear now Elemental Hero Wild Wingman!." wild wingman soars up looking like wildman with featherman's wings and talons.

"Johan I may not be familiar with your newer cards on your field but one thing I do know is you always make room in preparation to summon rainbow dragon." judai points to the pendulum scales "I have a feeling that your cards do more than just let you summon multiple monsters."  
"I use wild wingman's effect I discard nerco darkman from my hand to destroy your crystal keeper sonic pulse!"  
Wild wingman spreads his wings as ultra sonic waves spins through the field... shattering the crystal keeper

" you are right on that pendulum monsters go to the extra deck when they are destroyed "  
" Yeah " Judai turns to the field staring down at the crystal beasts his heroes also lock themselves into a battle like stance

"I switch bubbleman to defense mode. Now wild wingman attack amber mammoth!"  
amber mammoth effect activates when its destroyed it becomes a crystal  
"I set one reverse card turn end." judai looks at the last card in his hand and readies himself.

draw  
I set one card facedown. and battle I use the effect of amethyst cat and direct attack  
'ughhh.." judai holds his arm  
topaz attacks bubbleman  
bubbleman is destroyed by it's claws

sapphire Pegasus will attack , come on jay , and I end with that

" I draw  
I use nerco darkman's effect, when nerco darkman is in my grave I can summon a hero without a tribute only once.. appear now Elemental Hero Neos!"  
Neos flies down and joins wild wingman as they both take their positions atk 2500 def 2000

judai quickly scans his lp ( 4900... I've taken a great deal of damage but I have to be careful for what Johan's got planned... best I get rid of that other pendulum scale as well.)  
(Johan at 7700 lp it's a far cry from the position needed to be in to use enough duel energy I'll just have to manage for now.)  
"I use wildwingman's effect! I discard one card from my hand and destroy your other pendulum scale... sonic pulse!."  
Judai discards card gunner , as the sonic waves shatter crystal master.  
"Alright... Neos attack that turtle! Wrath of Neos!."

again pendulum cards are sent to the extra deck , reverse card open rainbow path  
Neos jumps up and charges towards emerald turtle but gets blocked. " Tisk... I knew it.. "  
I send one of my crystals to the graveyard and add rainbow dragon to my hand , this trap also negates your attack. I send eagle

seeing the situation judai switches his wild wingman to defense mode def 2300 "Turn end."  
" i draw " getting the last crystal beast " come out ruby... "  
playing it in defense  
" judai all 7 of them had been gathered on the field and in the graveyard , remember what we came here to do this will take us to another dimension "  
"I haven't forgotten Johan but this is still a duel regardless.."  
" there is no going back , when this is started i summon rainbow dragon "

Neos stands firm in front of Judai and turns back to him and nods as he takes his stance as the immense light takes shape into the form of rainbow dragon.  
it's beautiful white sliver wings spread with the seven gem stones colored across it's body... yellow eyes piercing down as it sees judai and his heroes. It lets out a roar and hovers just above Johan proudly. it's presence both beautiful yet striking.  
yubel speaks to Judai (It's finally here judai now what?)  
judai speaks back in thought (Now the real duel begins yubel.)

I attack neos with rainbow dragon , rainbow refraction

"I use nerco guardna effect from my grave! By banishing him I negate your attack Johan."

Rainbow Dragon lets out a massive ray of colored light... which surrounds Judai and his monsters but is shielded by nerco guardna as it fades away. Johan looks a bit annoyed but ends his turn. Judai stares at the rainbow dragon then back to Johan and nods He looks at his deck and remembers what they are fighting for and places his hand on his deck and wills his hand hoping to draw what's needed "I draw!"

Judai looks at the card then turns to Neos and nods... "I activate honest's effect from my hand!." "Neos attack points increase by the same number as rainbow dragon's !" Honest floats near Neos as it grows wings and powers up.. it's atk rising to 6500 ... Johan looks shocked.. but clenches his fist. "Neos attack Rainbow Dragon! Wrath of Neos!."  
Neos charges in to rainbow dragon, however Johan counters. "I use Rainbow Dragon's effect! By sending all other crystal beasts monsters to my grave Rainbow Dragon's attack points increase by 1000 for each one!" Johan sends the other cards he controls to the graveyard , as rainbow dragon's atk rises to 8000 after using the power of their bond.  
"I thought you'll do that Johan now we got enough power.. for sure! Reverse card open! Battle by 2! Because your monster has more attack power than mine my Neos attack points are now doubled!. " Neos rises higher as his atk rises to 13000  
He charges in to Rainbow Dragon as Rainbow Dragons fires back it's rainbow flare stream... causing a massive... power surge... within the field ...then Johan and Judai both knew.. they did it .. as their ace monsters... square off with all their might... as the energy opens .. a portal for them through the energy of the attack.

Neos pushes his fist forward and helps rainbow dragon open the portal further ripping through time and space to dimensions. He turns to judai and grabs him as they fly to into the portal, rainbow dragon lowers it's head for johan to get onboard as they fly in after the portal closes behind them with Johan's last thoughts being. (So looks like you can match rainbow dragon's power not bad Judai.) He smirks satisfied as he, Judai, Neos and Rainbow Dragon files through time and space to whichever dimension they arrive to.


	38. Chapter 38

A single beam of light falls from the sky landing in a destroyed city carrying Johan and Judai with it. The immediate area around them had been reduced to rubble due to the constant attacks from fusion's forces. Most people barricade themselves in buildings that remain barely standing and among rubble in the surrounding area. A group known as the resistance lead by Kaito is in the area.

Judai and Johan take in the surroundings and see the people. Kaito seems a bit concerned " I must find him before fusion does or our world will be doomed to fall " speaking out loud as he is running around the district on his own the surviving members of his team also on their search following the description given to them. A tall human with long blond-orange hair and blue eyes. Shun on the other hand was chosen by Vector to release the other Barians...

* * *

Ryuu awakens with a start sometime later , after Johan and Judai had left. When a vision had shown him what has transpired in the past several hours...

Ryuu stays nearby close to a building as he talks a dragon with dichromatic eyes " lets fight as one "

the odd-eyes dragon looks back to him " I will lend you my power "

" do it Spiral Flame ... "  
calling the attack to which his dragon responds to strike the side of the wall. The attack smashes the wall before doing it again...  
" crush this place and everything , show the world what true power is.. "

His dragon again strikes the cracked wall this time reducing it to rubble. Ryuu is then approached by Yubel and Judai who attempts to reason with him followed by a duel. The vision ended with him attacking his opponent directly with odd-eyes dragon..

" what was that ? " he talks out loud... Then looking around  
" Did I pass out ? I don't remember much of anything just that I was holding great power in my hand. " as he stares at his hand.  
Jun then walks in.

" Ryuu , judai asked me to keep watch … feel ok ?  
he knows what is going on and will like to help "

I see right now I just feel like I need some water before I catch myself

" I be back then… "  
Jun responds before leaving the room to come back with a towel and water placed on a tray.  
" Judai went off with Johan to look for the duelists marked by your deck and bring them here , he told me that your darkness talked to him when you were controlled by it. Perhaps if that soul is complete you will get better control of that power he refer to it as something similar to himself  
he called it a partner "

"I see... well since you already know it's like I'm a part of it and it felt as if there was more to it just me having control of that power it's more like I want to feel complete. "

the thing is do you want that. judai likes for you do decide your future really. I just leave this here then , it be a while before they get back ...  
if ya need anything let us know.

" sure thing "  
Ryuu takes the water and drinks then proceeds to wipe his forehead with the towel.. as he thinks back to the duel against Judai.

" You remember what happened...? "

Ryuu looks away " no its all a blur , what is this darkness inside of me ? "  
" calm down , that darkness is most likely the soul of your ancestor , that took you over "

Ryuu then holds his head before passing out. Jun feels his forehead , then lowers Ryuu down back on the bed and replaces the towel. Jun then takes a seat nearby taking a card out and looking at it... ' Light and Darkness Dragon '  
Remembering when he first got it and begin dueling at a early age " With you I won many tournaments it was fun fighting alongside you , but my pride got to me and I tossed you aside...  
as well as the crisis we all faced at Duel Academia the shadow riders , Society of Light during which you had teamed up with Judai to help me. Our battle with Tragoedia , Survival Duels with Viper , going into the other dimension with judai , and Nightshroud ' s attack...  
This person Ryuu do you know him ? "

Light and Darkness Dragon manifests and turns to Jun  
"Yes , this might seem unbelievable to you Jun but I can be in many cards but there is only one me. Through my own spirit while I have helped and guided you my spirit been with others too I may not remember each and everyone of them but in this one I sense potential and strong conviction as if I have been with his kind of power many times over."  
"In a way his pride can rival yours Jun. He's determined, stubborn and prefers to do things his way and he rather not get anyone else involved."

" I see so these cards are like gates for you spirits to come to our world. Now my concern is yubel I know how reckless Judai was in the alternate dimension. I just hope they don't do anything reckless. I don't know where they went. Those Lancers with us told me that fusion attacked the XYZ dimension first if they are there the locals will not be friendly. "

"That is true , but have faith in your rival Jun he's the only one besides you who truly understands the nature of spirits and of people. He is no stranger to the feeling of war and battle."

As for ryuu I know why he did not continue that battle he is someone who rather hold on to his pride , and that other soul in him is similar but more dark in nature not to say protective of him. As well as those other dragons they shown us.

that's right , All we can do for now is keep an eye on him but not to interfere we don't want him to turn on us. I suggest that we continue to chat with him and hear him out.  
with that said Jun gave a small sigh and straighten himself as he walked back into the room.

Ryuu looks around the room when he comes to.  
" Again ? How many times is that soul going to continue to use me against my will. I can't even communicate with it. And makes me feel sick for a day after "  
thinking out loud or rather silently to himself. ( " I can feel that soul 's pain and his memory over the ages the people ' s wishes are never satisfied and ask for more to a point things took a wrong turn in the end you decided to give up your life so Zarc can be in peace... I will inherit those feelings and revive your spirit when the time is right " )


	39. Chapter 39

" Hey Ryuu how are you holding up in there ? " Jun closes the door behind him and takes a seat near the bed.

Ryuu held his chest feeling those emotions  
( " but that soul had been dyed a deep black filled with pain , hate and sorrow... I felt it right when i was about to attack.  
how can I purify his soul , letting him revive the way it is will no doubt release darkness into this world " )

Hearing another person in the room Ryuu snapped out of it " oh its you , I just feel a bit dizzy that's all "

"Yeah the water may calm your nerves but we also have wine if it helps."  
"Look Ryuu about this situation you got going on why do you believe you have to go about your own like this?"

Jun hands him a glass of wine

" while I was asleep I herd them talk , he and Yubel are similar a priest who serves a king and I am that duel priest , I do not know who this so called supreme king dragon is but , he is the lord that we served , but right now their souls had been tainted with darkness , that evil darkness is in me as well. This is the reason why I don't want you all involved "

"I get it , it eats away at you inside and makes you feel you're something you aren't. But the question is would you still want to serve this guy?"

" that choice is not mine if we revive him , but that soul been taking control of me when ever something is going to threaten my life "

"Like a safety measure ?  
No it rather works almost like an impulse to ensure you stay alive so it made be allowed to fully manifest eventually."

" I don't know what it is up to anyway "

"Well based on what you said to me it's part of you an evil influence and it's in the souls of your comrades that served alongside you."

" but its more to that a hidden emotion feels like rage or sadness , something must had driven them to destruction..  
a certain loathing of this world , to them we are the evil ones  
Yubel was the one who calm him , but Judai continue to challenge him. to that end that soul held on to his pride our pride in not drawing swords in anger and released me.  
But I feel so powerless , is there is no way I can give him peace ?...  
this world is not so bad really "

"So Judai is somewhat responsible for the vengeful thirst of this guy ?  
Yeah wish there was some way we can get them to talk and come to an agreement we got our hands tied with fusion as is."

" those memories end there , I do not know more , if he is the real cause or an ally of us. The land where he is from is a nation of dragons in which there is a dragon star , the crimson dragon a ultimate god in which protected its people alongside its leader that dragon emperor. I am one of those six gifted with its power to use through its servants only mine is of darkness. My dragon had called out to Yusei  
when I was in another dimension , during that time I knew what it was. Since I too can hear the calls of that god when they summoned it "

" I see so it depends on the situation whether or not he's enemy or ally and you can hear the voices of spirits too and your dragon reached Yusei.. yeah he told us what he was too. "  
" I cannot see all of his memories , or know the cause of this vengeful soul , perhaps a duel will calm his spirit. "

" duel ? "

" yes , right now it seems like he will basically draw swords at anything in the way. a warrior 's way is to solve all problems through battles , for him to just admit defeat  
but … is judai strong enough to defeat that duel priest or do I need Yusei again , he may try to take over my body when he is revived "

"A duel to calm his soul... Enough since Judai isn't present I Jun Manjoume will be more than enough for this opponent."

" its not really going to work now really , I cannot call him the way I am now his soul is fragmented , but when its complete be ready . I had involved many others already some had gotten injured in the past due to that soul 's rampage , besides only somethings attempt at my life or my emotions will trigger it to awaken  
To that end I will make sure its suppressed till the right time , you all have to focus on fusion "

"Fine then I'll be ready when that time comes, I appreciate you informing me of this I suggest you get some rest and just call if you need anything." Manjoume closed the door behind him and quickly took out his deck and stared at light and darkness dragon whispering to it "You were right partner thank you."

" Jun , what will you do about that now … "

"I'm going to make preparations so we'll be stronger and ready for now we'll keep our defenses up and the confusion will die down soon."

" you know Ryuu and those others like him , based on what we herd from Yubel and Judai … this will be similar to the time you all were trying to rescue Johan. He is one of 6 people you know this will or may be a war against them if their dragon emperor is revived  
its most likely he is the cause but the thing is what is his identity in our time "

"That is the question but whoever he is one thing is for certain he's a tyrant but there might be a way for him to see reason too."

" there is perhaps more to their story really "

* * *

In the Xyz dimension Judai turns to Johan...  
" you know what Reiji told us that Xyz duelists will see us as their enemies and we are also originally from academia as well to think that duel school we been to caused this is unsettling."

then looking at the 3 cards " how do I know which one belongs to this world "

judai looks at them too... He and Johan talk among themselves  
" Maybe if we use one it may point us in the right direction.. isn't it possible these cards contain spirits in them also ? "

" You heard from reiji he said that he been interacting with them more in duels , besides their solid vision technology creates actual mass. To reiji these 3 cards have a higher power output on their systems and not to say seems like they are alive "

yubel looks at them "I believe this is more than spirits as if they taken a form of their own through duels."

" What do you mean more ? If you are suggesting that they maybe ounce human , I don't think that is possible. Yusei also held stardust dragon and said it had been a servant of a god. Red eyes invoked potential and is said to have equal power as blue eyes white dragon . Now this galaxy eyes is a mystery. Maybe neos may know something. "

"It's worth a shot " ,  
Judai sets up his duel disk and slides his deck in and takes out a card. He raises it high and places it on his duel disk as he declares.. "Come forth Neos!."

Neos takes form before the group appearing like a space superhero " you call me ?  
normally you call me when there is trouble "  
it then looks around and sees a destroyed city...  
" this is not our homeland and I am guessing you are wondering about the other power of space ?  
remember in space light and darkness exists in balance one cannot exist without the other , that destructive light and gentle darkness . both powers can destroy as well as protect but that depends on the user who uses it and may drive people insane if abused or if they are full of doubts and despair.  
Now this galaxy eyes you were asking about is a spirit of light , unlike myself."

* * *

Seagulls fly over a harbor as Yuzu wakes up from her prone position against a building, wincing in pain and wondering where she is. She walks out into the harbor and wonders if this is Paradise City, but then she sadly states that she doesn't recognize the city that she's in when she got transported along with Yugo during the attack in the Synchro dimension.  
Yuzu rubs her arms and whispers Yuya's name, but then she hears a boat sounding its horn off in the distance. She walks up to see a crowd of people seeing a bunch of children setting off on a boat; the children vowing to their families that they will do their best, while the families encourage the children to do their best, working and studying hard to become strong Duelists.  
Yuzu asks if all of the kids are going to become Duelists and wonders why they are leaving on a boat. A boy in a green shirt stops his waving and he states that that's obvious; it's to go to Duel Academy. Yuzu is shocked to hear the boy talk about Duel Academy, and the boy explains that out on the ocean is an island with the Duel Academy. Yuzu realizes that if Duel Academy is across the sea, then she must be in the Fusion Dimension.

Yuzu begins talking about Duel Academy is training people to invade the other dimensions , when some people nearby overhears it and calls Juvenile Officers commenting that if they let Yuzu go she'll be a bad example to the other students. One of them suggests that they hurry up and take her back to the island, but Yuzu dodges his clumsy attempt to grab her and flees, the adults encouraging the Juvenile Officers to hurry up and not let her escape...


	40. Chapter 40

Ryuu again goes back to sleep after Jun leaves the room. Outside Yuzu runs along the streets of the city thinking to herself ( " of all places I could be in but fusion ? " ). She manages to catch her breath in an alleyway as one of the Officers runs past, asking his fellows if they've seen her. Yuzu thinks that if she gets caught then they'll take her to Duel Academy, which is exactly what the Professor wants.

The soul within Ryuu again resonates and takes control ( " I will not let them have our ally , and one of these days I will have my revenge " ) He opens the window and steps outside , activating his duel disk and drawing a card placing it on its blade " come to me light and darkness dragon "  
The soul of the high priest named Kai thought to himself ( " I got to make this quick that battle drained me a lot but I have to get her to safety " ) He focuses to find a trace of Ray 's soul within keystones the bracelets worn by the four girls : Yuzu , Selena , Rin , and Ruri.  
When it is found he gets on his dragon and speeds off to find the source of power that resonates with him.

During which the light and darkness dragon card begins to glow... Alerting him of the danger within the surrounding area and guiding him to move swiftly and conceal himself.

Kai finds his target surround by duel soldiers he orders his partner to attack them before turning to Yuzu. High priestess sleeping within awaken.  
During which his actions also alert Jun causing his card to glow and shimmer.

Jun gets up and swiftly summons his own light and darkness dragon and files out looking for the source of the resonating. He sees a pile of duel soldiers on the floor as the trail leads to where he sees two figures.. he lands a good distance away not letting himself be known as yet.

Kai takes the awakened ray " come now and let's be away from this place " dismissing his dragon back to its card form telling it to scout out the area for more soldiers. And takes her back on foot.

Jun continues to watch the scene stunned unable to move , while he tries to make sense of what he's witnessing.

Kai and Ray make it to a secluded area before Kai passes out leaving Yuzu back in control of her mind and body.

" wha just happened ? " She looked around dazed and confused. "How did I get here?"  
She turns back and sees Ryuu on the ground... "Wha...that's... Ryuu?.."

Ryuu makes no response. But Jun was able to follow the trail of the dragon used when he comes back to his senses.  
" Jun snap out of it and follow me I know where they are taken "

Jun shakes his head and listens to light and darkness voice and follows it. As they go to the location it asks " Jun are you surprised at what you just saw there is a reason behind it. Also that duel priest went back to sleep , that battle with judai used a lot of his energy. He cannot remain in control for long and not to say he is a fragment of his former self but , Kai ' s soul can invoke the crimson dragon to unite all souls who bear the mark of the dragon.  
He is a signer like Yusei , but from a different time. "

Yuzu then turn s to see someone standing there  
" Who are you one of the professor ' s lackeys ? , you are going to take me to the professor... "

Jun then responds as he approaches them " I think you got that wrong , I am really here to help. You may have a lot of questions but this is not the time or place for that come with me and i will take you to safety. "  
With that said he picks up Ryuu and carries him. Jun takes Yuzu to the duel school he is affiliated with and invites her inside " welcome to You Show Duel School "  
Yuzu reacts in surprise to hear the name of her own Duel School and Jun invites her inside while carrying Ryuu on his back. He then returns Ryuu to his room and closes the door behind him.

"Okay in this next room is where my comrades are." He opens the door to the next room and takes a step to the side to let Yuzu through.  
"Oh... " Yuzu takes a look around and sees some people she isn't familiar with.. but as her eyes darts across the room they stop at two figures who appear to be speaking to each other.  
"Uncle Yusho! Reiji!" She runs up to them and everyone else stops what they are doing to watch.

Reiji looks up at her " how did you get here , I thought you got captured when you are in synchro. Anyway you may been afraid and miss us a lot being alone all this time , but you got to stay strong for us , and yourself "  
Yusho also turns to her " it has been a long time now , I remember you Yuzu "

"Yeah I was captured but somehow I got teleported and now I'm here in fusion. Yes I know 2 years ago you disappeared.. and yuya , everyone was really worried but especially him.. he endured a lot."

" You may have a lot of questions , I know people back home worry about me when I did not show up that day. At the time of my pro league match... On that same day I had an assignment from LDS. I was also told to transfer Ryuu to that duel school on that same day. This is for the crisis we now face . Doing more research on this there may also had been a lot of unexplained events happening to you , yuya and ryuu. This world has a lot of mysteries that we have yet to solve , most of the mysteries involve this card game duel monsters , though I do not fully understand it "

"Well at least we are together now I just wish yuya was here to see you too. But you're right everything up to this point seems to be related to duel monsters in one way or another."

" well it will seem like that will have to wait , Ryuu has been acting a bit different since he got here. most of his duels against fusion 's forces had been more aggressive lately and that event at syncho that Reiji told be about troubles me.  
Yuzu can you see duel spirits as well ? "

"Um no what are duel spirits?"

" in this world or rather this universe has a other world where duel spirits reside and it takes a duelist to call them into this world. this dimension has three people with that kind of power , the people themselves are also said to be the descended from known members of a certain group in the past. Other than what is written in the history books , I do not know more  
but I can tell you this Yuya , Ryuu and that boy he always hangs out with Kugeki have that kind of power and certain cards have a human partner.  
You seen them talking to someone or something out of thin air "

"Actually yea I have it was weird I always thought Ryuu was just talking by himself conveying his thoughts or something."

" I first thought that was the case but , hearing it from a few people here , I was convinced that such things exist "

Yuzu takes a seat near them "It does explain somethings so who are all these people?"

" That I do not know , perhaps we will find out in time.  
but there is also another thing concerning to me , the dimensional transport was supposed to send me to this dimension but instead I was sent to Xyz , when the dimension was invaded I was attacked by someone who used destiny heros … Then the next thing I know I was here ."  
Yusho then takes out half a smile world card " if only I can convince that guy really , I know he had fun during our battle "

"Sounds to me like you're always trying to make someone smile uncle I can see where Yuya gets that from." Yuzu smiles.

" yes no matter who it is if you put on a good show it mean you can are the best at what you can do "

Everyone in the room agrees to that statement. As Yusho then continues " but those destiny heros seem a bit strange , when using our arc vision they seem to move about on their own "

hearing this Asuka speaks up "Then it's possible that they could be real?"  
" those cards are duel spirits , and their owner ? arc vision creates solid mass during duels and I battle that guy using action duel. When a card was not destroyed it protected its owner "

Rei nodded understandably while Jun kept his arms folded and remained silent taking the information in.

" that seems a bit concerning that there are duel spirits working with the professor I just wish I can convince them that they are not tools and perhaps playing with forces beyond their understanding … not to say when those 2 get back we need to plan our attack  
Fubuki and Ryo also being under their control "

Jun adds in "So what we were doing yuzu was planning a raid but for the time being there was a disturbance sending the fusion solders on high alert and paroling the city that's how they found you so quickly. As for those two Fubuki and Ryo it's best you don't approach them they are seriously strong."

Sho turns to yuzu "You're also a duelist right?"  
"Yes and you are?"

"Sho Marufuji and this is..." Asuka chimes in "Asuka Tenjoin a pleasure." She extends her hand to which Yuzu shakes.. a third person walks to yuzu and Yuzu takes notice that the girl is also around her age. "Hi I'm Rei"  
"Nice to meet you Rei."  
Jun joins them "I'm Jun Manjoumie there is two more of us you could have met but they are currently on a mission of their own."

" what happened , I was captured then Yugo found me next thing I know he ran off on me talking about revenge of wanting to beat someone up for taking his friends away and yes , on the streets there was a lot of soldiers moving around...  
There are more ? "

"Yes our friends Judai and Johan hopefully reached the xyz dimension by now." Asuka answered

" I see , but up until now I been so afraid. this bracelet I do not know what it is and it always seem to resonate with Ryuu and Yuya. Not even my dad knows what to tell me so in the end I kept it to myself , strange events been occurring all the time... and Ryuu seems to be able to control this. When he approached me that time , I felt a different power as if I know him in a different way. and why does fusion want me. I may be a duelist but I am no where as good as they are , Ryuu and Yuya wins most of the matches we play..  
and we are just playing for fun that time , then when they are serious I tend to lose against them , and not to say Ryuu caused real damage when fighting in synchro dimension. Whats the cause of all this really ?  
and not to say someone named Yuri is been chasing me across dimensions , I been kinda out of it myself really.  
none of this makes any sense to me... "


	41. Chapter 41

The lancers in the Fusion dimension attempt to give Yuzu some closure regarding her fears and experiences up to this point.

"We know what you mean , you know that disturbance we just mentioned ? It was caused by Ryuu we don't know how but somehow he's able to summon his monsters for real and was destroying a wall."  
Reiji interjected " Yuzu this may shock you but you, yuya and ryuu are actually all different personalities of 3 different individuals. The reason why you know Ryuu in that way is because the person that he is was complete must have known who you are when you are complete."

Reiji types on the keyboard and directs the screen to Yuzu facing her. "Look at this file carefully and take in what you see."  
"Fusion wants you because you're not really who you think you are, you are one of the 4 personalities that make up one person a girl by the name of Ray who is Leo Akaba's daughter.  
In other words Yuzu he wants his daughter back and he'll stop at nothing to do it but I'm sure there's much more to it than that otherwise I don't believe he would go to this length to start a war and take over dimensions."

Reiji sighs and folds his fingers together and waits for Yuzu to take everything in before speaking again.

"We know that Leo Akaba's other motives remain unclear but he does want to rule the dimensions and get his daughter.. as for the role of you your counterparts, yuya and his counter parts and Ryuu's I'm not sure. But one thing is for certain you are all drawn to your respective counterparts almost like a magnet. If we have to lead to the assumption maybe Leo wants each of you to be whole again and control you, control that power.  
Yuzu there is one more thing however.  
I believe this file right here..." He points to the file called Ray.  
"If you take time to read on it you may be able to learn more about yourself in addition to the person you once were. You may not know what your power is but reading this hopefully will give you some closure for now."

* * *

In the xyz dimension Johan and Judai continue to talk among each other ,  
Neos said this card is likely a duel spirit of light maybe it was referring to that light that controlled you yubel. Maybe it is the spirit that watches over this dimension this is perhaps worth a try to use it. But this power is opposite of mine its not like I can control its spirit or can I ?

"I seriously doubt that it was the light of destruction that controlled me."

Johan looks at the field "Well as far as we know the fusion solders are being defeated one by one by that person over there and he's using a dragon.. do you think it's one of the dragons Reiji mentioned?"  
Judai peeks from the hiding place "It could be... wait hang on a sec." He takes out the cards Reiji gave him and shows it to them.

"Hmm well... I suppose there only one way to find out.."  
Judai looks at the 3 cards and picks the one looking similar to the dragon.. and slowly.. manifests Yubel and his power as one. ( I can't declare this card's name too loudly otherwise we will draw attention to ourselves.. I'll just focus on our energies instead. )  
Judai's eyes glow green and orange and channels the energy to the card... after a few minutes of testing... nothing happens. " Huh ? "  
Johan turns to them " It's not working that's strange. "  
" Judai and Johan perhaps because our power is opposite and we aren't the true owner of the card it's not responding to us. " Yubel interjected.

" Your right Yubel but there is another way ? "  
Judai gets up and motions Johan to keep his guard up as he walks among the debris till he's within range of the dragon. Kaito blasts off a few more soldiers and Judai gets just a bit behind galaxy-eyes.  
" Hey stop that's enough. " he calls out to Kaito

" you are are fusion 's soldiers what are you doing here "  
" We aren't the fusion soldiers you're familiar with but yes we are from academia and we are here to ask you about that dragon you're using. " Johan answered  
" We were told to find other who are the true welders of the dragons cards that we have. " Judai added.  
" Galaxy eyes , yes I know their secret but I will never give it to fusion and why do you have it "  
" There's a guy by the name of Reiji Akaba who informed us that if we find the wielders of these dragons we will be a step closer to stopping fusion. We also have to use them to find the counterparts of a comrade of ours. "  
Judai takes out the galaxy-eyes and shows it to Kaito

" I am this dimension 's duel priest as told by the legend that surrounds the spirit world that is galaxy eyes photon dragon "  
Judai and Johan look back at the card then back at Kaito " Then you are one of the ones that we needed to find. "  
" its true I been targeted by fusion and since you are not with them I take it you are allys before I take you to its owner we are in the middle of a crisis. I thought you were someone else because you were carrying it then I find you wearing fusion 's clothing "  
" Oh this ? Well we are students from academia but some of us don't agree with the professor's teachings and want things to go back to the way they once were not just for us but for all dimensions." Judai replied.  
" We seen some of the soldiers as we arrived here we'll help fight them off and lower this danger zone " Johan added.  
" I was told that someone by the name of Edo is here as well , as for that dragon you are holding the legend that surrounds it can have the power to awaken the god of this world "  
" Wow.. it can do all of that...amazing.. but yeah we know Edo I'm familiar with him but he's changed from how we have known him. I believe he's been influenced. "  
" when two galaxy eyes crash a dragon of light and time or the cipher dragon that I hold. that one trusted to you is the dragon of light. its owner is my brother someone that my family adopted ."

" Oh I see " Johan then realized more soldiers were approaching " Alright we can chat after.. let's deal with these guys first. " He readies his duel disk and runs forward.  
Judai and Kaito turn away from each other seeing 5 soldiers on either end and ready their duel disks as well.  
One of the fusion soldiers looked at them and shouted.. " It's Judai !.. It's Judai-senpai ! "  
" What.. Judai-senpai ?! The same Judai-senpai who's known as the ace of red ?.. "  
" Yes ! It's him look at the blazer and duel disk ! "  
" This is horrible to think you would betray us.. ! We looked up to you senpai ! " They get angrier and draw closer

Kaito takes a moment to address Judai " It seems I'm not the only one who fusion knows well.. "  
" When this is over I'm gonna let you know just how crazy students like this is. "  
Judai shot back and looked back at the 5 students.. " I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but what you're doing is wrong ! " They all declare duel.  
the 5 students each draw a hand and each activate their own polymerization and fusion summons then Judai takes his turn draws and checks the field.

Except one student who uses ritual beast turning to Judai " you are not the only one who uses fusions without a fusion magic card "  
" Heh looks like this is gonna be fun. "  
" When this is done I will drag your butt back to fusion I also been to other dimensions as well. "  
Then turning to the others with him " focus on the other 2 leave the slifer to me "  
" Tisk... so I take it you're the front man of this squad.. "

" I am and I was told to bring you back to fusion , you are also one of their commanders only you turned on us and now I will drag you back by force " the user of ritual beasts then declares it " I use my 2 monsters contact fusion , I fusion summon Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio "

A lion merges with a young woman riding it looking determined as they take a stance beside their owner both covered in armor.  
" i set one card facedown and end , "

" My turn I draw !. " ( If I remember it right that monster can't be affected by anything when it attacks plus it comes has it's own contact out ability during either players turn. ) Judai looks at his hand  
fake hero, space gift, common soul, neo-spacian dark panther, emergency call and foolish burial.

" I foolish burial and sent one monster from my deck to the grave I'll send cross porter triggering it's effect.""I add a neo-spacian from my deck to my hand. I'll add glow moss. "  
" Next I'll play emergency call.. I add one elemental hero monster from my deck to my hand. I add Elemental Hero Neos. Then I activate fake hero I special summon one elemental hero monster from my hand, come forth Neos ! "  
A bright flashing light crashes down from the sky revealing the familiar form of Neos standing proudly with his arms folded and ready.

" I play common soul now I target one monster on my field and special summon a neo-spacian from my hand and it's attack points are transferred to that monster. I special summon Neo-spacian glow moss ! Using the same effect for common soul I special summon Neo-spacian black panther !  
Those attack points now go to Neos "  
Neos atk raises to 4800

" Then I play the last card in my hand space gift!" For every neo-spacian on my field I can draw that many cards since I got two I draw two cards. " Judai draws his two cards. " Now Neos... Black Panther... and Glow Moss... combine ! Triple Contact fusion !. "  
The three monster jump creating a vortex looking like space.. as their cards return to judai's deck and shuffles in. " Appear Elemental Hero Chaos Neos ! "

Chaos Neos dives down, it's vampire-like wings raises high, with his red eyes locked on the opposing monster and claws raised ready to strike. Covered in sliver armor it resembling a vampire

" I use my Chaos Neos effect I can negate any monster's effects till the end of this turn.. I choose your Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio "

Chaos Neos spreads it's wings furthers and bats come flying out affecting the opposing fusion.. the girl and lion attempts to shake it off but they are still there fluttering and annoying them. " Now Chaos Neos attack Ulti-Apelio ! Light and Darkness Spiral ! "  
Chaos Neos pumps it's fists in a battle pose and powers up as beams of darkness shoots out of it's wings to the monster.

However the moment Chaos Neos uses it's effects the young girl and the lion smirk and vanish in a fizz of mist... leaving the bats hitting each other and flying back to Chaos Neos. Judai and Chaos Neos looks on , as the girl and lion have completely vanished leaving two new monsters on the field. To which the fusion soldier responds " Nice try Judai-senpai but my fusion has a contact out similar to your fusions but I'm sure you already knew that.  
I did that's why I brought out Chaos Neos to deal with that effect but I guess our timing was too late. "

" Judai you are my rival and we duel many times one day you just vanished but now we are on opposite sides . I will get you back by force if I have to. We are not so different in that regard of card spirits...  
Sometimes sacrifice have to be made I don't care what result it will cause but always move on isn't that what being a king is , these battles will show your strength. Or rather I will accept whatever the result is. In this world there are many powers just like you were so am I.  
Come this is no longer just about fusion , though I am one of their soldiers. My name is asakura , this battle will determine our fate. "

While on his field is Spiritual Beast Apelio , Ritual Beast Tamer Elder and a set Ritual Beast Steeds , while in his hand is ritual beast bond and Pot of Acquisitiveness...

" You don't get it Asakura I'm not the one seduced by power. Chaos Neos attack Ritual Beast Tamer Elder ! Light and Darkness Spiral !. "  
Chaos Neos wings shoot out streams of jet black darkness to the monster.  
" I equip Chaos Neos with instant neo space and set one reverse card turn end. Thanks to Instant Neo Space Chaos Neos stays. "

" ok , draw " then looking at the card in his hand Ritual beast tamer lara…  
" I summon lara. I am not seduced by power , Lara effect allows me to special summon a card from my graveyard … I use it to special summon elder. magic card ritual beast bond , I banish lara and elder to fusion summon  
I fusion summon Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio. I never thought this war will cause us to fight but this is what it came to...battle  
I use ulti-gaiapelio to attack "

"Ughhhh!" Chaos Neos is destroyed and Judai's lp drops to 3800 lp.  
"Instant Neo Space's effect since a Neos fusion was destroyed I special summon Elemental Hero Neos from my deck return Neos!"  
The warrior alien landed near Judai's side to shield him from attacks.

Asakura looks to his reverse card ( this one allows me to destroy his monster , but … I should save it ) " turn end "  
" its not like I do not know whats going on I thought you were out here I had no idea you left , all I thought is if I keep going I will find you again but instead we meet on the battlefield as opponents our pride does not stand for us to quit as all things are solved in a ceremony of a duel.  
if you win I will throw down my blade and join you but if I win I will remain a soldier.  
So you know well how to release me "


	42. Chapter 42

"Even if I win I rather not involve anyone else any further because I don't want to see anyone get hurt."  
"My turn I draw" Judai gets mirage tube  
"I set one reverse card and end my turn."  
  
"That's all Judai-Senpai really? I draw...  
Really now we are all involved one way or another there is no denying it "  
( the only card I got is that fusion monster and a set ritual beast steeds ) then looking at the card he just draw 'Spiritual Beast Pettlephin' and apelio that is on his field...  
" I summon pettlephin. no response ? "  
  
"None nice dolphin reminds me of my aqua dolphin." Judai stared at the pink dolphin (But looks are definitely deceiving)  
  
" this here is one of my buddys but there is more to it then what it looks like " responding while playing it in defense. " my fusion card also has an effect but I cannot use it this way but still its 3200 is quite a force really …battle I attack with Gaiapelio"  
  
"I activate my reverse card! Mirage tube! It inflicts 1000 points of damage to you since you're attacking my monster. Brace yourself Neos."  
mirage tube fires off sending Asakura life points and Neos gets crushed by Gaiapelio.  
  
"Since you destroyed my monster I play my other reverse card N signal ! This lets me special summon a Neo-Spacian from my deck and I choose my grand mole!"  
Grand Mole drills itself on the field from the ground atk 900 def 300  
  
( that card has an effect to return cards on the field back to owners hand ) then out loud he announces his move " reverse card open - ritual beast steeds , I can only activate this card when I have a ritual beast card face up on the field and I have 2 for each one I can destroy a monster card "  
"No.. grand mole!" Grand mole gets mauled over and destroyed.  
" I use my remaining monster and attack "  
  
judai takes the hit "Ugggggggghhhhhhhhh!"  
  
" I end with that " ( I am about set to finish this ) " next turn it ends "  
  
(I lost grand mole too and neos is gone not to mention he's got 3 monsters in play if I don't draw a monster now it's over.) "I drawwwwwww!"  
Judai slowly flips the card over and gives a sigh of relief.  
"I activate the spell card convert contact! By sending one neo-spacian from my hand and one from my deck to the graveyard I can two draw cards. I send my Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab and Neo-Spacian Air Humming Bird from my deck." Judai shuffles and draw two cards  
  
"I activate miracle contact! I send material monsters back to my deck to summon a neos fusion monster! I return Neos, grand mole and flare scarb back to my deck triple contact fusion ! "  
Neos , grand mole and flare scarab jump into the vortex and emerge within the blinding light.. as it fades. "Appear now Elemental Hero Magma Neos!" Judai declares  
Magma Neos descends with the armor of grand mole, the wings and fire of flare scarab and the body of neos. atk 3000 def 2500. "Magma Neos attack points increase by 400 for every card on the field. There are currently 5 cards out your 3 monsters and my magma neos and common soul spell card. magma neos atk rises to 5000  
"Finally I equip my magma neos with assault armor increasing its atk by 300 more points."  
  
"Then I use assault armor's other effect by sending it to the graveyard the previously equip monster can attack twice this turn. Alright Magma Neos attack Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio! Super Heat Meteor ! "  
Magma Neos raises it's hand up high as a burning meteor of fire emerges and it throws it destorying the monster. "Ughhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
asakura lp 1200  
  
"Here's it's final attack one more time magma neos attack his Leo! " Magma Neos raises both hands and fires off one more meteor attack  
it's burning flames devouring leo "Ugggggggggahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
Asakura lp 0.  
  
As the duel ends the monster holograms fades out and judai deactivates his duel disk. He runs up to asakura who falls on his knees in disbelief  
"Hey are you okay?"  
" I am never lost to my power , all I thought was if I kept going I'd find you again... and that I had only by then I became fusion's commander like edo , ventus … meeting you I felt I was not so alone in the means of seeing these duel spirits. because I was their commander I had to keep myself safe if I try to run they will card me or force me back into their ranks , but I do have free reign on how I carry out missions for fusion " he then ejects out his deck " you win Judai "  
  
judai offers his hand to him "I understand what you mean it's like you wanted to do the right thing but you just couldn't endanger yourself and I suppose it was like for everyone else as well."  
"Edo and Ventus... so Edo really is a commander. " he helps him up  
"I'm glad you no longer feel alone in terms of seeing duel spirits it was like that for me too when I was a kid."  
  
" ventus is someone who uses synchro monsters , fusion is using him as a pawn " then looking aside " they say he uses stardust dragon if that means anything to you all ."  
  
"I never heard of it before but a friend of mine may have more information. asakura despite the result and situation I have to admit you're a really awesome duelist yourself."  
"You really pushed me there."  
  
" me and this deck have a bit of a history really , but that is a story for another day … now is best for me to be out of this jacket. yes I don't like what they are doing as well but don't have another choice , let me help "  
  
"Alright you sure seem to be able to hold your own. Come on you brought alot of soldiers with you but it looks like Johan and Kaito pretty much finished things up."  
  
Johan could be seen taking down the 5 duelists 4 of them knocked out and the fifth being hit by rainbow dragon on the other side kaito taken down 3 of the soldiers and currently attacking the last two with two dragons. as both their opponents fall to their knees knocked out they turn back seeing judai and walk up  
  
kaito looks to judai "So you were gonna say how crazy students like these are?"  
Johan grins  
  
Judai facepalms himself... and ruffles his hair.. "Let's just say graduation... we had an assignment where we had to duel each day.. and every day that year.. I was engaged in duel after duel back to back with students that would not let up. "  
Kaito "smirks a capable duelist but you have your own fan club that would not leave you alone."  
  
fan club ? as for these soldiers they stick with me really I do not know everyone by name but a few of them cling to me. the ritual beast are cards that choose me. I am a member of obelisk force , but I choose to use my own deck over antique gear. The deck they use , I could never cast aside these cards they are like family to me...

Johan eyes gleam up as he heard that "That' exactly like how it is with me and my gem beasts!"

But yes there is a note of someone who uses synchro cards being a pawn of fusion , to be exact his name is ventus also a commander. His stardust dragon seems to be alive. He carried out a successful raid here ounce , if that rings any bells with his target being Ruri. Right now he is held captive and no longer sent out on missions , I don't know why. This is all I can tell you , but I will fight alongside this world "

~//~

  
Yuzu looks on after hearing and reading about Ray , the one person she was known as in the original unified world.  
" how can I feel any better hearing about that , I am the reason why fusion is attacking everyone and perhaps Ray is someone who has special ability that is maybe something to do with the duel spirit world. The same thing maybe goes for Ryuu and Yuya... You all are not going to turn me in right ? "  
  
Yuzu then begins to cry " I do not know whats going on anymore "


	43. Chapter 43

Reiji answers her "No Yuzu we aren't going to turn you in we are going to counter attack and reduce any further damage to the dimensions from fusion's invading forces.

what of ryuu ?

"He has many thoughts to work out with himself but there is no doubt he too wants answers same as you and yuya. " Reiji folds his fingers together and sighs

I meant its the first I seen this is it possible he or they are housing another soul , the same thing yuya in stranded acted on a darker persona

"What do you mean Yuzu ?" Yusho asks her.

like when they battle they will win a duel at any cost similar to what we just seen here if you told me that ryuu caused the locals to be on high alert is true  
like when fighting against fusion or when ever those dragons they use meet it is as if they are someone else

"Yes you're right as if they are resonating with each other.. is that the same case with you and your counter part Serena ?" Reiji inquires

not really these items we wear mostly only track yuya. its only unless I am close to one of them I can sense them. maybe the same also goes for Serena  
what are we anyway and I don't mean the stuff seen in this journal

"According to the data I gave you, you are all parts of one person Ray, Leo Akaba's daughter. Aside from that I'm unsure of why you have that bracelet or why it leads you to Yuya."

Yuzu sighs and leaves the room " this is just way too much to take in ...this war , Ray , Yuya , Ryuu…. "

Reiji watches her leave and turns back to the data.

moon shadow and Austin hacked some data and sent it back along with a video note " this is all we can find of their servers we are pulling out now and sora is also with us claiming to be an ally "

"I see be careful on your way back we'll discuss more when you return."

Agreed …  
they respond  
Moon shadow turns to sora " you are helping me ? us ? "

"Yeah I am I want to see what Yuya meant when he spoke to me besides lately I think the Professor whole approach to everything been in the wrong. This is not the way of how I pictured his desire to be."

" so you came back here on your own , still we are ninja and some things cannot be forgiven ... we have to carry on the honor in our hearts my brother.  
But what do you mean by that desire ? "

" Originally when we were given the assignments the idea was to spread the professor's message to the dimensions he wanted to rule peacefully but somewhere along the way he just started to be more ruthless to everyone. After that he preferred to either kill or enslave others... now I could understand if something was a threat but.. innocent people.. even children ? I draw the line with that. "

" still those times with Yuya he said he can unite all the worlds with peace , still this all sounds like its done all by using force at the start , as some people I overheard here that this dueling is power and we use it to arise above others , isn't this what was told to you all  
I get that part but ruling over all with a iron grip seems a bit excessive "

Sora sighs and looks over the area and signals them to move into position to avoid detection as they make their escape. When they are in a safe area Moon Shadow leads them back to You Show " we are back now "

Yuzu meanwhile goes back into Ryuu 's room , inside she finds a few medical personnel running their hourly checks. They breath a sigh of relief ( " he is ok , just needs to rest till he regains consciousness " ) But they are still troubled by something that Ryuu been collapsing every time he has been under extreme stress or other times for unexplained reasons. They do not know what is wrong. The medical team are then greeted by Yuzu who was standing by the door who takes a seat nearby. Her mind wonders at the current events , Yuya , Ryuu and herself.  
The connection between them and the dimensional war...

* * *

XYZ dimension...

Asakura then talks to Jaden and Johan " there is something I like to share with you all. And you may want to hear this too...and you are ? " Turning to the third person.  
" Kaito ".

Kaito Tenjo , after the events of the Astral and Barian world he has been made the president of Heartland as a request from his father to right the wrongs their family did during the previous war. With his younger brother Haruto and Gabriel acting as the council members aka mayor of the city. Haruto mostly takes care of the inner city and aiding his older brother as well as aiding his father in their research. Gabriel on the other hand shares the same position and acts as his brother ' s eyes and ears passing info to him and running the city. According to Kaito , Gabriel had been chosen by the gods as the ideal leader.

Asakura then passes the info of fusion 's targets to Kaito..  
( Gabriel and Kaito Tenjo , Yuma Tsukumo , Ryoga Kamishiro , Kyoji Yagumo and Mizael. ) as well as the other barians but Mizael is the top priority.  
" i do not know why they want him that bad but orders are orders , now that i am here my sword is yours " he then responds.

Kaito remains silent before responding " because Mizael holds the power of a god , he is the holder of another one of the galaxy-eyes dragons like me and my adopted brother. "

Shun managed to pull of a win by using 'dimension Xyz' calling out Vector 's monster using his three fuzzy lanius in the graveyard calling out Number 104: Masquerade.  
Masqurade at this point talks to Shun " you have to play that magic card now... "  
To which Shun responds and plays the rank up magic barian's force. " I summon Chaos Numbers 104: Masquerade Magician - Umbral "  
ending the duel with this chaos number.

The duel left him drained but their battle was watched by Brave who takes Durbe and Shun in ( " that was pretty reckless " ) he thought to himself. However Nash and Merag got away and still under Fusion ' s control.


	44. Chapter 44

Flashback...  
  
Synchro Dimension  
  
While the lancers and Team 5ds are having their mock WRGP battle. Ventus stayed nearby till he felt something call him and goes to check it out. He is then surrounded.  
" Ventus , we are told to bring you back to fusion , by force if need be. "  
Ventus then activates the duel disk on his duel runner detaching it " very well if you can defeat me "  
  
However Fusion 's objective was to just isolate him from team 5ds. That information had been brought to fusion by Dennis who has lead the forces to capture their target. He knows Ventus ability to communicate with the duel spirit world so facing him in battle will not be the best thing to do.  
Dennis tells his team to stand back while responding to his orders from Leo Akaba to target his spirit.  
  
" oh come on ven , we were doing so well together and furthermore the one you are fighting against is your own father , you are not the orphan you thought you were... "  
  
Ventus takes a step back  
" No I will not believe that , I am from the Synchro dimension , you all wiped my memory and used me..."  
He then takes out Stardust dragon and materializes it right when Yusei and Ryuu summoned their Stardust dragons in their riding duel.  
  
Stardust dragon then takes form as if drawing power from its dark counterpart. During which ventus calls out to it " Stardust dragon , blast them "  
  
Dennis avoids the attack but his team got hit and were sent back to fusion by their duel disks auto return function.  
  
"Tisk..."  
Dennis then uses his Performage Trapeze Magician combined with his ARC vision duel disk to call out his monster making it solid just like stardust dragon.  
  
Stardust roars at the other monster its roars can be herd as words to ventus ( " Fusion will pay for putting me in that armor " )  
  
During which Ryuu attacks with Stardust Spark dragon in his duel with Yusei. The attack is then blocked by spirit force...  
Performage is not hit by the attack as it then fizzles out , right before it hits Dennis' monster.  
  
Yusei then proceeds to defeat Ryuu with Nitro warrior. The effect of that duel ripples outward also effecting Stardust Dragon that Ventus has.  
  
" I got you now Ventus " Dennis then remarks this as a hunting game and recaptures ventus knocking him out in the process.. and dropping one of Ventus' cards dragunity arma leyvaten.

* * *

Fusion Dimension...  
  
When Ventus comes to he is locked up in a room with a bed and table  
( " ugg... my head , where am I ? " )  
  
He then looks out the window " Fusion dimension " he silently said to himself " I am back here again " Ventus then tries the door and finds it locked as well as his stardust dragon missing. Since his raid at synchro he is no longer sent out on missions.

* * *

Xyz Dimension...  
  
Gabriel was in the unknown darkness and could not react to Kaito and Shun when they called out to him instead forcing them to continue the battle within the darkness of his own heart.  
  
It , this darkness successfully defeats Shun on a one on one riding duel. Kaito then carries on the wishes of their friends. His photon change process now gives him the power to manifest the effects of duel monster cards even outside of duels. This power is linked to souls so every time it was used it drains him. For that reason it is only used in serious duels. Aside from the duel gazer tattoo that he always used to duel with. Kaito uses his power to cut through the darkness and frees Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel held his head as he woke up. Vector had remained by his side as those were the orders of their leader Nash should something happen to their current leader since he was next in line. During this time Johan and Judai had meet up with Kaito , Durbe and Shun had been taken to the Duel Sanctuary by Brave following their battle.  
  
" Oh you awake " Vector responds with his very friendly and eager-to-please attitude as he often does with Yuma " how ya feeling ?. "  
" My head feels weird , whats going on ? "  
" You fraught against Kaito , he came back at a point of collapse and you were unconscious for quite some time "  
  
Gabriel continues " I remember watching everything from the darkness , not able to do anything. That darkness had protected me , acted with on a will of its own. When using its power it felt like I was someone else entirely. It duels in a more aggressive way and decisive when attempting to end a battle.  
What is it and why did you all hide it from me all this time ? What the hell am I ? "  
  
vector sat down and took a breath  
  
" calling myself a barian just seems to be a convenient excuse due to similar powers but my true partner is not the one I got from this world but a black dragon of pure darkness. "  
  
"Well Gabriel from what I could sense apparently it's a part of you and at the same time it's not really you."  
  
Vector placed his index finger on his cheek finding the words to say to make sense  
  
"It's like the darkness is a part of your own subconscious and personality but like a different side to you."  
  
Gabriel shook his head "I don't know what I am all I know is I could have done worse... still ,  
I don't want you all involved anymore now that that persona is freed , you all will become its dinner one day  
i got no link to this dimension spirit world... that darkness seems determined at something , it used galaxy as a weapon …."  
  
Gabriel composure himself then turns back to vector  
"Where's kaito? "  
  
" that strong light you felt , like he did in the previous war appeared white. we all know that is the power that can control spirits , but at a cost its use strains him mind and body .  
he went back out on unfinished business same for mizael.  
So they are not here right now he went out to stop the extra fusion soldiers within the area and maybe even get some clues.  
Huh it sounds like something he would do.. fine vector.. I'm gonna rest a bit longer wake me up when he gets back."  
"Sure thing Gabriel" Gabriel shuts his eyes and goes back to sleep.  
  
Kaito points out the duel school they used as a base and turns to his robot " I trust you will not do anything funny here since you said you will help us , orbital take them to the base , but one of the galaxy-eyes spirits is being hunted and right now i have to find him , see for myself he is ok .  
the only way is to call out my dragon but...  
that last battle use up a lot of its power and Yuma is busy " to that end he decides to go through with it entering photon change  
" descend galaxy eyes cipher dragon... help me find mizael … "  
  
galaxy eyes cipher dragon files down and lands near Kaito ("It should not be an issue wait here Kaito") It files ahead trusting it's bond with it's fellow galaxy-eyes to lead to mizael.  
  
Orbital looks over to Johan , judai and Asakura , after scanning the area to make sure they are not being followed.  
" that kaito just pushes himself too much. I will lead you back "


	45. Chapter 45

Kaito then looks into the sky and nearly falls over " No , I cannot crash here yet not until i find Mizael "

Astral is hit with a strange feeling and talks to Yuma " Kaito is again pushing himself after that battle , you know he , Gabriel and Mizael is linked to galaxy-eyes.  
His emotions tell me I think one of them is being hunted "  
" can you tell which one ? "  
" No , this is one thing I cannot sense but we should lend him a hand "  
" Where is he now ? "

Astral then attempts to sense his location when it is found he takes off into the sky with Yuma following him.  
" Kaito... "  
Yuma calls out as he approaches him finding him again in Photon Change form so his clothes appear white as as he had many years ago in the dimensional war with the Barian world. When they herd a dragon 's roar beckoning Kaito , to which he then follows. Kaito grits at the condition he is in and presses on.

The sight reminds Yuma of the time they joined up when Haruto was taken by Tron and follows his thoughts in his mind ( " I am not going to let Kaito do this alone " ) due to a bad feeling they got. Fusion had by now gotten a hold of about 50 Number cards , maybe a bit more. Now they are seeking to resurrect Numbers 100 Numeron Dragon. When this is finished Xyz dimension will fail.

They find Mizael with Edo Phoenix and Noro. Edo then turns to Noro and tells him to take Mizael back to their base after turning one glance at Yuma and Kaito who calls him out. " Let him go "  
" I got business to attend to , this dragon is needed for our plan to work. "

Kaito responds with using his duel anchor " face me , you cannot leave till there is a winner in this duel. "  
" Kaito , you had been a real thorn on our side and you are also one of our targets. "  
" very well I will duel you "

Astral then talks to Yuma " It will be advisable to observe this battle "  
Yuma looks on with a bit of concern in his eyes.  
The photon and tachyon dragon resonates... ( " kaito you , Gabriel , and Mizael are our masters. let us fight alongside you...  
Edo is their commander " )

" alright "

Both duelists drew their 5 cards , as 4000 Life is displayed on their duel disks.

Kaito and Edo ready themselves for battle...  
" Duel "

Kaito stares at the cards he drew as he makes his decision steeling his revolve. He turns back to look at Mizael... ( This might be one way to get through to him as well. )  
Mizael looks back but was told to remain silent however his eyes call out to kaito and he speaks " you are still weak from your last battle and they are attempting to get us to fight again "  
( Jinlon , tachyon dragon... stay with the resistance ) while out loud he calls out to kaito  
" you cannot win at your current state. this guy is fusion 's commander and I am doing this willingly to keep you and him safe "

while Noro tightens his grip and pulls Mizael away.

If kaito heard what mizael said it certainty didn't show on his expression all that mattered to him now was the opponent in front of him. An enemy and wall that must be broken down to get back his comrade and proceeds to make his turn taking in his options.

In his hand is hieratic dragon of eset , hieratic dragon of nebthet , hieratic dragon of tefnuit , hieratic seal of convocation , and hieratic seal of banishment.  
" I summon hieratic dragon of eset upon doing so I can play without a tribute and it's atk is set to 1000.  
I set one reverse card turn end. "

Edo looks on at the field " Hieratics "  
while in his hand are the five cards , 3 D-Hero drilldark , D-Hero plasma , and d-counter .  
" you should had hear your ally out "

Edo then plays and uses D-Hero drilldark effects to summon 3 " now I release all 3 to special summon destiny hero Bloo-D "

" My ally is reasonable yet stubborn. At this moment upon your summoning I activate my trap Hieratic seal of banishment.  
By releasing my dragon I banish your Bloo-D. In addition my monster effect activates upon being released I special summon one normal dragon from my deck but it's atk and def is treated as zero. I special summon hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord ! "

As Bloo-D lets out a cry as the swirling vortex surrounds it.. signaling it's departure. A ray of light shines through the field as a sphere descends down it's covered in gold and sliver with a symbol of an eye in the middle.

" but that card has no attack or defense "  
" It has it's uses" kaito replied coolly unfazed.

" you are not the only one who can see spirits "  
" I see if that's the case then why not attack me with your three heroes... is the monster I just banished .. it called to you ? "  
" yes that card is what defeat tachyon the ultimate Destiny Hero , but all I need is to just destroy your monster "  
" Is that right ? Try it then "

Although it was a single play , neither player let their nerve get the better of them. Edo while what appears to be a small disadvantage considers the next play.  
( Although he's fusion.. there's something about what he just said still I need to get Mizael back )

" I set this card and turn end "

Kaito draws hieratic seal of supremacy " I activate hieratic seal of supremacy I special summon one hieratic monster from my hand.  
I special summon hieratic dragon of tefnuit"

With wings that light the field with impressive gold platted armor the dragon of tefnuit files down to join it's sealed dragon counter part.  
" Battle ! I attack you directly with Tefnuit Luminous flare ! "  
Tefnuit opens it's wings further and beams of light pure radiant burst through to edo's direction.

Edo braces the attack " this isn't your deck , but I hope you don't lose yourself to its power "  
( No it's not my deck but.. why concern yourself on me... this deck still has something inside that is a part of both mizael and me )  
Edo's life falls to 1900  
" I end my turn. "

Edo thinks to himself " just try it , if you think carding me works... " while he draws and summons D-Hero decider  
since you stopped my other play this should do , I use its effect and end my turn. Decider allows me to add a card from the graveyard to my hand ounce per duel I add drill guy "

( I see regaining his forces ) " I draw "  
Kaito adds Hieratic dragon of Sutekh in his hand  
" I release Tefnuit and summon Hieratic dragon of nebthet because I release tefnuit I special summon a normal type dragon monster from my deck and make it's atk and def zero. I special summon another hiercatic seal of the sun dragon overlord ! "

it joins the other one side by side

" I sense darkness in there. Edo simply replied. I do have a sense of honor when I fight and you are not at full power "  
" Correct but what of honor when you and your soldiers been carding the innocent not just my comrades. "  
" Those are our orders we are just doing our job , I know not want he wants , all I know is this , we want the God of this world. Which is why you are targeted.  
I am not like the soldiers I control and seek a fair fight. A pro duelist hired by the professor "  
" I see so you got caught up in this but you fight head on. Very well I'll be sure to defeat you and get mizael back "  
" It's your move if you want to continue but know I will not hold back "

Kaito observes the field ( I offer one of my other dragons I can destroy his monster with nebthet's effect but.. based on how he played just now it's a safe bet that he already came out with a counter if that's the case. )  
Kaito looks at the card he just drew. ( Then instead )  
" I attack your decider with nebthet burst breath ! "

Nebthet releases a powerful release of fire to the destiny hero's way

" My face down card d counter. When my monster is attacked I can destroy the attacking one "

Nebthet lets out a cry as it's destroyed " I end my turn. "  
He draws defender and normal summons drill guy " I use these two destiny hero's and overlay Xyz summon number 82 heartlandraco "  
The surprise escapes from kaito expression to one of shock ( what... xyz... )

" I mean to tell you this and this card is a dragon we also captured numbers. As they are the life of this world "  
" I knew the numbers were taken but I expect them to be used only by the mind controlled barians so fusion managed to control them."  
" A duel spirit that cannot be destroyed by normal means. But only the higher ups know about this. We know their secret and the war that occurred here "  
" Why tell me. There is nothing to gain for giving that information."  
" You should already know. These spirits can rewrite the world. Those barians are meant to draw you out , dragon master. Like Zarc. Haven't you noticed by now that be been hounding on users of dragons "

( They thought in advance how to utilize as a weapon.. )

Kaito's eyes narrowed " The only dragons I know that are connected are the galaxy-eyes dragons.. I don't know what you're referring to. "  
" I was told a group of people are also here they too use dragons of a different type. Calling themselves lancers. But yes the galaxy eyes is also a target  
You think you can leave unscratched you are open this turn so I will attack with this number. By using one of its overlay units I can attack directly "


	46. Chapter 46

Edo ' s dragon snaps a overlay unit from the air and dives straight for Kaito. Edo sends Destiny Hero Decider for this effect.

" FUSION SUMMON ! "  
Before Heartland Dragon's attack, a pillar of light shoot up into the sky, bringing radiance to the dreary scene. Kaito and Edo's duel duel disks display a pop-up — Someone was interrupting their match.  
Looking up at the pillar of light that has appeared, a mechanized horseman appears with a blonde duelists and an armored knight with a tremendous lance. The hologram display beside the young boy shows only 2000 life points— the penalty for interrupting a duel.  
" I negate the activation of Heartland Dragon with Mechaba and then remove your monster from play ! "

Edo looks up as his monster is banished. " I end my turn "

Mechaba slows to a halt beside Kaito, giving a chance for the mystery blonde boy to dismount. He flashes Kaito a smile, offering his hand for him to shake. "That was close there, Chief," the unknown duelist says. " I'm Yuuka, I was sent to be your back up, I hope you don't mind me butting in. Things looked pretty bleak and the Resistance can't lose you,. "

kaito gives off a slight smirk part of him annoyed the duel was interrupted but another knowing that an ally was nearby. He accepts the handshake. " Thank you Yuuka"

Kaito eyes yuma in the background who is just as surprised after shaking hands he resumes his stance staring back at edo's.

"No problem, Kaito!"

Drawing, Yuuka smiles and goes for the Witch of the Black Forest in his hand, "Alright, let's go! From my hand, I summon, Witch of the Black Forest!"  
Laying down his card, an ominous rush of wind blows through the destroyed streets. Around the three duelists, the winds focused until a small dust devil forms before Yuuka. Forming a pentagram with menacing purple light, a pale witch with black robes and flowing dark hair appears.  
"Now, I tribute my witch to summon the Silent Magician from my hand!" The purple light around the Witch of the Black Forest turns a bright golden light, growing in strength until the dark witch is enveloped in light. The pillar of light around the Witch of the Black Forest shatters and in its place was a beautiful young woman with fierce white hair and beautiful blue robe in lined with silver.  
" Now attack ! "

Edo braces against that attack. Due to taking a lot of damage in previous turns he loses and is blown back... " I lost again "  
Edo seems to be frustrated ...

Kaito studies Edo expression, holds up one hand to signal Yuuka to step back for a moment. He walks to Edo and kneels down till they are eye level.  
"What you said before... during the duel did you mean any of it?"  
Kaito makes his fingers close to his duel disk but does not touch the card sealing option. His eyes still level with Edo's as he waits for his answer.

"Sir, I don't think that's a good idea," going against Kite's orders, Yuuka steps beside the resistance ace and in front of the fusion dimension scum. "He's scum and he means nothing, you don't have to listen to whatever it is he says."`  
" yes , destiny heroes are cards born from space. they are duel spirits of a different kind born from darkness "  
"Yukka a lot has happened but we did learn a few things regarding these solider we also have the indication to take him back with us for questioning."  
He doesn't turn his head away from Edo's gaze. " Then for what purpose was all this senseless slaughter for?"  
" i was just hired one day not knowing whats going on and now i am one of their soldiers , like neo space cards that Judai has , yes i worked with him ounce in the past to save the world ... but i do not know more "

Kaito takes a moment to think before replying "then free my friend and redeem yourself from this. You don't have to follow his instructions."  
(This guy he's similar to me.. if I don't say something he'll turn into a monster of vengeance and that will accomplish nothing.. just another soul that gets corrupted to self destruct. I'll free you Mizael)

"And you still..."  
Yuuka growled, feeling anger he's suppressing build up. "My family... my friends..."  
Without warning, Yuuka pushes Kite from Edo and yanks the duel disk away from the Fusion Academy Dog's arm. "All of them are gone, not turned to cards, but gone!"

Yuuka's hand hovered over the card sealing button. "And that's you can say? You don't know?! You still duel for them even though... it was wrong! You really are scum!" Yuuka attempts to turn Edo into a card, "I'll have fun ripping you in half!"

" I am searching for truth , this is the second time i lost to you all but i will not join yet " while the spirits shield him preventing the human sealing technology from working.

Kaito looks to Yuuka while he knows fully the sentiments how he feels he steps forward. "I understand how you feel Yuuka still I do believe we can at least take him in for questioning." He looks to Yuuka remembering that spirit of vengeance in himself also. Edo uses the ARC duel disk given to him and slides a card in 'destiny mirage' , it responds by blinding the area. Kaito covers his eyes with his hands from the rays. When the lights fade he is gone along side the captured people. Kaito gits his teeth in frustration and disappointment.

"You..."  
Yuuka grit his teeth and walked away. "Are nothing like the stories say; a weakling..."

Yuma wonders who this new guy is...

"Yeah he's from the resistance his name is Yuuka at first he seemed willing to help but he's not wrong with wanting revenge for what they did to our families and friends. Still it's recent but I come to understand that just wanting revenge makes us no better than them. I was never that good with people Yuma but I lead the resistance and gave part of that role to Gabriel.  
Lately he was trying to understand more himself on how he seems himself and what he wants to do..plus those people wanted him for his power just like when they took the barians. We did our best to rescue him now we are all just working hard to save everyone best we can.  
It's funny you leave me to take care of things while you're gone and a lot goes up into flames.. but we are still here fighting and giving hope to our people.  
Now we learnt others have been affected like we are and we all have one common objective now. Not to mention while they are under their control they can still attack at any time.."

" astral told me , he has recovered. but those barians are now scattered finding everyone will take a while "  
" Yeah I saw Narsh and Merag recently too. Shun was fighting.. he should be okay but he's still recovering from injuries."

kaito puts one hand to his forehead and grasps , trying to calm his nerves and regain his focus.

" you ok ? maybe we should get back "  
"Recently we just got back vector too but I'm sure the others will show up soon" He takes up yuma hand. "I'll be fine just been dueling non stop and feeling just a bit drained."  
(Not to mention I was using a deck different to galaxy-eyes. Perhaps I was being a bit reckless but I really thought this would be one way to get through to him.. maybe I'll need to try harder with this. That kid may have inferred but he did save my life.)

" I think you been using that power too much , we were close to rescuing that dragon but , how about letting me and astral try , we are not as weak as we used to "  
" Heh you were never weak at all... but yeah I'll leave it to you for now I need to get back to the base and check on Gabriel. Yuma and Astral just be careful out there. "  
" no problem , i know whats at stake for this world if the numbers are involved in this war again "

Kaito walks back up to orbital and activates it's flight mode

"Flight mode activated... hang on Kaito-sama I'll get you back safely."

Orbital straps itself and locks kaito tightly to prevent him from falling and sets an option for him to have a concealing helmet and sets it's coordinates to the resistance base. They take flight leaving yuma and astral

Kaito feeling tired shuts his eyes and trusts orbital to guide him safely back

Yuuka looks at Kaito , scowling at him as if he were the one who eradicated his family and friends. Feeling a bubble of loathing grow in his chest, the blonde young man swallows it instead. It hit his gut like a lead ball, shaking the gates from his eyes.  
Yuuka looks away from the weakling he falls Kaito. "Yuma," Yuuka addresses the young man. "I'd be happy to accompany you." (If it means keeping away from that push-over) "I know you're mission won't be an easy one; three makes a crowd, but isn't that preferable when going of to face danger ? "


	47. Chapter 47

" Yuuka , I know all to well how you feel but Kaito is doing his best to save everyone , i sense strong darkness inside of you "

Yuuka turns back at Yuma, a smile on his face— one that holds some genuine cheer. The complexity of what was inside Yuuka's being could be considered a puzzled, or a picture that isn't being seen in the right angle. Right now, Yuuka was too close— it's impossible to see what's to be dealt with when uncertainty takes the lead. "A world full of only Light casts a larger shadow and vice versa; I'm not scared of the darkness, because I walk the road to dawn," Yuuka turns away from Yuma, taking in a breath of his destroyed home. " And I have my heart... as my guide."

" be careful of where that may lead , the lancers are also here "

"If it's my fate," Yuuka looks down at his deck, the Silent Magician looking over him. His constant and maybe even guardian card, Yuuka feels her presence in his heart as he looks up from his deck and at the wreckage that the Fusion Dimension had caused. "Then ever step leads me to home..."

" I see , our target is that tachyon dragon we have to rescue it , who knows what fusion is planning to do with it.."

"I don't know," Yuuka taps his chin, "Maybe use it to fuse... or... and this is from my very bare bones knowledge of what a tachyon is: Maybe they're going to use the power of Tachyon Dragon to turn back time to make it so that certain people don't exist in the present, OR..."  
Yuuka take a big breath after blurting out so much nonsense.  
"Maybe use Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon to travel through time and space to discover a new type of Summoning Mechanic; something that disrupts all the other types of summoning mechanics, so as to slow down the field but that sounds insane! How could you Link together all the summoning techniques like that? Even if they do succeed, they'd need to reLinkquish something special! Ugh! This stinks! Whatever Fusion is planing we need to get going!"

" tachyon dragon can be used in a ritual to summon the god of this world numeron dragon and i think that is what fusion is after , the numbers cards "

Yuuka thought on this and found that Yuma's words rang a truth that he didn't very comforting. Still, he felt as though the moment was too solemn. Facing danger with a smile... it was foolish, but it reminded him of his friends and with the memory, his heart fills with light. "They have a time-traveling dragon and that's what they plan to do?" Yuuka laughs and looks back to Yuma and Astral. "Talk about no imaginations, I kinda feel bad for them. Anyway, lets hit the road, I am following your lead, Yuma."

" kaito 's family is the leaders of this city , i just feel i should lend them a hand when things get crazy , this feels like how it happened before "

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orbital safely takes Kaito back to the base...  
At the base yuya and the other lancers greet orbital and kaito " what happened ? "

Kaito speaks up "We confronted the fusion soldiers commander.. but he escaped before we could bring him in for questioning. Around the area were several soldiers.. I fought many of them by myself but I had some unexpected help from duelists from the fusion dimension who apparently has a resistance of their own. They too do not approve of fusion's rule of others."

"The two duelists I met were also quite strong indeed. Apparently the fusion commander is also familiar with one of them a duelist by the name of Judai. While I was dueling their way of dueling is different from fusions..  
How can I put this.. for the first time in a while .. I felt that dueling was fun despite the situation I was involved in. After which they disappeared as quickly as they came but it's good to know that even people in fusion not all of them are bad.. some people really got mixed up in all of this against their own will."

Kaito then sighs and takes a seat in a chair to regain more of his composure. "Any word on Gabriel's condition?"

" Johan is the other and is also a chosen duelist of a dragon , Gabriel is ok he regain consciousness some time ago. They believe in dueling for fun as well and Judai is like us in a way "  
he goes a bit silent then speaks...  
" they told us he woke up a while ago vector is still with him , they may have something to say "

Kaito takes in the information and turns to yuya and the lancers "I'm glad you are all doing well, everyone should rest and take precautions for whatever happens. I'm going to check in on Gabriel and Vector." He takes out the deck he was holding and sets it on the table stating. "To get through to mizael I must master using his deck to reach him.

He thinks back to Yuuka earlier.. ( I would have lost if he didn't save me I can only hope that spirit of his won't destroy him outright. ) Kaito then turns to Aki giving her additional thanks for earlier regarding Gabriel and motions her to follow him, leaving everyone else to relax among themselves.

There's a knock on the door and Vector's voice answers "Come in."

Kaito and Aki walks in

"Well well well.. looks like you made it back in one piece eh Kaito?" Vector lets out a grin of approval.  
"Yes Vector I heard Gabriel is feeling better and how about yourself?"

vector responds , " that is right. that item we given him there is more to it then what channels our powers ... that ring is also a seal but having used that darkness for so long his soul is no longer how we known him...there is a reason why nash , his sister and mizael is protective of him...  
Gabriel is similar to them. and that darkness is well the soul of another like the memories we have from the cards we got from the ruins. His past life. "

" I see " Kaito takes a seat near Gabriel who's still asleep on the bed  
Aki takes a breath "I'm still glad he was able to confront himself through it all the boy has dealt with so much and still going."  
" i am afraid of what this truth is "


	48. Chapter 48

" Then we should get moving then, yeah?" Yuuka understands what Yuma means, feeling the need to help someone who's been helping their whole city. Even though Kite was becoming a weakling, Yuuka appreciates what he does for the city. "Like I said, I'll follow your lead and my deck is happy to take on anyone who's gonna try and get in our way. "  
" he is not weak and almost lost someone close to him "  
" He is weak... if he wasn't... " Yuuka sighs. " Then our dimension wouldn't haven't fallen. "  
" If that's not a failure and a weakling, then I don't know what is. "  
" one person cannot protect everyone and you know that , they have priority to take care of people who need it most "  
" Which makes them selfish, " Yuuka says, glaring at Yuma. " I'm talking about an objective truth— and Kite failed this city. "  
" you forgotten who the real leader of heartland ? and the one you are calling weak is a duel priest "  
" And yet he was going to lose and I saved him... " Yuuka shoots back instantly. " I'm not saying Kite was never strong, that he was never unstoppable, but right now... the Kite I saw can't save this world. We need the old Kite... we need the Number Hunter. "  
" tell ya the truth i never ounce did beat Kaito , and he regrets those actions as a hunter. however right now that is on us but still stay back unless i call you or do not do anything out if vengeance it makes us no better then they are besides kaito knows all to well about the loss he lost his family to this battle and almost the person who they adopted "  
" I'll stand back and watch, " Yuuka says. " I'll only act if I need, that way I won't act or become noticed without being fully addressed. "  
" besides that dragon , the barians are all scattered we need to find them and regroup "  
" Understood," Yuuka says. "I'll keep on the back foot while you lead. "  
" I don't lead this , i am in it as well , but if you find them bear in mind it may be a shadow duel "  
" You talk as if the barians are easy to find, " Yuuka sighs. " Or they're coins you stumble upon. Wouldn't it be smarter to scan for them in our world. There should be something that can help us with that, if there isn't then looking is hopeless. "  
" simply put they became servants or soldiers of fusion "  
" we split up here and use our duel gazers to keep contact and find them "  
" Yeah, " Yuuka says as he adjusts his duel gazer. " I'll go scouting around areas where we cleared Fusion troops, if that doesn't work I'll just keep scanning for battalions. Meet up back at the base? "  
" you are free to engage as you see fit just dont seal anyone unless its necessary "  
" They're destroying our world, but I guess I can give them that much. " Yuuka says this and walks off, letting pass intel.  
" if you cannot find anyone meet back at the base , dont try to do anything you think is unsafe on your own "  
" I'm completely fine," Yuuka calls back. "So stop nagging me and worry about yourself, will ya? I see you later. "  
" i just dont want any fishy business from you "  
" I'll do what I must to make sure that our dimension is saved," Yuuka replies. "I should honestly ask and make sure that you don't hold back when dealing with the enemy."  
" I fight the way i believe in and i agree with yuya and Kaito , if we just do this  
we will be no different then them. fighting like animals over a scrap of meat "  
" Then I hope you believe in preserving this world, instead of some antiquated idea of right and wrong," Yuuka pauses and looks back to Yuma. "I probably don't need to tell this to you, but our enemy won't show you compassion— they won't hesitate to end you. You think fighting like them makes us no better, well that's fine and dandy is the words weren't in danger. I respect the morality you've set for yourself, but at this rate... our dimension will fall and it'll just as much your fault as it would be Fusions. Later. "

With that, Yuuka rushes off and leaves Yuma before he could reply. Yuma sighs and watches Yuuka before going back on the search...

* * *

Some time later another message...

" Hey Yuma, " Yuuka twitched to the voice recorder setting on his duel gazer.  
" I didn't have much luck finding any Fusion dimension troops on my end; seems that the east and southern quadrants of the city are clear. If that means anything to you, then I guess we can report it in the debriefing. To be honest, I like the that we're pushing that scum out of our city. "

Yuuka sighs, running a hand through his spike blonde hair as he thinks back on his last conversation with Yuma… and subsequently , Astral. He's heard stories from around the resistance and even some murmurs from the fusion troops about Yuma's invisible part.  
A partner who almost no one else can see, and who helps Yuma when dueling— it seemed so contrived that Yuuka thought it was all just rumor and stories. But something clicked, something about talking with Yuma and how he knew Yuuka thought Kite was weak— could it have been Astral pointing out the true feelings in Yuuka's heart ?

" Anyway, I'm taking a break for a few minutes then I'll meet you back at base, "  
Yuuka takes a seat on some rubble beside a campfire he had made , pulling out ten separate cards from his coat pocket. " I'll be seeing ya. "

Saving the message and sending it to Yuma, Yuuka turns off his duel gazer then throws the ten cards he held into the fire, " You're not going to be hurting my home anymore. "

The heat of the fire bathed Yuuka with a sense of accomplishment as the flames danced across his vibrant blue eyes. He exhales as he sets his disk down, turning from the blazing growing behind him. The smell of burning paper and ink mixing with the smoggy air of his city. He activates his Duel Gazer, "I'm heading to base now, Yuma." Darkness and light danced in together as Yuuka steps farther and farther away from the flames. Rubble falls as destruction joins Light and Darkness' dance, the accomplishments of the young duelist whose heart feels what he does is right. Yuuka pauses from moment, remembering something. Reaching into his coat again, he takes out two cards.  
" I almost forgot about these two, " he comments as their tossed into the tongues of heat behind him. " Now… I can really get going. "

" looks like we are being called back to base as well " Yuma then contacts Kugeki as well. " we are needed back at HQ "

\------------------------

The sounds of stirring could be heard in the infirmary room of the resistance base . As Gabriel slowly opened his eyes. His vision slowly coming to as he heard the voices all around him.

" Wha... "

he sees vector on one side and to the other by his bedside chair is

" Kaito! You're back. "  
" Yes sorry I kept you waiting Gabriel "  
Aki smiles as she also exchanges greetings " welcome back Gabriel. "  
Vector laughs " haha you had everyone worried kid looks like we can proceed better now. "  
" Proceed ? " Gabriel bit confused turns to Kaito for confirmation  
" Yeah we got news to report when you're up for it we can go back to the meeting room. I'll stay here with you for now though I understand you have somethings to tell me as well. "

Aki and vector seeing this is a private matter quietly leave the room.

" the spirits call out to me , i herd them. those memories hidden from me by nash . his sister and mizael ... using that power had strained me but the more i use it . it was like i was someone else.. Judai and Johan is still here , but this decision will effect me and yourself Kaito should i call myself your brother like how you call out to me to awaken me all those years ago or seek the truth . if you seek this truth you may lose the ones closest to you. Judai has my card ...  
they told me whats behind this war and want me to go with them "

Kaito remains silent taking this all in with his arms folded

" I don't know what to do , this truth is going to change all of us. "  
" I believe you I too met them "  
" I just feel alone like now my fate is to be one . I am a fragment of a high priest similar in a way to merag, and a master of dragons. "  
" You don't believe you can be your own person Gabriel ? "  
" It feels that way after you are gone and those other spirits taken only one spirit remained darkness dragon just like how it protects me when I was a child in heartland when that incident occurred . You all did not allow me to leave unless I was with your ally. But to that end those barians also did the same but agreed it's best with a family. "  
" Yeah I remember we did our best to train you and make you feel more like you belonged here and not a weapon."  
" What happen, while I was out "  
"There were other attacks."  
" Really has gotten that close to us , fusion is really going to use our duel spirits ... where is everyone else. I just want to be on my own for a bit , this choice will just end up destroying us anyway and i have to end this war i feel the right thing is to go with our allies at the fusion dimension resistance , that time in another dimension i met one of them but i held on to my own self , like what happened to Yuto i too could had vanished that day "

" Gabriel we also ran into the fusion commander officer, I used a different deck but he could have defeated me. "  
" I agree that we should all take action but right now we are waiting to process more information on how we should move from here. We could be attacked at any given time that's why everyone's been on high alert. Everyone else is in the meeting room and other resistance members are guarding the entrances. "  
" Had you lost -- since you try to remain close to me-- that darkness would have protected you. I may be a fragment of my former self, but I hold more of that soul's power. Still, things have gotten to the point that if we linger any longer it speaks the end of this world; This dimension is the starting point of this world, we have to defeat them now. Its starting point can also be its end. The worlds end and begin in Darkness, the nature of our galaxy-eyes card "

" I see can you walk ? "  
" i am ok now , but what ever happens don't try to stop me by force .. If i use those powers this time i be turned back into the soul i was before "  
" Alright let's go to the meeting room then" he offers his hand.

Gabriel takes his brother ' s hand to steady himself after being bedridden for so long. Kaito and Gabriel walk in the meeting room and see Yuya, Aki, Vector, Sakyua, Layra and Crow.

" Hey Kaito ! I see you put the D-wheel to good use, Shun is in another room recovering but he should be okay. also Kaito , someone as also with him a duelist who uses fairy cards maybe you all know him. But Vector taken him to the spirit world. "  
" Thanks Crow , that guy you are talking about is a barian and everyone can I have your attention Gabriel has something you all should know. "

" What is it you have to report to us ? "

Gabriel takes a seat to the table and takes a breath before addressing everyone. He then speaks to the others.  
" i am a high priest of dragons , and now this war has fallen to a point of if we do not defeat fusion now all worlds will fail . and not just our world fusion is trying to summon the god of this world numbers 100 numeron dragon , but also i am not of this world much like yuya "

Yuya raises his eyebrows at that in surprise. Gabriel then draws from his deck revealing galaxy eyes photon dragon and red eyes darkness metal dragon ...

Yuya then speaks up

" You said you aren't of this world then where did you come from ? "  
" i do not know but i have some connection to Yuto and Ruri who got taken by fusion "  
" Yuto... "  
" Judai and Johan had came to us from fusion 's resistance base lead by Reiji and you show , they want me to go with them "

Judai and Johan nods they each take a stand near Gabriel on either side.

" so this is it really we cannot stall much longer we have to attack fusion in this dimension this will be my last battle with you all i am stepping down as commander and Kaito you can have your photon and galaxy cards back ...lead this world down the right path dragon master. "


	49. Chapter 49

Kugeki stares into the distance part of him looking for any surprise attacks to the resistance base the other half of him feeling frustrated at the recent events and thinking of where Ryuu is at the moment.  
( " I still wonder Ryuu you left Yuya up to me but as much as I trust him I can't get over the fact that what if he were to lose control.. how should I respond then. " ) He turns and directs a few other resistance members of their positions and checks in on them via radio links.

" Kugeki , what's going on "  
Yuma then asks " why are they calling us all of a sudden "  
" Yuma apparently Gabriel has awaken and has an announcement to give. Go on ahead I'll stay here and maintain my position in the base. "  
He motions Yuma to the doorway.

" Gabriel is , darn it there is no way to save him ... and this is all fusion doing Nash will not be liking this "  
" Yeah a lot has happened as of late I saw Shun come in as well he's been through quite the battle but I believe he'll recover. "  
" if only we had the numbers cards we can rewrite this fate "  
" Yeah perhaps this too is another trial for others. "

He closes the door behind Yuma as he runs through locking it. Yuma then rushes inside  
" did you all forget that the numbers cards can rewrite history. We can create a world that we desire like the vision Yuya has "

Everyone is surprised as all their attention divert to Yuma as he rushes into the room.

" everyone even Gabriel, that second soul yuya has alive as well "

To this Kaito eyes narrow for a moment " Second soul ? "

" yuya you can tell them who you really are the soul you carry inside you , truth is guys is not who he is but a incarnation of someone in the past "

Yuya then address everyone.

" I am one of four pieces of a reincarnation from many years in the past who's name was zarc that wielded the dimensional dragons. While I have bits and flashes of memories of that period it is the reason why I sometimes let my anger and rage get the better of me.  
My past self went a wrong route one day , I was stopped and split into four. Three of them is myself, yugo from the synchro dimension and yuto from this dimension who is missing. I don't know about the fourth except he's from fusion. "

" break Gabriel 's awakening state or you will lose him for good . Is loosing your family what you want don't you see him as your brother like hart when you took him in "

Kaito took those words in and stared back at Gabriel. ( After all that's happened is this really the only way.. now? Just when we thought you're getting through. )  
Crow nodded to yuya words .. (This explains why he got all crazy back at the friendship cup.. the kid has his own issues.)

" Gabriel while I do accept that we must take action after hearing what Yuma just said I can't overlook your resolve just yet. "

" He too holds 2 souls ... "  
In which Gabriel responds " yes I am the high priest , of the supreme king dragon , Zarc is my master "

" If you truly wish to go then you must defeat me first and retain your sanity in the process. "

Kaito walks to orbital and retrieves his duel disk and deck and sets it on.

" Everyone let's go outside , Yuma I understand what you meant but I do wish for Gabriel to be his own person he's been through enough and although I don't want him to leave just yet. I do want to test his resolve no matter what he may be. "

Everyone looks at Kaito in disbelief as Gabriel wasn't done speaking. He turns back as his expression shows his own resolve.

Gabriel looks to the others... " this again "  
Yuya looks to Gabriel.. ( " He's just like Ryuu... " )  
" Gabriel I will hear you out "

Kaito doesn't move but still keeps his position giving Gabriel back the floor.

" let me go.. I will end this war one way or another... Yuya , no Zarc I don't want the same thing to happen again "

yuya nods " Kaito as crazy as it may seem I do agree with him.. things have escalated to a certain point for too long and besides I played him before we know he is ready for this. He's the reason why... I know more of who I am now. "

Kaito reluctantly turns off his duel disk and walks forward. He places one hand over Gabriel's shoulder  
" Go and put an end to it with your own hands.. we'll catch up with you eventually. "

He turns to Yuma " I trust your judgement Yuma and Astral but I wish to put my faith in the one who I call a brother. Even if he is different from how we knew him.. he is still Gabriel. "

He addressed to Judai and Johan " Take care of him and do your best for the safety of all dimensions. "  
" but the one in control now is not him "  
" That may be but if that person didn't care he wouldn't have brought Gabriel back to us. " Kaito responded

Yuya gets up and walks to the Gabriel now turned high priest.  
Yuma grits " I am doing this for Nash the barians are strongest when they are one. These numbers I wish to bet on them to rewrite this world , fusion is the cause of all this , the leader , the professor is the cause of all this I want to save everyone involved like before. We know those rebels , duelists that deserted us are destroying souls. If the souls are gone so will the memory of those people. It will be like they never existed. "

Judai answers him " That's right but there isn't too easy way to do this, right now all we can do is gather information to form our attack. Back home my friends are working hard with others to disable fusion's defenses so we can move in. "  
Johan chimed in " We tried it once before but came face to face with people who we knew that are insanely strong so we need a better plan of attack. "

" to do that we need to break his awakening state "  
" Then Yuma will you do it ? "  
" Kaito, if you not then I will "

Kaito steps to the side allowing yuma to pass, yuya seeing this takes a step back also while observing Gabriel. Aki is silent knowing full well of how Gabriel's thoughts are from the experience in his dream. Crow has his arms folded trying to take in everything with Sayaka lost for words. Vector's expression forms a slight smirk thinking to himself how interesting this development has become. Gabriel and Yuma just stare at each other as if daring the other to back down

Gabriel looks on , " you stand against me after all this ... "

The two auras rising from within as their fighting spirits build up. Kaito folds his arms..  
" I do support you Gabriel but apparently Yuma needs to know if it's really you in there that wants to go or not. He like myself do not wish to see you destroy yourself. "

Judai and Johan back away and join the others  
" Yuma and Gabriel if you wish to settle it then let's all go outside it's too cramped in this area." Kaito speaks to them both and motions everyone outside.

" Yuma "  
" Yeah Gabriel ? "  
" you got me , i am not Gabriel ...but while in control only way out is to duel "  
" Fine I'll take you on then " They both walk out the room with everyone else.  
" I don't know who told you that but I see you are not letting me go , now you know "

Yuma nods as they go outside and stand on opposite ends of the field with everyone watching.

Gabriel sets his duel disk " alright then "

Yuma throws his duel disk in the air readying himself. " Duel disk set ! "  
He slaps it on and it lets out the monster and spell slots he puts on the D Gazer " Duel gazer set ! "

The system responds AR vision link established

Yuma and Gabriel both draw out five cards declaring  
" Duel...! "

> Yuma 4000 lp  
> Gabriel 4000 lp

In Yuma's hand is gagaga magician , gagaga child, gagaga gradna, gagaga mirror and stealth strike.

he begins his turn " I summon gagaga magician ! " (1500/1000 )  
A masked figure with a chain appears on the field  
" When I have a monster with gagaga in it's name I can special summon this monster from my hand, come forth gagaga child ! " ( 800/1200 ) gagaga child's level becomes equal to my gagaga magician. gagaga child's level turns from two to four. With these two monsters I build the overlay network ! "  
Both monsters swirl into the space vortex.  
" Xyz summon ! , Come forth Numbers 39 ! Aspiring Emperor of wishes Hope ! (rank 4 , atk 2500 / def 2000 ) "

Merging from the swirl and unlocking from a shield mode.. comes out a figure with red eyes, golden plated armor holding two swords proudly..  
" I set one reverse card and end my turn. "

Gabriel draws his six card his 5 cards as ( hieratic su , red eyes darkness metal , gebeb , hieratic seal of reflection , banishment ) and ashes.  
" i set these 2 face down and summon this one , come out hieratic gebeb then i banish it...come to me red eyes darkness metal dragon  
I use its effect ounce per turn i can special summon a dragon from hand or graveyard i special summon Su.  
Using Hope i see , with this i battle i attack with my red eyes "

" I use hope's effect ! I give up one overlay unit to negate your attack. Moon Barrier !. "  
" i set this card and end "

" I draw "  
Yuma draws into monster reborn

" I activate monster reborn I bring back one monster from my graveyard I'll revive gagaga magician ! " atk 1500 def 1000.  
I activate my gagaga magician's effect I can change his level from 1 to 8, I turn my magician into a level 7 monster. I activate gagaga mirror from my hand.  
This card is treated as an xyz material on the same level as my gagaga magician it too is a level 7 monster. I build the overlay network once more. Xyz summon !.  
Appear numbers 11 ! The ruler with the dazzling pupil ! Big Eye ! "  
A monster with a cone shaped appearance and single ring and eye looms over the other monsters. ATK 2600 def 2000.

" I don't respond "  
" I use my big eye's effect by giving up one overlay unit I can take control of one of your monsters! I'll give up my gagaga magician!. "  
" My target is your red-eyes darkness metal dragon. "  
" At the moment of your effect i play my reverse card go reflection seal , i release su to negate your big eye and destroy it. Galaxy-eyes , this dragon is my true partner and since my dragon is released i can special summon a normal dragon descend sun seal "  
calling out Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord.  
" Ah big eye!.. "

Big eye blows up into pieces. Yuma takes a look at the one card in his hand and grins.

" It's got no attack or defense... "  
" want to find out "  
" Heh in that case ! I play my reverse card Stealth strike !. This will allow hope to attack directly this turn in addition to this hope's atk is also cut in half ! " (atk 1250 )

" Go Hope direct attack ! Hope sword slash ! "  
Gabriel does not respond to it and braces the attack. Hope attack strikes as Gabriel's life points set to 2750  
" Turn end. "

Gabriel draws into galaxy eyes , then looking up ...  
" this is it i am serious I use my dragons effect come to me galaxy eyes photon dragon , now i overlay my 2 level 8 dragons.  
Xyz summon ! rank 8 ! Number 62 galaxy eyes prime photon dragon "

Yuma stares at the dragon in both wonder, disbelief and feels his hands shaking..  
( What this dragon... it looks like galaxy-eyes but it's different.. This has an even more overwhelming presence to it. )  
The dragon has very spheres and orbs on it's body, glows with an eerie blue color and it's aura is captivating for all to see.. even the spectators are caught in it's beauty.

" the same dragon Kaito used against Mizael when he took part in the ritual to summon the number 100 on the moon. I attack hope with red eyes "  
( So that's it that's the true form of galaxy-eyes )  
Yuma sneaks a glance at Kaito and sees his expression to one of pride.

" I don't use hope's effect. " Hope is consumed by red-eyes fire ... burning into ashes

yuma life points fall to 3700

" i will attack again with prime photon dragon "  
" I activate gagaga guadna effect from my hand! When I'm under a direct attack I can special summon this monster! I'll play him in defense mode!. " atk 1500 def 2000

gagaga gradna holds it's shield tightly as it protects yuma from the intense burning blue flames... surrounding his field as it fades away leaving nothing in it's trace

" turn end "

Yuma has no cards on his field, none in his hand and is staring down two dragons ready to end him.. for the first time in a while he remembered this fear. Astral beckons him but yuma shakes his head and responds  
( Astral... I want to do this with my own power. Yes you are with me but I will trust myself and the deck or memories that we went through together ! )  
He wipes his face and looks at the two dragon and back to Gabriel (I must at least reach him!)  
" I draw ! "

Yuma looks at the card he drew it's gagaga draw the start of his own miracle that he must make with his own hands.  
" I activate the spell card gagaga draw! By removing 3 gagaga monsters from my grave I can draw 2 cards !.  
I remove gagaga magician, kid and gradna. "

Yuma then draws two cards and looks at them 'glorious numbers and ant barrier'  
" I activate glorious numbers from my hand! When I control no monsters on my field I can special summon one number xyz monster from my grave and then draw one card. !  
Appear to me once more! Numbers 39 ! Aspiring Emperor of Wishes Hope !. "

Hope files out of the ground , spinning around holding both his swords proudly and ready to fight. ( atk 2500 def 2000 ). Yuma then makes his next draw and sees it's xyz treasure.  
" I activate xyz treasure I draw one card for each xyz monster on the field you got your dragon and I hope my hope so I draw two more cards "  
Yuma looks at the two cards half unbreak and courageous heart. He smiles and takes the 3 cards in his hand and sets them all  
" I end my turn. "

Gabriel then looks at his 2 set cards a ash seal and banishment " draw " and gets hieratic su  
" i use my red eyes effect , i special summon hieratic su "  
" I activate my reverse card courageous heart !. By paying half my life points.... ughhh...  
I can negate the activation and effect of one monster on your field till the end of the turn I choose your Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!."

Yuma life points cuts to 1850 , he maintains his stance as he readies himself of whatever happens.

" so this effect did not go off and the card returned to my hand , still it has 2800 attack , and the other dragon effect i can raise its attack during battle , i will attack with red eyes "  
" I activate my reverse card half unbreak ! It prevents my monster from being destroyed by battle this turn and any battle damage I take is cut in half ! "

Hope slides in front of yuma and raises it's wings up as it takes on the attack  
yuma lp 1750

" i will attack prime photon "  
" Argh ! "  
Yuma cries as he struggles to stand against the shockwave. Utopia bears down, digging both of his golden sabers into the harsh concrete with a crunch. As for Yuma, he raises his arms to block out any debris and plants his feet firmly-- the powerful shockwave of his opponent's attack nearly throwing the duelist backward. When it subsides, Yuma steadies himself-- his life points hanging on by a thread thanks to Half Unbreak down to the last thousand or so. Yuma falls on one knee as the attack lessens.

Gabriel narrows his eyes " turn end , i am not holding back this time "  
" I never thought you would ..as expected you are definitely strong Gabriel. " Yuma wipes his chin as he gets back up  
" come at me at full power only then can it break my hold on Gabriel , "  
" My turn I draw ! "

Yuma draws cardcar d  
" I summon cardcar d ! By tributing it I can draw two cards. " ( atk 800 / def 400 )  
Yuma draw his two cards and looks in surprise 'hope sword and overlay marker'  
" I activate the spell card hope sword and equip this card to my hope! it increases it's atk by 800, plus if it destroys a monster on the field I can then destroy all other monsters except for hope ! " 3300 atk  
" Go hope slay that red-eyes darkness metal dragon ! "

" I cannot respond to this " and braces the attack  
" Hope sword slash ! "  
Hope slashes Red-Eyes Darkness Metal into two with one attack reducing Gabriel life points to 2250

" I then use my sword's other effect. " Yuma discards his equip spell as the sword pieces through galaxy-eyes prime photon dragon's body. As it lets out a cry as it's destroyed. Everyone watching is stunned but Kaito lets out a smirk  
" I set one reverse card and end my turn. "  
" but prime photon has an effect and i will activate it on my second standby phase i can special summon it i draw " , and gets call of the haunted " i set this card face down turn end.. "

" I draw " Yuma draws emperor's armor  
( " Okay I came this far and next turn prime photon will return indefinitely.. so which means this is my only chance " )  
" I activate the second effect of glorious numbers in my graveyard ! By banishing this spell I can pick one card in my hand and use it as an overlay unit to my xyz monster ! I place emperor's armor to hope as an overlay unit. Alright hope attack Gabriel directly ! Hope sword slash ! "

Hope spreads it's wings and launches itself with swords at the ready

" I use my face down card , call of the haunted..  
no response ? i special summon galaxy eyes photon dragon "

Yuma and hope see it once more the dragon as it files down roaring at them, they both brace it once more.. it's power overwhelming the field.  
Yuma tightens his fist and declares his attack once more  
" Go Hope ! "

Hope charges in to the dragon.

" I activate my hope's effect! By giving up one overlay unit I can negate it's attack and at that same moment.. "  
" Really ? , I use my dragon 's effect i banish both cards till the end of battle "

Yuma looks to his reverse card... and smiles taking a step back and runs forward " I'm going to kattobing da ore ! "  
He jumps high " I activate my reverse card at this very moment ! Overlay Marker !  
When two monsters battle an xyz monster activates it's effect by giving up an overlay unit in this case my hope and that monster then has no materials, the effect is negated and my monster is destroyed ! "

Hope flies up further to the dragon as it's destroys itself

" After which the both of us take damage equal to the monsters that were battling attack points ! " Yuma lands  
As hope slices it's through its destruction causing the galaxy-eyes to fall with it... as both players life points hit zero at the same time within the explosion.

Yuma life points 0  
Gabriel life points 0

Yuma lets out a grin to Gabriel as he lands punching him lightly in the chest and says " I reached you." As he stumbles back and faints. Everyone bursts into applause while still both shocked and surprised , Astral and Kaito both with satisfied smiles on their faces. Then Kaito runs to retrieve Gabriel and Sakyua runs and holds on to Yuma.

Gabriel shakes his head from the impact and sighs " you are all just telling me i should not use that power anymore , I get it , perhaps i been to hasty and was getting tired of this. yeah i am freed now from it , i am ok i did not use darkness in this or rather i choose not to manifest my cards  
that soul responds to my own emotions anyway "

Kaito nods " yeah you did wonderfully well Gabriel. " he wipes his face and helps him up

Sakyua whispers soft to Yuma so no one could hear "You did fantastic Yuma.. true to your own way to the end." She lifts him up best she can and walks him over to crow figuring he's strong enough to carry him.

" but what does fusion want from us "

Judai answers for him

" We all believe that they are trying to collect you to use you all for perhaps some type of weapon or use of your abilities. But you are all people, not living weapons. "  
" I don't get it "  
" Neither do we but we have our comrades sneaking into the academia to gather more information whatever we can get to figure out their plans."  
" Which is why I been seeking out that darkness, and this war also forced me to use it when I was left on my own. And trouble started over time it was going to take over I am become less me more like another "  
"Yeah to be honest with you Gabriel I fought someone recently that thinks the same of themselves like you do. So maybe he was one the pieces you mentioned earlier."  
" If one of the cards is the two I just used , yes. Did something happen "  
" yes he's also struggling with what he should do or not he used both galaxy-eyes and red-eyes as well. "  
" I can't leave , this world needs me here , I will use the numbers to make a world that we desire . Surprising Yuma will do this but besides him I know of yusho "

Judai nods in understanding and turns to Johan " Come on we should head back then when the time comes I'm sure we'll all meet up again and do our parts to settling things with fusion. "


	50. Chapter 50

Gabriel looks at the rest of the resistance members " sorry about that i overlooked you all and nearly forgotten about this dimensions power , all i thought is that i would just sacrifice myself to end this war i will become one with that duelist Judai spoke of with him using my powers...  
thanks guys perhaps there really is another way to free Zarc and the others "

yuya nods in agreement along with everyone else. Judai and Johan wave goodbye and raise their ace cards up and vanish

Yuya looks a bit stunned... "How did they.. do that?"  
"Might be similar to how we came here without the dimensional highway" Aki replied.

" but we cannot hold back now things had gotten to the point of , we need to attack them now while we still have a chance Vector and if Durbe is able to fight. We need them to free Nash , Merag , Altio and Griag as for rescuing tachyon dragon best to leave that to me and Kaito "

"Yeah if we can get them back we'll stand a better chance during future developments." Kaito chimed in "Alright everyone let's take some time to rest up and afterwards some of us will go and the rest will stay and keep an eye on things."

Everyone leaves the room and Crow carries Yuma to the room where Shun is resting and lays him down on a separate bed.

("Kid you fought hard you deserve a good rest.")

Yuma slowly comes to facing crow .. "Oi...what happened ?.. "  
"Ah yuma don't worry you got through to Gabriel rest up and save your strength..."  
"Ah I did .. that's .. great..." Yuma slowly goes back to sleep.

" Crow , what happened that time when Gabriel was being processed by that darkness , I saw someone with you is he still here , think you can contact him ?  
this is the crisis we face now , while our numbers hold divine power , but just in case for a bit of backup "  
"Yeah Kaito he's a guy from a synchro team I fought against once his name is Brave."  
" think you can convince him to help us , seeing all of this and what you all fight for i don't think he can stay unaligned , did he ever say why he was here "  
"Yeah he said he got sent here but didn't state the reason why. Maybe he's come to observe or fight his own way..But I'll try to find him and get him to join us."  
" that would be great , good luck with that "  
"Thanks" Crow runs out to hop on his blackbird d-wheel and drives off after signaling kugeki.

Gabriel looks down on Yuma who is asleep " its thanks to you i came back to my senses , I just thought the only way to end this is to use darkness and be one with my other self. when we are ready we will free those barians ".  
He smiles and turns away as he goes to another room to get some rest as well.

Vector and Aki walk back with Vector taunting her name a bit to amuse himself "Oi Aki-channnnnnnnnnn don't you find this is all interesting ? "  
Aki, on the other hand, tries not to take him on as she just realized he's making fun of her name and that the situation a mid-serious is taking a back burner for the moment. "Yes Vector from what I was told about you, you're a prankster but when the situation calls for it you're a pretty strong duelist. The development while not what we expected turned out to help Gabriel so I'm glad for him."  
Vector attempts to cover her eyes only for her to see his arm and throws him over her shoulder to one of the couches. "Ah... alright... who got the number... of that jet... ? Aki makes a smirk and places a finger to her lips "I'm sorry the boarding is all full please try again another time ." She walks off by herself

Yuya sits by himself taking out his deck and recalling the sub-dream he had with the odd-eyes and supreme king dragon

Void ogre dragon speaks to Kugeki " what you think of this , It will seem like this world has decided on attempting to change fate of all the worlds "  
"I suppose it's our duty to be part of the gears of change."  
"I still lust for battle though the same can be said of you partner. "kugeki puts his arms behind his head "I really must wonder how this all came to be, there is so much more to duel monsters than I realized then I met you when you saved me."  
" That is true , keep watch over Yuya it feels someone is trying to target him "  
"Yeah I'm sure you're right."

Kaito helps Sakyua in the kitchen she smiles at Kaito "I never figured you'll be good with a knife Kaito-sama"  
"I had a lot of practice when I was looking out for my family."  
"Oh " Sakyua realizes she said something that made him remember.

"Don't worry about it I've accepted it.. all I can really do now is anything I can to help our comrades.." He cuts and guts the chicken pieces and puts them to boil.  
"Even something like this makes every bit of difference."  
" what happen to Allen ? was he with you all or volunteer to "  
"Yeah we'll all do our best." She feels pumped up... Upon hearing his name.. Sakyua freezes.. "He left to go out and fight and he hasn't returned.. "  
" never returned ? what happened "  
"He was with you guys during the fusion raid..."  
"But .. I believe he's already been carded...I been trying to just keep a brave front and not break down."  
" i do not understand whats going on , why yuma was this serious with our leader , what is all this stuff he was talking about. Gabriel we know you all adopted him but can this really free him from the fate he was about to accept "  
"Gabriel is different from how we knew him but I do believe he'll find his own path. Kaito replied.  
" so he really was trying to leave and do this on his own "  
"Yes he is.. he's been through many trials while figuring out who he is in addition to that he does not wish to hurt nor burden anyone."  
" so what are you all planning to do , it sounded like you all will raid the fusion bases that were captured , if only i was better i could had helped "

Kaito takes up the pot and stirs the soup as Sakyua cuts some lettuce and cucumbers. "As much as we like to attack them head on without intel of how their base defenses are just going in head first is too reckless and will result in more deaths."

Gabriel still cannot rest easy and overheard the talking in the kitchen more so the spirits told him some stuff. To him he felt the pained cry of his dragon calling out to him.

" kaito , or should i say brother. I herd this conversion and did not want to intrude but , decide on what to do should i try to do free tachyon dragon or gather info , you know me and Vector can use mind control with our barian powers. I will try not to use the powers of that duel priest unless necessary , it breaks my link to this world "

"We trust you I believe it's best for you to get your dragon back."

Kaito's finishes the soup and taste tests it "Great this will fuel everyone's spirit."

"I still have the card but its lost its power perhaps that is the reason why. Fusion wants us to complete the ritual like what you did before , but problem is i have no idea where Mizael was taken , which means the only right choice is to play some mind games with some fusion soldiers , they will be our swords. Please take care of this place. "

He asks Sakyua to hand him some onions and carrots as he prepares another dish

"Of course take care."

Sakyua wishes Gabriel best of luck and proceeds to slice some cheese and break eggs into a bowl.

Gabriel then goes over to find Vector " lets play some mind games with some fusion soldiers , Fusion had taken tachyon dragon from me and sealed its power , we need to know where mizael was taken and gather info for the rest of the resistance "

Vector grins "Hahahah finally some fun we'll get them good eh.. " He jumps from the couch in gee then looks to Gabriel seriously "we will get back your partner Gabriel." He nods and then resumes his usual persona.

" just watch who you target "


	51. Chapter 51

Yuuka was running behind, arriving at the base much later than Yuma did. Suppose it was because he was working harder than Yuma, or maybe it was because the young duelist was stuck in his thoughts. His mind lingered on the idea of Astral, wondering who he was and how he can help to rid the universe of its Fusion Dimension plague. As he goes on, with his mind thinking a million miles an hour, Yuuka finds that he's already back at base. Walking pass the weirdo talking to his cards, Yuuka enters the base and finds the resistance's commanders talking among themselves. Among them was someone Yuuka had never met. "Um… I"m back," Yuuka looks around. "Where's Yuma ? "

Gabriel was with Vector who was about to take his leave in attempt to release the Tachyon dragon from fusion. He turns to Yuuka " Yuma and I had a battle to get me to reconsider my actions. We will attempt to use the numbers cards to rewrite this world "

" I am one of the leaders of this city heartland , I am Gabriel , me and vector here is going to attempt a raid of fusions bases using their own soldiers "

"The Numbers?"  
Yuuka's eyes narrow as he reaches into his belt and takes out his deck. After a few seconds of looking, he pulls out a card and reveals it to Gabriel and Vector. "I heard a little bit about the Number Monsters, but not enough to really get any solid knowledge on them. This card was one of the many I took from Fusion Duelists I've defeated."

In his hand, Yuuka was showing both Vector and Gabriel the Tapir Monsters, Number 41: Bagooska The Terribly Tired Tapir. "The Fusion Duelists like to take Xyz monsters from the people they've defeated in Heartland City and keep them as spoils of war," the bitterness in Yuuka's tone was palpable. "If you're going to search for the Numbers, I suggest searching out Fusion Battalions. They might have a few on them as treasures from pasts victories."

" its mostly to gather intel and break their defenses as well as finding my dragon. The numbers are duel monster spirits about 107 of them in total , these duel spirits can call on a power that can rewrite the universe.  
Yuma wants to bet on that to save everyone involved in this war  
I be honest with you , have you herd of the legend regarding galaxy eyes dragons ? , what if I told you they are attempting to summon the numeron code. and perhaps use it for themselves , I am going to try to stop it "

Yuuka smiles, taking back Number 41 and putting back with the rest of his deck. Setting the deck back into its holster, something started to spark inside of Yuuka's mind. "So all we have to do is make sure that Fusion doesn't get these cards?" Yuuka smirks. "Thats easy enough. Let me out, I'm sure I can card a few battalions and then send them off to be locked away where they won't comeback. Fusion won't be able to make any maneuvers if all of their soldiers are pieces of paper."

" don't card them , as a matter of fact stay at the base , there are too many things we do not know at this time and its reckless to mindlessly raid them , brother is a bit worried about you he told me that he fears that your emotions will one day destroy you.. anyway i have to get going. "

"Your brother is wrong," Yuuka calls to Gabriel, a sour taste in his mouth and a scowl on his face. He puts himself in front of Vector and Gabriel. "Fools show their opponent's mercy; and in the end they'll return and nothing meets a conclusion."  
Yuuka's eyes narrow as they meet Gabriel's. "compassion is a kindness they don't deserve." Re-watching into his jacket, Yuuka pulls out a card with a female Fusion duelist on it. "They don't hesitate— so neither will I." With that, Yuuka tears the card in half. "Don't be fools, this is war, not a tournament or friendly duel. We're all soldiers now... and a soldier who shows compassion for his enemy is a dead one."

" How will i get through to you that doing this makes us no different then them. Believe me when i used darkness I almost lost everything even myself , forgotten who i was. Kaito , Shun , Yuma fraught so hard to free me from it. During that time i let my emotions take control and even hurt my own allies , friends and the only person who i will call family. It destroyed the memory i held close.

"That's because you're weak and a fool."  
Yuuka looked down at Gabriel with a remorseless glare. The distaste alone was immeasurable, Yuuka didn't just hate the ideals Gabriel held close to him— he hated that he reflected that weakness into him. "You have power you don't know how to use," Yuuka snarls. "And because you're incapable of using it, somehow it's wrong to feel and utilize the darkness inside of myself? Pathetic— all of you!"

Yuuka's voice echoed through the base halls, "I won't lose myself to darkness, because I am not you!" He points an accusing finger toward Gabriel. "I am me! Nobody else! I'm at balance with myself while you are just a quarter of a soul— who are you to talk!? You have no right to tell me how to feel and how to act!" Yuuka turns around and starts walking toward the exit. "You call yourselves heroes, when all you've done is sit at this base and sit on your hands while I've been out fighting, doing what I can to save this world. I'll look for the numbers myself; so you can all just shut up and sit down."

" one quarter of a soul ? , do not test me " while his duel disk is already activated focusing his energy and draws from his deck rank-up magic barians force and uses it " be a good kid and stand down , it was I who protected this place"

"I said..." Reaching into his jack, pinched his middle and pointer finger on a card. Spinning on his heels, Yuuka launches the card like a dagger— wizzing pass Gabriel and grazing the young man's cheek. The card embeds itself into the wall behind Gabriel— also missing Vector by a hair. The look of fury in Yuuka's eyes was that of a demon, a slight red shine coming through in his irises. "Sit down and Shut the Hell up."

( my powers not working or got blocked ) " I do not have time for this "  
then turning to Vector and proceeds the use the overlay network to teleport.

Yuuka sighed and relaxed, letting his shoulders slack and heart rate calm down. He lets out another breath to calm his nerves, the negative emotions leaving his body. Like he said, he was at balance. "I wasn't going to duel him," Yuuka says to Vector as he turns the opposite direction that Gabriel headed. "But I will give this warning: Anyone that's a threat to this world and it's people, I won't hesitate to destroy." With that, Yuuka finally makes his way out of the Resistance Base. He was on his own... well... mostly.

Vector responds " that was mind control , he was not trying to start a fight " before entering the network himself...


	52. Chapter 52

Yuuka's voice echoed through the base halls when he was confronted by the resistance ' s leaders. His voice had alerted the nearby people...

Yuuka moves to walk pass the surly glares he's being given by the Resistance leaders. They might have heard his shouting, and as much as he was ready to speak his mind and garner followers, he didn't think the group that followed Gabriel's philosophy on fighting a war would walk out with him. "I'm not looking for trouble," he says as he walks past someone.

kugeki heard the commotion from within the outer walls of the position he's he remains silent his thoughts turn to the words he just heard and echoes them. ("It's true we are all fighting to protect this world perhaps they don't deserve mercy but still I don't think sinking down to their level is needed.") He watches on to the distance and recalls the events that have transpired thus far.  
( " So many people have been involved, many have been slaughtered and it seems at times there is no end in sight.. yet I can't help but think it's crazy that I'm enjoying this. " )  
Void speaks to him ( " You are not enjoying this Kugeki do not lie to yourself what you feel is the impulse of my own desires to spread destruction my thirst for battle and the blood of my enemies. You are you and are connected to me thus you feel the same things I would. " )  
Void disappears with that last word. Kugeki sighs in acceptance. ( " This base has been attacked a few times already but everyone is tense because of the rate the situation is going just when I think we managed to gain some ground they one upped us. " )  
He raises his head as he sees the same lone figure from before coming out of the gate.

( " If I recall this guy's name is Yukka yeah he has every reason to be justified to act on his own accord, while I rather not be involved in this matter I just wish that his own power won't be his undoing. " )

He gets up and walks around the desolate area observing the structure, the rusted iron walls been crumbling since the last attack, many other members have used the open field spaces as castles to a fort. They have equipped themselves with their decks and binoculars to see into the distance. The rest of it is metal with a large gate on the four sides reminding him of an underground shelter. Kugeki instructs the members to not overwork and take a 5-minute break but stay in position. The rest of the layout is like a fortress that was cut into swizz cheese and glued together. He let out a sigh. ( " This place will definitely need more defense than what we are doing at this point but it's enough to protect. " )  
He wonders about Ryuu...and clenches his fist feeling helpless that his best friend is somewhere out there and he can't do anything else except keep his promise to him to look out for Yuya.

'I can't trust the Resistance,' Yuuka thought as he summons forth the hard light Hologram of Mechaba and his iron Sted. 'Not only do they seem like a group recklessly putting the lives of this dimension at stake with their methods, but knowing that they have psychics and people who can manipulate the mind of others makes them as sketchy as Fusion.' With these thoughts set in his head, Yuuka mulls over his next base of operations. Eradicating Fusion alone isn't possible, he'll need people on his side; the Resistance was obviously out of the question, seeing as they might as well be brainwashed puppets in Yuuka's opinion. Looking on into the destroyed city, Yuuka gazes at the once beautiful skyline. Then it hit him, the tower in the distance, half destroyed but likely still functioning. There might be some Resistance members there, but Yuuka can deal with them - if they're smart they'll join him. "To Heartland Tower!" Yuuka orders Mechaba, the Iron Horseman forcing a sharp turn and maintain speed toward the tower.  
  


* * *

Gabriel travels through the dark corridor of the overlay network , having been reminded of his identity of being a Barian Emperor. While in the overlay network he is in his red and black crystal armor. While it may look heavy it is actually light as feather. Gabriel recalls his duels with Kaito , Shun and Yuma

( " if not for them , I would had been lost to the darkness. I did not choose this life , it is not my fault i was born this way , but i have accepted it thanks to them. They had risked their lives for this " )

Turning to his fellow ally next to him " Vector , that kid Yuuka was it , i hope he does not lose himself to the darkness inside him. I see why Kaito was concerned about it. But one thing really turned me off and i was about to just teach him a lesson , still i did not want to hurt him since he is one of our people. Since i got distracted i cannot focus , by the way hows Durbe "

" he is resting in the barian world right now "

Gabriel sighs and takes out a card 'red eyes darkness metal dragon'  
" this card contains my memory as a human but for now i cannot use it and decides to send it out of the overlay network " down there there is a human like the memory that you hold of me , go to him for now "

A card then drops down in front of Kugeki prompting him to pick it up before taking the form of red-eyes darkness metal dragon " is something on your mind ? "  
( " Yeah I keep wondering about whether or not are what we are doing making a difference or should we go straight to the source. " )  
" go straight to the source ? i can tell you are concerned about someone close to you "

kugeki sighs and ruffles his hair "yeah my best friends' little brother he told me to watch out for him. "  
" shall i release your memory as well ? but you know this truth will change who you are i exist here as well because of what happened in the past "  
" The past... it seems regardless where we end up knowing the past is a deciding factor of where to move forward. "  
" Gabriel can call me just like your friend , and is because of this past memory he lost his link to this world. i come before you due to that link. my master 's name is kai and like him you too are a duel priest of a dragon emperor , we are connected by that bond in case you are wondering about the excitement or thrill of battle its because of that link. the darkness exists in all of us but is no true evil "  
" I see so it's because of that bond is why I feel the way I do. "

Kugeki stood there staring back into the eyes of the Red-Eyes darkness metal taking his words into consideration and the knowledge of knowing he's more than what he originally thought of himself. He feels partly surprised and shocked but maintains his composure. He clenches his hand into a fist "Tell me what is Kai?"  
He figured if the dragon knows this time it would help to lightened more in terms of information. Whatever he could get could prove useful in the long run. His eyes bored into the dragon's as if a clash were to happen when he simply showing his resolve and holding his ground. The air almost all at once got heavy.. making it difficult to breathe as the dragon's radiance glowed showing it's dominance.

" Gabriel can manifest darkness as well as the powers of this dimension now , due to Yuma. When he was reincarnated Kaito and the barians found him and sealed his memory so he can feel at home here. But in reality if you herd Yuuka or that commotion between them Kai is like another split into four , but this peace had been disturbed through this process released his memory... Kai and Gabriel is one of the same  
So you know is because of me , Gabriel can initiate a shadow duel. When you first met him and he call out one of the cards into reality "

" Yes I remember he attacked with hostility. He also seemed to rely on you a lot for combo plays. I will continue to fight as I have. "

Kugeki expression turns to determination fire lit up within his gaze. The Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to him made a lot of sense but he decided already regardless of the person who he is he will fight. He will fight not as his duty but for the betterment of others and do his part to restoring peace.

" Red-Eyes Darkness Metal may I ask you something. ? "  
" i will say one one thing really Gabriel is not torn but has accepted it still he seem a bit driven into a fury by that last comment . what is it ? "  
Kugeki felt his throat get dry as he said the words that were echoing since the waves of knowledge were piecing themselves together. "Do you know of Ryuu?"  
" ryuu is the part of me that exist in the stranded dimension "  
" He's my best friend and rival I understand there is something only he can do but I do worry for him. I ask you can you just let me know if he is safe ? "  
" I felt the fury he had unlike Gabriel , he and another that also goes by the title of supreme king draw their swords and entered combat with each other. Ryuu his true nature is that of his original soul , and lashed out on his awakening in the fusion dimension "

" So he is managing some how thank you Red-Eyes Darkness Metal for this insight. "

Kugeki walks off ( " I know what I must do now and to follow my role to the very end... Ryuu ,.. Yuya for you both.. I will...fight on. " )

" but know one thing we may fight for peace of all things but know that this may end up destroying the worlds.  
Yuuka , its extremest way will prove to be a road block to the manifestation of this dimension s power "

Kugeki turns back to the dragon seeing that it's not done with him as yet. "From my understanding yes he is rebellious and sure he is upset but he has every right to be. While it may not be acceptable by some Yukka is more than justified for his decisions based on the situations that involves him.  
I will admit part of me is concerned about the destruction fact but his intentions are true to a fault."

He understands but he can't help but feel slightly annoyed as he raises one eyebrow. " He will harness the power well enough or are you suggesting that I witness his dueling ability for myself ? "

Kugeki stood his ground waiting for the Dragon's thoughts on the matter.

" I am saying he may get into the way of this dimension 's leaders or rather the city leaders , Gabriel 's emotional state was triggered but was able to regain control due to the bonds he has with this world. The chaos power of this dimension can bind darkness "  
" I see if that's the case then I'll observe him but I will not interfere unless there's a reason to as far as he is concerned he does not want to associate with the leaders and prefers to take the fight straight to fusion in his own method. One soldier at a time. "  
" but if too strong it can fail yuma attempted to release me during that duel to take control of my card but was stopped "

Kugeki fell short of silence at this and folded his arms

" Okay you made your point I'll go but like I said I have no desire to interfere if it does not escalate to a serious matter. I will also be cautious of the forces within this dimension and my own impulse. The last thing Gabriel said was that he was going to free the dragon from fusion "  
" The dragon... what dragon from fusion?"  
" didn't you notice from that duel with Yuma he used photon dragon instead and was a bit out of it "  
" I did see that photon dragon was used but it's effect was countered at the last moment what exactly are you getting at ? "  
" Wait.. you're saying at that last moment Gabriel was about to lose control?"  
" dragons are the masters of this dimension . that dragon was taken by fusion 's forces during the recent raid at this base , not to say he was in his awakened state which was why Yuma was serious about it. In the end Gabriel awakened and resisted Kai and instead drew call of the haunted. "


	53. Chapter 53

The ground shook, rattling the cupboards and stray plates and utensils sprawled along the Resistance Hide out. From outside, the guards set to keep watch as the Heartland City skyline change and morph once again; a tall and barely function monument to what the city was crumbles. Heartland Tower, as if a heartstring being broken, snaps— its heavy top end colliding with rubble and whatever unfortunate souls were near it. The standing beacon that gave Heartland City its identity, its spirit, and its history was gone. Now it was just among the many fallen stones that were aftermath to Fusion's razing of the Land, indiscernible from the crushed and torn glass and steel. A solemn message, as if foreshadowing to doom or maybe foretelling a new beginning. Whether Heartland becomes a monument to Cruelty or the canvas for which a new painting will meet its brush now rests in the hands of fools with great hearts...

Heartland tower is empty but the area is surrounded by fusion soldiers , trying to make use of what was left behind by Dr. Faker. Even though the area is supposed to be destroyed due to the work of a certain duelist , a mystical aura is left on the field and the area seems to be suspended in time , in its half destroyed state. Among the fusion soldiers , is a person who is familiar to the city leaders restrained against his will to work for fusion

" you are not , the person I want leave this place "

Yuuka draws close to Heartland Tower...

the voice of another again echos in the area " leave now , you are not who I want  
heed my warning or i will show no mercy , you are a castaway that is meaningless to me "

Yuuka ignores the voices and presses on into the tower.

" Manifest yourself , Tachyon Dragon "  
A black dragon with red crystals descends as it takes form. In which its master then commands it to attack the dragon responds by striking the ground in front of Yuuka with its flare... during which it also causes the other two cards to react alerting their owners.

The sounds of roaring can be heard from the sky and followed by a cry " Endless Catastrophe ! "  
A burning red flame of energy fires off against the tachyon's dragon attack canceling it out before it can fire again. A dragon blood red in appearance descends from the sky landing just a little away from Yuuka it's orbs glows as it takes a position . It's very presence alone radiating with power. The sound of an engine an be heard moving closer like the dragon it too is blood red with dark marks across it and two red orbs.  
The D-wheel comes to a halt a familiar figure hops off. " I'm not going to interfere unless it's needed to be but it doesn't hurt to help. " Kugeki switches up his visor and helps Yukka up. They both stare back at Mizael and his Tachyon, Void Orge Dragon stares down Tachyon as if daring it to make another move.

Many of the fusion soldiers are taken back from the assault and fell back stunned at the scene before them but quickly catch their composure and resume their positions. Waiting on their commander's instruction.

Kugeki turns to Yukka " I'm going to deal with these guys the commander is yours. "

He turns to the soldiers and runs forward with his dragon flying back into his deck upon command. He takes a stance to the soldiers putting one hand forward beckoning them. " Come I'm your opponent. "

Mizael looks over to the fusion soldiers and back to Yuuka and Kugeki " I seen you before but that guy near you choose to abandon this dimension still you all are not who i am looking for "

" Oh shut up will you ? " Yuuka sighs as he activates his duel disk and duel gazer. " Just duel me and lets get this over with, you Barian Reject. "

" I got no reason to fight and all i am going to do is to summon the god of this world those are my orders not play games with you , but if you insist the first move is yours "

he then responds and summons his duel disk ...

Kugeki defeats 3 of the soldiers using 3 different synchro monsters and focuses on the rest of them , some losing the will to fight the others trying to use their numbers to overwhelm him. Regardless he maintains his position knowing Yukka cannot be intercepted. " Armades equip with Armory arm attack ! Gaia knight the force of earth attack ! Void Ogre Dragon Endless Catastrophe ! "  
They fall down by one but like zombies, they get up again creating what is supposed a barrier wall. " Damn they are persistent. "  
Kugeki takes another draw from his deck and continues his barrage of attacks like a rapid-fire machine gun.

He notices while the group he's fighting are focused on him the rest with mizael have remained still as if deciding to watch their commander duel.

Yuuka takes his first cards, Super Polymerization, The Book of Law, Silent Magician, Aleister the Invoker, and a Fairytai - Luna. " I'm going to eradicate your forces after I drop this tower on your head, " Yuuka replies. " I'm going to start by summoning Aleister the invoker, which let me uses his effect to get Invocation from my deck. Next, I'll tribute Aleister to special summon my Silent magician. Next, I activate Invocation, Fusing Aleister and Fairytail - Luna to Fusion Summon the Invoked Mechaba. Now I'll activate Aleister's ability to send the Invocation Spell Card I just used back to the deck and get back Aleister to my hand. I end by setting on card in my spell and trap zone. "  
Silent magician stood beside Yuuka with 2500 atk and Mechaba with 2500 atk.

" that card has a ability that negates " then using chaos draw to get rank up magic the seventh one and plays it " cards cannot be activated in response to this card it allows me to summon my tachyon dragon with its effects negated. then it ranks up and is chaosfied... go chaos Xyz evolution ! , come forth chaos number 107 neo galaxy eyes tachyon dragon you who have no honor in being a soldier for either this world or others rest in peace... I use my dragon 's effect to negate the effects of all cards on the field except itself and cards cannot be activated in response I attack with neo tachyon on your fusion monster ."

" From my hand I activate the effect of Aleister the Invoker from my hand in the Damage Step. Mechaba gains 1000 attack points, letting me only take 500 points. " Yuuka sends Aleister from the hand as his life points drop to 3500.

" I set two cards facedown , i end with that "  
Mizael 's five cards being mythic tree and mythic water dragon , Galaxy shockwave , tachyon chaos hole and soul drain dragon in which he had set two of them.

" I'll draw, " drawing, Yuuka takes his second Luna. " I'll summon Fairy tail-Luna, whose effect activates when she is summoned, I'll then chain her second effect to target your dragon and send it back to the extra deck. I'll search for another Fairy tail Luna. "

Luna returns to Yuuka's hand as well, " Now Attack, Silent Magician. "

Mizael braces the attack.

as the force of the shock wave forces him back then getting up ... while the fusion soldiers attempt to crash the duel he stops them. " there is honor of being a duelist even though we are on opposing sides , i will not sink to their ways "

" You're as stupid as your hair is long, " Yuuka retorts. " I end my turn, its your move. "

" such is the nature of war but i have my own honor " he draws barians force and uses the effect of mythic tree and mythic water dragon then overlaying it to summon dragluon. referring to it as partner " I use its effect ounce per turn i can special summon one dragon from my hand by using one overlay unit and while there is another dragluon cannot be targeted  
i call out soul drain dragon ...soul drain dragon raises it attack to the difference in our life , i attack silent magician with soul drain dragon but you take no battle damage " then attacking again with the second dragon.

" With Silent Magician destroyed, I use the effect of my silent magician from the grave and special summon Silent Magician LVL 10 from my deck in defense position. "

" continue the battle "

" I take no damage from your monster's attack," Yuuka says, keeping a cold expression.

" turn end "

" I draw, " Yuuka draws an instant fusion, then replays the duel in his mind.  
" Alright, I'll activate Instant Fusion; by sacrificing 1000 life points I am allowed to summon Invoked Raijin from my extra deck, next I'll activate this: Super Polymerization! I use your Soul Drain Dragon and the Invoked Raijin to summon, Invoked Elysium in defense mode.  
With that, I'll end my turn. "

His draw gets Xyz reborn which he sets " turn end "

" i play xyz reborn , I special summon tachyon . This card becomes its overlay unit "

" I activate the effect of Elysium and banish itself and Your Dragon from play ! "

Mizael ' s card gets banished leaving the only card in his extra deck he cannot use ...  
Yuuka then enters battle and Fairy tail - luna deals 1850 damage along with 2500 done before. This defeats Mizael as the force of the resulting shock wave throws him to the ground...

The other fusion members that did not battle decide to retreat and attempt to drag their commander with them.


	54. Chapter 54

Kugeki finishes off the other fusion soldiers with Gaia the universal force and Void orge dragon before turning back to observe Yuuka.

Seeing that the duel is over he makes an approach while eyeing the defeated soldiers in case any of them get back up.  
" Looks like you won Yukka. "

Yuuka's gaze never left Mizael's tired form as he deactivates his duel disk and steps on forward.

" Your dragon is a key to ruining my home," Yuuka states. "Either destroy it or hide it to a place where not even you can get to it. "

Yuuka turns his body, twisting and looking to Kugeki. " As for you, I need a question answered : If I leave him in the Resistance's custody, will he secure ? "

" Yes he will be monitored very closely to ensure he gets treatment and that he doesn't escape. "  
Kugeki answers back his gaze showing no sign of deceit and remains firm.

" I get your hate over fusion but this card can also save this world and everyone else , i had gotten careless and thought i can protect them this way. just me alone will not destroy this world , but destroying Galaxy-Eyes will."

Yuuka narrows his eyes at both Mizael as Kugeki.

" I suppose I'm surrounded by... idealist, "  
Yuuka sighs and runs a hand through his wild blonde hair. He ponders for a few seconds before speaking.  
" Still , it's better to keep you and that card away from fusion. Since we can't throw you into a cell , our other best option is to hide your card so as it's off the board that leaves a playing piece missing and gives this dimension security in knowing that Fusion won't get their hands on all of the Barian Monster Cards. "

Tapping his Duel Gazer, Yuuka tries for Yuma.

" I'll accompany you back to the Resistance Base, " Yuuka informs the two. " I'm calling Yuma now , this way Astral knows and as much as I don't trust a metaphysical being, his abilities could be useful in finding a place to hide your Card. "

" I agree with that " Kugeki turns to Mizael and kneels down till he's eye level.

" call Yuma , Kaito , and Gabriel here... i found some things about fusion and we have to strike them now...  
Things had gotten out of hand for far too long this is the least i can do for now "

" Mizael while I understand you been through quite the ordeal you must also accept the fact that we cannot allow too much power to be taken into the enemies hands. "  
" We will get them here just conserve your strength.. what shall we do about your soldiers here ? "  
" me and tachyon dragon had been used like animals thrown into a fighting pit. I know why the tower is wanted by fusion , its secret are in my memories ... let me show you something. but make sure we are not followed "  
" I don't care , " Yuuka states sharply. " You're risking dozens of the lives that still cling on in our ruined world; an assault now will only be giving you and Tachyon Dragon into fusions hands. "

Yuuka picks up one of the Fusion Duelists Duel Disk and pockets it.

" We're going back to base, now. "  
" I'm taking lead on this , " Yuuka says. " Or do want to be sealed into a card ? "  
" get it into your thick skull I am trying to give something to yuma and the others , if you do not listen then i will use force "

He then using a energy ball on Yuuka formed in his hand... His attack slams Yuuka into a nearby wall as he too was at his limit regarding the events surrounding their world and calling out his tachyon dragon  
" I don't need your help i just go and find them and release the key myself "  
" Kugeki stop him ! " Yuuka calls out. " That fool will ruin everything ! "

" Mizael... if you want to show something that's fine but force is not needed. "  
The two dragons stare each other as their auras build up slowly waiting for their master's instructions.

" that kid does not know that if i am gone this place will be doomed to fail. But still a duelist of this world " with that said he lands his dragon near Yuuka  
" I will take him to barian world "

Kugeki nods in agreement  
" Go ahead I'll follow. "  
" least his soul can be at peace even if the world we make fails or is completely changed "  
putting a hand over Yukka and sending him to the spirit world ...

Kugeki watches and then follows with void  
" another sacrifice still according to him his family and friends are destroyed but I herd that everyone who was turned into cards will be reborn into the new world.  
Still just in case I cannot leave yet call them here "  
" Yeah that's what we heard but is there any guarantee ? "  
" It's because of uncertainty I need to release the key Yuuka also picked up a lot of followers who is driven into full hate against fusion. Leaving these resistance rebels be will only get them destroyed. I got caught during the recent raid , but I seen some kids who trust no one. Yet they are still the people we protect in heartland. This problem took a turn for the worse. Without a leader they will only run amuck. There is one person who took off after him named Ezra.. "

Then picking up Yuuka duel disk and those of the fusion solders who are defeated...  
" As for you come with me "  
And leads him underground under heartland tower.  
The room is large with a pedestal in the middle . " this can be used to summon the God card of this world but you see it needs 4 cards these 4 dragons is the 3 that was used in the war before and cipher dragon"  
" after the last war astral had sealed the key here. And I been protecting it but fusion found out and used me "  
" this key will be a lot safer in the hands of those duel priests.  
As for myself I need a break "  
He then raises Dragluon ..  
" call the galaxy eyes here "


	55. Chapter 55

The galaxy-eyes cards resonate to the call of Dragluon and glow in response prompting their owners to pick them up...  
during which they speak to their masters " Mizael is calling for you both "

Kaito was busy setting up rations and providing assistance for the rest of the resistance when his card Galaxy-Eyes cipher dragon begin to glow. He then drops what he was doing and walks outside with orbital turning to the rest of the members. " I am going to step out for a bit "  
Orbital then straps itself tightly to his back and takes to the skies in its glider form. The duel spirit guides him to Heartland Tower...

At the same time Gabriel is also alerted picking up and looking at this Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.  
Next to him Vector inquires " is something wrong ? "  
" They are calling us , return to the base I will continue on my own " he responds.  
" Nash asked to have one of us remain at your side at all times "  
" I know who is calling us but we cannot leave the base unprotected "  
" very well "

Gabriel and Vector then go their separate ways. Particles of red light then gather and take form into a person before the half standing Heartland tower. At the same time Kaito also lands at the base.

" whats going on brother ? "  
" this is regarding the key to the Numeron Code "  
" Numeron Code ? what is that " Gabriel wonders about the only memory still lost to him eaten by the darkness.  
" this is our destiny as dragon tamers "

Gabriel and Kaito then walk inside where they meet Kugeki and Mizael.

" we are all here " Mizael then starts.  
" Fusion is trying to get us to fight each other like the ritual we did to awaken the God. But there is another way , the memories that we share this tower is also a spirit gate "

Gabriel continues to watch silently when the memory comes rushing back , he held his head. When he came back to his senses he responds " yes , I know what i must do "

Gabriel then walks up to the pedestal and places the card , followed by Kaito then Mizael. The four cards photon , tachyon , cipher dragon along side Dragluon glow. A fifth card then takes from reading Number 100: Numeron Dragon.

Kugeki watches the event in silence

" Kaito take care of it , i do not know why this area is still standing all i know is that this place was supposed to be nearly destroyed when the invasion hit.  
its not safe for me to hold on to this key and god card of this world... but i know one thing is that at each generation those spirits choose me at my own generation "

Kaito nods understanding the situation and reaches out to take the card

" whats the situation now anyway , something feels amiss here "

kaito grabs and looks back at the card before answering.  
"Right now we have the base secured and being monitored in case of any further attacks. We are also awaiting any information regarding the fusion dimension's base. From what we were told by Judai and Johan their group is also working hard to gather intel and break into that base as well.  
But my question is why should I be the one to hold on to this card ?"

Kaito holds the card a bit more firmly (I can understand there is a lot of responsibility to holding on to this but am I really the one supposed to be keeping it? The chances are this mostly likely will make me a target and.. ) Kaito eyes lit up in realization as he looked back at Mizael's expression.

" i cannot overlook the darkness that exists inside me and this red eyes darkness dragon the very source of power i hold is similar to Judai ' s.  
Not to say i have a pretty good idea of who i am in the past but also this , the professor is and will stop at nothing to get his children back and i am a fragment of him if i get captured for some reason that numeron code can be used against us.. even if i vanish i will still protect this world. Not to say that my consciousness was nearly taken by darkness which is why i was asleep for so long. "

Kaito turns to Gabriel, Kugeki and back to Mizael and nods.

"I understand Mizael and thank you."

" you still have nash , yuma and kyoji . me and Mizael have a different battle "  
when the area around them starts to shake. Startled the 4 of them jump back as the ground seems to open up

" time to go this place will not hold "

They each raise their dragon cards up and summon their repetitive dragons and fly out as the area completely crumbles taking with it the secrets of the dragon kaito now processes.

When they land Mizael grits and falls over , caught by Gabriel who then lowers him to the ground ... " it must had been tachyon dragon holding this place up. I guess I am sorry about this but I will have to take them back to the spirit world. we never forgotten the one who gave us light was yourself Kaito , if not for that we both will still be lost to the darkness "

"Yes but you both have grown and shown your own potential and walk your path since then I'm very proud of you both."

Kugeki watches the scene unfold in front of him and gives off a slight smirk.

" you are our vanguard , and in this generation we protect the spirit world our souls had already ascended. " with that said he vanishes leaving a trail of red particles...

kugeki tightens his fist full of resolve.. kaito holds the card for a moment before sliding it into his deck holder

" so this is what they meant to say but that leaves the others "

kugeki summons void and hops on it turning back to kaito and gabriel. "We should go back to the resistance and inform everyone."  
" yes , we should... it just feels different for me without that darkness , perhaps maybe it really was another soul "

Kaito and Gabriel summons their respective dragons and hop on them and they all fly off.

"Perhaps" Kugeki responded but you are now you're own person.  
" i will not count on it , if it decides to awaken again "

"Understood."  
As they fly overhead they take a moment to observe the scenery below remembering all the battles that take place and continue to.

" those barians , mizael and yuma may had kept me from leaving so i can summon god. but still is this key really the answer ? can it really release all of us from the fate that bound us "

Kaito looks up "I'm not sure but I do know there is a reason for all of this and that this is another piece to the puzzle." he shows Gabriel the card and looks back at him  
"We are going to get through this and find the answers."

" for one i hope you all are right on this path and knowing about this now , that darkness may just decide to go on a rampage again "  
" If it does , I'll be here for you. We all are you are no longer alone my brother. "  
" i guess " he responds as they land at the base...


	56. Chapter 56

Upon landing the members of resistance on watch let them in and they proceed to the center room. Yuya turns to Kugeki as they walk in.

" Kugeki ! You're back !. "  
" Yes yuya and we got some news to tell you all.. "

he walks to the side and Kaito steps forward.

" looks like everyone here is accounted for , earlier you seen Yuma and Gabriel duel. That battle was really to allow us to call God. The galaxy-eyes that we hold are the keys to releasing the numeron dragon. The key to use the code and decide the fate of all worlds "

Everyone else is stunned in silence at this revelation and wait for Kaito to finish.

" But just it alone will not work we still need all those numbers cards. And our last question is what is fusion objective "  
" Judai and Johan went back to fusion to find that answer and we have yet to hear back from our other comrades." Yuya replied.  
" Seems like we will be on our own "

" Yes for now that's why we'll continue to do our best. "  
Yuya took a moment before continuing.. as all eyes were on him. " We've done allot so far to keep the preservation of the survivors and other members of the resistance. However I can understand everyone's frustration I really do wish we could go head first into the enemy base and finally settle this.. but.. "  
He clenches his fist. " Going without a plan will just get us all killed so we'll put our faith that our other comrades will get back to us with new intel on how we will act. "  
" those rebels who rejected us will end up destroying themselves if this keep up , mizael knows all to well how they feel. Like they cannot trust another person be they friend or enemy. While fusion 's other motive seems unclear but for one things had gotten out of hand long enough.  
And here is to say their target is the darkness power that me and Yuya process. Since Yuto had vanished and Ruri already taken... just defending now will run us backed into a wall , we have to go on the offensive eventually "  
then looking around " where is crow ? "

Aki speaks up " He said he was gonna go out he messaged me earlier and said a comrade of ours from the synchro dimension was here. He's from another riding duel team, Team Rangarok's Brave. He's one of the duelists to wield a divine type of card from our dimension.. how did he come about here though.. I'm unsure but Crow's looking for him. "

" That being said .. " Vector interjected, "We are all finally back together more or less.. is there any way we can get in contact with our comrades in the fusion dimension?"  
" like i said try to mind control a few fusion soldiers but don't target anyone high ranked and use them as a sort of cover if we can also disguise ourselves as one of their own "  
" Heh that sounds like my kind of specialty. " Vector's eyes gleamed rubbing his hands together. Yuma facepalmed remembering all the times Vector was Shingetsu. Shun folded his arms and nod in satisfaction.

" for one keep your real identity hidden. till we find our allies in the other dimension , we know Judai and Johan is with them"  
" Alright "

Vector got up and held his fist forward... opening his barian force a bright purple light surrounded the room slowly blinding everyone. As it faded as his appearance slowly and gradually changed his expression was daunting.. his hair was dark blue.. jet black.. his eyes were green and his skin was a mix of red and camel. He no longer looked like his Shingetsu persona leaving Yuma both in shock and confused. Seeing his expression Vector responded.

" Because the enemy still has some of the Barians I don't want to be easily recognized in this form I'm known as Kaltus. This way I can change my appearance and my personality to infiltrate their ranks better. "  
He slowly glowed a bit more and wore a black jacket with off white jeans and high boot sneakers he also appeared a bit younger..to convince himself to be a rookie looking to work his way up in the army forces. Kaito smirked.. and walked up to him.

" this is the only way for us to get info on whats going on , sorry this brought up bad memories of the past... " Gabriel then looks to the side.  
" those times when i had to fight alone that darkness took hold made me forget the power this world given to me. it did not let me go "

" That's quite alright Gabriel I was pretty dark myself once upon a time.. so this is sorta like going back to the old days in a way. Oh one last thing though. "  
He takes out his deck and hands it to Gabriel. " Look after my deck for me I'll have to use a different one for this mission something more fusion related. "

He turns to everyone and leans on the table.. " Any ideas what deck I can run that has fusion ? "

Aki, Yuma, Yuya, Shun, Gabriel, Kaito remain silent leaving Kugeki to walk up to vector.  
" Vector ah rather.. Kaltus.. come with me I'm a bit of a user of the three summoning so I'm sure I can help you with your fusion build. "

The two of them walk to another room after Vector now Kaltus salutes playfully taking their leave.  
" as for everyone one else , I have to stay back I don't want to end up a target during this raid "  
" That's all fine and well and good.. but... " Yuya looks around.. um.. "I haven't seen him in a while but I assumed he was with the children that survived.. but where is Reira ? "  
" Oh don't worry too much on him Yuya he's playing with my black rose dragon.. with the kids .. by being around those his own age he doesn't have to think of the struggles too much until it's time. He's still a kid so while he get a moment of peace away from the action.. I saw to it he's treated as such until he's ready to fight. "

" Yuma and kaito should take charge of this raid. I am still afraid of what that darkness may do. It is a part of me but at the same time it is not really me. That darkness is what you all fight against to release me a soul fragment of another. "

Yuma gets up " Fine we'll take command from here on in for now everyone ready yourselves and your decks we won't allow them to take anyone else. Get enough to eat, rest and make your preparations because in a few days time once Vec.. I mean Kaltus has done his part and their defenses are lower we move in. Since they are from the fusion dimension it is not so far-fetched to believe they may have a transport device that sends them back there."  
He clenches his fist. ("I won't allow them to continue to spread this terror any longer.")

Kaito, Shun, Aki, Gabriel and Yuya nod in unison with Yuma.  
" We'll also hope Crow arrives back on time Aki send a message to him when you can reach him and update him on our plans.. but if it's possible to do it in code. I have a feeling fusion has technology that can intercept messages too. "

Kaito smirks " Look at you looks like you thought ahead of time for once Yuma.. " His eyes battle-ready at his long time rival and friend.  
" I will try to locate tron ' s family as well as those barians. I will send note to you all if I find them I just have a bad feeling about this. "  
" That's good if we can find them that's more comrades and chances for us best of luck and be careful. "  
" yes , get some rest you all . When we begin there is no turning back "

Everyone nods and moves to different rooms within the base leaving Yuma taking back a seat at the table.


	57. Chapter 57

Astral then talks to Yuma... " Yuma something on your mind "  
" Yeah Astral I'm just thinking of how things have been with our people and now that others are involved. "  
" well just like how you had convinced me in that duel , I believe we can make a better world. We all know the power that this dimension has... All that is left is to defeat the one causing this war. Like back then , if Gabriel really is , or Yuya for that matter. to sacrifice them will be no different then what I try to do to the barians "  
" So we try to prevent history from repeating itself "  
" yes , and if it comes to it I will fight with you "  
" Of course.. although after that last duel I had it wouldn't hurt to look over the deck. "

Yuma takes out his cards and places them on the table while looking over his primary cards to his number cards  
" You know Astral they are good people maybe somethings cannot be helped at times but their will is their own. "

Yuma finished setting up the cards and slides them back into a deck putting it away.

* * *

Judai and Johan landed back in the fusion dimension ,

" Johan , Leo 's target is that dragon master in the Xyz dimension... What will happen to them if this really does succeed... but there is also something similar that they have darkness "  
" That is the objective to figure out. We should do our best to meet up with the others. "  
" We should report this "  
" We will "

They move around the area keeping note of their steps in case they would be spotted and manage to make it back without much incident..Having been away for a few days to a week's time. The fraction under You Show greet them as they enter.

" You are back "  
" Yeah it took us a while but we've managed to return and we got new information."  
" Well what do we know now , also the ones sent to duel academy had made it back "  
" That's great to hear okay let's exchange what we know."  
" Well yusei and reiji is taking care of that as we speak. And yuzu is also with us. They been through a lot "  
" Alright "

They all walk down the stairs to reach the central meeting room. Upon opening the door they see the familiar faces .  
" Hi everyone we're back. "  
" what do you have to report "

Judai immediately changed from his happy go lucky persona to a more serious one  
" We managed to come across the academia's soldiers in the fusion dimension and fight several off in addition to.." He looks one glance to yusei  
" We found your comrades too Yusei they informed us of their own situation over there. "

Johan took over and continued  
" We also learned the academia's brainwashing is quite powerful and they managed to take over several powerful duelists from the xyz dimension to do their bidding. Edo is their commander in the unit within the xyz dimension but it's yet to be properly confirmed if he's brainwashed or not but the off chance is he is doing this of his own will. Many of the residents.. have been either killed.. or some taken as hostages or soldiers for them. On both sides the surviving residents and Fusion's forces are engaged in a all out war.. They are destroying themselves"

Judai then finished off  
" But the resistance group where we saw some of your friends Yusei have been working hard at preserving a place for the survivors and are keeping them safe and alive while going to rescue others. "

Together they say  
" That's all to conclude among our report. "  
" This data will take a while for them to finish decoding "  
" That's fine we'll excuse ourselves and meet back with you guys after we had some rest. Please pardon us.

"Judai and Johan bow and walk to a different room...

Yusho , Reiji and Yusei had finished decoding the data they got form Leo. This turns out more like a journal made by the professor talking about his research into duel monsters and ARC Vision.

* * *

It started with this passage...

ARC Vision is not a technology just made now. I just recreated a technology that already existed , when our world was one this original world tech had already advanced to high levels. I decided to take it a step further to think of a way to advance this tech and the answer is this game Duel Monsters. ARC vision was able to mimic everything on the cards very life like... But I also discovered one thing the monsters materialized by the cards. The sensors detected faint heat coming from them. And also respond to external stimuli...

During this time my son and daughter Ray and Kai are pro duelists who also had the power to talk to duel spirits alongside Zarc. Ray was getting concerned and told me to stop the experiments of duel monsters or else pandora's box will be opened. But i did not going deeper i discovered long forgotten civilizations. In which there is a dragon emperor who commended four heavenly dragons. He is also surrounded by six people who called themselves High Priest. They wielded the power of a Signer and Shadow Sense channeled through signer and duel dragons. This civilization also worshiped the crimson dragon.

It was then after ARC vision was made , people begin to get greedy and demand for more excitement and ask for more brutal duels. Zarc a duelist who i did not know all that well had become friends with my son and daughter. Zarc then began a rampage that destroyed this world becoming one with his four dragons.  
I herd the cry of my children saying they are angry , angry with being treated like show animals. Then i realized the truth duel monsters are real. Knowing I brought about a daemon to this world I had to stop it even if it cost me my life. I discovered the power of nature to return everything back to its natural state. I designed 5 cards but Ray and Kai took them and they sacrifice themselves spiting themselves alongside our world...

Afterwords the world i was in there is not any ARC Vision , but when I scanned my own memory. I discovered the truth if i am still alive so can my children Ray had split herself into 4 individuals marked by bracelets and i found one in the dimension i was in Serena when Ray was younger and a boy that lost his memory but resembles Kai. I decided to help him. as well as release this world from the plague that Zarc has brought...and i will defeat him at any cost. During this time of my travels across dimensions I meet Yusho and Himika , with them i build up LDS and recreated ARC vision and Action Duels.


	58. Chapter 58

Yusho and Reiji took a step back to reflect on what was told to them but the journal did not end. There is a lot more to this story...

* * *

All of these lost civilizations existed in the unified world.

The creator of our universe is the rumored Numeron Dragon and the number spirits. It is said that whoever gets a hold of them will be able to make a world that they desire. This card has records of everything in the universe and has the power to decide the fate of all reality. The Numeron dragon itself is not easy to summon its power is split into four cards that became known as Galaxy-Eyes. Furthermore the cards themselves are Xyzs and are protected by four priests and a barian.

Egyptians first allowed the Shadow Games. Using various means of sorcery, they send themselves into an alternate dimension where their duel would not be interrupted, and where cheating is strictly forbidden, punishable by death. In the Shadow Games, the sorcerers' skills would be tested by seeing how powerful the monsters they could summon, and how powerful a spell they could cast to power up their monsters. The power of the monsters could best be harnessed by the Millennium Items. Created for the purpose of defending Egypt, they were put into the possession of the Pharaoh and his six priests.  
These Egyptians worshiped three gods that became known as the Three Legendary Gods. Further research also showed that their religion had many gods some were also forgotten and rediscovered. Those gods are now known as the phantom daemons and wicked gods. These dark gods are said to be the made of darkness in people 's hearts some time later they were sealed away. Another divine being was Ma'at its power split and sealed into two cards winged kuriboh and light and darkness dragon.

Another god worshiped by the Inca tribe are followers of the crimson dragon. This divine beast is known as the Ultimate God , an almighty cosmic entity made of pure sacred fire. It is the physical embodiment and cosmic manifestation of the mighty dragon star. This god is the creator of the signer and duel dragons its servants. Currently the Signer dragons became trapped in the synchro dimension and the duel dragons trapped in stranded.  
In the Nordic area people followed the Polar gods , a trio of three gods also in the synchro dimension.

The last god is born of darkness and is currently carried by a single duelist that goes by the title of the supreme king and a priest currently residing in the fusion dimension. There is also another legend surrounding Atlantis that came from come the ancient philosopher Plato's workings in Greece , this one is perhaps the most ancient. Another legend involves the Roman empire and the rainbow dragon.

Each one of these divine beings if i can capture at least one or a few of their souls and use it I can make that utopia where Zarc will never exist.

* * *

As the journal ended Yusei , Yusho and Reiji were left stunned in silence before Yusei spoke bringing them back to reality.

" I'm very familiar with what's he's talking about not the first half mind you but the second. " He turns to Yusho and Reiji,  
" The shadow games were mentioned during the past history of my time period during in which time just as this journal stated they were played using the power of these Millennium items. But I was never aware of the three Gods being worshiped as from what I always knew in the history of this game those three were ironic and were used by the person I considered to be the strongest duelist in history of his time, Yugi Muto."  
Reiji raised his eyebrows at that statement Yusho remained still as he's still taking in the wave of information presented on the screen. Many thoughts around him all at once but he kept his composure as Yusei continued.

" The other creatures mentioned I have no information of their existence however," He takes up his right arm and pulls up his sleeve to his elbow showing his signer dragon mark. " As you both already know by now, I am one of the six signers of the Crimson Dragon it is the solemn duty of us signers to wield our partners, the servants of the crimson dragon to maintain peace and order within our dimension. I was made aware of the Crimson Dragon being worshiped yes in the past during it's passage , but we always saw it as a being that guided us as a duelists. " He pulls back down his sleeve.  
" The last thing I know is of the Polar gods which are used by Team Ragnarök which also has its own separate destiny. Their cards are placed to lead them to the salvation of humanity itself. They told me and my friends that when the time comes of the world's own destruction. Ragnarok will be the final judgement call and they will be there to save others from their own plagues and corruption. "

Yusei takes a deep breath before finishing  
" I was never made aware of the importance behind solid vision till now but to me it seems that Leo Akaba wants to reshape this world in his own vision. "

Reiji then starts...

" Yes based on everything that was just stated I can say with absolute clarity that my father would like to control everything and change it to what it was to him but without the presence of Zarc. "  
Reiji looks to Yusho " I apologize for my father's reckless actions but I did believe at one point my father was a man of science.. even though he wasn't around as much. "  
" No I understand your point Reiji it's just I'm still cannot phantasm how all these events led to this point especially when I thought I knew him."

Reiji pressed his fingers to his glasses and continued "As we just read my father was doing research on the solid vision to his point in time even the realization of knowing I have a sister and brother is still unbelievable but it's more than likely at one point my father cared nothing more of the world to his family.. but he hurt my mother… myself and Reira..by not being around or telling us where he's been. He had his world crushed when he lost his son and daughter.  
Even after making a breakthrough with the technology and advanced it to the point he began to understand the creatures that we used in this game. "  
Reiji takes out his deck and places it on the table looking at the top card, D/D/D Doom King Armageddon.

He clenches his fist slightly " Still that doesn't excuse him from trying to play dictator to everyone and sacrificing so many innocent lives just for the sake of a goal and manipulating others to carry out and do his bidding."  
He turns back to Yusei and Yusho " If my father truly felt guilty for what he did then he could have spoken to us instead of being left in the dark and shouldering the responsibility alone. Now all I can see him is nothing more but an enemy , his ideals have endangered the lives of many. I can understand this person Zarc from what we can gather he is no longer just a human but a being similar to a god. He is the reason why my father was driven to his insanity. But even so should the chance come I'll face him myself and put an end to all of this.  
But one thing struck me about him as odd.. about this Zarc character he is said to be able to talk to spirits like my brother and sister but why go a rampage ?  
It's not stated but what I'm getting from this information is perhaps he got corrupted by the power of his own dragons and since they were being used as show animals rather than creatures that should be respected and feared in the art of battle.. he felt their anger and frustration and took it out on all around him. "

Reiji's expression became more serious.. " If my sister and brother did not intervene , Zarc would have destroyed everything including himself in all his rage of the dragons especially since he became one with them. "  
He folds his fingers together and raises his head to Yusho " I can't begin to imagine hearing part of your own research no the very craft of your dueling that paved the way for me and other inspiring duelists being used in this fashion and for that I am sorry ."

" I completely understand what you mean Reiji and I appreciate the sentiment." Yusho looks at the screen again his eyes becoming sterner as he collects his thoughts before addressing himself to Reiji and Yusei.  
" I never would have believed this world was ruled by these creatures or even Leo was capable of corrupting and hurting people as he did. Despite all of this I do not hate him do not misunderstand you two what he did is absolutely unforgivable and is not justified however he was a pioneer to the solid vision that brought birth to action duels.  
My style of dueling was meant for both the duelist and the crowd to connect in the sheer wonder of not just amazing duels but to create a spectacle that illuminates even the smallest of hearts."

Yusho removes his hat placing it on the table and brushes back his bangs and takes a breath. " I do take responsibility of what happened regarding my entertainment dueling of solid vision. But I will not let this damper my spirits I would like to find some way to meet with Leo and resolve this without conflict if possible.  
He may have done many unspeakable things, but he is first and foremost my friend I would like one opportunity to hear him out to admit to what he is doing."

Reiji interjects "I may not be able to stand my father at this moment but since it's you who wishes it, I will do my best to give you that chance Mr. Sakaki."  
"Thank you Reiji."  
Yusei also speaks up "I had a friend once who I knew was going down a rough path and betrayed his own ideals but I was able to help him redeem himself. This is more extreme but I do agree that you should do your best with meeting him."

Yusho smiles before picking back up his hat, his eyes gleaming with newfound determination and speaks up. " I swear to take upon myself to right the mistakes that I unknowingly was associated in and free all those that have been under Leo's rule for too long."  
Yusho picks up his cane "We've been given a great deal of information and now we have a better idea of what is Leo's objective. Let's go and inform the others. "


	59. Chapter 59

Yusei , Reiji , and Yusho met the rest of the group Sho Marufuji , Asuka Tenjoin , Jun Manjome , Rei Saotome , Judai Yuki , Austin O'Brien , James "Jim" Crocodile Cook , Johan Andersen , Tyranno Kenzan , Jack Atlas , and moon shadow.. Informing them of what is Leo's objective.

" he is trying to recreate this world in his own image " The three of them respond and shows the rest of the group the journal. This journal catches the attention of Jun , Johan and Judai. They then reveal the cards they believe were mentioned in the Journal. Rainbow dragon , elemental hero Neos and Yubel , Light and darkness dragon and winged kuriboh.

" this meant it may become a shadow duel for us , that explains why Fubuki and Ryo Marufuji are captured. "

Judai and Sho recalls the events surrounding Fubuki and Kaiser Ryo explaining to the lancers , Yusei and Jack.

Judai then starts  
" Fubuki had used darkness at one point during which he was known as a member of the seven stars with a goal of resurrecting the Sacrid beasts cards. Those three is said that if they are ever released they will shroud the world in darkness, Furthermore the darkness power that Fubuki used comes from a malicious spirit and the progenitor of the World of Darkness which was destroyed. But this spirit is born of the darkness in human hearts. This spirit is essentially eternal and omnipresent , and therefore cannot be permanently defeated although he can be fended off. "

Sho then recall his memories of his brother's underground duels and the use of the forbidden deck of cyberdark monsters along side cyber dragon along with the pro league and making that deck his own following Judai's advice. While Ryo starts over again. To the two members of team 5ds the cyberdark gives them the vibe of being a card of darkness.

Yusho then goes over the layout of academia along with the defense of their faction the students of You Show again. He then slightly changes their plan calling it a raid , this time it will be an actual attack to get close to the professor.  
" like before we will dispatch a small group to disable the guards with Austin and Moon Shadow taking lead. The main force will be split according to their skill level each lead by a senior member of ours. As for myself I have some business to take care of with the Professor. "

In the midst of their planning another student walks in carrying an injured person..  
" We were discovered by Duel Academy while trying to protect some people trying to get away , so we got attacked by two people who used dragons. Now our allies are in danger "  
" Not many people used dragons , so this can only mean the ones who attacked them are Fubuki , Yuri , or Azrael. I may not be too familiar with Azrael but I know the other two are capable of a shadow duel. "

* * *

The endangered You Show students stand in the harbor facing off against Yuri , while in other parts of the city the escaped students of Academia face off against Azrael and Fubuki. Azrael and Fubuki had commenced a shadow duel holding a card containing a soul of one of the students while Yuri holds a card containing another student. The others look at him furiously as fusion 's assassins remark on the students bravery instead of running away. But no matter they had been ordered to seal the souls of everyone who opposed Academia or card them in Yuri's case. In yet another part of the city Ryo also carries out his orders for Academia.

Everyone then activates their duel disk declaring " DUEL "

* * *

Similar to the procedure Leo did to Ventus he had done the same to Ryo and Fubuki , with the Doktor's help. They suppressed most of their memories except for the memory of their dark personas as hell kaiser and darkness , then planting them with a evolved form of a Parasite Fusioner. Azrael was told that if he helps Leo with his goals he can restore his memory. Yuri had a mission given to him by leo and was told that he can card people that lose a duel with him. To the people of the Fusion Dimension these four people were the most feared and became known as fusion's assassins answering directly to Leo.

* * *

**Stranded Dimension**

Gogenzaka, Luna, Leo and satawari walks through the streets with leo mostly getting distracted and excited over everything that they see every 5 minutes.. finally having enough of her brother's antics not that she doesn't understand luna pulls him by his collar.  
"Leo you know that we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves right ? "  
"Yeah luna i get it but come on it's not everyday you see stuff like this..  
" Luna sighs before resigning to the statement.. "yeah i suppose you're right"  
satawari : It will be a while before we reach LDS headquarters so a little sight seeing isn't so bad  
Gogenzaka... : I simply wish to relate the information to LDS asap however as soon as that's done.. he turns to the kids and smiles "I the man gogenzaka will personally show you our beautiful Miami city and all it has to offer."

With their objective made clear the four of them proceed further down the district to reach LDS.

For the group consisting of Gogenzaka, Luna, Leo and satawari who went to the Stranded Dimension. As they approach LDS , they found that it got surrounded by fusion soldiers and are soon spotted.  
" Lancers stop right there and surrender , you got no place to run LDS is under our control. "

The four of them then decide to run for it with Fusion soldiers at their tail when another came to their rescue , " your opponent is me. " that person then said. Though its face is covered the four of them can tell that this person is female.

" I activate fusion , this allows me to fusion summon I fuse Mezuki and Goblin Zombie...  
Break down the door of hades and arise ! Ghost Fusion Summon ! Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon !  
Battle , I attack your Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog , your monster is not destroyed by this battle and its attack becomes 0. Also since I attacked I can special summon 1 dark soul token and its level and attack become its original value. "

The soldiers gaze in shock at the massive monster. The other duelist then speaks " now you shall witness my power " Continuing the duel using combination effects eventually ending the battle. She then takes the group to You Show duel school..  
There the duelist introduces herself as Freyja , a descendant of Goodwin. The dragon card used in the battle felt different to Luna so she asks if it was a monster duel spirit. Freyja confirms it and that she can speak with them as well as summoning them to reality , before bringing news that the Chairwoman.. Henrietta Akaba has gone missing.  
" the current leader at LDS is Kev Ravenwood , but he did not seem to be himself as well as someone from the Synchro dimension also being here."

Freyja then continues to speak " It seems this war is covering all worlds and right after you lancers left we got hit in a small scale attack. I alone managed to get away and had been undercover since then. Hiding out here at You Show , I am not sure if others also escaped , but i know they are looking for individuals who have the power to control Gods. We have to build a resistance , find the LDS leader and then counterattack. If we defeat fusion on all three fronts we should be able to save this world. "


	60. Chapter 60

Meanwhile at Fusion 's base XYZ dimension , Edo Phoenix had left his post and stepped out again holding half a torn 'smile world' card. Thinking to himself..( " if i find Yusho he will pay most dearly " )

believing the ideal the professor told him duels are about power and he will prove it.

Noro Mamoru makes a report to the professor about the lancers , and their conquest of the Xyz dimension is slowed to a crawl or perhaps halted. To that end the Professor Leo Akaba decides to send Gloria and Grace back to the battlefield at the xyz dimension telling them.

" Along with the Barians that we still have capture Gabriel , those duel priests and defeat the lancers "  
" You should had sent us instead of hiring that pro duelist Edo Phoenix , he has no experience on the battlefield as a commander. "

Grace and Gloria again step foot in the fusion base at the Xyz dimension.

They then talk to Noro " you ask for some clean up ? "  
" Yes " Noro then calls up Alito , Girag , Nash , and Merag. These four will help you. Find our targets and bring them here and eliminate the lancers. "

With their task given to them they set out on their mission. Mizael and Durbe had been set free and is currently resting in the duel spirit world. Vector is busy building another deck that uses fusions in an effort to break into fusion's ranks and disable them from the inside.

Noro then calls Tron and his family , their technology had sealed most of their memories except one the revenge they seek against kaito 's family. Noro then sends the four of them as backup should their task force fail and to find and bring Edo back. Thinking to himself...  
( " Edo has been slacking again leaving me to command our forces " )

After giving those orders Leo leans back on his throne chair , not satisfied about one thing that he along side Adam , Eve , Isaac and Ren created the technology for the current Arc vision and action duels with the help of the G.O.D. card.  
( " everyone thinks Yusho had created solid vision , but i want achievements that should be mine alone. However I cannot do that now with the world split into four along with the destruction that Zarc caused. The entire space , time had been fragmented. Issac and ren had been the assistants testing the solid vision. I want to bring back those people. After i reunite this world I will be one step closer to bring back everyone and everything that was taken from me. )

* * *

At You Show duel school , fusion's resistance forces lead by Yusho. Yusho makes plans to break into Academia with himself , Reiji , Ryuu ,Yuzu , Yusei and Jack. They needed to keep an eye on Ryuu and Yuzu so they will not get captured.  
  
Yugo races around the city thinking to himself. _( " I am going to find that grinning creep and beat him to a pulp. He is the one who took Rin and Ventus away. " )_

Yugo finds him near the harbor after Yuri had defeated a small group of You Show students. Yugo immediately challenges Yuri to a duel again calling Yuri with insults. In which Yuri accepts stating all the duelists he had fraught against were all pushovers and still not satisfied...  
_" And I have a name so I will prefer you call me that then speaking to me with insults. "_

Yuri and Yugo then begin their battle quickly calling out their dragons... Yuzu who is with the resistance group operating under Yusho clutches her bracelet when it begins to glow. The bracelets of the other three girls also begin to pulse and resonate more brightly then ever possible that Yuto is also in fusion dimension. Yuzu then brings that to the attention of Reiji , Yusei and members of You Show then agree that they must take action.  
" ok , you can come with us , but stay close "  
  
Yuzu , Yusei , Jack and Reiji then step outside telling the rest of the group to not make any actions till they get back.  
  
Starve venom fusion dragon and Clear wing synchro dragon again roar at each other overtaking the minds of their masters. Soon a fierce battle between Yuri and Yugo unfolds. As Yugo and Yuri fight each other with stronger combos with each passing turn they are being consumed by the darkness known as Zarc. Their mental state begins to change...  
  
" I shall make you a part of me "  
  
Yugo driven by hate and revenge... " Screw you I shall make you a part of me ".  
Yugo plays his facedown 'burning sonic' in response to Yuri's attack with his Starve venom fusion dragon. " Burning sonic negates your attack and increases the attack of my monster by 500. "  
Yuri then sets one card facedown 'Ridicule World'. Yuri dares Yugo to attack since when his starve venom fusion dragon is destroyed it allows him to destroy all special summoned cards on his opponents field and deal them damage equal to the total attack of the destroyed monsters that are on the field. Or he can just play his set card to stop his opponents from attacking.  
As he ends his turn...  
  
Yugo draws and summons 'Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice' then chants  
" Shine the wings that store the holy light , and strike down your enemies with its radiance ! Synchro Summon! Come forth ! Level 8 , Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon ! "  
  
Reiji is riding on the back of the D-Wheels belonging to Yusei , with Yuzu alongside Jack. As they speed through the city looking for the disturbance.

" Jack , " Yuzu calls out.. " They are close " with the bracelet's resonance going brighter as they draw near.

When Yuzu and Jack draw near the battlefield , Yuzu's bracelet gave off a bright pink light blinding everyone. When the light faded Yuri and Yugo are gone along with Yugo's D-Wheel. Jack wondered what has happened...  
Yuzu responds " I do not know but this has happened many times before , other then when Ryuu is here. He seems to be able to control this. "

Due to the disturbance caused by Yugo and Yuri , the next thing Jack and Yuzu knew they were surrounded.

" Hand over the girl " they then say.

Jack looks over at Yuzu and raises the "red demons dragon' placing it on the duel disk blade manifesting it to reality using the power of the crimson dragon. He then turns to Yuzu " stay close " and approaches the soldiers. Red demons dragon lets out a growl causing the soldiers to step back seeming to them that the duel monster is real...

Ounce a opening is made Jack breaks through it with Yuzu close behind. Jack signals his friends and tells Yuzu to go back to the base stopping for no one. He then turns the D-wheel to face the soldiers

" if you want Yuzu then you have to get past me. "

Within a few minutes Yusei arrives with Reiji on the back of his D-Wheel. Reiji then jumps off and arms his duel disk. To Yusei and Jack without a doubt , against fusion's forces it will be similar to a shadow duel. Knowing this they must win. Each one of them dealing with groups of three people in three separate fights.

The Juvenile Officers all used an Armor Canine deck focusing on their ace Full Armor Dog - Bullfortress. They are backed up by two people using a Honor Student Deck focusing on Antique Gear.

The first Juvenile Officer steps forwards and declares his turn, drawing a card and adding it to his hand, then Summoning "Armor Canine - Cannonboxer" from his hand. He explains that its effect allows him to Special Summon an "Armor Canine" monster with a lower Level from his hand and he Special Summons "Armor Canine - Bullcopter" from his hand. The Officer states that when "Bull Copter" is Special Summoned, he can add this card to his hand, and he holds up a "Polymerization" card then fusion summon their ace card Full Armor Dog - Bullfortress.

Chanting " Cannon-like guard dog, become one with the flying beast and become a new power that shakes the heavens! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth! Full Armor Canine - Bullfortress!" He activates the effect of "Bull Fortress"; by sending any number of "Fusion" or "Polymerization" cards from his hand to his Graveyard, he can increase the ATK of "Bull Fortress" by 1000 for each. He discards another "Polymerization" and the ATK of "Bull Fortress" increases to 3000. The two Honor Students behind him summons antique gear wyverns and use their effect to add antique gear golem to their hand. against Jack... Before ending their turns.

The second one facing off against Yusei summons his full armor dog -bullfortess at 4000 attack by discarding two fusion cards. The last one facing off against Reiji at 6000 attack power. As well as Antique Gear wyverns by the honor students. The Juvenile Officer declares that there's nothing that they can do and is better of surrendering now before someone gets hurt.

Reiji , Yusei and Jack successfully defeat the officers and make it back to You Show resistance base where they make their plans to raid Academia.


	61. Chapter 61

**XYZ dimension**  
  
Crow rides up the stairs in his blackbird D-Wheel , guided by the Nordic lights as he drew close to the location of the duel sanctuary in the XYZ dimension. It is located in the mountains around Heartland City. Appearing as a old temple like structure complete with a gate , courtyard and a lake nearby. This area also left untouched and a mystical force surrounds the area. Next to the building was a parked Valhallander , a D-Wheel belonging to Team Ragnarok.  
  
" I sensed your coming and you are here " said a voice as Brave approaches from the temple doors " What is it that you seek ? "  
  
Crow brings news of the the dimension 's resistance plan to strike back at fusion 's forces and will like for the Nordic gods to also lend them their strength.  
  
" I see , but my reason for being here is to observe. The Aesir are meant to lead to the salvation of man and those chosen. Fusion 's forces are not the true enemy but a looming darkness I can see from the resistance forces. While I believe you can pave the way for the future but the situation is different this time and you may have to fight your own friend.  
Do you still wish to continue ? "  
  
Crow believes at this point there is no turning back " Yes , I wish for the nordic gods to lend us their strength "  
" Very well , I shall test your strength so let this covenant be forged. " Brave then goes over to his D-Wheel and retrieves his duel disk as the rune appears in his eye.  
  
Crow retrieves his own duel disk from his D-wheel and takes out his deck and shuffles it before sliding it through the deck holder facing brave. Crow and Brave stare each other down before readying themselves to battle.  
  
" Duel " they call in unison.

" I will let you take the first move " Brave responds remembering their last battle in the WRGP.

* * *

At the resistance base Aki had sent the message and has yet get a response ( " that is strange " ) she thought to herself ( " normally he responds right away. " ) and the card Blackfeather darkrage dragon also begins to glow alongside the mark of the dragon that Aki has. The spirits had alerted Shun and Aki , this was the first time Shun experienced this but it was not the first time for Aki.

_" This is strange "_ Shun thought out loud to himself _" it seems to be reacting to something "_  
_" I see you felt it too "_  
_" Our marks resonate when one of us is about to take part in a serious duel , Crow is trying to ask the Aesir for aid. "_

* * *

  
Crow's takes the first turn , as the life points set to 4000. He views blackfeather kochi the daybreak, blackfeather shura the blue flame, blackfeather bora the spear, blackback , and blackfeather booby trap. "I summon blackfeather kochi the daybreak in defense mode!. atk 700 def 1500 kochi the peacock looking monster folds it's wings ready to defend it's master from harm. I'll set one reverse card and end my turn."  
  
brave 's 5 cards being Mara of the Nordic Alfar , Garmr of the Nordic Beasts , Tyr of the Nordic Champions , golden apples , mystic tomato...he draws creature swap.  
  
" ok i summon the tuner monster polar star spirit Mara. Now lets see how much you improved... Mara allows me to synchro summon using two monsters in my hand."  
  
crow's expression turns to one of pure shock he realizes the dread of what's coming and clenches his fist , in anticipation of the horror that will be making it's arrival. He grinds his teeth and mentally prepares himself.  
  
Brave raises two cards in his hand.  
" Mara tunes with Garmr of the nordic beasts and tyr of the nordic champion. Whimsical god born from the stars, show us your absolute power and laugh at the world! Synchro Summon! descend polar star god , Loki "  
  
Loki descends from the clouds that have now gone.. dark with his pointed hat, and wicked smile with red eyes staring down at crow's monster as he towers over brave and the field itself. His presence radiating dominance.  
  
" I set this card facedown and battle , I attack your blackfeather "  
  
Kochi makes a noise as it's blown to bits by Loki's energy finger.  
  
" Turn end " brave then responds...as brave ended his turn crow acted  
"I play my reverse card! Blackback ! It special summons one blackfeather monster from the grave come on back kochi the daybreak!." Kochi files out of the ground and resumes it's folding position.  
  
crow draws and gets kalut the moon shadow.  
" I special summon blackfeather bora the spear since I got a blackfeather monster on the field." atk 1700 def 800.  
" I tune my kochi the daybreak with my bora the spear. "  
The sky is greeted once again by darkness with a moon light pieces down as the fury of wings can be heard ,  
" I synchro summon blackfeather dragon!."  
  
Blackfeather dragon flies down to crow's side spreading it's jet black colored wings proudly. atk 2800 def 1600.  
it faces loki , the two monsters staring down each other.  
"I end my turn."  
  
Brave draws into Solemn warning which he sets... " again i attack blackfeather dragon "  
  
"I activate the effect of black feather kalut the moon shadow from my hand, by discarding it I add 1400 extra attack power to my backfeather dragon..!" Blackfeather dragon's attack becomes 4200 as it strikes back with a burst of pure red energy overpowering Loki..and eventually consumed within the burst and draining brave's LP by 900 reducing it to 3100.  
  
brave braces the attack taking damage " but its not that easy to destroy a god... at the end of the turn it comes back "  
True to his word... Loki's hand emerges from a rip in the sky as it pushes through and lands back in the same position it was in previously as if nothing happened laughing menacingly.  
  
crow stared at it he expected it but at least he managed somehow to drain brave of even a little life.  
  
" your move crow " brave then responds. crow's hand started to shake not just from fear but also from excitement he gets to show just how he's comes from the last time he squared down with this behemoth of a monster. He draws and gets allure of darkness in his hand.  
"I activate allure of darkness.. I draw two cards from my deck and then banish one dark monster."  
from my hand."  
He takes shura of the blue flame and banishes it from his hand  
"I activate the spell card double cyclone by destroying one of my spell or traps cards I can destroy one of yours, I destroy my reverse card to destroy .. the card to your right ! . "  
"In addition the card I just destroyed was Blackfeather - Boobytrap and since it was destroyed by a card effect I can draw one card and since I control a blackfeather monster on my field you take 1000 points of damage!."  
crow draws his card and the egg from the trap files to brave's side...reducing his LP to 2100.  
  
the card golden apples was destroyed ... " not bad , still this is a long way to go "  
  
crow grins "yeah got that right"  
Crow looks at the two cards left in his hand. 'blackboost and blackfeather calima the haze' (I'll bet on this)  
I summon blackfeather calima the haze in defense ( atk 600 / def 1800 )  
I'll set one reverse card and switch blackfeather dragon to defense." def 1600  
"turn end."  


Brave draws and plays 'monster reborn' " I special summon Tyr of the nordic champions , now with this on the field any attack targeting the nordic gods are negated , but it is destroyed if loki is not on the field..."

* * *

The signer mark on aki burns brightly and goes to her D-Wheel , ( crow ) she thinks in her mind.

* * *

During Brave's turn ,Crow uses his set card.  
" I play my reverse card ! Blackboost.. since I control two blackfeather monsters I can draw two cards. ! " Crow draws his two cards and Brave continues his turn.  
  
" battle , i use my two cards to attack your two monsters"  


Both blackfeathers fall to the earth as they are destroyed. Crow hangs on though as the situation been turned around.

* * *

  
Shun did not want her to go alone and joins as well , both of them on their D-Wheels race to where Aki felt the pulse as they approach it got stronger. She calls out to crow as Brave ends his turn....  
  
" why are we fighting team Ragnarok again , you nearly passed out last time. since you are going to we mind as well "  
  
Crow sees Aki and replies " It's because in order to get Brave's assistance and find out what he knows I have to prove myself that I can hold on my own... I'm not going to allow this to be a draw like last time if I can help it."  
  
" turn end " brave responds " this battle will continue , I mind as well tell you all what I see but by the time i got here most of the city was destroyed. However I found some children and shielded them , one of them also carries a moon shaped duel disk... Sadly the trauma of the attack rendered him mute though. I gathered everyone i can find and took them here away from the city "  
  
crow, aki and shun all remain silent at hearing this... crow's heart aches a little hearing of the children that suffered remembering that for both him and brave the kids that are also their own family always given them the strength to push forward.  
  
" I sense darkness coming from one of your resistance members , darkness similar to Yliaster ...as well as the means of protecting this place "  
  
Crow raises his eyes hearing this... " Darkness similar to that of Yliaster... " he repeated.. Aki was thinking alongside the same thought as Crow remembering how terrible their power was.. and their objective to rewrite the future.. despite.. their meaningful motives.. how they went about it.. still put many lives in jeopardy.  
  
" that darkness feels like that of a god "  
  
shun kept a neutral expression but understood how serious this is.. crow and aki's emotions betrayed them with the look of shock on their faces.  
  
" you still want to continue "  
" Of course I came this far I won't back out now... "  
  
Crow resumes his stance.. his eyes focused on Loki.. as he draws " I draw !. "

" alright , come at me then " Brave calls as he retakes his stance. 

Crow looks at his hand, Blackfeather Sirocco the Dawn, Hurricane the Tornado and Gale the whirlwind then makes his play.

"Due to you having a monster on your field and I do not I special summon Blackfeather Sirocco the Dawn! A fiendish bird with blue hair and dark claws merges from the rift in the sky ready to battle. atk 2000 def 900

"Further more since I have a Blackfeather on my field I can special summon Blackfeather Gale the whirlwind!" atk 1300 def 400. Next I normal summon Hurricane the Tornado! atk 0 def 0

"Hurricane the Tornado's effect activates since it's summoned I choose one synchro monster on the field and it's attack will become the same as that monster... I choose Loki!" Atk 3300.

Tornado raises it's feathered fists as it gains the same atk as Loki and increasing it's body mass. Crow grinned as the 3 monsters were lined up and their teamwork prepared to attack he didn't forget about Tyr of the Nordic Champions either.

"I use gale the whirl wind's effect it cuts the attack points of one monster in half! I choose I select Tyr!" Gale raises it's wings letting out a gust that spins Tyr's attack to 1000.

"Battle! I attack with Gale the whirlwind on Tyr!" Gale bursts through with another gust of wind destroying Tyr of the nordic champions reducing Brave's lp 1800

"Since Tyr is no longer on the field I attack Loki with Hurricane the Tornado!" True to it's name Hurricane sent out a massive spiral engulfing both Loki and itself as their attack now equal destroy each other... Loki lets out one last laughter as it falls.

Brave is surprised to see his ace fall for yet a second time but smiles seeing that he's been out tricked by a trickster. Crow sees the smile and returns it with one of his own and lets loose his last attack. "Now Sirocco the Dawn direct attack!!." Sirocco files forward arm raised charging for Brave. With one sweep of his claw brave is pushed back as his Life falls to zero. Their duel disks shuts off and crows reaches out to brave extending his hand.

" impressive crow , seems like you know it's weaknesses. "  


Brave responds and takes his hand getting up. The rune in his eye glows brighter.  


" The spirits wish to speak and is saying this , when the time comes of need I will assist you signer. Use this to call me. As our power is inside it. "

Brave then finishes " Hold on to this , magic card the Nordic lights. "  


Crow takes the card "Thank you Brave"   
Crow raises his fist up to him

" the others are working on their own this time. I will say to bring children you find and non duelist here. As well as to say that this was a test , we are friends . In the case you have to fight one of your own ally "

" Glad to have you guys on our side."

" We always been , it just a bit questionable about the crimson dragon siding with darkness similar to that darkness we faced to save neo domino.. so Loki wanted to test you first "

" Makes sense glad I was able to hold my own for a bit there. "

" So you all are going to raid fusion s forces "

" That's correct. " Aki answered

" the best thing to do is to bring those civilians here , we don't want them to get caught in a cross fire . I have shielded this place from dark forces. "

The signers then moved some of the civilians to the duel lodge in the XYZ dimension where they prepare to raid Fusion's main base...


	62. Chapter 62

The Xyz dimenson now prepares for a raid of Fusion's main base. At the fusion base a new recruit approches the gate. when in reality this duelist is Vector wearing a facade of fusion's duel soldiers.

As Vector walks through the ruined and broken city, looking at the debris and all the damage fusion has inflicted. He raised his arm staring at his duel disk his thoughts think back to when he himself once attempted the same destruction and having similar ideologies as a Barian before shaking his head.  
(“No what happened with me and the other Barians were because of Don Thousand and how someone can turn because of misunderstandings and inner hatred.” This is different than that... this all was intentional.”)

As he walked through the city, he found several fusion soldiers stationed on different corners, obviously keeping a watchful guard to anything approaching. Taking a deep breath Vector slowly approached them and ready to put on his persona to the test.  
“ Gentlemen my name is Kaltus I am a new recruit from the academia sent to add more power to your ranks. ”

One of the soldiers turned to him and gave him a quick look over before speaking.  
“ I can see that you are quite a bit young for such a task... but in order to truly join this branch you will have to duel one of us before we take you to meet our superiors. ”  
The soldier turned to his comrades and told Vector to wait while they huddled and had a quick discussion, after which another soldier from the group came back to Vector.

“My name is Fu Kei I will be testing you now”  
He took several steps back giving both of them some distance then switched on his duel disk  
“ Prepare yourself rookie ! ”

Vector smirked a bit eager to fight. “ Sure ”  
He took out the deck Kugeki helped him build and placed it in the deck holder as his duel disk switched on with the cards automatically shuffled. Both players eyed each other as they declared duel each drawing their five cards.  
“ Since you’re the rookie you can go first. ”

After the fifth turn…  
Fu Kei felt nothing but fear starring down a monster that was towering over all the others and its wings striking down the monsters on his field as his life points hit 0. He got up and looked to his comrades and then Vector  
“ well I say that pretty much settles it.. It was completely one sided.. you’re young but you’re no rookie kid well done. ”

They exchanged a handshake and the first soldier led Vector within the base through the unlocked iron gates. After being introduced to the basic rooms for recruits and soldiers they stopped at an elevator leading to the main control room. Upon arrival they were met with several fusion soldiers and stopped at the foot of a flight of stairs leading to a chair at the top. The soldier salutes and left, leaving Vector alone face to face with the familiar looking figure of Edo Phoenix.

“ My name is Edo Phoenix, I am the commander of this fusion branch for the academia. I watched your duel you have some degree of skill new recruit state your name.”  
“My name is Kaltus and I’m a new recruit sent from academia to assist with the invasion of the XYZ dimension and fighting down it’s resistance forces.”  
Edo nodded in approval to his statement “Well said Kaltus you will be sent to the first floor and await further instructions when it’s time to mobilize.”

Vector salutes and turns back to the elevator and leaves. Once on the first floor Vector begins to think of a way to get the system to be deactivated and set the first part of the raid in motion before he could however, he sees a familiar face addressing to some of the soldiers in the room. It turns out to be Girag speaking to the men and to the left on the other side is Alito speaking to the women soldiers. Vector slowly facepalmed himself in disbelief.  
(“I can’t believe this... even brainwashed and their personalities still are used. I can’t be seen... brainwashed or not there is the possibility they may see through my disguise.”)

He walks pass the room and into the storage area, looks around to see if anyone is there and quickly adjusted his duel disk to send a message to Yuma alerting him to be ready. Typing the words “Duel Lunch” as the code which only he should know what it meant. Once finished he went back outside and looked for one of the guard soldiers only to see Girag who just walked out of the first room... he quickly went behind one of the walls and waited for him to get out of sight. He took a quick look around to see if he was still there and if there were any cameras seeing there weren’t any, he went back to the ground floor pretending to look curious as to avoid suspicion.

He found who he was looking for it was a few guards just guarding the entrance of the locked iron gates. He slowly raised his hand and used his power on one of them to brain wash him and input the command “unlock the gates” within his mind. He watched as the solider went to the control panel and started inputting keys to which the other soldiers started to notice and question what is he doing…

Vector grinned and knew it was too late to take back the command but heard a voice call out behind him.. “ What are you doing here?”  
He turned around to come face to face with Girag…  
( “ Damn it I thought I avoided him.. he must’ve of followed me!. ” )

Vector plays dumb just like before and pretends he just got lost " I was told to be on standby like yourself. but I lost my way to the barracks. "  
Vector knew he needed to buy time for the gate to open but Girag already knew who he was. " only someone from the spirit world or rather a barian will have this power and you are not that dragon master who uses darkness.  
You are Vector. "

* * *

Outside , Yuma looks at his duel disk spelling the words 'message from Kaltus' tapping on the control panel the message then says 'duel lunch  
Yuma then calls the others with him to attention , " Kaito , Shun , Crow , Aki , Reira , kugeki ... be ready when the gate opens we storm the base. "

* * *

Inside the spirit world Gabriel sits down on a bench made out of crystal. He takes out his Galaxy/Photon deck given to him by Kaito. Holding it to his head " sorry guys I will ask for your forgiveness , I had let the darkness take over giving into my emotions up to now. And I was about to just throw my life away disregarding what may happen to this world. I regret those actions now I will make up for them. "

He then gets surrounded by those spirits with photon and tachyon dragon towering above them.  
" Kaito gave a place to call home , Mizael given a way to accept the darkness power i have. the reason why I am a barian"  
" Yes but those Hieratics are also yours , you created them by your own power "  
" Yes , thanks i remember everything now. You all helped me embrace my power and make it my own"

Gabriel then gets up and walks over to the crystals Mizael and and Durbe are sleeping in. He then puts a hand on the two crystals " the time has come to awaken "

The Baria Crystal worn by Gabriel then gives of a glow alongside the two crystals. When the glow faded the two sleeping inside are awakened.  
" Durbe , Mizael... Sorry it took so long. I kept you all waiting , now I am back to this world. Right now the Xyz dimension needs us. The cause is the professor in the fusion dimension. "  
" that is not your fault. The things that had happened is due to that darkness inside you . the duel priest "  
" That soul is a part of you but at the same time it is the soul of another. "


End file.
